Legend of Zelda: Hero of Time
by Shawshank
Summary: Life is a complicated thing. Every decision impacts every subsequent event...a very convoluted story attempting to be meaningful. On undefined hiatus.
1. Prologue, or The Call

The Legend of Zelda: Hero of Time

Prologue – The Call

A cold wind from the north swept across the open plains, searching every nook and cranny of the ancient land. It carried with it an essence of sorts, frantically weaving around every small blade of grass, whispering into every animal's ear. It spoke of things to come, events that the world had born witness to not long ago, horrors that the world was to see again. The wind trailed behind the outstretched arms of a great and gentle spirit, a presence older than the grasses and the soil.

The loving specter cried out, afraid for the world it loved, and afraid for the living beings it had grown to love. But all this time, since before it could remember, something had been not *right* with the world. It was like something was not happening which should have been, something it knew had to happen. 

It swept over an earthy wall, rattling the windows of the buildings contained within. A huge shadow, barley visible, followed it over the cropped grass, lightly stirring the dust on the path around a fenced enclosure in the middle of the walls.

It danced around the corral in the exact centre of the world, swirling the air into a circular spiral that ruffled the hair of two Hylians sitting on proud horses, all four of them tensed, as if waiting for something. The spirit ran its wispy fingers through the jaw – length blonde hair of the male, sighing inaudible warnings into his long ears. 

Suddenly, an old memory reared up inside the mind of the presence. Anger flowed through it, and it screamed, turning on them both. It flew between them, making their hair fly back and skin prickle with the coldness. The spirit soared off into the sky, its cloak of wind flowing behind it. The sky darkened with coming rain, and the spirit settled on a cloud, its anger gone, content to cry until it was too late. 

It knew as well as anyone that the only person with the freedom to change time was the Hero of Time himself. It couldn't help but forgive him for all he had done. After all, it knew him too well to believe he could do anything like he had done to it with bad intentions. 

It screamed one last time and wilted into nothing, its purpose finally complete.

*** 

Link sat, still as a stone, on Epona's back. Malon was poised just as quietly on Ebb, the dark brown stallion, waiting until the time was just right. She threw a nervous glance to the sky, knowing that the cold wind that had just about knocked them over a few moments ago was bringing an awesome storm in its wake. Her gaze turned to the handsome young man beside her, the man she had thought she loved once, long, long ago. She knew, though, that he was the wrong type for her. He was too dedicated to the people – she knew that, if she asked him to run away with her, he would most definitely refuse. His heart was tied to the world of Hyrule. Besides, he wasn't very good company. He never wanted to *talk* about stuff – he always wanted to be on his feet, doing something. Oh well.

She grinned, hoping to catch him off guard, and shouted, "GO!" Link made a sound of protest, but she was already off. He dug his heels into Epona's sides and the pair shot off, quickly gaining on the slower Ebb. Link laughed as his hat flew off his head, freeing more tangled hair.            

Seven years ago, Link had been treated to a rude awakening in his bed after one of his old nightmares. He could just barely remember the first grumpy look he ever gave Navi the faerie, soon to be followed by many others. However, when he woke up after sleeping for seven years in the Chamber of the Sages, things had changed in both of their minds. Navi saw him as an adult, although a fairly stupid one, no longer to be reprimanded for every small mistake. Link viewed his Guardian as a source of much needed advice, which often led him in the right direction. In fact, it was partly due to Navi that they both made it through to the very end, barely alive and – in Link's part – bleeding all over the place. They had defeated Ganon's true form together, but Link had a feeling deep within that his true test was yet to come.

*She* had restored him to his childhood, to a time shortly after Navi woke him up from that nightmare, so that all the bonds he had tied in the future would still hold fast. He still resented her for that, though. She had forced him to forfeit everyone he had grown close to during that year or so he was in the alternate timeline, including… well, now was no time to brood over that which would never happen. He shook his head, trying to clear it, but thoughts kept flooding in. To keep his mind off of *that*, he thought of the present, and not that future.

Link had volunteered to be a part of the Royal Guard long ago, when he was nothing more than a child, and still able to pass the difficult tests the would-be Elites needed to survive to become an Elite Guard. But the King had refused, and Link often suspected that this was because the King didn't want his daughter near him. Then, he and the King had come to blows…so now, as much as the King knew or cared, Link was dead, nothing to be worried about. Link liked it better that way; there was no price on his head, no bounty hunters attempting to trail him around wherever he went. He had kept a low profile, and gone out of existence in the King's eyes. 

So instead, Link was an unofficial peacekeeper slash teacher, roaming the world and doing his best to destroy the old racial differences that still ran strong through the minds of the elders. He taught young children and teenagers that, although the Zora and Gorons, Gerudo and Hylians might come from different places, they really weren't that different. He also taught history, teaching all those who wished to learn about the wars – why they happened, important things that happened during the wars, tactical errors that were made, and how the wars were ended. However, he only taught them about the now-extinct Sheikah during his history lessons, and he never breathed a word about the Kokiri. It would not do for misguided people to go looking for the people only spoken of in legend. Some of them had begun to believe he was a Kokiri, since he came from the forest and dressed in green, so he had needed to come up with a believable story to thwart their probing questions. He told anyone who asked that, yes, he was from the forest, but he had never laid eyes on any other humanoids during his childhood. He said that he had been abandoned by his parents and left to die, but somehow he had survived, and he had found a way out of the forest when he was about ten years old. Most of them believed him, but he was unable to sway skeptics, who still believed he was a Kokiri, no matter how much he denied it. And some parts were reality, only slightly twisted. It *was* true that he was not Kokiri, for he had not died after leaving the forest, and he had been left in the forest by his mother. 

Sometimes he wished he had known his mother. When he asked the other Kokiri what their mothers were like, they had all told him they had no memory of their mothers. Some had even asked him what a mother was! He had asked the Deku Tree one day when he was able to sneak past Mido, but the Tree had remained silent, no matter how much Link begged and pleaded for answers. He had begun to wonder if the Deku Tree actually could speak, when it told him that all would be revealed when the time was right. He hated being kept in the dark, but there was nothing he could do about it. 

In the past year or so, though, he had carefully hidden a strong feeling that something was coming. He trusted his feelings above all else, and this one was rooted in a deep part of him, a part of him that he barely knew. 

He looked to the sky, and a raindrop landed in his eye. He shook it out and looked up again, letting his mouth fall open. Soon, he tasted rain. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be tasting victory any time soon. Malon had crossed the finish line for the second time, and was now steering Ebb towards him, with a grin that could outshine the sun. She laughed out loud and tugged on the reins, coming to a stop next to him. Malon took in the sheepish expression on his face and laughed again.

"Well, I finally beat you! What's wrong with you today?"

He answered slowly, picking out his words.

"Oh, nothing. I was just…thinking, I guess."

She tittered when she saw the red blush creeping up his neck.

"Thinking about a certain *someone*, maybe?"

His reply was cut short by a loud call in his mind. It wasn't through the link he shared with *her*; it was more like a general cry for help. However, he could taste and smell and see and hear and touch the certain signature her mental messages always carried in their wake, and knew it was her.  

*Help! Can anyone hear me? *

He tried to tell her that he could, but the shock had frozen him. She kept screaming anyway, and he heard every word like she was yelling in his ear.

*Whoever can hear me, you have to help me! There's an intruder in Hyrule Castle – it got past the guards somehow! I'm in the library! Please -*

Her voice was suddenly cut off, and although Link called out for her, she didn't answer. He could still hear her screaming, though it sounded as though she was yelling from the bottom of a well, and the sound was too echoed and faint to decipher. Link hurriedly jumped off of Epona's back to grab his hat, and then scrambled back on, all in the space of a few seconds. He set his jaw and heeled Epona, making a beeline for the large boundary all around the ranch. Link turned back for a split second to wave goodbye to Malon, then jumped Epona over the earth wall, immensely enjoying the feeling of flying through the air. It reminded him of freedom, something he had been granted for a few short minutes after he and Navi had defeated Ganon. But he had given up on ever finding that again, and settled down to life as a teacher and diplomat, though most had never seen a mediator with a sword before. 

Malon called after him, too late, "What, you too cuckoo to go again?"

She would never get a chance to take back that one last jibe, as Link was destined to never return. 

The tears of the Goddesses began to fall as Malon led Ebb back into the stables, totally unaware of all that was to happen. 

*** 

Author's Note to Readers: This chapter – or prologue, w/e – has been revised from its original version. It has been formatted to fit your monitor. J

-Shawshank


	2. Chapter 1 The Castle

Chapter 1 - The Castle

            Link and Epona sped off towards the castle, flying over the dusty path, their tailwind moving short grass. Link clicked his tongue, steering Epona off the path, which was turning to mud in the rain. The last thing they needed was to get stuck, especially at a time like this. 

Her cries for help were still echoing around his head, making his temples throb every few seconds. Huge droplets of rain were splashing onto his face, blinding him so that he had to wipe his eyes to even have a hope of seeing. The storm was just beginning to work itself up, and already he couldn't see a meter in front of him. He closed his eyes, resorting to his inner guidance system to lead them both to the castle as quickly as possible. Luckily, Epona could run fast, even in rain, and was not spooked easily. They reached the castle within a few minutes – Link could tell because of the noise Epona's shod hooves made on the hard wood of the drawbridge, followed by the even louder clattering of metal on stone in the marketplace. All of the shopkeepers had taken in their stalls, and the windows on every house were shut tight. Even the guards were standing, shivering, under the stairs on Link's left. The alleys, he knew, would be full of puddles and soaking stray dogs, fighting amongst themselves for the best shelter.

And still the rain came down, as impenetrable and cold as ever. Link was soaked to the bone, but he still kept riding, hoping that the guards would be taking shelter in the small guardhouse just behind the gate. Link closed his eyes and slowed Epona down a bit, focusing all of his strength and calling up his seldom-used magic. He stretched out his gloved hands, willing the iron gate to slide open. When he opened his eyes again, they were past the gate and still going up the path. He laughed aloud in relief and spurred Epona on, blindly following his memories of the path leading to Hyrule Castle. 

He could just barely hear Epona's hooves once again making contact with hard marble. He dismounted and slowly walked forwards, hoping against hope that the drawbridge was still down. His toes felt the edge of the moat, and he swore softly when he heard the clinking of chains that told him they were raising the bridge. The rising planks of wood smacked him under his chin, and he grabbed onto the rough edge of the wood, stars swimming in front of his eyes. As the Castle Guard pulled up the drawbridge, he clambered on top of it, slowly changing his centre of balance as the edge of wood got higher and more parallel to the ground. When it finally stopped with one last, loud clanking noise, he let himself dangle over the edge, his fingers clenching the wood. He moved as quickly as he dared, dropping down to the ground and landing on all fours to absorb most of the shock. 

The inside of the castle was well lit by candles and torches, and the only damp spot was the small strip above his head that was left open between the drawbridge and the wall.  The Castle Guard was lounging around, obviously not expecting an intruder on such a stormy day, the like of which had not been seen in decades. Link immediately spotted a large flight of stairs at the opposite end of the hall, and swore under his breath for the second time in the same amount of minutes as he scooted into the darkness formed by the low ceiling above him. There were no friendly shadows at the edges of the large rectangular room beyond this little entrance way; the small fires everywhere were canceling them out. He would have to make a run for it. He looked around nervously at the multitudes of guards playing poker or talking over mugs of ale. Many of them were gathered around a huge fireplace at the far end of the hall, which contained a blazing fire that blasted heat into Link's chilled bones, even from this distance. 

Fuzzy screams blasted into his head again, and he wondered why Zelda had not called the guards. Maybe they couldn't hear her mental screams – that would be no surprise, considering she would obviously be prohibited from unnecessary contact with the guards, and only someone who had known her well and actually *had* even the slightest magical abilities could hear her, and he doubted any of the guards were magic. Her father firmly believed that any contact with men even close to her age would result in…*undesirable* consequences. That was why, after allowing Link to routinely visit Zelda for a year, the King had convicted him of High Treason, and followed through with the due punishment. Link grimaced to himself, knowing exactly why the King had done so. It was silly, really, how picky Royals could be, but there was no way around it. He closed his eyes, resting for a moment, and went back in time six years, not really caring that he could be found. For that moment, he just stopped caring and allowed his memories to play through his head.

*** 

He and Zelda had been walking in the courtyard, playing hide-and-seek around the trees and lying on their backs in the flowers, staring up at the sky and imagining, as young often do. Link was already eleven, and Zelda would be turning eleven in a few days. Young Link had remembered to bring her a small bouquet of pretty flowers from the forest, knowing how much Zelda liked flowers and disliked the shiny things the Royal Court insisted on pressing into her hands. They were, ironically, talking about the future. The clouds in the sky were reflecting in both of their eyes, but Link's tears were not from the bright sunshine. He could remember, in perfect detail, what Zelda had done after they had defeated Ganon's true form together. He wanted so much to forget it, but couldn't imagine living without the memories. Link remembered his whole time in that alternate Hyrule, and his dreams were filled with shadows and evil power beyond comprehension. 

He smiled, though, and wiped away the thin trickle of salt water on his cheek as he listened to Zelda wonder about what the future held in store for her. 

"My father says that I'm going to marry a prince from a far away land when I get older, but I don't really want to. I've met a few of them, and they all seem really mean. I don't want to get married at all. How 'bout you?"

Link avoided Zelda's gaze and stared uncomfortably at the sky.

"Oh, I dunno. Whatever happens, happens, I guess."

"Well, I want to go on a big adventure, and have lots of fun and excitement. We should go on an adventure together, when we're old enough."

Now Link did look at her, and sadness was in his smile and voice.

"I don't know about that, Zel. I don't really want to go on an adventure, more a…journey, I guess."

She smiled at him, teasing him a little bit.

"You're not really sure about anything, are you?"

He smiled back.

"Nope."

For some reason, they both found this hilarious, and they laughed together for a while. They were both out of breath when Link finally spoke. 

"Do you still want to be friends, when we're older?"

She grinned at him, showing off her recently lost tooth.

"I don't know how I could survive living in this old stuffy castle without you for a friend, Link." She sat up, staring down at his face, wishing he would look her in the eye for once.

"We'll be friends forever, won't we?"

She touched his shoulder, and his only response was to close his eyes. A tear slipped out from underneath one of his eyelids, and she gently wiped it away, used to his crying for no reason. He sighed, his breath coming out shakily, and sat cross-legged, facing her. He opened his eyes, meeting her gaze, and smiled a bit. He laughed suddenly, surprising her, and got up, pulling her to her feet. Link flashed her a roguish grin, then said, "Let's sneak out of the castle, just for fun. I could show you where I live, well, where I live half of the time, anyway."

She grinned back, but when he started to pull her out, she stopped, frowning a bit.

"I don't know about this, Link. My father never lets me out of the castle."

"Aw, who cares about your dad? He'll never find out anyway."

Zelda thought for a moment, then gave in and ran after him, her long blonde hair streaming behind her. 

"You're right. He doesn't care about me anyway. He's just a great big stuffy old badger."

They both giggled and ran behind the hedge, and slowly but surely made their way past the guards and out of the castle, crawling through the small drain that was only just starting to get too big for them. 

About an hour later, Zelda and Link were in the busy marketplace. The princess marveled at the large number of people and listened with half an ear as Link haggled a shopkeeper for a rough brown traveling cloak. The keeper was asking for seven rupees, and Link only had five. The crabby, fat old man behind the counter finally gave in, reasoning that no one else had even spared the item a sideways glance and he was lucky to even get five rupees for the homespun cloak. He huffily handed it over as Link counted out his rupees, then he walked over to Zelda, who was standing with her back to him, gazing at the crowds of people. 

"Zelda, here. People can't recognize you – we might get trouble."

She blinked slowly, coming out of an amazed trance, and slowly put on the cloak and pulled up its hood. Link smiled at her and spoke softly, always aware of the possibility of eavesdroppers. 

"Now, just shuffle a bit and walk bent over. Pretend you're my grandma or aunt or something. Okay?"

She whispered back an affirmative and shuffled after him, getting knocked around a bit in the bustling crowd. They were slowly making their way towards the Happy Mask Shop and had nearly reached the deserted stairs beside it when Zelda was knocked especially hard by a foul-smelling man with a gritty face and greasy skin. He snarled down at her and pushed her to the ground, hoping to see some loose coins fall out of her cloak.

"Hey, granny, watch where you're walking! I'm trying to shop here!"

Link stepped between them, heeding the audience that was beginning to form. 

"Stay away from her, mister. She hasn't done any harm to you!"

"Well, she was in the way!"

"She's old, not right in the head. Leave her alone."

"If she's crazy, what's she doing here? Get lost, kid. I'll take care of your grandma for you."

Laughing, he reached for the still disguised princess, his free hand going to his belt, presumably for a knife. Link stepped between them again, not wanting to cause any more trouble.

"Look, mister, if you leave now, I'll forget about this little incident. We don't want anybody to get hurt, do we?"

The man snarled and pushed Link aside.

"Move it, kid. You're in my way."

He took Zelda's arm, and her muffled scream was only audible to Link's ears. Enough was enough, and he was sick of taking crap from people. He drew the Kokiri sword and put his shield on his arm, ignoring the sudden hush that fell over the crowd surrounding them, ignoring that they all took a few steps back to give them room.

"Granny, move. I won't let him hurt you."

Zelda got up from the ground, but she didn't move. Instead, she crouched a bit, concentrating as much as she could, and let loose a blast of magic, knocking the man off of his feet, into the wall, and out cold. Total silence reigned over the moment, broken only by Zelda's panting. Suddenly, a woman screamed, making Link jump. 

Loud murmuring ambushed Link's sensitive ears, and a woman in a blue dress shouted loudly, "She's a witch!" Someone else cried, "Stone her!" The crowd milled around, working itself into a frenzy, and several young men were sent to find stones. Link managed to get their backs to a wall, and he held up his weak wooden shield, knowing they would eventually die. Unless…yes, it just might work! He held out his small blade, pointing it straight in front of him, and let his learned magic flow through his veins. He bared his teeth and closed his eyes, ignoring the images of a tall, staring, screaming blonde teenager with a single pierced ear that flashed in front of him. His older self was bleeding, hurting, summoning up something deeper, something that nobody, including himself, knew existed. Something more powerful, something with more meaning, a certain *something* that shook him to the core. The angry faces and loud voices of the people fell away, and all that was left was him and the darkness surrounding him. He opened his eyes and, just as he had hoped, the shadow was broken by a soft blue glare surrounding his sword. Link slowly shuffled forward, careful not to break his concentration, and suddenly swung his sword, releasing the magic and knocking the stunned crowd away. 

They got up, now a few more meters away, and talked among themselves in shock. They had heard of female witches, but *male* witches? The woman in blue screamed and ran away, soon followed by the entire crowd. They vanished into alleys, shops and dark corners, and, for the first time in centuries, total silence fell over the marketplace of Hyrule. 

Link sheathed his sword and put away his shield, unhappy that he had needed to resort to such desperate measures. He turned to Zelda and pulled her to her feet, gently chiding her.

"You shouldn't have used your magic so quickly. I could have beaten him."

"I don't know. He looked pretty big, and *very* ugly."

Link chuckled. "I've beaten things much bigger and more ugly than him."

Zelda nodded, and looked at the ground, blushing. "Sorry."

Link shook his head. "There's no need to apologize. You didn't know you were doing something… unwise. Just remember that for next time."

"I'm afraid, children, that there won't *be* a next time."

The King of Hyrule, surrounded by his Royal Guard, and all on horseback, glared down at them both. Link bravely met his gaze, but Zelda stared at the ground, knowing the severe lecture she would receive later. The King met Link's eyes coolly, and Link heard the deep disapproval and the overall feeling of 'I-told-you-so' in his deep, commanding voice when he spoke again.

"So. This is what my daughter and her playmate have been up to all this time. Sneaking out of the castle grounds, disturbing the peace, and hurting anyone who gets in their way, hmm? Well, no more. Link, you are –"

"Father!" Zelda interrupted the King, and Link looked at her in surprise, knowing how much she was risking to speak out like this. The King looked at her, narrowing his eyes.

"Father. Link was only trying to protect me. It wasn't his fault, it was my idea in the first place. You must understand –"

The King raised his hand, and Zelda fell silent. Even she would not go against his direct wishes. He glared down at Link, looking him straight in the eye.

"Zelda, you know that I respect your opinion, but I think that in this particular case, your view is clouded by undue emotions. Guards, escort her back to the castle, immediately!" 

One of the guards lifted Zelda onto his horse gently, and the Captain started to lead five of them back. The King called, "Captain! You are to stay, along with two other guards. The rest of you, go with the Princess. Her eyes are not fit to see what must happen here."

Vespin, the Captain, dropped his eyes uncomfortably, then signaled to two of his oldest and most trusted subordinates. They stopped their horses just behind the King's proud grey stallion, and the King waited until Zelda's desperate screams and pleading, along with the clip - clopping of the guards' horses had disappeared into the misty distance. The King looked up, wiping away a drop of rain that fell into his eye. The sky was clouding over very quickly, more quickly than was natural, and he didn't like it. He squinted at the young boy standing defiantly before him. A light drizzle began to fall as he spoke.

"Boy, we will speak man – to – man. I'm sick of all this dodging and hiding that we do. Do you understand?" Link nodded, never taking his eyes off of the King's. The noble man sighed, and many years of much responsibility fell onto his shoulders, sagging his proud posture and drawing lines on his face that had been nearly invisible before.

"I must be forward with you. I don't like you, boy. I don't like the look of you, the amazing skill you have with a sword, your relationship with my daughter, and I especially don't like your eyes." The King forced himself not to flinch as Link turned the fiery stare of those eyes on him.

"You've planted ideas in her head, made her disobedient and unpredictable, which are not the signs of a good future Queen." He paused for a moment.

"Let me tell you a bit about my wife, boy. She was quiet, beautiful; Zelda looks just like her. She was a little thing – she died giving birth to Zelda, and I promised her that I would make sure Zelda became a proper Queen and a proper wife. You're changing all of my hard work, and I don't like it. And now, you've endangered her life. You know what I call that, boy?"

Link shook his head, not liking how this conversation was going. The guards shifted uncomfortably.

"I call that treason against the High Crown. Do you know what the punishment is for High Treason?"

Again, Link shook his head. Captain Vespin was shaking ever so slightly. Link stared at him for a moment, then looked back at the King.

"The penalty for High Treason is execution by beheading. I don't think a trial is necessary in this case. So, do you have any last words?"

Link stopped breathing, paralyzed by what the King was saying.

"I said, do you have any last words?"

The world swirled around him. What had he done wrong?

"This is your last chance, boy."

Link shook his head, and small droplets of rain went flying around him. The sun shone down on the marketplace as the rain fell, an ironic background to an ironic situation.

"Yes, I have last words."

"Well, what are they?"

Link stood up straight and stared the King in the eye.

"Tell Zelda…tell her I'm sorry, I never meant any harm. And tell your daughter this…her father is a fool." The King clenched his teeth in anger, but merely raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to either continue or finish. He was now determined to kill the child, and paid no mind to the far-off look in his eyes.

Link sat down hard on the stone-paved yard, and watched faces peer out at him from shelters. Could they hear every word he was saying? Did they know he was going to be executed right there, in the market? Could they possibly understand the flurry of emotion within him at that very moment? He stared up at the King, still caught in disbelief, then moved his gaze to the sky. What he saw wrote itself into his mind forever.

"Anything else, boy? Hurry up, I don't have all day."

The sky to the west was clear and blue, and the only thing that marred it was a black figure, holding something he couldn't make out. As he watched, the figure was caged by a prism of pure golden light. The object, which he was pretty sure was a Hylian, threw back its head and opened its mouth. Thunder echoed through the damp air. 

"Well, if that's all…Captain Vespin, carry out the sentence, if you please. Lieutenant Oran, relieve him of his sword and shield." Link stood, staring into the sky, unable to move as Oran removed his weapons, muttering under his breath, "If you can get away, we won't stop you." Link gave no indication that he had heard this, so Oran stepped back, not wanting the King to suspect anything. Indeed, the King's voice was entirely without suspicion when he spoke again. 

"Link, you are sentenced to death by beheading."

The person floating in the sky turned its head, and Link felt as if his entire body was being pierced by that gaze. He shuddered, and, with another loud boom of thunder, the person disappeared. Words came unbidden into his mind, and he spoke them.

"Though shadow is rising over the world, light can always be found through the doorway to the truth."

The King smirked. "You had your chance for last words. Now that chance is over. I don't care for your silly rhymes; they will not delay your death. Kneel, boy."

Link got onto his knees, his gaze still fixed on the now-empty sky. The clouds had not yet reached the West; from what he could see, it looked like they were holding back from that place. He felt cold steel on the back of his neck, and looked up to see Vespin shaking like mad, holding his sharp blade as far away from his own body as possible.

"I do not wish to dirty my robes with this boy's blood. Finish him, Vespin, then report to me."

The King rode off, leaving behind only the three guards and the boy, surrounded by pelting raindrops. A plan began to formulate in Link's mind.

"I'm sorry about this, Link," Vespin shouted over the rain. "I know you always tried to do the right thing."

Link narrowed his eyes, calculating, as Vespin raised the sword.

When the Captain closed his eyes and swung downwards, he sprang!

He jumped up and stole his sword from Oran, who was standing there, nonplussed, with the small sword lying alone in his outstretched arms. He unsheathed it in a flash, letting the scabbard fall onto the stones with a clatter, and pointed it at Vespin, who immediately dropped his sword. Oran followed suit, as did Tarun, the other guard. They smiled as Link nodded his thanks and picked up his scabbard and shield, swinging them onto his back as he slowly backed away, getting closer to the drawbridge. Finally, when the rain hid them from each other's view, he ran full-tilt, crossing the drawbridge and jumping into the moat, willing it to hide him from view. When he felt the metal drain at his side and he could go no further, he climbed out onto the bank and ran, heading for what he was pretty sure was Kakariko Village through the pouring rain. He ran as fast as he could, not even daring to look over his shoulder. He knew the King would be angry, but he could not even imagine the lengths the King would go to in order to find him.

For the next two years, wanted posters of Link's face flooded the world, and bounty hunters scoured the land for him. 

Link was forced to live in the Windmill Tower, where he could look out on all of Kakariko and watch the bounty hunters' fruitless efforts to find him. The rich family who neighbored Impa's house, whom he had made friends with after he left the forest, brought food to him every day; they would leave it behind the Windmill Tower on the stretch of grass that was separated from the Lost Woods by a tall, impossible to climb fence, and Link kept active by climbing up and down the Tower three times every day. He passed the time by playing on the rooftops, which he got to by hanging onto the arms of the Windmill and jumping at just the right time. He would fly through the air like a circus performer minus his trapeze, and land on the blue-roofed house, rolling to absorb the shock. Nobody looked up very often, so his little escapades went quite unnoticed. 

The first day he landed on the blue roof, the man sitting there looked at him as if surprised, and exclaimed, "Hey, I know you!" Link grimaced, hoping the man hadn't recognized him from the wanted posters, but the man grinned and said, "It's nice to see you again! But you looked a little different last time…taller, thinner…weird. Guess you're well-fed or something." 

Link had stared at the man until he thought his eyes would dry out. 

"What did you say? You've seen me before?"

The man looked thoughtful. "Well, I don't know. It might've been your bigger brother or something; he looked a few years older than you, kiddo."

Link stopped himself from saying, "I don't have an older brother," and instead asked him what he was doing up here, even though he still remembered from the alternate future.

"Well, I got stuck up here, so now I have nothing to do but look around. You have a great view of Death Mountain from here!"

So for the rest of his two years of exile, he and the man on the roof swapped stories and jokes, never telling each other their names or their pasts, which was the way Link liked it. 

On the day he finally noticed that all of the wanted posters were now fuel for fires and the bounty hunters had all vanished, the man was telling him about a strange inscription he had come across while researching ways to vanquish ghosts. Link had discovered that the man was a former treasure hunter, but the man still knew nothing about Link.

"Well, I was looking through some papers to see if there was a potion that could be used, but instead of that, I found a poem, of sorts. It was written in some language that I can't read; I stole the paper, and I still have it with me. What do you make of it, my young friend?"

He held out a ripped, aged, yellow piece of paper that was beginning to rip at the folds, and smoothed it out on the roof shingles, placing it into Link's hands. He stared at the ancient writing, recognizing nothing, and shook his head, reluctantly handing the old paper back to the man, who stared at it longingly before folding it back up and shoving it into his pocket. He looked Link in the eye, smiling, and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, m'boy, it looks like the King isn't so obsessed with finding you anymore. I'd lay low for another few months; then you should be good to go." 

Link's mouth fell open, and he tried to speak, but words escaped him.

"Yeah, I know, kiddo. I didn't turn you in because…well, I had a feeling about you. Besides, the King is cruel and corrupt, and he refuses to think of us peasants as equals. He only cares about his castle, and that's why the Market is so prosperous; there's so much blackmail and illegal trading that it's a dangerous place to go." Link tried to interrupt, but he shook his head. "I know it doesn't look like that by day, but by night it's a different story. It's up to decent people like you and me to stop the bad ones in their tracks; you hear me, boy? Now, you get out there, and you stop the bad ones. Teach the children that other races are nothing to be afraid of; teach them that blackmail is wrong. Make the world a better place, for me."

"What about you? What will you do?"

He sighed, and looked down, fiddling with the roof.

"I can't tell you all I'd like to right now, but I can tell you this. I've been sitting on this roof for four years because I've been waiting for you. And I have a message for you."

He looked at Link, then reached into his pocket, pulling out the old paper. He closed his eyes, remembering the one who had given it to him, who had instructed him to wait for a boy with blonde hair and green clothes. He held out the paper with a trembling hand, wishing he didn't have to do this, but knowing he had no choice. A promise was a promise. Link took the paper and looked at it, lying innocently in his palm.

"But, I already told you, I can't read these runes."

The man stood up, suddenly angry. "No, no, boy! The runes are not the message. Look on the back."   
Link unfolded the paper, careful not to rip it, and skimmed over the words.

"It says here –"

"NO! No, boy, don't say those words aloud! No soul but you was ever meant to read or hear them. Don't you dare show that paper to anyone else. If you do, you'll regret it for a long time to come. If you say those words aloud, if you show them to anyone else, it will destroy everything around you." The man shut his eyes, knowing what he had to do, now that he had delivered the message and the meaning. He took a step backwards, watching Link as he read and reread the words on the paper, trying to make sense of them. He took one final step backwards, and when Link looked up to ask him who had given him the paper, he was gone. Link fell onto his knees and looked over the edge, gripping the gutter with his hands; the man was gone, without a trace. Link stood up and looked around, amazed, but he didn't see the man anywhere. He hopped down, tucked the paper into his shirt carefully, and walked around Kakariko Village for a while, looking for the treasure hunter, but he was gone, as if he had never been there. He gave up and walked out of the small town, finally a free man. He resolved to teach the children to accept other races as he stepped through the stone archway.

~~~ (A/N: This is where the memory ends, but we're not back to the present yet.)

Far, far above Link, the man with fiery red hair looked down upon his beloved Kakariko. He was perched on the great grassy wall that surrounded the town, waiting for what he knew was coming. And come it did; a great figure that was *probably* Hylian touched down on the grassy wall on the other side of town. It lifted into the air again and, aiming right for him, zoomed over Kakariko. The figure that was wreathed in shadows and light stood next to him, staring at him; he could not meet the figure's eyes, and instead turned to stare at Death Mountain. They both stared at the majestic mountain for a few moments until the figure sighed deeply, burdened by many things, and spoke quietly.

"You have done your work?"

"Yes."

"You know what I must do?"

"Yes."

"You accept it as your fate?"

"Always."

"Then pass through this world and into the next, knowing you have done well. You will live a good life in the next world."

"I have one question."

"Ask it, and it will be answered."

"Why must I pass?"

"You know why."

"Yes, I know."

"Knock at my door, and I will open it to you, my friend."

"Thank you, old friend."

"Farewell."

"Yes, farewell."

The figure grabbed his upper right arm with a Hylian hand, and the man closed his eyes, not wanting to look upon this figure again. Five years ago, he had seen this figure for the first time, and he still hadn't gotten over the shock. He was completely silent as the figure placed one finger on his forehead, and he didn't cry out as his spirit was sent, completely intact, to the next world. The figure took hold of the body of its friend, then lifted into the air, not able to look upon the face of the man whose life it had just stolen. It moved with incredible speed, arriving over Death Mountain Crater within moments. The figure dropped the dead body into the flowing lava below, then backed off when a large puff of black smoke rose out of the volcano's mouth. It wished it could weep, but it knew that it would never be able to. Instead, it opened its mouth and screamed, and disappeared in a flash of golden light, leaving only a red Tekktite to wonder about what it had just seen. The Tekktite leapt up and down, then pounced on a small lizard, the thought of a humanoid figure floating in the sky leaving its tiny brain in an instant.

*** (A/N: *Now* we're back to the present.)

Link almost slapped himself on the forehead, but didn't for fear of the noise it might cause. He was such an idiot! Drifting off on clouds of thoughts in the middle of a crisis; and Zelda needed his help! Who cared if she and the whole world had forgotten he was even alive, he had to help her! He gritted his teeth and, without a second thought, or even any smidgeon of a plan, drew his sword and dashed across the hall, yelling at the top of his lungs.

The guards, dozing off because of the heat of the large fire, were shocked awake by an idiot running through the main hall, swinging a sword around and screaming loud enough to wake the dead. They tried to stumble to their feet, and Captain Vespin, who was now graying with age, stared at the face of a man he almost recognized. Could it be Link was still alive, and had escaped the bounty hunters for six years? Link would be seventeen by now, and this young man certainly resembled him, and looked to be about seventeen. He raised an eyebrow at who he was now sure was Link, and the young man grinned in return, forgetting the urgency of the situation because of the adrenalin jolting through him. This was the most fun he'd had in years! He swung his sword and sent a guard's spear clattering to the ground, then ran up the stairs, towards the library.

Rain was beating against the ancient stones of the castle, but his yelling drowned out even the storm. He twirled his sword around his wrist as he ran past some young boys, no doubt servants, who stared after him in amazed shock. A crowd of guards rushed after him, some buckling on armor and unsheathing swords. They stopped and the old Captain panted, "Which way did he go?"

A young brown-haired boy pointed them straight down the hall, and they took off, running blindly through the unfamiliar hallways.

The guards, because of the King's refusal to let them wander the halls, knew very little about the castle, and Link soon lost them in the maze of corridors. He knew his way about the building much better than any of the guards, and once he had left them behind, he ran for the stairs again, laughing in between breaths. He was only slightly out of shape, so he was breathing fairly easily when he came to the final flight of stairs that would take him to the library. He ran past an open doorway leading to a candle – lit room in which several people were playing poker. The King, an Elite Guard, and a visiting dignitary poked their heads out of the poker room, and the King gritted his teeth as soon as he saw the green clothes he recognized all too well. Link was back, and he had somehow snuck inside the castle, despite the rain and the guards. The visiting dignitary turned to the King and said angrily, "I thought you said we were safe, and yet lunatics freely roam your halls! I demand you throw him out."

The King resisted rolling his eyes, knowing that, although the foreign prince was a spoiled brat, he was the King's only chance at handing his throne over to a competent, *male* ruler. The King signaled to the silver-haired Elite Guard, whose name was Oran, and picked up a hefty broadsword from the rack on one wall of the room. The foreign prince did not arm himself, and instead sat down at the table and began dealing out Solitaire. (A/N: Do they even have Solitaire? Oh well, they do now!)

The King and Oran strode out into the hallway, and as they walked, the King muttered to the guard at his side, "This is your chance to redeem yourself for your error six years ago. If you fail me, I will not tolerate your presence at this castle any longer!"

Oran nodded, knowing full well his life depended on rounding up this crazy man and throwing him out a high window. He had changed since that time, long ago, when he had let a small boy go after it had been proven that he was endangering the princess' life. He had been punished by the King, and, after spending two years in the dungeons, had a total change of heart. He smiled slowly and adjusted his grip on the spear, preparing to throw it if they came within range of the lunatic.

*** 

Link was walking through a memory now, and happy childhood memories of running around the castle with Zelda, playing hide and go seek, were marred by the thought that if he was caught, he would surely be killed. He came to the top of the stairs and stopped before the door that would lead him to the library. The library was at the top of the west tower, and if you looked out the window and squinted, you could almost see the gleam of heat waves rising off of the desert. Now, however, water would be streaking the glass, making it impossible to see past the glass.

His hand shook as he reached for the doorknob. Link had not considered what was behind that door, who or what could be attacking Zelda. But that didn't matter now; he had to save Zelda. He had to ensure her survival, or he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He made a pact in that moment; if he wasn't able to save Zelda, he would hurl himself from the window in the library. After all, they were four stories up, and nobody could survive a fall of that height. 

Wait a second. They were four stories up, and obviously nothing could get in through the door, owing to the many guards and witnesses any intruder would have, as he had found out five minutes ago; something was wrong. The only other entrance to the library was the window, and nothing could climb up the stones in this weather. The only other option was flight. 

But what could fly and be big enough to pose a threat to the princess? Not birds, certainly…

Oh, crap. Ganondorf could float; he knew this from past experience. But Ganondorf was sealed away, and he would never return; but then again, Ganon had sworn that he would return to destroy Link's ancestors, in that alternate future; but how could that be? 

He wasted another precious second thinking, stroking the old paper that he had kept and wondering for the hundredth time what the cryptic words inscribed on the back of the paper could mean. 

*Shut up!* That little voice that embodied common sense was screaming at him again. *Just shut up and get in there, before somebody dies!* 

Link obeyed, throwing open the door and nerving himself to run inside.

But before he could run in, he nearly dropped his sword in shock. He had been prepared for anything...

Anything but this.

*** 

This chapter has also been revamped: it's now twelve pages long instead of three! Celebrate good times, come on!

-Shawshank


	3. Chapter 2 The Cell

Chapter 2 – The Cell (Or, The Vegetable In A Box, Waiting To Be Cooked) 

A being that looked like a cross between a Stalfos and a giant bird of prey was advancing on Princess Zelda, slowly backing her towards the window. She looked strangely blank-eyed, as though she didn't care if that creature touched her, if it dragged her out the window and killed her. She was more haggard and looked more weary than Link had though she would, but he didn't care. She was *here*, in the same room as him!

Losing his head, Link shouted, "Zelda!" She turned to look at him, and his heart sunk at the look on her face. She didn't know who he was… 

She frowned in confusion. In that instant, the Stalfos struck out, hitting her under the chin with its shield; it sent her flying into the wall next to the door, where she lay in a crumpled heap.

Completely forgetting about the winged Stalfos, Link dashed to the princess, falling to his knees beside her. He licked his lips nervously and placed a gentle two fingers on her neck, rewarded by the vein pulsing beneath his scarred fingers. She was alive, and she would be fine; but he didn't care. Hatred burned his blood, and he turned to the creature that had dared to strike her, tightening his grip on his sword. 

The thing had a sword, too; it was red, jagged, and cruel, and Link was pretty sure that the blade was poisoned – Stalfos often rubbed poison onto their swords to ensure victory. Its shield was different than the Stalfos' he remembered from the other future, though; it wasn't round, but diamond shaped, and the colouring was different. The center was a fiery mix of orange and yellow, and there was a border of blue; however, the border wasn't ordinarily shaped. It shot out tendrils into the flame in a controlled pattern, and Link knew he had seen it before, though he couldn't think of where. He grinned and moved away from Zelda, backing the thing towards the window, as it had been trying to do to the princess.

It snarled at him, and he laughed at it, knowing that within about five minutes, this creature would be toast – at least, it would be if it was half as good as the other Stalfos he had fought in that other future.

They crouched in one place, silent, waiting for the other to move first. The Stalfos folded its huge wings, and Link adjusted his tunic so it wouldn't restrict his movement. And still, they waited. 

As a huge crash of thunder echoed through the sky outside, a bolt of lightning flashed right outside the window, blinding Link, who sucked in breath and rubbed his eyes with his right hand, backing up a few steps. The Stalfos, willing to take advantage of any weaknesses, lunged for Link, landing a hit on his right shoulder; it bled profusely, and Link's entire arm was numb. He tugged off his shield, still with stars in his eyes, and lashed out blindly, hoping to hit it somewhere. When he could see properly again, he laughed out loud. He had managed to knock its sword out of its hand, and it was clutching what remained of its arm, howling. Dust leaked out of the wound, creeping towards the bookcases; as Link watched, the dust ate away the wood, destroying all of the books that fell onto the floor as the bookcase dissolved. 

He turned back to the Stalfos, ready to fight some more. The Stalfos had picked up its sword and shield, but instead of even trying to arm itself, it merely gathered its things in its arms and turned away from Link, making for the window. Link shouted after it, "What, too cuckoo to go again?" It turned and gazed at him nonchalantly, then hopped onto the windowsill. Suddenly, it stopped; it shuddered to a halt, then turned, stiff and silent. It spoke without unfreezing its mouth from its permanent grin.

"The princess will be mine."

The voice grated through the room, deep and unyielding. Link winced as the sound assaulted his ears, but he was unable to shut it out.

"Run while you can, little *Hero*."

Laughter issued from the still body of the Stalfos, then it spread its wings, stretching them, and jumped out of the window, shattering the glass. Rain swept into the library, ruining even more books, but Link couldn't move. That voice… the owner of that voice was as elusive as the origin of the symbol on the Stalfos' shield. The rain gathered on his face, running into his eyes, and he squinted, trying to expel it. Water washed out the deep wound on his shoulder, and Link could see the barest tinge of yellow in the water running off of him; the sword had been poisoned, but luckily the rain was washing it away. He stepped to the window, looking out into the driving rain, but wasn't able to see anything flying off into the distance. For an instant, he thought he saw a dark shape in the rain, but when a bird flew past the window, struggling against the rain, he reasoned that it had been that little songbird. He reached out and caught the bird, bringing it inside, into the light. It was a tiny little bluebird, and it fit into his palm like it was made for him. With a jarring pain in his heart, he was reminded of Navi; he let it go, and it fluttered around the library, finally landing on top of one of the surviving bookcases, where it twittered out a short little melody as if in thanks. Link smiled and turned away from the window.

Next thing he knew, there was a spear deep in his thigh, a dagger below his ribs, and a sword pointing at his throat. He coughed weakly and fell to his knees; he picked up his own sword, and the blade at his throat dug deeper, sending blood running down his chest. However, he only used the sword to cut off the long shaft of the spear, knowing he couldn't take it out without risking bleeding to death. He got up slowly, pushing the sword at his throat away with his bare hands; more blood ran down his arms, dripping onto the floor. He looked with watery eyes into the faces of the King and the Elite Guard Oran. It stung him especially that Oran would attack him; the same Oran who had given him a chance to live six long years ago. He rubbed the painful tears out of his eyes and looked closer at Oran, and saw the light of madness in his eyes. He shuddered and tried to back away, but the King signaled to Oran, who took both of Link's arms and held them behind his back, holding him in place. Link was immediately relieved of the rain pelting against his back; he could hear the water dripping on the floor, and was relieved when the King ordered Oran to cover up the window with his shield. Oran obeyed, and most of the rain was cut off, leaving Link cold and shivering, blood still running down his body in small rivers.

"So. Link has returned to try and kill the princess, yet again; and, yet again, he has failed. I see you have destroyed a great number of my books, boy."

Link could not reply. History repeated itself as the King looked down on the boy he had been suspicious of since he first laid eyes on him.

"Well, boy, you've committed High Treason, *again*, and you've destroyed some of my property. I think death by beheading is too clean for that."

Link gulped. If Zelda would just wake up…

"I think a two weeks in the dungeon without food or water will teach you. If you aren't dead by then, we'll string you up on the south tower for carrion feed. What do you think of that, Oran?"

"I think it sounds fitting, Your Highness. A very good idea."

"Thank you, Oran. You are redeemed. Please escort Princess Zelda to the infirmary. Oh, and the Prince will want to know that his bride to be is injured." Zelda was betrothed? Link closed his eyes, hoping this was all a dream.

"Should I bring *that*, as well?" Oran pointed to Link.

"No. He can keep those wounds as a reminder to never cross the Royal Family."

The King smiled, and Link fell to the floor. Maybe her future husband wasn't that bad. No, that couldn't be true; he could tell by the lines on her young face that she was not living a happy life in the castle. So, Zelda was to be married, he was a dead man; everything left him in that moment. The King laughed at him, lying prone on the floor. 

Suddenly, anger rose up in Link. How dare he do this? How dare he take Zelda's life away from her, when she could have done so much with it? How dare he kill Link, when all he was trying to do was protect his best friend in the world! He gritted his teeth, trying to rise, but his energy was sapped. 

He caught a glimpse of Oran carrying Zelda in the opposite direction as the King dragged him back to the poker room. 

"Prince, we have caught the lunatic, as you can see. He will waste away in the dungeons."

A greasy, rather high-pitched voice answered the King.

"I see. Then all is well. Hurry up, will you? I want to get in another round before dinner." 

Link was amazed to see the King nod, then continue walking, dragging Link by the collar of his shirt.

"So, boy. What do you think of Zelda's future husband?"

Oh, crap. That high, whiny voice belonged to Zelda's betrothed? He almost gagged.

"He'll be quite a competent ruler, from what I can tell. He's been trained for it since he was born. Can't say he's as advanced in the looks department, though. Oh well. The prices we mortals must pay."

Link winced as his spine was jarred by an irregular stone on the floor. He managed to raise his head, and nearly moaned when he saw the trails of blood smeared on the floor. He shut his eyes and waited for it all to end.

"I must say, Zelda is turning into quite the proper little wife. She hasn't gone outside in – oh, quite a long time – and she spends her days in the library, reading. Of course, you'll know that, won't you? You've probably been stalking her."

Link shut his eyes, wishing it all away.

"You know, I had her memory doctored. I had that old hag in Kakariko brew up a memory potion; she has no idea who you are. Oh, did that hurt your *feelings*?" Link had squeezed his eyes shut, making himself believe it wasn't true. Why was the King being so cruel? He had never meant to do anything wrong…

"Oh, and remember Oran? He helped you escape six years ago, didn't he? Well, a few years in the dungeon made him realize he was wrong. Of course, the restricted food helped too…"  
Link gulped, and a single tear trailed down his cheek. He had been betrayed.

"I only kept Captain Vespin as a part of the guard because he's the only one competent enough to be Captain. When he's done training Aaron, I'll be forced to kill him. Too bad."

No, not Vespin…

"We've been talking, Aaron and I, about raiding the forest. After all, you come from there, don't you? There must be some kind of village there." 

Link gritted his teeth, trying to block out the King's voice.

"My subjects there haven't paid their taxes in far too long. Maybe I'll keep you alive for a little while longer; you can help dig their graves…"

Now the King had gone too far. Link cried out, struggling to free himself from the King's strong grip. The King laughed, watching him wiggle around on the floor, trying to snap the ropes, as he had once been able to do; but he was no longer as strong as he had been in the alternate future, and he was weak from the blood loss. All he could do was struggle as the King slammed him against the wall and started punching him; all he could do was try and hurt the King as much as he could until the older, stronger man hit him hard under the chin, knocking him out. 

Link's now limp body fell to the floor, and the King poked it with his toe; he was out cold. He smiled to himself and continued dragging Link's unresponsive body to the dungeons, *accidentally* making him hit walls and dragging him over rough spots on the floor on the way. 

When they finally reached the dungeons, the King dragged Link down the final flight of steps and threw him into the cell farthest away from the stairs and gagged him, signaling the guard to lock the cell. He strode away, proud of himself, and went to find some water to wash his hands with.

*** 

When Link came to, he wasn't entirely sure he was even awake. All he could see was darkness, and when he tried to sit up, he just fell onto his side. He winced and hissed through his teeth when he landed. The wounds were still there; he had jarred the dagger sitting in his stomach, and the spearhead in his leg was throbbing. His shoulder was just starting to scab over; he moved gingerly, so he didn't rip it open again. He slowly crawled in one direction, and when his head softly knocked against a cold, damp, rotting wall, he gritted his teeth against his monstrous headache and kept crawling, following the wall with his left hand. 

He hit another wall, and kept going. Then he hit another wall. Finally, he was rewarded by the coldness of iron bars against his shoulder. He grabbed onto a bar with his left hand and used it to hoist himself up. 

The guard, who was standing across from him, slouching against the wall and falling asleep, jolted awake when Link gingerly cleared his throat. The man's hand closed around his spear, and he tried to move backwards. He made sure his back was flush against the wall before he spoke.

"What do you want, prisoner?"

Link, who was still regaining consciousness, suddenly realized he could only see out of one eye. He poked cautious fingers around his left eye; it was swelling and tender. Obviously, the King had given him a black eye. He gritted his teeth and said, through a sore throat, "Where am I?"

The guard grinned. "Well, mate, you're stuck here with me, in the dungeons. Nothing to do but sit around and wait to die."

Link pressed his face to the bars.

"No use trying to escape, kid. The King'll have my head if you manage to get out."

Link was tired, falling asleep on his feet. His head rolled against the bars.

"So, spare me the usual 'I'm innocent' crap and I won't poke you with my spear, okay?"

Link sat down slowly. So he wasn't dreaming, then. All he could do was sit here and die a slow and painful death – the kind of death he had sworn to himself he would never suffer. 

"Well, what're you in for, mate? The King didn't tell me when he dragged you in, just kind of left in a huff."

Link slowly lowered himself onto his back, using his left elbow. He had to drop the last few inches, and he almost cried out when his wounds were jarred again.

"He thinks…I tried to…kill Zelda…"

The guard's eyes widened.

"You tried to kill the princess? Whoa, no wonder he didn't even take you to the infirmary before he threw you in here. Why'd you want to do something like that? I hear she's actually pretty nice."

Link shut his eyes, concentrating on keeping his sobs to himself.

"I won't even…say I didn't…want to…"

The guard smiled in a satisfactory kind of way.

"That's kind of you. You want to know why I'm stuck down here?"

"Got…nothing else…to do."

The guard laughed loudly. It echoed in the dark, candle-lit hall.

"Well, it's kind of funny. I let some kid escape some years ago, and the King hasn't forgiven me yet. I haven't seen daylight in six years; one of the other guards brings me food."

Link grunted.

"Tell you what, kid. Since you're all busted up, and you seem like an okay guy, I'll give you a little bit of my food. I need to brighten up my day *somehow*."

Link wrapped his hand around the hilt of the dagger, preparing himself for pain.

"Now, why don't you tell me where you come from? I mean, what's your history?"

Link took in a few extra breaths, noting the pressure on his lungs from at least two broken ribs.

"Don't want to say, huh? I understand. Well, I grew up right here in Hyrule Castle Town…"

Link's breath caught in his throat as he slowly pulled out the dagger, finally allowing half-dried blood to bubble up out of the wound. He didn't care anymore.

"Don't mean to brag, but I was a crack shot at the Archery Game…"

He had promised himself he would not die a slow and painful death. He would not give the King the satisfaction.

"All I wanted to be when I grew up was an Elite Guard. My dad was one, after all…"

Link whirled the small blade around in his fingers, catching it and bringing it down to his own throat. The guard didn't notice; he was lost in his own reminiscing.

"My dad used to say, 'Tarun, m'boy, I know you don't mean to knock over everything you touch…"

Link almost stopped himself. It was Tarun… he was still sane, and still on Link's side. 

He *almost* stopped himself.

"Well, anyway, I'm stuck down here now. You know, for some reason, you strike me as familiar. What…*what* are you DOING?!"

Tarun deftly reached out with his spear and knocked the dagger out of Link's descending hand, and it clattered into the corridor. The old guard shoved it away with his spear and smacked Link with his spearpole; the hard wood left a red welt on Link's uninjured left arm. He winced and managed to growl out, "What did you do that for?" 

Tarun stared down at him. "Well, what the hell did you expect me to do? If the King found a dead body in his cell instead of a dying one, he'd kill me too!"

Link gritted his teeth and said, "Yeah, fine but…what did you…*hit* me…"

"To knock some sense into you, boy! If you're going to survive this, you can't be killing yourself!"

Link laughed weakly. "I'm not going to live through this. Even if I survive for two weeks in here, I'll be eaten by birds, if I don't die of blood loss first."

Tarun shook his head.

"What, you think I won't help you? I recognize you now. You're that boy from six years ago, eh? Yeah, I thought so. What's your name again? Mink…no, Lind…no…"

Link's dry lips parted again. "Link." Tarun's face lit up. "Ah, yes, Link! Good kid. Always nice to me. Well, now I can repay the favor. But if you provoke the King to kill me, I can tell you that nobody else in here will be quite as willing to help you out. Though he'll probably kill me anyway for helping you…oh well. I'm sick of living down in this cave."

Link licked his lips, only managing to get his tongue stuck. He pressed his lips together to free it before he spoke again. "I owe you my life, then, Tarun. I owe my life to you twice over."

He smiled. "Not really. Well, you think what you want to, I guess. But I don't want you pulling any more stunts like that, all right?"

"Yeah, no more."

"No more stupid stuff. Also, if anyone comes down to see you, just act like a lunatic. The King might think you went crazy running from the bounty hunters for six years and forget about you."

Link laughed softly. "Not likely."

Tarun laughed too. "Good point, mate. Still, I'd pose as little threat as possible if I were you."

Link smiled a little bit. "I will."

"Now, that idiot Luc will be down here in a few minutes with my food. I'll give you some water – you can use it to wash out your hurts. Until then, just be quiet – sometimes he comes early."

"I'm a vegetable sitting in a box, waiting to be cooked."

Tarun laughed again, and Link almost laughed with him. He would survive this. 

*** 

One week later, Zelda was sipping a cupful of watery soup while reading a book about ancient legends. She really would have liked more soup, and she would have liked it to be a bit thicker, but her betrothed insisted on keeping her 'thin and beautiful.' And she was certainly in no place to argue with him. After all, she was going to be his wife. Soon, she would tend to his every need without complaint. This was just practice.

She told herself that married life would be a joy, but in her heart she knew that she was not looking forward to being tied down, to being at the beck and call of a man who barely knew she existed. Besides, he was not much of a man. He was a short, scrawny little thing; in fact, Zelda herself was taller than he. Prince Gaesry, her father told her, would be the best ruler Hyrule had seen in a century, besides himself, of course, and she didn't argue. She had no idea what the prince was like, and she didn't really care. 

She sighed and shut the book, placing it on the table. Sometimes she wished she wasn't born a girl; more often, she wished she wasn't born a Royal. Her life seemed like a big blank, somehow. She could barely remember what she did from one day to the next. 

Zelda tipped back her head and downed the rest of the soup, pleading with her stomach to stop growling for more. She put the book back on one of the many beautiful oak shelves, staring at a large burn mark on the floor. Zelda wondered why that was there. She had a faint recollection of something with wings, but it couldn't have been an angel. 

However, she hadn't been alone in the room with the thing with wings. Maybe the other person that had been there was the angel…what room had this all occurred in, anyway? And who cared? It didn't matter anymore. It was just another of her flights of fancy, useless in everyday life.

Angels didn't exist, Gaesry would say; angels were just some made – up creature that people believed guarded over them, when what had really happened was a stroke of good luck. And Zelda thought he was right. Everything she thought of these days was a flight of fancy, something made – up. Maybe even that angel she had seen in the room, protecting her…

Her eyes blanked over, and she ceased to care for a moment. Then her ears picked up a distant sound. Was it another made – up thing? No, this was real. She walked out of the library, paying no mind to her escort of guards. Zelda followed the sound, walking through halls she barely knew, and wound up in the depths of the castle, lost amid the dungeons. The sound was louder here, and it would have hurt her ears had she cared. She dismissed her guard escort, despite their protests, and had them stand at the entrance, so she wouldn't lose her way. Zelda tended to forget her way out these days; she blamed it on forgetfulness. She walked softly down the hall, her soft satin slippers making little noise on the damp stones. A drip of mossy water fell onto her skin, but she only brushed it away. What *was* that sound?

Luckily, Zelda's basic instincts had not been wiped away by the memory potion, and so she was able to walk silently and stay in the shadows without wondering why she was doing so. She also knew that the source of the sound was a person, and that person was in pain. The sound had stopped for the moment, and her eyes widened as she rounded the final corner in the maze of dungeons and saw the cause of the noise.

A guard was standing outside of a cell that was apparently occupied, because he was speaking to something beyond the bars. He held his spear loosely in one hand, and the spear was poking through the bars and into the dark cell. The dungeon guard was looking away guiltily, doing nothing to stop whatever was happening. Zelda inched closer.

She still could not see anything inside of the cell, but she could hear the words the guard was taunting the person inside the cell with.

"You should see her eyes. They're blank – she's stupid now, since you've been gone. She wanders the halls all day, then gets lost because she can't remember where she is or where she was going."

A small voice from inside the cell whispered, "No."

The guard poked the occupant with his spear, and was rewarded with a muffled grunt.

"Oh, yes. It's true. There's no use denying it."

"No…"

The guard jabbed his spear through the bars again, with more force. The occupant let out that strange sound again for a few seconds. Zelda realized what it was now – it was agonized screaming. She winced.

"Oh, sorry. Did I poke your *cut*? Oh, is that blood I see? Didn't know you were so *weak*."

The person in the cell sobbed. She recognized that sound right away. It came from her mouth often enough, after all.

"You know, I think your *cuts* are looking worse. What's that yellow stuff caked on around them? Guess they're infected, huh? Oh, too bad. Hopefully the crows will still want you for breakfast. It'll be easier than killing you myself."

The prisoner was breathing hard. 

"Oh, yes. Did you know, the King has given me permission to kill you, if the birds and the infections and the starvation don't kill you first? I'm looking forward to that, believe you me. This is what you get for two counts of High Treason, sonny boy. You get to die twice over."

Zelda sucked in her shriveled stomach and pressed herself against the wall as the guard walked past, and she was pretty sure it was the man who had taken her to the infirmary the other day. But why had she gone to the infirmary again? Oh, well. She crept a little closer, inch by inch, and heard the other guard whispering to the man in the cell.

"I'm sorry, mate, I couldn't stop him. Would have made him suspicious. But, you know, you really should take that spearhead out."

A grating voice answered him. "If I do, I'll bleed to death. It's cutting into a major blood vein." 

She knew that voice, from somewhere. She walked closer, forgetting to silence her footsteps.

"Well, mate, I don't know what else I can do but give you water to wash it out with. If you want, I can try and sneak up to the infirmary – uh oh."

Zelda froze, knowing the guard had heard her. She could barely make out movement in the cell, and one rough hand appeared, tightly clenching one of the iron bars. The rough voice she knew spoke again.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Zelda swallowed, trying to relieve the sudden dryness in her throat, and stepped into the light. The guard relaxed a bit when he saw that it was only her, but she saw the person in the cell tighten his hand until the knuckles were white. She heard him breathing heavily again.

"It's me. Um…I just came to see…why you were…making that noise."

She shuffled demurely forward, not meeting either of the men's eyes. She looked into the cell.

"You know, you were…screaming, and I saw…the guard."

The man in shadows moved forwards, as close to the bars as he could get, so close his nose was sticking through two of the bars and his blood-stained green clothing was visible in the dim candlelight. She drew in her breath sharply and stepped back. The man's voice was strangely husky.

"Zelda. You're…you're here."

She stepped back further and raised an eyebrow.

"Do I know you? I'm not sure…"

The man snarled, making Zelda jump, and spoke to the guard.

"She doesn't remember?" The guard shook his head. The man in the cell ran his fingers through what she could see of his blonde hair.

"We have to make her remember! Somehow…"

The guard shook his head sadly. "I don't know. She seems to be getting worse every day. Gets lost at least twice a day recently…" She wondered who they were talking about.

The man snapped his fingers. "I know." He turned to her. "Zelda, don't you remember me? It's me, Link. You know, your friend? When you were ten?"

She shook her head slowly, her mouth falling open. Link, whoever he was, snarled again and slammed his hand against the bars. She moved further backwards, closer to the guard.

"Well, I think I'll be leaving now…"

"NO! Stay. Just wait a minute. I have a feeling…"

She nodded. Her father had told her to never question what a man told her to do, especially her husband.

"Tarun, get that torch from the wall. Bring it close to the bars. If she sees my face, it might jar something loose." Tarun nodded and retrieved the torch, placing a guiding hand on the princess' shoulder. 

"It's all right, now, he won't hurt you. We just want to help you out."

Her eyes widened in fright, but she walked forward, not knowing what else to do. Tarun held the fire as close as he could to the bars.

"You see him, princess? You know who he is?"

She just stared in shock. Link stared back, unable to believe that Zelda, *his* Zelda, could be so…so *compliant*. He slid his hand through the bars, but his wrist stuck between the bars. Zelda reached up and touched his hand instinctively, then blushed and stepped back. Link grabbed her hand, keeping her there.

"Zelda, you have to remember. They've done something to you, *he's* done something to you…brainwashed you with something…"

She looked into his blue eyes and got a flash of something. Green leaves, magic, happiness…

"I…know you, from somewhere…"

Then it hit her. The person in the library!

"Hey, you're the angel! The angel in the library! What are you doing down here?"

Link stared at her, unable to believe that she still couldn't remember how they had been the best of friends in childhood. He slid his hand higher, still caught between the bars.

"Zelda, come closer. I won't hurt you, I promise. Please…"

She took a few steps forward, until all that separated them was the bars and an inch of air. He stretched out his fingers and touched her forehead, looking inside of her mind, trying to stir up something.

He touched on a dream, one she had had over and over, that meant something, that she had forgotten…

Link closed his eyes and fell into the dream, and when Zelda fell limply against the bars, Link knew she could see it too. 

The shouts of many guards and the blistering heat of the torch fell away as something which should have been remembered but was not took over their minds. 

*** 

Wow, that chapter was *really* revamped! I amaze even myself! That was kind of weird, though, but I needed it to be more tragic, I guess…now I'm just rambling…ignore me and read the next chapter. And feel free to tell me how much better the revamped chappie is than the old one! Heh heh…

-Shawshank 


	4. Chapter 3 The Dream

Chapter 3 - The Dream

I was lying on my back, half-asleep, in another world. 

But how did I get here? No other worlds exist, do they? I looked up at the many, beautiful, moons. They were waxing from the crescent phase. They were the most inspiring sight I have ever seen –my heart pounded hard against my ribcage at the sight of them. I tried to reach out towards the sky, but a heavy hand held mine, holding me down, grounding me. I struggled against the hand, but it would not let go of mine. I was going to look over at whoever was holding me, but it was then. It was then that I saw it. My destiny. 

A winged wraith was in the sky, blocking out the stars. It soared over me, screaming my name in my head. I winced and tried to block it out, but it wouldn't bend to my will. The wraith circled closer. Closer to me – and to the shadowy figure beside me, holding my hand, making sure I didn't go anywhere.

Who *was* that? How could this person be so cruel as to clip my wings, to stop me from flying to the stars and moons and finding my purpose? I gritted my teeth and tried to pull away.

The wraith was growing larger, floating downwards, towards me. My throat went dry. I was afraid of that thing – I couldn't recall being more afraid in my life. What *was* that thing? 

The figure beside me groaned, slowly waking up. I pulled on the hand desperately, willing the person to get up, to help me. If that wraith got any closer, bad things would start to happen. 

The figure finally yawned and stood up, scrubbing sleep out of its eyes. I tried to scream at the person, tell them to stop being lazy, something bad was happening! The person didn't hear my screams, though, and I was left to fend for myself. 

I was too late, though. The wraith had swooped down on me before I could make another move, and it carried me into the air, laughing loudly. I heard not one, but four voices screaming after me, cursing the wraith. Was I so loved in this world that four people, not just the one who had been holding my hand, would miss me? 

I saw three flashes of light, and one continuous bluish glow. What could the flashes mean? Were they signaling me to hang on, that they would help me? Were they fighting other wraiths, like the one that had me by the upper arms? 

I wiggled again, but it wouldn't let go. Its grip was steely – in fact, I'm not even sure if it knew I was moving around. 

I looked down at my legs and tried to move them. They remained limp. So *that* was why I couldn't break free. I couldn't move.

It carried me forever, over a moving mass of something I couldn't make out – could it be the sea? – and many mountain peaks. Then, the ground was flat for a long time, definitely a field. When we started to descend, the air was colder than ice, and there were no landforms within sight. I was blinded by blowing sand, and when we touched down I started to sink. But the creature, still holding me, screamed long and loud. We sank faster, until finally the ground opened up and we fell through a deep hole. There was a huge cavern underneath the ground, and the creature opened its wings to slow our descent. It flapped them, and we flew some more, but much more slowly and lazily than before. Finally the wraith dropped me into a large cage, and as I struggled to climb the bars without being able to move, a heavy wooden lid was dropped over the cage. Large rats scurried around my feet, but I didn't really care. My attention was completely concentrated on the thing in front of me. My mouth dropped open; the first movement since this whole thing started.

My throat ripped open, and my blood curdling screams resounded throughout the cavern as the thing advanced on me. I couldn't back away.

It took my face in its hand and laughed, and the laughter echoed in my head. I was trapped…

My body stayed behind, but my mind flew out of that deep, dark hole, out into the desert sky, and headed for those moons, trying to remember…

***

"Link…"

"ZELDA! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

The King pushed Tarun against the back wall, hard, and lashed out at Link with his broadsword, cutting his lower right arm before he could scramble back. Luckily, the cut was little more than a scratch – it was already beginning to heal, even as Link watched. He wiped away the blood with his left hand, glaring at the King, who was angrily glaring at his daughter.

"What are you doing down here? Didn't I tell you the other day to never, under any circumstances come down here? Oh, never mind. Get out! Get out now!"

Zelda seemed to stiffen a bit, but she nodded compliantly and walked in the direction the King pointed. Link called after her, willing her to remember, but she ignored him. 

"Princess! Why are you actually *listening* to him? What does he know?"

The King tried to stab him again, but he moved back, still shouting after Zelda. 

"Zelda! Remember your magic! Remember, the day we tried to sneak out… you told me you didn't want to get married!"

The King snatched Tarun's spear away from him.

"Did he even tell you what I said? I wanted to tell you myself, but they took you away…"

The King glared at him through the bars, actually baring his teeth.

"One more word, boy, and I will throw this."

Link ignored him, and kept shouting. "Zelda! Remember the day we climbed that tree, and I fell out of it, and almost drowned in the moat?" 

The King shrugged and hefted the spear, aiming for Link's neck.

"Remember that your father is a fool, who doesn't care about anybody, not even you!"

The spear went flying through the air, but the King's anger had made his hands shake so badly that the spear only bounced harmlessly off of the wall. Link finally noticed and picked it up, smiling crazily at the King.

"Well, your Majesty…" He received a warning look from Tarun, and remembered to appear to be compliant to the King. "You might need this, if you're going to kill me." He nonchalantly sauntered to the bars and handed back the spear, metal point first. The King stared at it, amazed, and seemed to catch himself.

"I want to see you suffer. You don't deserve a quick death. But if I hear one word more out of your mouth, I *will* kill you."

Link grinned at the King, and as he turned to leave, he couldn't resist shouting, "More!"

The King turned purple with frustration, and Link knew he was pushing it, but he didn't care. Zelda hadn't remembered anything – the memory potion must have had permanent effects. 

No, that wasn't right – no potion was permanent. The magic always wore off, and a potion that was strong enough to erase memory certainly wouldn't stay for long. That meant that the King was regularly dosing her with the stuff. Yes, it all fit! Tarun had said that she was getting worse every day, and a single dose of it wouldn't erase all memory of the castle she had grown up in; he knew for sure that no memory potion that strong existed. It was the only explanation. He almost laughed, but instead waited a few moments, then beckoned Tarun close to the bars. 

"Listen, mate. I need you to do something for me. It's about Zelda…"

*** 

Tarun came running back into the dungeons, with two laughing guards on his tail. He panted in between words.

"Sorry, mate…I couldn't…get into…the kitchens."

Link stared at the various pinpricks of blood staining his tunic, where the guards had prodded him with their spears.

"What happened?"

"I tried to…smash all the bottles I could find…but they stopped me as…soon as they…saw me…"

"I see." Link was disappointed, but he tried not to let it show. "Well, there's always next time, right?"

Tarun shook his head, and spoke normally, having caught his breath.

"Wrong. The head cook said she'd skin me alive and cook me if she ever saw me out of the dungeons again. Besides, mate, I don't think they'd keep potion in the kitchen. The head cook makes Zelda's meals herself, and I heard her complaining about how little they're feeding Zelda; I don't think she'd willingly put in anything that might hurt the princess, intentionally or not."

Link paced the cell, digesting these words. It was now the fourth day of his imprisonment; he was growing weaker with every step, but he tried not to let Turan see this. Suddenly, he stopped and whirled around to face Turan.

"What do you mean, how little they're feeding her? They're starving her?!"

Turan nodded slowly, and his gaze turned downwards. Link's blood boiled.

"I'm going to kill the King if it's the last thing I DO!"

He slammed his hand against the wall with this last word, immediately regretting it as pain shot up and down his arm. Turan looked around cautiously.

"You might not want to go around yelling things like that. Besides, it's not the King who's starving her. Word is, he's secretly sending her extra food. He doesn't want to offend the prince, I think the gossip was."

Link was starting to get extremely angry. The fire cooled to ice, and he closed his eyes, willing his temper not to boil over.

"What do you mean, offend the *prince*?"

Turan shrank back, recognizing Link's sudden calmness for what it truly was – white – hot anger. He unwisely continued speaking, sharing the latest gossip with Link, whose anger boiled higher and higher as he spoke.

"Well, the gossip says that the prince – what's his name again? Gaesry, that's it." He stopped nervously, hoping Link wouldn't ask him to continue.

"Talk, Turan. Spill it, *now*." Link crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from Turan so the guard couldn't see his tightly clenched fists.

"Well, apparently it's Gaesry that's ordering the head cook to feed her less. I think she gets a few cups of soup a day, and some bread. Anyway, there's a new tapestry in the north wing –" Link cut him off. "Turan, if you don't tell me *why* that bastard Gaesry is starving my best friend, I'll strangle you with my magic."

Turan gulped and reluctantly told Link.

"Well, apparently it's because…um…see, now…oh, Goddesses." He closed his eyes and spoke very quickly.

"Hewantsertobesmallanthin."

Link ground his teeth together and spoke slowly and deliberately. 

"What was that, Turan? I couldn't quite *hear* you."

"Goddesses preserve my soul. It's because he hates that she's taller than him, and he wants her to be shorter than him, and he thinks she's too fat."

Link bit his lip so hard he drew blood. "And…?"

"And…well, you've seen him, he's kind of – um - *wimpy*, so he wants to give the appearance of being stronger than her, because he's a man and she's a woman were his words, I think."

Link was starting to shake. "*And*…?"

"That's it. That's all."

"You're lying. Tell me, or I will throttle you to within an inch of your life."

Turan sighed. He had hoped that Link wouldn't even *want* to know the last reason, the most horrible one. Maybe he did know, and just wanted it confirmed.

"Well, Link…he doesn't care about her. He just wants her to *produce* a heir for him, then… I guess if she dies slowly it'll seem more natural than if he poisons her… Link, I know you know what I'm saying, and I don't want to say it out loud."

Link was shaking so hard, Turan almost thought he was having a seizure. 

"So he just sees her as some lowly creature, to be used and then thrown away?" He almost screamed out loud, but managed to contain himself. His body calmed down, though his mind was still in turmoil. Zelda, subjected to this torture… 

"Forget the King. I'll kill the prince first. I'll kill him nice and slow. I'll drown him in the moat, or maybe drop him out of the library window. Yes, that would be fitting."

Turan sighed. "Link, if anybody hears you talking like that, you'll be dead in an instant, and you won't have a chance to get the princess out of here. You have to think of her welfare too, not just your own."

Link grimaced and flopped back against the left wall, sliding down until he was sitting on the dirty ground, then lifted his head to stare at the barely visible roof. There was no window in his cell – the dungeons were below ground, the philosophy being that if someone was escaping they would have to run through the Elite Guard's barracks, where they would most certainly be caught. 

Link spoke to the ceiling, not caring if Turan could hear him or not.

"Well, when we escape, we'll have to take Zelda with us, whether she remembers us or not." He rolled his head around on his neck, making his spine crack loudly, and spoke more directly to Turan. "When is the night guard coming?"

Turan checked the small timetable engraved on the wall.

"About two hours or so, six o'clock. It should be dark by then. We can make a run for it, I guess, though I'm not too familiar with the way out from here."

Link smiled a cold, deadly smile. "Oh, don't worry, Turan. I know *exactly* how to get out from here. And I can make sure that Zelda's on our way out, too. You just make sure the drawbridge is down. An hour after shift change all right?"

Turan nodded, all business. "Yep. But how can you know that Zelda will be on our way out?"

Link smiled that cold smile again.

"Oh, I just know. You make sure the drawbridge guards are lowering the contraption by the time Zelda and I are running, all right?"

"Okay." He paused for a moment, considering. "Link, when you and the princess kind of… went into that *trance*… what happened?"

"It's kind of hard to explain, but basically our minds connected, and we both experienced a dream she's been having lately."

"How did that happen?" Link smiled. "Magic. Just like everything else."

Turan shook his head nervously. "Link, it was strange. You were just standing there, slumped against the bars; the King tried to pull you apart, but you wouldn't move. You were stuck like that for a few minutes, and the King got mad at me for letting Zelda get within arm's reach of you… he said another blunder like that would cost me my life."

Link sighed. "Something is wrong with all of this. The King isn't…isn't who I thought he'd be. This doesn't seem right."

Turan nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean. He just seems a lot more irritable lately…well, not just lately, but more irritable than he should be, because he's the King, right? I don't know what I'm saying, but… I just don't know."

Link looked over at Turan, whose face was hidden by shadows.

"I know what you mean. Well, we won't have to worry about the King for much longer. We're getting out tonight, right?"

Turan was still unsure. "What if I can't get them to lower it?"

Link frowned.

"Then I have to do what I have to do. Just think of it this way – it will preserve more lives if you can convince them to lower the bridge, all right?"

Turan swallowed the lump in his throat. "All right. I'll try my best."

*** 

The silent night guard, who was a coward and tended to sleep while on duty, was now slumped against the wall, unconscious. Link gently massaged his left knuckles – the guy was big, and had been hard to knock out once Link had convinced him to let him out of the cell. He immediately slipped into the shadows at the side of the wall, running a hand along the stones to guide him as he blindly walked forwards, hoping that the dungeons were one long corridor, and didn't branch off into other divisions. They actually did, but Link was following the wall that led straight to the stairs; had he walked on the other side of the hallway, he would have gotten lost. 

He hurried along, pausing every now and then to listen for shouting upstairs. Turan's diversion was either very quiet or very delayed, Link decided. He just hoped to the Goddesses he wouldn't have to shed any blood besides his own tonight.

For the past two and a half hours or so, he had concentrated on bending Zelda's will and forcing her to wait for them under the stairs in the entrance hall. He hated meddling around with free will, but he didn't have much of a choice. They had to get out, *now*, and Zelda's father had undoubtedly prohibited her from going anywhere near the dungeons or having contact with Turan and him, leaving him with no other way to contact her. 

He saw the light of the stairs and ran faster, still fuelled by his white-hot anger. How dare that stupid little ape that called himself a prince even *touch* Zelda?! He ground his teeth and ran silently through the guard's barracks, half-deserted due to the night watch in the main hall, what they called the mess. When he saw the usual bonfire at the end of the hall, he slowed, shimmying sideways and staying in the shadows. He glanced under the stairs and saw Zelda standing there, looking as unresponsive as usual. Link grimaced; she was accompanied by two guards. He shimmied up one of the tall, grooved stone columns surrounding the large open area as quickly as he could, then jumped off on the next floor, overlooking the mess hall. There were paintings on the cold stone wall behind him, and a wooden door a little to his left. Feeling daring, he sneaked over to it and opened it a crack, peeking inside.   
It was the prince's room! There was the little bug, sleeping in a huge four poster bed. Link snickered. His pyjamas were woolen, and crocheted with the pattern of either sheep or clouds, he couldn't tell from here. He glanced around – the coast was clear – and stepped inside, searching for something he could use. He found it – the prince had a number of velvet sashes in one of the many drawers of his chest, and Link took all of them out. He tiptoed beside the prince – he was sleeping like a rock. Quick as a flash, Link stuffed one of the sashes in the prince's mouth and tied the other one around his head, tight enough that it didn't allow him to move his jaw. Link laughed quietly. It looked like the prince had a toothache, and it sounded like that too. The prince finally woke up, eyes rolling and muttering through the sash, but not making enough sound for anybody who wasn't listening to hear. Link wrestled Gaesry to the floor, sitting on his back and tying his wrists and ankles together. With the last few sashes, he bound the prince's legs together, and tied his arms close to his chest. 

Link stood up to admire his work. The prince wiggled like a helpless larvae on the floor, trying to get free, but Link's knots were too complex and tight to loosen. Link flexed his right arm – the deep gash on his shoulder was feeling much better, and the scab was starting to give way to softer, pink skin. He grinned and hoisted the prince onto his right shoulder, not even caring that the fine material of the sashes irritated the skin on his face. He stopped for a moment and penetrated Zelda's mind again, forcing her to dismiss her guards; he waited until she had done so, then walked outside, resisting the temptation to whistle.

The prince was a little bugger and didn't weigh much, so Link didn't even break a sweat as walked to the stairs and leapt through the space between the wall on his right and the handrail. He landed softly on both feet and his left hand, wincing a bit when the shock throbbed through his nerves, but forgetting about all of it as he tiptoed over to Zelda, who was staring out at the soldiers. He threw the prince down – well, he would have liked to, but the need for silence outweighed his need for revenge. So, instead, he *placed* the prince on the floor, using hand signals to tell him that if he made any noise he was dead meat. The prince immediately lay still, and Link walked to Zelda, slipping a hand over her mouth and touching her shoulder.

She turned to him with wide eyes, pulling at his hand. He felt her saying something against his palm, and he tried to motion her to silence by holding a finger to his lips; she wouldn't listen, and she narrowed her eyes as she finally pried his hand off of her mouth. She spoke quickly, in a whisper.

"You *idiot*! What do you think you're doing? Get back to your cell, now!"

Link was confused. Zelda almost seemed like her old self, but she was still trapped, on memory potion! He shook his head slowly.

"Zelda…"

"Link! I *was* going to come for you tomorrow night, after I was sure the effects of the memory potion would be gone, but you had to be stupid and go and escape by yourself! And why did you take *that* with you?"

Link snarled, "I'm going to kill him. Why?"

Zelda gritted her teeth. "Although he's a selfish, arrogant, stupid little monkey, you can't just *kill* him!"  
"Oh, yeah? That's what he was going to do to you!"

"I know, and I don't exactly care!"

"Well, I damn well do, *Princess*; he was starving you!"

Zelda took several deep breaths, making sure her voice was a whisper again. Some of the guards were beginning to look around.

"I *know* he was starving me, and I know he was going to kill me, and I still don't care. We're all going to escape, but not now."

Link glanced to the left and right, then leaned towards her.

"I have Tarun setting up a diversion. He'll get the drawbridge down for us."

She shook her head in frustration. "No, he won't! My father has been expecting this, waiting for it. Don't you see? It's a trap!"

"I don't care, Zelda. I've gotten out of countless traps before."

"You won't get out of this one. There's too many guards in the way."

"Well, I didn't really want to kill anybody besides Gaesry there, but it looks like I might have to."

Her eyes widened. "What? You're going to *kill* those guards? They're acting on orders! It's not their fault, or their choice!"

His nose wrinkled, and he looked down at her, leaning in closer.

"Don't you get it? There's *always* a choice."

"Those guards are bound by duty."

"No, they're not. Those are just invisible bonds, excuses to do something wrong."

"The Elites would never hurt a fly without good reason!"

"Then why did Oran try to kill me in the library? You were unconscious at the time, I believe."

"What are you mad at *me* for?"

"I'm *not* mad at you!"

"That's what you always say!"

"When have I said that before?"

"I…I don't know, you just have!"

"Oh, well *that's* a first – class recovery."

"Just shut your mouth and get back in your cell, now!"

"What, trying to tell me what to do?"

"I'm not trying, I am! Do it, now!"

"Sorry, Princess, but I'm a traitor, remember?"

"That's just what my father thinks."

"I will *never* swear allegiance to your *father*."

"Don't you DARE insult my father!"

"He's a fool! He tried to make you forget who you are!"

"Well, he didn't, so what do you care?" 

"I care, all right? I care a lot!"

"Well I DON'T!"

Zelda clapped a hand over her own mouth, seeing the hurt look on Link's face. She was even able to ignore the multitudes of gambling guards staring in their direction. Link, however, was not.

"Well, now you've done it. Get behind me."

"What?"

When she didn't move, he shoved her backwards roughly, and she tripped over Gaesry's bound body. She made a face of disgust and slid backwards until her back was against the wall. Zelda stared at Link, outraged at the way he had just shoved her aside like a rag doll, until she saw that the guards, beyond simply staring, were reaching for their weapons. She almost wanted to apologize, but didn't get the chance before the guards started advancing on Link. 

"Zelda, run! Leave that bastard there!"

Zelda whimpered as she glanced to the drawbridge. It was sealed shut, as tight as always. She shook her head as she stood up, then shouted over the rising din, "No, Link. I'm staying."

He looked back at her for a moment, and she was surprised by the genuine concern reflected in his eyes.

"Zelda, I told you to run. I'm not going to see you get brainwashed and die in this old castle." He turned back to the guards, some of whom were buckling on their armor nonchalantly, knowing that this kid didn't stand a chance. "Zelda, just go. Tell the Kokiri what happened to me – make sure you tell Mido, he'll be jumping with joy. And let Saria know – "

"So, the Kokiri *do* exist!" The King pushed aside several soldiers and stood before Link, glaring at the escaped prisoner. They were standing eye to eye – Link was slightly taller, but not by much. He smirked at Link.

"Well, maybe I *will* lead that contingent into the forest, if only just to see what's there. We'll make sure to bring lots of torches…"

Zelda could hear Link grinding his teeth from where she stood, but neither of them moved an inch.

"Well, I see my daughter has shaken off the memory potion. Too bad. I'll have to force that old witch to brew a stronger one." A muscle in Link's jaw was working overtime. 

"But, you know, the hag said that the one she gave me was the strongest you could give someone without making them forget that falling from heights can kill them, or they can't hold their breath forever underwater, or that if they don't breathe they'll die…"

Link snapped. He was sick of taking crap from people, least of all the King of Hyrule. He drew his sword in a flash and pointed it at the King's throat. Zelda choked back a scream, and the guards all drew in huge breaths. Another person was shoving through the throng.

"Stop, stop it!"

Captain Vespin pushed through the final barrier, coming out into the open space that had formed with Link and the King in the middle.

"Link, get a hold of yourself! Control that temper, now!" He turned to the King. "Your Majesty, surely you cannot be serious. I mean, the princess has always been absent-minded, but *memory* potion? "

The King closed his eyes for a moment, then drew his own sword.

"Well, Vespin, it's the truth. By the way, how is Aaron's training coming along?"

"He's almost ready to be a Captain. But Sire, what does that have to do – " 

Vespin never saw it coming. In an instant, the King whirled on him and slashed him across the legs, making him fall. With one blow, the King killed Vespin; he wiped his sword on Vespin's old ragged tunic. He turned to his troops, who had fallen into a hush. Many of them had respected Vespin deeply, but they feared to speak out against the King.

"Aaron is your new Captain, from now on. That fool was getting too old, anyway."

"You are the fool, not him, *Your Majesty*."

The King turned back to Link, who had spoken, and smiled coldly.

"Well, I'm sure there are other, more foolish people in this room. By the way, how is that spear wound healing?" The King took his broadsword by the blade and poked Link's leg with the hilt. He fell to one knee, moaning in pain. The King kicked him joyfully under the chin, and Link fell backwards, landing on his back. Infected blood ran down his leg, staining his worn leather boots and the cobblestone floor. His sword skittered away, coming to a rest at the feet of a soldier. Link looked up through blurry eyes, and saw the angry face of the man standing with the sword lying prone on the ground before him. He gulped hard. It was Oran, and his anger morphed into insane joy. Oran bent down to pick up Link's sword, laughing.

In that moment, many things happened all at once. 

The prince sprang up, free of his bonds, and grabbed Zelda, dragging her away. The King swung downwards with his sword, aiming for Link's neck. Oran picked up the Master Sword, still laughing insanely. Link looked at his sword longingly, hoping that, once Oran touched it, a wave of light would send him flying somehow. But nothing happened. Oran had the sword in his hand and was rushing towards Link, changing his grip so he could stab downwards. Zelda screamed, struggling to break free. 

Link looked upwards, feeling as though everything was moving in slow motion, and saw the King's face. Something was wrong, he knew that much. Something about this whole catastrophe was wrong.

The King roared, and time sped up again.

Oran made it to Link just a moment before the King, and made to stab downwards. Instead, though, he swung upwards, blocking the King's sword. Link hoisted himself onto his elbows, unable to move. He looked at Oran, and saw grim determination; the King seemed to be turning purple again. Link scrambled to his feet, ignoring the pain shooting through his leg, and ran after Zelda and Gaesry.

He leapt through the air and landed on both of them, knocking them to the ground and stunning Gaesry, who hit his head on the stone floor, effectively knocking him out cold. Link grinned and grabbed Zelda's wrist, pulling her after him. She rubbed the small of her back, where Gaesry's short, wiry fingers had pressed into her skin, pushing her onwards. Zelda grimaced and started running towards the drawbridge; the soldiers standing around watching the King and Oran moved out of her way. She called out to Link, but when he didn't answer, she turned back. 

Oran was wildly swinging Link's sword, and Link was behind him, preparing to spring. The crazed guard took one misstep and half – tripped over a loose stone in midswing, and by some odd chance, the sword cut into the King. The King fell to the floor, dead before he hit it, and Link took up the fallen Royal's sword, facing off against Oran, who had lost it. Oran screamed when Link landed a hit with the large, heavy broadsword, but laughed when he fell backwards over the King's body. Oran launched himself forward, putting the sword before him, intending to drive it into Link's stomach, but a spear came sailing out of nowhere and pierced his sword arm, forcing Oran to drop the Master Sword. Link watched in amazement as Tarun tackled Oran, who was crying like a small child. Tarun shouted, "Go, go!" but Link saw that the drawbridge was still sealed shut. He tossed away the broadsword and picked up his own, lighter one, watching Oran and Tarun struggled, waiting for an opening.

His chance came, and he slashed, opening up Oran's side. He fell limply to the floor, and Link finished him off, unwilling to let him lie there and die slowly, as Turan ran and took up the dead King's sword.

Link believed in mercy, but the Elites, apparently, did not. They shuffled forwards, and Link made out one of them shouting, "Traitor!" at the top of his lungs. They cared more that Link had killed one of their own then about Oran having killed the King. Link and Tarun stood back to back, Tarun with the King's broadsword and Link with his own. They stared around at the guards, and Link sighed, shouting to Tarun over his shoulder.

"Well, looks like this is it. Let's take a few with us, shall we?"

"Sounds good, mate! Today is a good day to die!"

A soft, commanding voice spoke over the din, somehow making itself heard. The entire ranks fell silent as they saw their new Captain sitting nonchalantly at the bottom of the staircase, fiddling with his spear. 

"Today is *not* a good day to die. There are other matters that must be dealt with before either of you walk in the next world."

Link gulped as he recognized the guard who had been kicked by Ganondorf's horse and left to die in the back alley in the alternate timeline. It was Aaron.

"I see that Captain Vespin has been killed." He looked over at the dead body of his tutor. "Along with the King… and a good soldier." Aaron stared at Link with his odd green eyes. "Am I to understand that this is your fault, Link?"

Link nodded, but Turan elbowed him in the side.

"No, sir, it was me. I tried to open the drawbridge and help him escape. I encouraged him to create trouble. It was my fault, sir."

Aaron looked at them both, blinking slowly.

"Well, I would say that you both share the fault. Prince Gaesry, would you step forward, please?"

The prince stepped out of the shadows, holding a struggling Zelda. 

"What do you want, Captain?"

Aaron turned his slow, patient gaze on them.

"Would you release the princess, please? No person of nobility and honor would manhandle a woman, or any other person, for that matter."

The prince reluctantly let go of Zelda. She ran to Link and Turan, and placed her back to theirs, so they formed a sort of triangle, prepared to fight for their lives. Aaron, however, would have no such thing.

"Princess, it seems that you find these two men – " he waved at Turan and Link – "worthy of your acquaintance, though one was a prisoner for attempted High Treason against yourself. Now, maybe it's just me, but that doesn't seem to make much sense. I'd like an explanation, please."

"Link wasn't trying to kill me; a skeleton was attacking me, a winged skeleton! It was trying to drag me out the window, and Link destroyed it." A few soldiers tittered, but Aaron stared in their direction, and they soon quieted down.

Link looked sideways, in Zelda's general direction. "Actually, Zelda, I didn't destroy it. It jumped out the window itself before I could, which is why the glass is broken."

Aaron nodded slowly. "I believe I see. But, Princess, however was Link to come to your rescue when he was obviously not in the castle, and you were not calling out for help?" 

It was Link's turn to explain. "Captain, the Princess called me using magic. I would ask her to demonstrate, but I'm not sure if she can talk with anyone here. It's… hard to explain."

Aaron's face remained as stoic as ever, but several of the Elites in the back were openly laughing. Link closed his eyes and set his jaw, ignoring it. 

"A demonstration will not be necessary, thank you. Now, why were you trying to get out of the castle?"

Turan couldn't restrain himself any longer. "Isn't it obvious, sir? The King was planning to have him killed, after torturing him for two weeks. They weren't feeding him or giving him any water, sir; and then they were going to string him up and leave him for the birds."

There were whisperings among the Elites, but Aaron looked entirely unshaken by this news. In fact, he almost looked like he was falling asleep. He leaned back against the stairs.

"I see. And just how did he survive for a week without food and water, and with those wounds?"

Turan's voice was proud as he answered. "I gave him a share of my food and water, sir. I knew Link as a small boy, and he was always a good kid. He tries to do the right thing, sir."

Aaron actually smiled at Link. "Well, it seems you have loyal friends, Link! And any man with worthy friends must be worthy himself." He signaled to the guards standing in the entrance way. "Lower the drawbridge." 

When they paused, he frowned. "I said, lower the drawbridge, now." 

The guards reluctantly complied, but they hadn't even touched the huge wooden levers before the prince was objecting.

"No way! Don't touch those levers, guards! Captain, how dare you do this to me! I am now in control of this castle, not you! Guards, take these three to the dungeons."

Nobody moved. Aaron smiled. "Perhaps you are unfamiliar with our system, Gaesry. When no members of the Royal Family are fit to rule, the Captain of the Guard must step in and take command."

Gaesry steamed at the ears. "But…but…I *am* a member of the Royal Family!"

Aaron shook his head. "Technically, no. You have not yet married the Princess, and, judging by the look on her face, I doubt you ever will. Guards, please lower the drawbridge. Link, Turan, - you are free to leave." He frowned, and turned his intense gaze on the Princess. "Princess Zelda, you may do as you wish, but when you believe you are fit to rule this land, you must return to the castle and take up the throne. You have a duty to your people, and if you do not fulfill it, I will be forced to turn the crown over to the prince in one year. Do you understand?"

Zelda nodded, then walked towards the lowering drawbridge, smiling. 

"Come on, Link, Turan. Let's get going."

The three began to walk out of the castle, but as soon as they turned their backs, the prince was crying again. "But…but…you can't let her leave! She'll be my wife! She is *mine*!" 

Aaron turned away. "Believe what you wish, but no person can own another."

Gaesry cried out, and Turan happened to glance back. His eyes widened, and he shouted, "Princess! Look out!" He shoved the princess in front of him, and Zelda actually felt the spear the prince had thrown poke her in the back. She whirled around in time to see the life fading from Turan's eyes, and she stared at the prince, who was laughing and wiping drool off of his lip. Her hatred radiated through the room. Link cried out and tried to run to his friend, but Zelda held him back.

"I should have let Link kill you when he had the chance. When I return a year from now, you will pay for what you've done."

Link couldn't resist adding his own insult, though his happiness was falsified. "Bye – bye, slimeball. Aaron, throw him in the dungeon for us, will you?" Link was the only one to catch Aaron's tiny nod, and he grinned, resisting the sagging of his face muscles. He forced the well – used mask of carefree cockiness to go up and stay up as he shrugged.

"Well, then… see you in a year, I guess. C'mon, Zelda."

He wrapped his left arm around her shoulder, and she felt him leaning on her shoulder just as bit as they walked out. They turned to watch the drawbridge close, and Link stared longingly after the body of his best friend, not wanting to believe that he had just died to save Zelda. Zelda wasn't sure if it really was rain that was dripping down his face as the drawbridge slammed shut.

The closest path guards peered at them through the torrent, and one pointed at Link and shouted in a slightly distorted voice, "There he is! He got out! Get him, he's got the princess!" The guards started running towards them. Zelda tugged on Link's sleeve, and he finally became aware of the path guards running towards them, shouting and waving. He looked at Zelda, who smiled weakly and cleared her throat. Link shook his head – now was not the time to talk – and, with a single nod of understanding, they began to run.

*** 

This chappie has also been revamped. I would have split this into several chapters and elongated the whole thing, but that would screw up my system. All hail the almighty system! No, seriously, I saw this documentary on Henry Ford's assembly line techniques on the Learning Channel yesterday and had a nightmare about it last night. 

Oh, dear. I have nightmares about assembly lines…good Lord, I need to see a psychiatrist.

-Shawshank


	5. Chapter 4 The Sanctuary

I was revamping my story one day, in the very merry month of August…okay, so I suck at rhyming, but I tried, I really did.

Chapter 5 - The Sanctuary

They ran alongside of the moat, Link dragging Zelda along behind him, until they came to the small but steep hill at the far left hand side of the castle. He sputtered, struggling to breathe in the pouring rain, and both he and Zelda were soaked through. They ran right past the small stone with the piercing eye carved into its surface and jumped from the top of the hill onto the large, sloping plateau on either side of the path leading to the castle. They ran down the slope and towards the path, and Link stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly, though he could barely hear himself think in the rain. Epona came trotting down the path, following them as they ran towards the marketplace. 

When the grass had sloped far enough down that they could jump safely to the ground, Link grabbed Zelda around the waist and dropped down carefully, Zelda breathing in his ear but not screaming. He jumped on Epona's back and reached down to Zelda, pulling her up in front of him. She couldn't sit normally because of her dress, so she wrapped her arms around him and held on, her legs dangling over one side of Epona's flank. Link held Zelda with his right arm and the reins with his left, and he dug his heels into Epona's sides and slapped the reins on her back, clicking his tongue. She dashed off down the path, leaving only hoofprints in the thick mud.

The cobbled marketplace was filling up quickly with puddles, and they splashed through them as they headed towards the drawbridge and freedom. But Link saw almost too late that they were raising the drawbridge – water was streaming off in waterfalls, and the sky was beginning to darken. Was it night already? Well, they had planned to escape when it was dark; he only had time to dimly wonder before Epona was struggling to gallop on the tilting bridge, her hooves clattering uselessly on the wood. But the guards, apparently, could not lift the weight of the drawbridge plus a fully grown horse and two adult riders, all soaked to the bone; the bridge dropped quickly, and Link was still gasping in pain when Epona galloped across the bridge with water streaming off both sides. Link clutched his leg gingerly with his left hand and breathed slowly, forcing himself not to wince. Zelda hadn't noticed, though, and she laughed out loud. Link laughed with her, glad that she hadn't seen his pain.

The pain faded, and happiness filled his heart. They were free! They were out of the castle, and running free on the field! Link pulled gently on Epona's reins, and she slowed to a walk, then stopped. He shouted at Zelda's face, "We'll sleep here and head for the forest in the morning!" She nodded, and they dismounted, shivering. Link searched through his saddlebag, looking for the waterproof blanket he always carried with him; he also put what dry grain he could find into Epona's feedbag and strapped it over her nose, patting her side when she began chewing happily.

 He laid the blanket out on the ground, frowning when he saw that it wasn't big enough to be folded around both of them. He turned to Zelda and wrapped it around her, shouting at her to get some rest. But she shook her head angrily, shouting back that she wouldn't leave him to sleep out in the rain.

They argued for several minutes, but in the end, his frustration and anger had reached breaking point, and he reached out with his magic and tweaked something in her brain, effectively sending her to sleep. After removing his horse's feedbag, he made Epona lay on the ground, and stowed Zelda next to Epona's belly, putting his horse blanket over both of them. He sat close by Epona's head, every once in a while reaching out to stroke the rain away from her eyes, and shivering violently.

He didn't dare allow his eyes to close until the sun began to rise over the horizon, and the rain had slowed to a minor drizzle. He stared at Zelda's face in the gathering light, and saw with some satisfaction that she was smiling. At least *her* dreams were pleasant. He rubbed his arms and forced the memories of his own dreams in recent weeks from his mind. Link shoved his fists into his eyes, and clicked his tongue softly, stroking Epona's face when she scrambled sleepily onto her hooves. He gently lifted Zelda into his arms, setting his jaw and trying to ignore how inhumanly light she was. Link touched a hand to her gaunt and too – thin face, his eyes hooding over as the ghostliness of her entire body hit him full force. 

He forced his own thoughts to shut up and slung Zelda sideways over Epona's back, climbing into the saddle and shoving his booted feet into the stirrups. He squeezed Epona's sides with his knees, and she trotted a little more slowly than he normally would have gone – he didn't want Zelda to wake up until she had to. She had little enough escapes from her life these days, and he refused to deprive her of this one, especially when her dreams were so happy.

***

Zelda was lost in the corners of her mind, all of her memories flooding her brain, a whirlwind of images and sounds and smells and everything she had lost in the fog of the potion. She wandered among the fog, all of the memories looking like little windows through the white expanse, tiny little pieces of what she once was. She walked through the fog, watching as a million things flashed before her, and feeling her brain slowly fill up with information and feelings.

She felt as though she would explode, but it was better than feeling nothing.

She smiled.

***

She turned around, wide – eyed, when someone cleared their throat behind her. It was a boy, dressed in some odd green tunic. But something was missing…this was so familiar, but something was wrong…

Where was the ball of light?

Wait a second. Ball of light? Was she going crazy?

He smiled up at her, and she couldn't help but stare.

She knew this boy… she had no idea who he was… his name was imprinted into her mind… she didn't know what he called himself.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

His face fell into a frown that would soon become familiar…

*** 

"Impa? Where did you take him?"

"Out of the castle. Why?"

"Why can't he stay here? Why can't we be friends?"

"Your father wouldn't like that."

"But…Impa…couldn't you…"

"No, Zelda. I am sorry." The tall, armored woman bent down to wipe the tears from Zelda's face. She had worked all of her life to ensure that Zelda grew up not to be a spoiled brat, but a gracious, independent leader. But there were some times when her heart betrayed her, and she couldn't help but comfort the girl.

Some callouses were too thick for a young girl to bear…being alone was one. 

She took Zelda's hand and tucked her in, allowing her to sleep in her courtyard, under the stars, as she liked to do so much lately.

Impa put her fingers to her mouth and whistled a familiar tune that soon sent the sobbing child to sleep…

*** 

"You're back!"

"How could I not come back?"

"Come, you must meet my father! Come on, Link, I'll race you! Oops, sorry, Captain Vespin. I didn't see you coming around the corner. This is Link, he's my best friend!"

Vespin smiled down at the two children, but a worried frown creased his face when he saw the ice in the boy's eyes, and how he was frowning. When the boy smiled, though, he felt as though nothing was wrong in the world, although the ice still remained. He waved them on, and watched them run down the hall, laughing.

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

*** 

"Impa? What's wrong with father?"

"Your father isn't feeling well, Zelda. He isn't himself."

"Is it because he's mad at the man with the tattoo who won't leave?"

"I think so, Zelda. I think so."

"Oh, well, he'll be all right when the man leaves, right Impa?"

"Of course, dear child."

Zelda narrowed her eyes suspiciously. It was the first time she could remember that Impa had not called her by her name.

"What's wrong, Impa?"

The woman shook her head sadly.

"I do not know yet, Zelda."

*** 

Zelda was lying on her bed, sobbing her heart out.

"Impa, he was my only friend. How could father think he would hurt me?"

Impa pulled the blankets around Zelda's shaking shoulders.

"Your father is not himself lately, Zelda. I can offer no other comfort."

Zelda stared at Impa through misty eyes. She scrubbed at them with one clenched hand.

"But…he can't be *dead*. No, he can't be. He just…"

Her sorrow overwhelmed her, and her cries were lost to the gathering darkness. Impa forced herself to leave Zelda's bedside, despite the girl's increased sobs and pleads for her to come back. 

Her stony exterior beginning to crack, Impa was relieved when Zelda finally fell asleep, and her sobs were limited to uneven breathing.

*** 

"He's gone, Impa. He's got the Ocarina, I know it. We have to run faster."

"I know, child. But I think things will get worse before they will get better. Evil is only gathering. It has yet to fall over the land."

"I knew it was Ganondorf! I knew it all along! But father wouldn't listen…"

"He has not been himself for a long time. Now shush, Zelda. He might hear us."

*** 

What? Where had that come from?

"But now, when I look at you, I truly see the Hero of Time…"

What was this?

"Time's flow is like a river…its speed can be cruel…

"Friendship is a bond too strong for even time to break…"

"In the clear water, you may reflect upon yourself…"

"Link! Run!"

How…

"You must return here with the pure heart of a child…"

What the hell?

"He will come, Princess… I have finally found his weakness."

No…

"*You* are his weakness."

Laughter… light…

No…

The light faded away, and a pair of red eyes glared at Zelda from out of the darkness. An alien voice that was hers, but not hers, whispered to her.

"Liar…"

*** 

Link jumped when Zelda sat up, her eyes wide open, gasping for breath. So much for pleasant dreams. The princess started sliding off of Epona's back, and Link caught her in his arms, covering her mouth.

"Zelda, shh! It's me, it's Link, everything is fine! It was just a dream."

Her eyes rolled wildly, and she fought against him, wiggling and beating on his chest. She bit his hand, but he was wearing his gloves. He continued to hold her still – or try, anyway – and console her, until she finally calmed down. Her breathing was shaky, as was her entire body, but she could stand and walk properly. Link patted Epona and took out his child-sized Kokiri tunic, closing his eyes and looking away as he ripped a strip off of the bottom hem. He held the cloth lovingly in his hands before putting it away, and beckoned to Zelda, who walked over cautiously.

"What's that for? Where are we going?"

Link took her shoulder and turned her around, so her back was facing him. He quickly slung the cloth over her eyes, tying it skillfully at the back of her head. 

"Can you see through that?"

She stretched her arms out blindly.

"No, of course not! Why are you blindfolding me?"

Link almost grinned. "Because, in case you should ever find your way into the forest, I can't risk you stumbling across the Kokiri."

She turned towards his voice.

"What? Link, you know I would never betray you."

"I know, but what if you were being followed? Anyway, we aren't, I know that for sure. The rain will have covered our tracks halfway across the field, and the drizzle will have washed away our scent, at least. If anyone *is* following us, they'll be so far back that even if they make it to the forest, they'll be attacked by the Stalfos and Lost Ones."

Zelda spun around wildly, waving her arms and nearly poking Link in the eye.

"Lost Ones? What are the Lost Ones?"

"Let's just say I plan for us *not* to find out. Now, you're going to have to trust me, all right? I'll lead you to the village."

He took her elbow, but she pulled away. His voice had a warning tone to it.

"It's either that or go back to Gaesry. Take your pick."

She sighed, grunted out something that sounded like, "Fine," and held out her arm, waiting for Link to take it. He did, and he led her through the first log, through the veil of darkness.

*** (A/N: Now, I know that in the game there's only a bridge, but we'll pretend that there's a whole bunch of other stuff. All right with you? Good. Continuing on…)

"OUCH! Link, that's about the billionth time you've walked me over a root, and I'd swear you're doing it on purpose if I could just *see*!"

Link managed not to chuckle and led the princess on, looking down every once in a while so that he could run her over tree roots. 

"Oops, sorry, Zelda. I was kind of concentrating on where we were *going*…"

She gritted her teeth, and Link had to bite his sleeve to keep from laughing out loud. 

"Sure you are. You know, I get the funny feeling we're going in circles."

He ran her over another root and, amazingly, she stepped right over it. He frowned and walked onwards.

"You know, I get the funny feeling you would have no idea whatsoever where we're going, because you're *blindfolded*!"

She tripped over another root, and she would have fallen if Link's hand hadn't been around her arm.

"LINK! I'm going to *kill* you if you run me over one more root. Now I know you're doing it on purpose."

She stuck her tongue out at him, or where she thought he was; she was looking to her right, but not exactly at him. He chuckled, and this time she heard him.

"Aha! I knew it, I was right! You are doing it on purpose!"

He counted in his mind. This was the third time they had passed the same huge stump. He turned sharply around a young sapling and walked in a straight line.

"Zelda, you might want to keep it down. There are Stalfos and Skullkids in here, and I don't fancy meeting any of them. My blade skills are a little rusty."

She clamped her mouth shut at that, and Link breathed a small sigh of relief.  He was pretty sure they were being followed, despite all odds, and he didn't want whoever was behind them to find the village hidden deep within the forest. 

But he had had enough when Zelda tripped over another root and began to shout, her voice echoing through the trees. He stopped them and ripped another strip from his precious tunic, threaded it through her mouth and tied it around her head. He tied her wrists to stop her from taking his eyes out, and unceremoniously slung her over her shoulder, amid muffled protests. He walked the rest of the way himself, though he didn't like how his boots sunk slightly in the mossy earth. It would leave tracks, though they would disappear in a few minutes, and he didn't want to leave behind any evidence that someone had been here. 

But with all of that, he had a feeling that it wouldn't matter anyway. They were being followed, and whoever was behind them was either an excellent tracker or an animal that was following their scent through the forest.

He could take care of an animal – but he couldn't kill a person. This could prove very interesting in the end.

He walked through another log, and saw the bridge.

*** 

When a tall Hylian walked into the forest, carrying a bound woman who was kicking him, Mido was immediately suspicious. How had this stranger found his way into the village? Who was he, anyway? He nodded at the twin who had told him of their visitors – he couldn't tell which one – and ran to the other end of the small town, snarling when he saw that the Hylian had the audacity to try and dress like a Kokiri. He approached the tall man, who looked down at him. He seemed to recognize Mido, because his face darkened when he saw him. Mido stared up at the stranger and narrowed his eyes. Link had left the forest a long time ago… could it be?

No, he was dead. He was dead, he had been for seven years, and nothing could make somebody come back from the dead. Absolutely nothing. But this man looked almost like Link…same hair, same tunic, same boots…but his skin was darker from exposure to the sun, and his sword was much longer and more dangerous looking than the Kokiri sword, which Link had stolen on his way out.

No, this was not Link. But how had this grown man found his way into the forbidden forest? 

The man ignored him, taking the woman from his shoulder and freeing her of her bonds. Mido was then treated to shouting so loud, he thought his ears would burst. The woman was obviously angry at the man, and it showed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just tie me up and sling me over your shoulder like a sack of grain! I'm going to kill you, you *idiot*!"

She advanced on the man, holding her fingers like claws. Mido watched in mild interest as the man held her wrists, causing her to struggle.

"Relax, Zelda. Someone followed us. Now you stay here, with Saria and Mido. They'll take care of you until I get back." 

"Where are you going?"

"Into the forest." The man's face was alight with dark pleasure. "It's time that the hunter became the hunted." With that, he abruptly turned and walked back through the hollow log, into the forest. Mido and Zelda, whoever *she* was, stared at each other. They both opened their mouths at exactly the same time.

"Who are you?"

They paused for a moment, then spoke in unison again.

"You first."

Mido fearlessly pulled on her dress, shocking her with his rudeness. He said, "What's with this thing you're wearing? What is it?"

She put her hands on her hips and glared down at him. She had decided she didn't like him already.

"It's called a dress, you little savage."

He didn't seem phased. Maybe he didn't know what the word 'savage' meant.

"Well, it seems pointless to me. You'd just get hot in that thing."

Zelda clenched her fists, closed her eyes, and counted to ten under her breath. She had been working to control the volatile temper that had surfaced in her since late childhood, and she was barely making any headway, much to her own dismay, and Impa's disproval. 

Mido only stared as the redness slowly drained from the woman's face. A small crowd had gathered, all watching the newcomer; one Kokiri was even taking bets of small amounts of rupees on how long it would take for her to turn into a Stalfos. A short girl with green hair, boots, and tunic pushed through the crowd, tugging on Zelda's dress.

"Hey! Here, follow me. These guys are just confused." She took Zelda's hand and pulled her through the children, towards a house painted with white and pink lines and dots. She smiled up at the taller blonde princess. "My name's Saria. You can stay in my house if you want." Zelda was immediately confused.

"Okay, that one just blew over my head. Why would I stay in your house? The girl looked slightly insulted for a moment, until she elaborated. 

"No, I mean, why would I stay *anywhere*? Link took me away from the castle, but we're going to go back soon, right?" 

Zelda ducked through the doorway, and was relieved to find that the house was tall enough that she didn't need to stoop. Saria pointed to a bed. "You can sleep there. Sorry, I know it's a bit small, but it's all I have."

Zelda nodded gratefully. "Thank you very much, but surely we're not staying overnight?"

Saria shrugged. "Well, judging by Link's condition, not to mention your own, you might be staying here for a while."

"What do you mean by…oh." Zelda touched her own ribs, and immediately felt nauseous when she realized how far the bones were sticking out from her skin.   
"Oh, Goddesses. I think I'm going to be sick."

Saria ushered her out the door, and Zelda kneeled down in front of one of the bushes, holding her stomach and heaving as Saria held her hair out of the way. Zelda sat back, her face taking on a grayish colour, and looked at Saria. 

"I'm not sure if I can eat a lot of food, Saria."

She smiled. "Of course not. We'll work you up slowly, one day at a time. You'll have to start small." 

Zelda smiled back, and they were silent for a moment, until loud shouts carried over to them from the forest. They turned as one to stare at the moving branches of trees, and Zelda stood up when she saw Link and Gaesry wrestling, far too close to the top of the waterfall cliff for her liking. Gaesry managed to punch Link under his ribs, where the dagger had been stuck, and Link cried out, the pain blinding him for a moment. Gaesry rolled over so that he was on top, and punched him again in the mouth, managing to cut his lip. He laughed out loud, but his laughter was quickly cut off when the rushing water enveloped he and Link, pushing them over the edge. Zelda ran to them, pushing past the staring Kokiri, and watched as they fell, seemingly in slow motion, into the much – too – shallow pool of water. She winced when Link's head hit a rock, hating Gaesry even more for having landed with Link on the bottom. She angrily marched up to them, heaving Gaesry off of Link with a bit of effort, and rescuing Link from underwater, where Gaesry's weight had pushed him. Zelda pulled on his shoulders, getting his head above water, and dragged him half onto the shore by his arms, where he lay completely vulnerable. 

Gaesry apparently couldn't resist taking the bait, and he laughed, punching Link's infected leg, which was mostly out of the water. Link's eyes flew open, and he whimpered, trying to scramble away from Gaesry. Zelda stepped between them, offering her frail body as a barrier to the slight prince.

"Would you hit me, a woman, to get to a man who is already down, not to mention injured?" Though she hated using his own beliefs for her own advantage, she knew she had no choice. If he refused to strike her, Link would be all right; but if he didn't, it was quite likely that he would die. She hoped with all her heart Gaesry would give in to his mistaken idea that females were the weaker sex. 

Luck was not on her side today. Her hope dispelled into thin air when Gaesry smiled. "Well, why not?" He lashed out, striking Zelda across the face, kicking her away when she crumpled onto the ground. At that, the Kokiri circled him. Mido spoke for them all.

"We don't care if you hit that guy, but nobody around here hits girls. It's against the rules."

A small girl with pigtails piped up. "Yeah, besides, that guy's hurt!"

The Kokiri murmured their assent, but Gaesry only laughed.

"You're just children! You couldn't hurt me."

Mido smirked at him. "Oh, yeah? Watch this."

The Kokiri jumped him, sending him crashing to the ground. One of them ran off and came back holding an armful of vines, and they all proceeded to bind him with the strong forest ropes. Several moments later, they stepped back, and Zelda laughed out loud. Gaesry was completely wrapped in vines, though not gagged, and he resembled a forkful of green spaghetti. He shook his head, trying to get some stray leaves out of his face and trying to wiggle out of the vines, but they were tied too tightly, and the Kokiri were perfectly willing to let him struggle. Finally, he turned to Zelda, speaking through gritted teeth. 

"My sweet, will you not release your King – uh, your *Prince* from these bonds?"

Zelda joyfully shook her head. Gaesry turned a violent shade of red.

"What? You would dare disobey me? You're just a woman! Do as I say!"

Zelda laughed aloud, and the pigtailed girl stuck out her tongue at the indignant coward. His face darkened to an interesting shade of purple, almost matching his short, spiky, brown hair. His light tan – coloured eyes were wide and blazing.

"You fools! When I am King, I will punish you all! I will kill you for this!"

Zelda finally spoke down to the man who had been speaking down to her for the past few months.

"You can kill yourself trying. Or maybe I'll do it for you, hmm?" She went over to Link, drawing his sword from its case, and held it to Gaesry's throat. He immediately went still. 

"What do you think, Gaesry? Oh, wait, I have a better name for you. Greasy. Time to die, Greasy."

The Kokiri were silenced now. They didn't want to see anybody killed, but at the same time, they didn't want to see the slimeball live. The only thing that stayed Zelda's hand was a soft, hoarse voice from behind her.

"Zelda. No." 

She whirled around to face Link, who was trying to sit upright. Saria hurried to help him, and he stared up at Zelda through pain-filled eyes.

"Please, don't. I know he deserves it, but…you're not a killer." Silently, he added, 'not like me.' Zelda watched his face darken.

"Link, he tried to kill you, and me. He deserves to die."

"Zelda, you have a choice. Remember, there's always a choice."

She turned back to Gaesry, and again rested the sword at his throat. The hard lines of hatred on her face softened, but her gaze was resting somewhere beyond Gaesry's face. However, he was convinced she was feeling sorry for him, and so he put on the cutest puppy face he could muster, which was about as cute as a mess of bog slime. Again, Zelda didn't notice, nor did she care. Link's voice came into her mind, through their private mental link.

*Zelda. It's not worth the cost. Please, trust me. I know…* 

*What? What do you know, Link? *

*I know that I don't want to see you become something like him. *

*What if I told you I don't care? *

*Then I'd know you were lying. Please, don't kill him. *

She closed her eyes and sighed. *Why do you heroes always have to do the right thing, huh? *

He smiled a bit, though she didn't see because she had her back to him. *It's in our code. *

She rolled her eyes and took the sword away from Gaesry's throat, allowing him to breathe normally once more. She handed it back to Link, hilt first, and he took it from her gently, so he wouldn't cut her accidentally. Gaesry wiggled around some more.

"Now, untie me!"

Zelda whirled on him, her eye fiery. He actually cowered under her fury.

"You *idiot*! You actually think you're in a position to make demands, after what you pulled? First you try to kill me, then you pretty much succeed with killing Link! Shut up, just shut UP!"

He shrugged his shoulders, trying to appear nonchalant, but not succeeding, not by a long shot. His face was pale, and he was shaking slightly. Some of the Kokiri were giggling at him behind their hands. 

"Fine, then. Don't untie me. A simple no would suffice."

She set her jaw, then marched over to Link, nodding at Saria. She hoisted Link onto her withered shoulder, trying and failing to ignore his small grunts of pain. With Saria half – supporting Link on the left side, and Zelda staggering under his weight on the right, they slowly made their way to Saria's house, leaving Gaesry to wiggle around. The Kokiri whispered among themselves, loud enough for the jilted prince to hear.

"What're we gonna do with him?"

"I dunno. What do you think?"  
"I think we should eat him. We haven't had anything but Deku Baba meat in a long time." This was from Mido, naturally, and his grin told the rest of them he was kidding. Gaesry, however, couldn't see Mido's face, and thought that they were actually discussing whether to eat him or not.

"Hmm, I dunno, Mido. He looks kinda stringy to me."

"Yeah, not much meat on him."

"I'm sure we can work something out. I mean, as long as we don't burn him, it's all good! I hear the ribs are especially tasty."  
"Unless they're Zelda's, of course. Hers stick out a lot."

"No, we don't eat girls. They're too nice."

"Yeah, and the other guy, he's too sick to eat. Though he *does* have some nice meat on him."

"Nah, let's fatten that guy up. He's in prime condition, just a little thin."

"Yeah, we'll teach him to like veggies, then we'll teach him to like fire!"

"I call putting mushrooms in the sauce!"

They giggled together and walked away slowly, still in the odd group, whispering suggestions of how to cook him for a little while longer before breaking up and going back about their everyday business. Gaesry was panicking, and talking to himself.

"Fatten me up, huh? I'll show them! I won't eat a bite! No I won't…" At that point, his stomach rumbled loudly. He cleared his throat. "Now, repeat after me. I do not need food. I do not need food. I do not need food…" Again, his stomach rumbled, loud enough to make the nearest Kokiri stare at him, licking his lips with exaggerated motions before he turned back to his vigil in front of Mido's house. 

Gaesry gulped, and stopped wiggling.

*** 

Saria actually looked deeply concerned, and she rushed about her house gathering up ingredients while Zelda put together the two beds Saria had in her house to make on bed for Link. She wrapped her arms around him and heaved, managing to get enough of his upper body on the bed so that he wouldn't slip off again. She pulled his legs up too, and, under Saria's direction, covered him with a thick blanket. He was shivering a bit, and Saria told her that it was from shock.

The Kokiri girl mixed various forest ingredients in a small wooden bowl, grinding leaves and things with a pestle and rushing out to the stream to get fresh water in another bowl. She rushed back in, mixing it all together and slapping it onto a clean bandage, which she put on Link's leg. He moaned under his breath, and Saria winced, turning to Zelda.

"Well, I think his leg is the only thing we have to worry about now. He's got a spearhead in there still, and we're either going to have to cut it out or leave it in." She looked at Link's face. "But I don't think we can leave it in his leg. The infection will get into his blood, and he'll die. We have to take it out, preferably now, while the painkillers I gave him are still working." Zelda nodded, but when Saria brandished a small dagger, Zelda took it from her.

"Please, let me do it." Saria cocked an eyebrow, and she opened her mouth, but Zelda cut her off. "Saria. This is something I need to do. Link was my best friend, and he's done so much for me. I have to return the favor."

Saria nodded silently, and helped Zelda slip off her white gloves. She took the knife in her right hand, and, afraid to open her eyes but not daring not to, peeled back the bandage, looking directly at the wound for the first time. 

She winced, and looked away, feeling nauseous again, but she steeled herself and brandished the knife, cutting into the hard muscles of his leg and forcing her throat to be silent when blood welled up. 

Saria had a small cloth, and she used it to wipe away the blood until it was super – saturated. When the cloth wouldn't absorb anything else, she ran outside for a moment, and came back with a chunk of moss. When Zelda stared at her, she smiled.

"I always keep some growing nearby. It makes great bandages."

Zelda nodded, piercing Link's skin deeper and deeper, right beside the spearhead, until she could wiggle it sideways and feel the end of the spear. Her stomach lurched violently, but she managed to choke out to Saria, "I've got it. Should I pull or cut?"

"Cut it out. If you pull it, he might get splinters."  
Zelda nodded, but when she looked back down at the wound, it was too much for her. She ran outside, sobbing and shaking. She stayed there until Saria came to her to wash her hands in the river, which Zelda was staring at as she sat on the ground.

"It's out, and I bandaged it with moss and more painkillers. It'll be a while until the bleeding stops, and then it could take some time before the wound heals over." Zelda nodded, and Saria noticed her sadness.

"Look, Zelda. Everybody quails at least once, and most throw up more than once. You did enough."

Zelda shook her head. "No. I didn't help enough, I could have done something more…"

Saria repeated, more firmly, "You did enough. Now come here, sit with him. If he wakes up, he'll want to talk to you."

Zelda looked up at Saria, who was standing beside her, with tears in her large, watery blue eyes.

"*If* he wakes up?"

Saria smiled. "When. When he wakes up. Forgive my mistake."

Zelda reluctantly got to her feet, making her way back to Saria's house in the fading light of day. She sat in the darkness on the floor beside Link's sickbed, leaning her back against the bed. It was a long time before she heard Saria's breathing slow down, showing she was asleep, and it was even longer before her mind grew too exhausted to stop her eyelids from sliding shut.

*** 

No matter how hard Link tried to sleep, the dull pain was always there. And no matter how much he tried to run away, his legs just wouldn't move.

His sleep was filled with nightmares…nightmares, memories, what was the difference? All he knew was that he wanted to wake up. Soon.

He was flying through air thick with smoke, filling his lungs with heavy gas, making him sink below the clouds. He saw the same old hole in the earth wall, bordered off by a fence; he tried to pull back, but it was useless. Link went headfirst into that hole, and past the door carved with the Eye of Truth, picking up speed as he went. He went flying past the guillotines, past the falling spikes, past everything that had haunted his dreams for far too long. He flew onwards, falling faster and faster, until he finally saw that circular platform. Link fell into it headfirst, his body crumpling and bouncing off of the huge drum and into the purple acid around it. He swum desperately, knowing already that it was too late. 

He fell into a room with no roof, walls, or floor. Darkness took him, and his eyes glazed over. His own screams echoed in his ears, mingling with those of another…

His heart tore in two, and the man who had stolen his innocence laughed.

*** 

Light was beginning to steal over the treetops, but Zelda and Saria had been awake for a few hours, working by candlelight to change Link's bandages. They hadn't wanted to wake him from his sleep, but when he began thrashing, worry knotted Zelda's stomach. Saria finally agreed to wake him up when he screamed incomprehensible words into the thinning night air, and they both shook him, effectively snapping him out of his hallucinations. Now he sat in bed, his body racked with pain, refusing to close his eyes while they carefully rewrapped his leg. Zelda had wanted to give him more painkillers, but Link had refused, unwilling to hide from the pain his enemies had placed upon him. The princess argued with him, insisting that he had already been through enough, until Saria cut in.

"Zelda, he's right, he can't take any more painkillers. We have to wait for the first dose to wear off first, or else he might faint and never wake up. I've seen it before, and it happens especially with the herbs I gave him earlier – those are my strongest medicines. Too much of anything is unhealthy."

Link only winced when neither of them were working. It sure felt like the painkillers had worn off to him, but he wasn't about to let them know that. Maybe it was his 'dumb male pride,' as Zelda had called it, but he wanted to know he could get through this on his own, without the help of any medicines. 

The sun was rising now, and light crept across the floor, lighting the faces of Saria and Zelda. He stared at the princess – he couldn't help it. Her eyes seemed to glow with their own life in the gathering light, and it caressed her skin, shining through her messy hair and changing her into a beautiful, wild child of the land. She looked up at him in that moment, and smiled, looking into his eyes. Right then, Link knew that he would be all right, just so long as she could still smile. 

But he couldn't smile – the ice was still in his eyes, the depression still weighed on his heart. The memories still ruled over him, and there was nothing he could do about it. But he managed to twitch his cheek muscles, and she turned back to his leg, her fingers gently stretching his skin as she packed herbs into the deep cut, under Saria's patient direction. She finished, and wrapped it up with a soft strip of cloth, tying it neatly before moving to his shoulder, which still bore a long, deep line of red, with dried blood staining the skin around it.

She cleaned off the blood, gently swabbing his skin with a scrap of cloth and pressing herbs onto the cut before wrapping his shoulder in another bandage. However, when she reached towards the stab wound under his ribs, he stopped her.

"Zelda, no. I can do it myself."

She glared at him and placed her hands on her jutting hips, wincing slightly.

"Oh, please. You're just scared of taking your shirt off, you big baby."

Link smiled a bit and shook his head, placing his hand over the wound.

"It'll heal faster this way."

A soft blue light emanated from between his fingers, and his eyes rolled up into his head, his eyelids fluttering closed. He sagged back against the wall, and the last of his fading energy left him. 

Zelda rushed forward, but breathed a sigh when she saw that he was merely sleeping. She snickered, and Saria giggled. But when Zelda lifted Link's hand, she saw that the wound, instead of sealing up, had opened farther and was bleeding again. The princess rolled her eyes and pulled up his shirt, so that the fabric wouldn't get caught in the wound while she sealed it.

She placed her hand on his raw skin, and he shivered; her hand was cold. But Zelda's hands warmed up when she called upon her reserve of magic, and soft tendrils of purple light sneaked into Link's skin, pulling the wound closed and fusing the exposed skin together. A few moments later, nothing was left but a tiny white scar to show for what he had suffered. Saria pulled on Zelda's dress.

"Zelda? Why didn't you just do that for the other cuts?"

Zelda stared out the open doorway, into the gathering light. She saw that the dancing white spirits had awoken, and were once again bouncing through the air.

"Because I would've wasted my energy and ended up asleep all day, just like hero boy over there. I have no intention of sleeping while evil is poisoning this forest."

With that, she pulled Link's shirt back down and marched out into the sunlight, blinking against her temporary blindness, and went to wash up.

All were ignorant of the silent shadow that had begun to circle the sky again, for the first time in countless years. 

It, like everything else, had no choice.

*** 

Over the next month, Zelda and Link slowly healed from their injuries. Link's deep cuts were reduced to little more than white lines on his skin, and Zelda's body became healthy and curved. Her ribs retracted into her chest and stomach, and her entire body gained a layer of healthy fat and muscle. They both kept active, despite Link's protests about Zelda learning to use a sword. They sparred with each other using Deku Sticks, and it was no fluke that Zelda landed many more hits on Link than vice versa. Link was just plain unwilling to hurt her, although the Deku Sticks barely left a welt, no matter how hard they contacted the skin.

Zelda laughed as she scored another hit, having slapped Link hard just above his hip. He winced and leapt back, blocking her swipes and correcting key points, without lashing out at her. 

"Zelda, you can't swing so wide. I can easily get in under your blade and kill you."

"Then why don't you?"

"Uh…um…Zelda! If you're going to thrust, feint first, with less force, so that you work up some speed and confuse me at the same time."

He had been forced to avoid many questions of the same kind from Zelda during all of their training sessions, but he was sure that so far she hadn't really cared – until after they were finished, and were cooling down beside the waterfall pool. Zelda turned to Link, unwilling to let him dodge the question again.

"Link, why won't you hit me when we're sparring? I learn better from mistakes than I do from just having information spoon fed to me. Everybody does."

Link looked uncomfortably into the water, gazing at their distorted reflections.

"Come on, Link. This isn't one of those, 'I'm a man, you're a woman,' things, is it? You know how much I hate those things."

Link sighed. "Yeah, Zelda, it's one of those things." She started to protest, but he cut her off. "Look, princess, I don't want to hurt you. I *can't* hurt you. That son of a - "

"Gaesry?"

"He doesn't deserve to have a name."

"Whatever. Keep talking."

Link trailed a finger through the water, piecing together his words before he spoke them.

"Zelda…here's how I see it. He put you through enough. He starved you, beat you down, basically tortured you…I don't want to add to that. I mean, you're basically recovered, physically," He glanced at her, and saw her smile sadly. "But I can't bring myself to hurt you. I don't want to teach you to hate men."

She narrowed her eyes, and a muscle in her jaw twitched. She turned her gaze to the water, watching their reflection, as Link was doing.

"Link, the only man I hate is Gaesry. I *know* that it's unfair to judge all men by the actions of one. What, you think I'll hate you if you hurt me?"

Link nodded grudgingly. Zelda sighed, exasperated.

"Oh, please. You actually think that I'd get angry at you for hitting me, during a spar? Getting hit is an important part of fighting. I have to learn to block hits, and I won't learn unless I *get* hit."

Link combed his fingers through his hair. "All right, all right. I won't go as easy on you. But you have to promise me you'll eat more, and that you'll hit Gaesry every time he insults you. Hit him straight across the face."

Zelda snickered. "Well, as much as I'd like to, I don't think I will. He's just looking for a reaction, and I'm not about to give him what he wants. But I will eat more."

Link smiled. "Fine."

Zelda smiled back. "Fine."

They grabbed their Deku Sticks as one, and ran back towards the sparring area they had claimed, by the Know – It – All Bros. house. The Kokiri who had studied a bit of swordplay acted as referee, when he was around, which wasn't too often – Deku Sticks tended to go flying out of their hands as they tried to hit each other. 

They began to fight again, and this time Link didn't hold back. He jabbed his stick into Zelda's stomach, and she fell onto the ground, winded. Link rushed to her, alarmed, and cruel laughter filled their ears.

Gaesry was leaning on the unsteady fence, watching their little duel. After a few days of being tied up day and night, Zelda had convinced the Kokiri to let him go, after Link threatened him with death if he even tried to hurt Zelda. He had pretty much avoided them, but when they all ate together in the evenings, he brushed by her, whispering cruel things in her ear. Link had seen this, but he had also seen the grim look of determination on her face whenever he drew near. He knew not to interfere, though he had to fight every instinct in order to restrain himself. This was their battle, and although he felt that it would soon come to a breaking point, he had held himself back. 

Even so, his anger boiled under the surface as he helped Zelda to her feet. He stepped towards the prince.

"Get out of here, Gaesry. You're not welcome."

He only laughed harder. Zelda clenched her fists.

"Leave me alone. You waste your time trying to hurt my pride."

He wiped away tears of hilarity before speaking. "Oh, please, princess. I do not see why you even *try* to learn to wield a weapon. You are just a weak female, after all. What good can *you* do?"

Link could hear Zelda grinding her teeth from where he stood, and he reached for his sword, drawing it with the sweet sound of screaming death.

"I warn you, Gaesry. I won't let you hurt her any longer."

Zelda felt a rush of confidence at his words, and she wielded her Deku Stick with renewed determination. Gaesry looked a bit uncomfortable, but he would not leave.

"Oh, and I suppose she needs you to protect her, eh? If you weren't around, what would she do?"

He hopped the fence, his confidence returning, and circled them. As he passed behind them, he stretched out a hand and touched Zelda's hair. She felt it, and tightened her grip on her stick until her knuckles were white. Gaesry was still talking.

"Oh, you may think you're safe, princess, but it's only hero boy here standing between you and me."

Link whirled his sword threateningly. Gaesry glanced at him, trying to give the appearance of being unconcerned.

"Please, hero boy, let me talk with the princess here. Maybe you can let her defend herself for once?"

Zelda's temper had been boiling over while he taunted them, and now it reached the breaking point. She lashed out, striking him across the face with her Deku Stick, leaving a long red welt over his right eye and down his cheek. He dashed away, his eye watering in pain. When he thought he was a safe distance away, he called back to them over his shoulder.

"Now you've done it, you stupid woman. I'll get you for this. I swear it, I will."

He ran away, tripping over shrubs and rocks in his haste. Link turned to Zelda, struggling to keep a straight face as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Nicely hit. I'm glad to see you've taken me up on that offer."

She shrugged off his hand, and perched on the fence, so she could look him straight in the eye.

"Link, stop kidding around. I'm worried. He said he'd try to hurt me."

Link held out his hand to her. "It's all right, Zelda. I'm here for you, if you need me."

She shook her head. "No, Link. I can't rely on you any more. What if you're not there, and I'm in trouble? I have to learn to defend myself, now more than ever."

Link was about to protest, until he saw the fiery determination burning bright in her eyes, and the set firmness about her mouth. He sighed, and smiled a bit.

"All right, then. Let's fight."

He turned to get his stick, and she smacked him across the back with her stick, laughing and jumping down from the fence. Link winced and sheathed his sword, retrieving his stick and chasing after her, yelling, "Get back here, you! That was an unfair hit!"

***

Neither hide nor hair of Gaesry was seen for the next two days. Despite Link's hopes that he had gotten lost in the forest and attacked by the Skullkids, or – even better – a duo of Stalfos, she slept no easier those nights than she had during the rest of the time she had spent in the forest. When she woke up on the second Gaesry – free day, she felt a certain chill in the air, a threat that hung about this place like an enveloping mist. She wrapped her blanket around herself in the predawn light, and climbed the ladder that lead into the tree house next door. 

Link was sitting on the chopped off end of the tree his house had been built on with his eyes closed, facing out the door. When the gentle peach light behind his eyes flickered, he opened them, seeing Zelda entering his house, wrapped in a thin blanket and shivering slightly. He closed his eyes again and centered himself, feeling the prickling of his skin when she walked close by, sensing the electrical fields of their bodies colliding. When Zelda touched his shoulder with her cold hand, he didn't jump, but he pulled away, his closed eyes turning towards his crossed legs, allowing his hair to drop around his face and his eyelids to slid shut, and the familiar old blanket of depression shaded his mind. 

The princess felt a static shock numb her hand, and she instinctively backed away from him, sinking to the ground in shock. Dizziness overcame her senses, and she only knew that she was no longer quite awake. It was strange – she could feel herself sitting on the floor of Link's house, her back against the rough wall; but she could also see *beyond*. The world she saw was one and the same, she knew that for sure – but it seemed to her as though she saw into another dimension, because what she saw couldn't have possibly been real. 

The light of the sun crept into Link's little house, dashing light across his skin and slowly warming his chilled bones. But she half – imagined, in her crazed stupor, that he was not quite human. He seemed to possess some sort of otherworldliness, like he was a god of some kind, just visiting the earth below for a vacation of sorts, or to check up on how the world was progressing. It seemed that he was displeased by what he saw, and she could sense that he felt…something…she couldn't quite put a word to it.

Wait. That was it. He was helpless. He was helpless, and he hated himself for it. He was helpless to turn away…

She shook her head with a muffled little scream, not wanting to see any more. The foggy veil of half – sleep lifted, and the strange vision faded – Link fell back into himself, became human again; *her* Link, not that other one who sat, slumped in depression and helplessness. But there was something else, too…

Zelda shook her head as the last tendrils of sleep fell away, and went to Link again. She touched his shoulder, but he did not acknowledge her – he simply got up, walking as if possessed out to the tiny balcony. He stood for a moment, blinking heavily, before he sat down, with his legs hanging over the ladder, watching the sleeping village start to wake. He felt Zelda's hand on his shoulder, and her breath whispering in his ear.

"Link. What is it? Can you sense it, too?"

He narrowed his eyes, and gazed out over the small settlement, his sharp eyes sweeping over the land with the thoroughness of a hunting hawk. He closed his eyes, and shook his head slowly.

"I feel it. An evil has settled here. I don't know why I haven't sensed it before…"

"I didn't sense it either. But now, you can almost see it…"

"I know. Zelda…the time has come. Tomorrow, we have to leave."

Zelda let the silence stretch between them. She sat behind him and slightly to his right, staring up at the sky, which was slowly changing into the clouded blue that was so familiar to her. Finally, after what seemed hours later, but was only moments, she opened her lips.

"Link…I've spent most of my life thinking you were dead. Now you're back…you're here, and I don't want to be left alone again. Please, don't send me back to that place…"

Link's mind immediately turned to the castle, and he frowned, making sure Zelda could not see him. He forced his heart to ice over, but he could not look at her.

"Zelda, you know you have to go back. You have a duty to your people. You have to lead them."

"They can survive without me for a time."

"We left during the crescent moon, and the moon is almost a scythe again. You've been away for far too long."

"Oh, I've been away? I've only been gone for a month! I thought you were dead for…for years! What gives *you* the right to say that *I* have to go back?"

Link sat silently, but she still ranted on, unable to see the wound opening in his soul from her words, and the guilt festering there.

"You left me there, Link. You left me in that hellhole, alone, and I thought – no, I *knew* - that you were never coming back. And now you are back, Link. I won't let you disappear again."

Link let out a small, "Hmm." A tear trickled from Zelda's eye, but she wiped it roughly away.

"How could you, Link? You call yourself a hero, and yet you abandon your land for years, and now you come back, and tell *me* not to do the same thing? Heroes don't just disappear when they want to. They're constantly on the watch, ready to defend the innocents and those who can't fight. Isn't that in your stupid code, too?"

Tears were now flowing unchecked from her eyes. Link couldn't look at her, knowing that every word she said was true. He mentally retorted.

(But, Zelda, I only disappeared to protect you…if I had come for you, your father would have killed me, and then you would have been left on your own. But I never really left you, not really…you just didn't know it.)

Zelda's sobbing died down. She hiccupped between sobs, and managed to squeeze out, "What did you say?"

Link's head whipped around, and he stared at her intensely. She let out another watery hiccup. He narrowed his eyes at her, and spoke in a dangerously quiet voice.

"What? What are you talking about?"

She sobbed, "You said something. I didn't quite catch it, but…"

He was almost sure of it. Was their link strengthening again? Maybe, but he had to test it, just to be sure.

(Zelda? Zelda, can you hear me?)

She squeezed her eyes shut.

(Link…)

She sobbed again, and all at once, Link's mind was forcibly ripped open. He was traveling back in time, now, back to that rainy day in the market…then to the man with the orange hair…then to what he had done after. Yes, he was a self – proclaimed teacher, he had helped families at odds to settle their differences…but he was something else too. He had another duty that he kept to himself, that he had never told anyone of, that no one even knew existed.

He was a protector. He watched over…something…

It was Zelda who was forcing him to relive these memories. He tried to push her out, but she was too strong. He opened his eyes, and saw her body through a misty haze. He gritted his teeth, his anger building.

(GET OUT!)

She shook her head from side to side, and Link got up, moving as slowly as cold molasses. He gripped her shoulders in his strong fingers, and shook her.

(GET OUT! NOW!)

But she would not leave his aching head alone. A blind rage filled him, and he forcibly pushed her out of his mind.

(*OUT*!)

He fell backwards, landing ungracefully on his behind on the small wooden balcony. Link shook his head, stunned, and looked at Zelda, his anger quickly fading. But when he saw what he had done, he felt that he had never been more sober in his life.

"Zelda…"

She was holding a hand to her mouth, and when she took it away to gaze at her fingers, they were coated in blood. Link had punched her mouth, and she was only grateful that no teeth were knocked out. Her lip was split, and bleeding profusely. She looked at him with pain – blurred eyes, and he backed away in shock.

"Goddesses…Zelda…"

He reached out slowly to her face, and she froze; but at the last second, he pulled away from her and leapt backwards over the short railing, sprinting away as fast as he could. She called after him, blood flying from her lips and spattering the grass.

"Link…LINK! WAIT!"

But it was too late. He had left, headed for Goddesses knew where, and she was stuck with nothing to do but wait for the bleeding to stop. On second thought, she didn't want to wait. She carefully climbed the ladder, stopping to detangle her dress every now and again, and walked over to Saria's house, hoping the girl was awake and well – rested.

*** 

"Go away, Saria."

Link was sitting in the branches of the Deku Tree, staring into the distance. Saria gasped.

"Link, get down from there! What do you think you're doing?"

He his face from her, but his voice echoed around the still meadow.

"Leave me alone."

Saria crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head defiantly. The Deku Tree was silent again - it had refused to speak to anyone since Link had returned to the forest. Saria approached the tree cautiously, calling up to Link softly.

"Link, you have to come down. Zelda - "

"Don't talk to me about Zelda! I don't want to talk! Why can't you just leave me be?"

Saria sat down on the grass, staring up at the darkened patch in the leaves indicating where Link was resting.

"Link, Zelda told me everything."

The leaves rattled on their twigs. Link clenched his fists, fighting to control his voice.

"What did she tell you? Did she tell you that I hit her? Did she tell you that I'm a worthless idiot, just like Gaesry? Did she tell you that, Saria? Answer me!"

Saria shook her head, speaking as softly as she could while still making sure Link could hear her.

"No, Link. She told me you're going away. And I have this feeling...I've felt it before, somehow. You're going away, Link - you're leaving, and you're never coming back. At least, when you come back, if you do, it won't be you any more."

Link plucked a leaf, and held it to his face, watching his breath move it back and forth. His anger had subsided, and now he was filled with sorrow.

"Saria, no. I'll come back, just like I am now. I promise."

The Kokiri's voice was sharp. "Take that back, Link. Don't you dare promise anyone anything. Don't promise me you'll come back, because you always keep your promises."

Link was puzzled. "What's wrong with me coming back, after I wander around for a while?"

Saria's voice was still uncharacteristically hard.

"No, Link. You have to leave. You can never come back, not ever. You don't have a choice - you have to stay away from here."

Link leapt down from the tree, landing as silently as a cat. He went to Saria, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She was staring at the earthen wall behind him that kept the Deku Tree safe from the evil things in the forest.

"Saria, what are you talking about? There's always a choice."

She still would not look at him.  
"No, Link. You can't choose to live as you have. You must leave, as soon as you can. It's the only way that the rest of us can survive."

Link crouched down in front of her, and fear gripped him when he saw how blank and distant her eyes were. He shook her gently.

"Saria, what do you mean? How can I make a difference? I'm just...me. I'm nobody."

The small woman laughed at him, laughed long and loud, before she answered. In that moment, Link knew that this was not Saria.

"Oh, please. You know very well who you are. Leave tomorrow, or this entire world will suffer the consequences. Do you understand?"

 Link was still stubborn.

"I'll leave when I please. Who are you? You aren't Saria. Are you a Metamorphical?"

She laughed quietly. "So, you have heard of the ancient tales? No, I am not. I am something far more, and yet something much, much worse."

Her voice was changing now, too. It was deepening, becoming more gravelly. And Link thought, for an instant, that he recognized that voice. Her pupils shrunk, then expanded so slowly that shivers crawled up Link's spine. He shook her again, but whatever had taken her was not finished.

"Heed my words, Hero. You and your friends will cease to exist if you have not left this forest by dawn tomorrow. This is all I can say."

The shadow left Saria's eyes, floating up into the leaves of the Deku Tree. It did not reemerge. She shook her head, and jumped backwards from Link.

"Ah! What just happened? How..."

Link smiled a bit, though his eyes were troubled, and shallow lines creased his face.

"Never mind, Saria. Please, leave me. I have to think things over."

She squinted up into his face, realization dawning on her.

"Link, something happened. What is it, what's wrong?"

The taller man shook his head.

"No, Saria. This is for me to puzzle over, and to do that I need peace. Go tell Zelda to prepare to leave at any time."

Saria nodded quietly, smiled at him one last time, and turned to go. Before she had taken ten steps, she was running back as he knelt on the ground, throwing herself in his arms and burying her face in his shirt.

"Link, I don't want you to go! You're my best friend!"

Link looked out dry - eyed over the top of her head. When he spoke, his voice was just a touch warmer than before.

"It's all right, Saria. It'll turn out all right in the end. You just wait and see."

She sobbed louder, making him sigh.

"Saria, I need you to look after the forest for me, and the Kokiri. Don't hesitate to attack any outsiders who look like soldiers, all right?"

She nodded silently, and wiped her face on his shirt. His voice was soft.

"Thank you, Saria. This means a lot to me."

She stepped away, and he stood up again. She turned and walked towards the vine - draped corridor between here and the forest. Link called after her.

"Saria!"

She turned to look him in the eye one last time.

"You're my best friend, too."

She turned away, a sinking feeling settling in her stomach. Saria managed to hold back her bitter tears until she reached her house, but when she finally stepped inside, she sobbed wildly and threw herself on the bed, wrapping herself in the softest and warmest blanket she could find. She stayed inside her house all day, and no one came looking for her.

Behind Link's back, he heard a rustling noise. He whirled, glaring into the branches, and saw a frozen shadow there. His anger escalated. Why could no one leave him alone?

"Okay, Mido, you can come down now, and then you can *leave*! Why can't you Kokiri just leave me in peace?"

The shadow was still frozen, as if hoping it wouldn't be noticed. Link pointed at it, and shouted angrily, "Yeah, you. Now clear off!"

The shadow quivered, and turned its head towards the forest. Link squinted, almost able to make out the silhouette's outline, enough to determine it was indeed humanoid. But then he realized that the shadow was far too large for a Kokiri...

"Hey, you! Get back here! Who are you?"

The shadow panicked, and with a great leap, bounded over the earthen wall and disappeared into the forest. Link gave chase, digging his sword into the roots and dirt, trying to scale the wall. However, he was only about a meter (A/N: That's three feet, guys) above the ground before he slid back to the clean grass and landed hard on his tailbone, slightly winding him.

He got up after a few moments of resting, and climbed the Deku Tree again, sitting in its branches, knowing and not caring that while he sat between those leaves, every one of his thoughts was accessible by the tree's great brain. He thought dark things, and wondered over what the future might hold - most of all, he wondered about Zelda, and if she would ever be able to forgive him.

Probably not. 

It was miserable and rained in spurts on that last day in Kokiri Forest.

*** 

Zelda had been gathering enough supplies for her and Link during the course of the day, and all the Kokiri had asked in payment was the telling of a story. This was why, around nightfall, she was sitting with many small bodies on either side of her, forming a rough circle. A fire warmed their stretched - out legs and feet, making the stars overhead dimmer than usual. Zelda rubbed her arms self - consciously, still unused to feeling all of the soft tissue beneath her fingers.

"Well, what story do you want to hear?"

Immediately, suggestions were thrown out.

"What about the story about the King who turned into a stalfos?"

"Nah, that one's old. Let's hear the story about the Deku Tree getting cursed."

"That one's too sad. What about the one with the witches who used to live really deep in the forest?"

"What about a true story, Zelda?"

Saria emerged out of the darkness, taking the empty spot two Kokiri moved aside to create. Zelda smiled back.

"What do you mean, a true story?"

"Well, it sounds like you've had a pretty exciting life. Tell us a story from *your* life, one we haven't heard before."

The rest of them murmured in agreement, even Mido. Zelda searched her memories, trying to find an appropriate one. She immediately thought of Link being 'executed' and her life after, but she skipped that, trying to recall her first happy memory. Then she knew. There was one happy memory, through the fog that potion had settled on her mind.

She looked into the eager faces of the beings that were destined to be children forever, and smiled, looking off into the distance above the dancing flames.

"All right. I have a story for you."

Zelda gazed into their eyes. 

"Do any of you know what an angel is?"

Saria's smile widened a bit - she obviously knew, but the rest shook their heads, muttering. Apparently Saria didn't want to explain, so Zelda cleared her throat softly.

"An angel, my Kokiri friends, is the most beautiful thing you could possibly imagine."

There were some indignant gasps. Zelda smiled, and held up her hands peacefully.

"I speak only the truth. I know this because I have seen an angel. That's what I'm going to tell you about - when I met the angel."

She paused, letting her words sink in. Saria fell onto her back and closed her eyes, willing to listen and visualize in her head. Several Kokiri followed suit, but most were far too engrossed in the idea of angels. 

A girl with pigtails piped up. "What's an angel look like, Zelda?"

Zelda blushed a bit, thankful that the fire gave the appearance that she was just warm, not embarrassed. 

"An angel. Well, my angel is a man. He's tall, and handsome..." Several of the girls tittered at that. "And he'll die to save me. He's the best thing that ever happened to me."

Mido raised one cynical eyebrow. "Who is he?"

Zelda sighed. "I'm not quite sure, Mido. But when he's around, I can never be sad, even if he hurts me. See, he can get pretty angry sometimes, when I'm being dumb or when people won't leave him be. But he never hurts me on purpose, and he thinks I don't know this, but I do."

Something moved deep in the shadows, but Zelda pretended not to see it. One of the twins cried out, "What's his name? I want to meet him."

Zelda smiled, thinking, *You already have.* But she did not dare say it aloud.

"His name? Oh, he's never told me his real name. And he's never around when I want him to be there - he's only there when I really need him to help me out. If he wants to be left alone, and his head is clear enough, he can hide where no one will find him for days at a time."

The shadow moved a step closer, unseen by the Kokiri, as all eyes were on Zelda. Except maybe Saria's, but she would know not to say anything.

"Why would he want to be left alone?"

"Well, he has things he needs to sort out sometimes. He gets angry and guilty when he accidentally hurts me, and he has to go think things over and realize that the only thing *really* hurting me is that he's gone."

The shadow was looming over Saria. The Kokiri in question smiled up at it and closed her eyes.

"How good of an angel can he be if he's gone all the time?"

The shadow stiffened, and began to draw away. Zelda quickly spoke, countering Mido's statement.

"He may be gone sometimes, but he has his reasons, even if he doesn't tell me most of them. Besides, he always comes back." She looked into the darkness over Saria's small body, and spoke softly, half to herself. "He always comes back, because he always keeps his promises."

The shadow gazed into her eyes, and the edge of it brushed the firelight. Tanned skin was thrown into relief, alone with one ice - blue eye that was beginning to melt. 

The youngest Know - It - All Brother threw in his piece.

"So, when did you meet this angel?"

She was still speaking almost too softly to hear. The Kokiri leaned forward, ears straining.

"A long time ago. He watched over me for a year, but then he had to go. But he came back, just when I needed him the most - he always comes back. Well, that was when he was a little younger, and not as sad or strong or protective of me. I think the first time I really saw him - the angel part of him, I mean - was when he came back after six years of being apart, and saved me from death at the hands of an evil prince."

She smiled as the Kokiri all gasped, and started firing questions at her. The half - shadow still remained. 

( Link, please...don't leave me again. )

Link, still immersed in shadows, nodded silently. He turned and left her with the Kokiri, all of whom were still asking about the evil prince.

Mido butted in. "One question, Zelda. You know that guy you're travelling with? Is he your angel?"

Zelda stared off in the direction Link had left. 

"I think so, Mido. I think so."

Later, after the story was over, and the Kokiri had all been told every little detail about the evil prince, Mido came up to her. The others were putting out the fire and retiring to bed around him.

"Zelda? That guy - your angel - is he really Link?"

She nodded, but Mido sighed, sounding frustrated.

"No, no, that's not what I mean! I mean...is he *our* Link? Is he Mr. No - Fairy?"

Zelda kneeled on the ground, realizing that she could no longer hide Link's true identity, as he had asked her to.

"Yes. That's Link. He left the forest, and he grew up in the world outside."

Mido stood in silence for a moment, digesting this information. 

"And what about that evil prince you told us about? That's Gaesry, right?"

Zelda nodded again. 

"Yes, that's him. I told you, it's a true story."

"And you're leaving tomorrow, right?"

Her words rested on a deep sigh.

"Yes, Mido. We're leaving the forest tomorrow, at dawn."

He nodded, stroking his chin with his short, thin fingers, considering.

"Well, then, I have something I need to say to Link. Could you tell him for me?"

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "That depends. What do you need to say?"

Mido smiled. "Relax, Zelda. Just tell him that...that I was an idiot. I only teased him because he was bigger than me, and I was jealous. I've always been small," he confided, looking down at himself. "And I've thought it over, and when I thought he was dead, I always wanted to take it back. Now I have the chance, and I think to pass it up would be dumb."

She nodded. "All right. I'll tell him." Zelda got up to leave, but Mido tugged on her dress, which had been washed in the waterfall pool with some soap made of a bulbous forest plant.

"Hey, wait! D'you...d'you really think that Link is an angel?"

She stared into his eyes, which were, for once, totally serious. Zelda kept her face completely blank as she answered.

"Mido, Link is an angel if there is any such thing. He might get a little mad sometimes..." - Mido grunted, "That's an understatement," - "But he always tries to do the right thing, even if he isn't sure what choice he should make. And anyone who does that, no matter who they are and what they've done, is an angel."

Mido nodded, and went to bed, with much to mull over during the night. Zelda followed suit, stepping inside the doorway of Saria's house, where Saria had retreated sometime during the story when she started falling asleep. Zelda wished that candles weren't in such short supply in the forest. Saria's fairy must've been asleep, because even he wasn't giving off the slightest glow. She felt her way over to her bed, humming softly to herself.

However, she stood stock - still when a knife pressed into her throat and an arm wrapped around her, covering her mouth. An unpleasant stench assaulted her nostrils, a smell she knew from long months of pain. It was Gaesry, his cruel, soft laughter in her ear. He began to wrestle her out the doorway, moving her along despite her kicking and muffled screaming. 

Though he was indeed shorter than her, she only outshone him by a few inches. Besides, all of the time he had spent running around lost in the forest had done wonders for his physique. Added to that was the fact that Zelda was still much weaker than she should have been, and not fully recovered from her starvation. As a result, she was practically helpless against the crazed prince. All she could do was struggle and strain away from the knife at her throat as he forced her out the door and into the night. 

When she was out in the open air, she suddenly grew calm. Adrenaline flowed through her, but she was strangely clear - headed. She began thinking to herself as Gaesry manhandled her towards the hollow log at the west end of the village.

( Well, isn't this nice. I'll get lost in the forest, probably turn into a stalfos or something equally unpleasant. Well, at least Gaesry will turn into a stalfos too. Unless he already is one...) She looked down at the hand over her mouth. ( Nope, he's still got skin on him. Oh well. Where's Link when I need him? )

( Right here, princess.)

Link dropped down from the cliff face by the north entrance to the Lost Woods, landing silently on all fours - silent enough that Gaesry was unaware of his presence. Link stalked them, slowly reaching over his right shoulder for his sword.

However, Gaesry was not as stupid as he appeared to be. He pushed Zelda away from him, whirling and throwing the small knife almost in one movement. Link threw himself face down on the forest floor, and felt the knife fly over him, whirling in a small, deadly circle. It landed in the waterfall pool with a small splash, and Link drew his sword, charging Gaesry from where he was on the ground and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Gaesry let out a small sound that was reminiscent of a squeak, but his blood was roused and he was half - crazed from wandering the woods. He turned to meet Link, stretching out his hands and holding the taller man away from him, turning Link's left wrist so the sword was pointing in the opposite direction. 

Link, seeing that Gaesry was unarmed, wrenched himself free and threw away his blade. The prince used this moment of distraction to land a hit, punching his mouth and splitting his lip. Meanwhile, Link's blade landed at Zelda's feet, and she picked it up, holding it before her and bending her knees, ready to spring. 

Gaesry and Link were wrestling, each one giving no mercy as they each attempted to land the other on the ground. The prince made no sounds except an occasional grunt, but Link was yelling, unconsciously drawing his lips back and widening his eyes, an ancient primeval technique to scare away smaller animals. Gaesry, however, would not give. They stood in place, neither giving a pace, their bodies shaking in strain. For a moment, Link thought he had finally met his match, until Gaesry's arms went limp and he fell backwards, his eyes rolling up into his head. 

Link looked up and met Zelda's gaze, blood and sweat running in rivulets down his face. She held his sword, with a slightly shocked expression on her face, like she had not meant to do what she had just done. Link saw that his sword was stained with blood - human blood. He glanced down at Gaesry, and saw that he was moaning, rolling on the ground; there was a deep cut in his side. Link glanced up at Zelda again, anger in his face; she had no doubt that he would not let this rest. He kneeled down beside Gaesry and reached out to tear strips from the other man's shirt.

However, the prince was far too fearful and more interested in self - preservation than being healed by his enemy. He rolled away, whimpering, and ran into the woods, casting a glance over his shoulder every now and then to assure he was not being followed. Link stood there, Zelda behind him, looking over his shoulder, and they both watched him go.

Once he was through the hollow log and did not reemerge for several seconds, Link broke the sudden, uncomfortable silence. He turned to Zelda, angry once again.

"What did you do that for? I could have taken him!"

She was angry too. "No, Link. He was trying to kill you, but you were holding back. He's dangerous. He deserves to die."

Link paced around her, throwing his hands and his gaze into the air.

"Oh, come *on,* Zelda! Haven't you learned yet? Nobody deserves to die, not even the Evil King himself!"

She spun slowly on one heel, following his movements.

"Link, during the time you were gone, I came to realize something. *Everyone* deserves to die. That's what we were put on this damn planet for! To die!"

Link whirled on her, and she was actually afraid. His anger had escalated to rage, and she knew she had touched a nerve. He jabbed her chest with his index finger.

"No, Zelda. That's what you might think, but your brain was muddled for so long it's going to take longer than a month for you to get back to normal! I refuse to believe you could say something like that." He looked around, sniffing the air. "Something's been possessing people around here. First Saria, now you...it even got me this morning, for Goddesses' sake."

She narrowed her eyes. "I *knew* there was something strange about you, but I couldn't quite place it..."

He turned on her again, circling her like a predator closing in for the kill.

"But that's beside the point. He'll die, now that you've cut him open! What the hell did you do that for?"

In a fit of rage, she stabbed her finger at her own mouth, which was still bearing lively bruises.

"What the hell did you do *this* for?"

That silenced him in a matter of seconds. He turned from her, his gaze dropping to the ground, and he began shouldering his way back into the shadows, pushing aside the beasts and demons that linger there in order to dwell in the heart of the darkness. She ran after him, and the evil things leapt out of her way.

"Link, wait! Link...don't leave me! Please, Link, I take it back!"

He murmured, quietly enough that she could hear, "I can't take anything back. I made a promise not to take anything back. And I always keep my promises, right?"

He laughed wildly, and the light of insanity was in his eyes. 

"Go to the wars, kill the bad things, save the people, live a long life and *die.* Is that what I'm meant for, Zelda? Can you imagine me doing something like that?"

She grabbed at his shirt, but he pushed her away. It was then that she realized they were in the forest, heading for where Link had left Epona. 

"No, Link, I can't. You're meant for something else. Even you know it."

He was singing to himself now (A/N: think Gollum style). "Go to wars, kill bad things, save people, then die, all alone..."

(A/N: ***CHEESE ALERT! CHEESE ALERT!*** It's just a little mushy, but some people don't like that stuff, so...)

"NO!"

Link stopped short, and Zelda ran into him, panting and out of breath. 

"No, Link. You won't die alone. I'll be right there."

He turned to her, and the madness was gone. She hoped to the Goddesses she would never have to see it again. Instead, there was sorrow so deep she felt she could drown in it.

"But what if you die first? What the hell am I supposed to do if you die first?"

She wrapped her arms around him, but he crushed her body to his, laying his head on her shoulder like a lost young foal.

"What the hell am I supposed to do, Zelda?"

She stroked the back of his head, hoping it would comfort him somehow. He sobbed, pressing his eyes against her shoulder. Zelda kept her amazement to herself, and felt his tears on her shoulder.

"I don't understand, Zelda. Maybe I went crazy during those years...maybe I've always been crazy. Yeah, Navi said I was always crazy..."

She didn't know who Navi was; perhaps she was some old friend of his? She just kept listening and stroking his hair, ignoring the nervousness in her that her old friend, a hardened warrior, could cry over something as trivial as this. But what *was* this, anyway? She wasn't quite sure.

"Zelda, I just can't do this...I can't do this for much longer...I'm falling apart at the seams! Even I can feel it, and I don't know what to do about it! I've got all these secrets, and nowhere to write them down, no one to share them with..."

She smiled sadly, and thought to herself, *Not as many secrets as I've buried in my long years, Link. I have a graveyard full of secrets; I almost envy you.*

As if he had read her mind, he choked out, "I feel like I'm living in a graveyard, the one back in Kakariko; and all the graves are the enemies I've killed and the secrets I've buried with them. Then there's that damn cave..."

He shuddered, and held her closer, shifting her legs into uncomfortable positions that were starting to cramp up. She winced and held the muscles in place until the cramps loosed themselves, paying more attention to Link's tears than herself.

"Oh, Zelda, those years without you weren't any easier on me than they were on you. I had nobody to talk to but Epona and the treasure hunter on the roof, and I haven't seen him since I escaped Kakariko..."

His hands clutched at her back, trapping some of her long, golden hair. She was too shocked and amazed to feel the pain from her hair being pulled. He rocked against her, sobbing more loudly, spilling everything he had ever wanted to say to her in that one moment of weakness.

"Please, Zelda...I don't want to take you back, but I have to. I want you to come, but I can't risk you. "

She whispered softly into his ear, "You can take me with you, Link. I'll come. I can take care of myself."

He whispered back, "But what if you can't? What if I have to explain to Hyrule that it's my fault they have to be ruled by a greedy, conceited prince?"

"You won't, because I'll be fine."

"Zelda..."

"Link. Trust me."

"I trust you, and I trust my horse, and...and nothing else."

"I trust you, Link. I trust you with my life."

He murmured in her ear, "I love you, Zelda."

She froze slightly, and opened her eyes, but then relaxed when he added, "You're my best friend."

Zelda had the feeling he was implying something, like the words had a double meaning, but if so, she had completely missed it. She stroked his hair again, liking the feel of it beneath her fingers.

"I love you too, Link. You're my only friend."

He sniffed loudly, and she pulled away silently. He stared into her eyes for another second, stealing this moment and stowing the memory into the back of his head. But then he wiped his eyes and turned away from her, placing his fingers in his mouth and whistling loudly, feeling the mask slide back over his face. The shrill sound pierced the forest, and before it had even faded, Epona was appearing from behind an ancient moss - covered elm.

She trotted up to Link, whickering softly, and he stroked her soft neck, allowing the horse to roughly nudge his shoulder. Despite herself, Zelda couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Sometimes she thought that Epona knew Link better than she did! But then again, when she thought about it, the horse probably did. Link was more prone to speak his mind to creatures that couldn't understand him or answer him further than an animal noise than he was to people, who could laugh at him and reject him. She sighed, smiling to herself, and slowly approached Epona, stretching out a cautious hand to run her fingers through the mare's thick white mane. 

The mare snuffled at her hair, and snorted loudly, but allowed them both to mount without complaint, stomping her feet a bit impatiently. Link clucked his tongue and squeezed her sides lightly with his heels, and she slowly began trudging north. Zelda found herself eager to be on the road again. She wrapped her arms around Link to keep from falling off of Epona's broad back, and gazed around her in a giddy way.

"Where are we headed, Link?"

"Well, first I'm going to drop *you* off at the castle. Then Epona and I'll - "

"WHAT!?"

Link winced as Zelda's indignant scream echoed in his sensitive ear. He sighed quietly to himself and rolled his eyes.

(Here we go again...)

"I heard that, you idiot! And I will *not* be left behind, while you run around and save the world!" Link silently added, "Again," but shielded his thoughts from Zelda.

"I don't care if I am a damn princess, I've spent most of my life wishing I wasn't one! Hell, after I got to know *you*, I spent my time running around saving kittens from trees, wishing I was *you*!"

Link raised an eyebrow in silence, letting his hips roll as Epona stepped over a high root. That was a new one.

"Aaron can do fine for eleven more months, while I'm off adventuring with *you*. And that's final."

Link chuckled quietly. "Well, Zelda, you may not want to be a princess, but you sure as hell act like one."

"I don't care! I'm coming, whether you like it or not! I'm sick of doing nothing but sitting around on my butt all day in itchy dresses and corsets that make you feel like you'll burst whenever you take a breath! And besides that, there's..."

Link drifted off, letting his mind wander as Zelda ranted at him about the hardships of being a princess. Every once in a while he jumped when she took a fresh breath of air, but other than that, the half - blocked out sound of her voice was actually kind of soothing. Besides, the moon was shining through the thick leaves, throwing patches of pale relief onto the black and white world, making him dreamily think of his bed back in the village. Maybe he should've slept before they left, but it was a bit too late for that now...

He let his head droop and breathed softly, and Zelda's complaints fell onto deaf ears.

(A/N: That was for you, Chaotic! Ah, falling asleep in Math…Ha! Sorry, guys, continuing on.)

*** 

When Link came to again, his vision was jerking around. He opened his eyes, but he couldn't see anything. When he rubbed them, the darkness still remained, and it was almost as though it was a physical thing, pressing in on his eyes. He panicked and threw out his arms, but his left hand was caught in a small - palmed, long - fingered hand that stretched out of nowhere.  Link tried to free his arm, but the other persisted, hanging on gamely and pulling him into a sitting position. He felt his cheek stinging from where the person had been continually slapping him to wake him up.

"What? Who are you? What the hell are you doing?"

A voice that belonged to no one answered him.

"Link, what the hell are *you* doing? It's me! Sheik!"

Link groaned, having forgotten that Zelda could still become her slightly annoying Sheikah counterpart in this alternate future - the one that only he *realized* was alternate. He sighed and rubbed his face tiredly.

"Man, Sheik, did you have to hit me so hard?"

"Well, you weren't waking up. Look over there, to your right."

Link turned his gaze that way, but his night vision was only beginning to return.

"I don't see anything. How long was I out for?"

"Long enough. See that stuff glittering in the moonlight?"

If Link squinted, he could almost see a small glimmer through the beasts of darkness.

"Sort of. What is it?"

"Blood."

Link's thoughts immediately turned to Zelda, until his panicked brain realized that if Sheik was here, so was she, though she was not aware of it.

"Whose?"

"A gang of stalfos jumped you - you fell asleep on Epona. I'm not quite sure how I got here...last thing I remember, I was looking for you in the marketplace, and it was raining, but that seems like it was so long ago now..."

Link sensed danger, and quickly averted Sheik's questions.

"Well, time does seem to pass strangely sometimes."

Sheik shook his head in frustration, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to remember.

"Yes, I agree, but it's like there's this big blank spot..."

Then Sheik looked up, and snapped his fingers, smiling.

"I know. I must have fallen asleep again. How long was *I* out?"

Link resisted the urge to casually reply, "A few years," and instead asked, "What do you mean, you must've fallen asleep *again*?"

"Well, Impa tells me that I'm narcoleptic, and that makes sense. I was pretty stressed out for some reason or another when it all went black again last time."

(A/N: Narcoleptic people fall into a coma - like sleep when they get stressed out, and don't wake up for days or weeks or something. But I'm pretty sure that the more often they fall asleep, the longer it takes them to wake up, and eventually they just die. Correct me if I'm wrong.)

"Narcoleptic, huh? I always thought you looked a little zoned out all the time."

He laughed, and Sheik shoved him over on his side. When he inhaled again, the sharp, metallic stench of blood choked him. Link choked out, "What happened?"

Sheik's laughter abruptly died. He paced back and forth, thinking.

"Well, I just remember waking up...I was sitting behind you on Epona. She was screaming up a storm, so I hopped off and dragged you with me. I left you here and chased after the stalfos - they stole this."

He handed Link two necklaces that he couldn't quite see in the darkness. 

"Are they yours, Link?"

Link shook his head. "No, I don't wear pendants. What are these?"

He reverently reached out and touched the pendants. His eyes had almost adjusted, and he could barely make out a tint of colour in them from the light shining through. One of them was a green or sky blue, depending on how you looked at it, and the other was sort of purple, but kind of dark blue as well. They were in the shapes of crescent moons, hanging sideways on the simple fishing wire they were strung on. Link instinctively reached out for the blue - green one, and his fingers were about to brush the surface when a huge *something* jumped on him and knocked him over, forcing him to crumple to the ground. He cried out, and tried to shove off the heavy mass, which was huge and oddly furry. 

Sheik watched in amazement, his eyes wide, as a huge panther crushed Link, neatly sweeping the necklaces from his fist with its tail as it passed. His shadow eyes saw the huge cat turn on him, baring its teeth. He raised his hands, palms outward, and tried to calm it.

"Whoa, there, kitty. We didn't mean any harm..."

A low, purring, rather rustic voice answered him.

"Kitty? Who you callin' kitty? Looks to me like you're smaller than me, by a looooong shot!"

Sheik glanced around, but never turned his back to the big cat. It sat back on his haunches, staring at him, its tail waving back and forth in the air. The Sheikah saw the white gleam of the cat's teeth as it opened its mouth.

"What you lookin' at, kiddo? It's me!"

He stared at it, and sputtered out a few incomprehensible syllables.

"Thank you! Yes, I am a talking panther, name's Furona, if you want to know, which you probably don't - most don't, even though I haven't seen nobody 'round these parts in a looooong time, a *long* time."

Link was clutching his ribs, too winded to speak. Sheik gulped hurriedly and made a quick bow.

"Uh, I'm...I'm Sheik of the Sheikah, and this here is Link of...of..."

He looked over at Link and mouthed, *What tribe are you from*? Of course, Sheik had forgotten that Link didn't have Sheikah eyes, which could see in the dark - besides, he was still trying to catch his breath. But when Sheik stuttered for a few moments, he seemed to sense trouble and jumped in with a wheezy voice.

"Link of the Hylians."

"Well then, Link o' the Hylians and Sheik o' the Sheikah – was your momma a little on the uncreative side? No offense, no offense – I must offer my thanks for gettin' those skeleton things down and out. They stole those pendants, y'see."

Sheik replied, seeing that Link was still attempting to catch his breath.

"It was no trouble, Furona. If I may ask…where are we?"

"Forest o' the Lost, kiddo – some call it the Forest o' the Night, but you can call me a lion's auntie as long as you don't cross me."

"Furona, could you possibly lead us out of here?"

"Sure, sure, boy. You just hang onto my tail, I'll getcha outta here. You'd best be gettin' back to yore own world, you can't last long in here. C'mon, child, let's get goin'."

"All right. Thank you."

"No problem. C'mon, now. Hold on to the tail, and follow me."

Link staggered upright, taking deep breaths of forest – scented air, and grabbed onto Furona's tail. Sheik, however, kept his hands at his sides. She sniffed at him.

"It's just a tail, kiddo. Won't hurt you none."

"It's all right, Furona. I can see in the dark. I'm a Sheikah."

She snorted.

"Oh, you one o' them Shadow Riders? Well, all right, then. But come on, we can't dawdle. We gotta move, and we gotta move fast. More dangerous things than the walking dead live here, and we'd better stay far, far away from that crowd. C'mon, now."

They followed her through shadows, brush and dead leaves, questioning her about the forest although her answers were curt and veiled. Sheik managed to find out that they were either in another world or in an undiscovered part of the forest, because Furona described some creatures he had never even dreamed existed. When her tongue had loosened up after about half an hour, he found out that she was living here with a tribe of her fellows, though she refused to reveal more than that. When he suggested they go to meet her tribe, she laughed at him.

"Oh, you know better than that, Shadow Rider. My tribe'd chase you out sooner than welcome y'. They're not receptive to strange folks comin' around."

"Are they all like you, Furona? Panthers?"

"You know I'm not gonna answer that, Sheikah boy."

He was about to probe deeper when she suddenly stopped. If Sheik squinted, he could see a few specks of bright yellow light on the distant horizon. Link stood beside him, breathing normally. Sheik turned back to Furona.

"What – "

He gasped softly. She had vanished, gone as if she had never been there. All that was left of her were the two necklaces they had seen before, along with another one that was a fiery red – yellow, but otherwise identical. The only thing different about each was the colour and the runes enscribed on their unbreakable surfaces. 

Furona's voice echoed out of the dark leaves.

"You take those an' go, you two. You'd best run. Some evil's comin' this way. Take whichever one you want, but choose wisely."

Sheik called back, in no particular direction, "There are three here, and only two of us!"

The mysterious panther's voice was strained.

"You'll meet another one of y' on your journey. Now go! RUN!"

Sheik swept up the three necklaces with one hand and began sprinting towards the far away specks of light, leaping over fallen logs and pushing aside leaves. Link ran after him, his footsteps heavy and breathing laboured. Just as Link was slowing down, bent over and clutching his side, they burst out of the thick leaves and into the blinding light of day.

When their eyes gradually adjusted, they looked around. Link blew his bangs out of his eyes, slightly disappointed.

All that was before them was the flattest stretch of land either of them had ever seen, covered in long, swaying, golden plants. There was a dusty path before them, and Sheik stepped onto it, but Link sat down on the ground, panting. 

"I'm not…in shape…any more. Got to…rest."

Sheik nodded and kept looking around, scouting the way ahead as Link caught his breath again. When Link stood up a few minutes later, Sheik had determined that the field was endless. He could see nothing on the horizon but the long golden tendrils, and the blue sky offered the only relief from the dry earth. Heat waves shimmered in the air, but when Sheik squinted, he thought he could see what appeared to be a small outcropping of trees to what he guessed was the northwest, if they were emerging onto the field from the east. 

Sheik held up the three necklaces, and saw that they were glowing slightly, emitting small amounts of light. He handed the one Link had reached out for, the green one, to Link, and the light quickly faded. 

Link grunted. "Must be magic. They were probably all made by the same person, who put the same magic into all three of them."

"Probably. Where do you want to go?"

"We have to find Epona."

"Do you think she'd be anywhere near those trees way over there?"

"Could be."

Link strung the necklace around his neck, dropping it under his white cotton shirt. Sheik pulled his necklace over his head and adjusted the veil over his mouth to hide it from sight. He pocketed the red one, and gazed off into the distance.

"Looks like a few days' walk at least."

"We'd better get going then, huh?"

Sheik nodded, and Link led the way, tramping along the dusty path. Sheik followed him, content to walk in silence.

And so they left the darkness, searching, ever searching, for the light.

*** 

Yet another chappie revamped. From now on, the revamps will not be nearly as intense as the previous ones – they will basically be the same text, but with small details added here and there. At least, that's what I'm planning. Could turn out different, you never know.

-Shawshank 


	6. Chapter 5 The Travels of the Destined

Yes, I know this took forever, but it still didn't take half a year! I'm making good time!  
  
Chapter 6 - The Travels of the Destined-Part 1  
  
Link and Sheik stepped out of the Forest of the Night and shielded their eyes. After the shadowy forest, this place seemed like a world made of pure Light. Link looked around, catching his first glimpse of the land that would change his life.  
  
"How are we supposed to follow our path when there isn't one in sight?"  
  
"You know what she meant. This place is...wow."  
  
Wow was right, Link thought. The land was huge, covered in untamed, waist- high grass. A breeze blew in from the West, ruffling Link's blonde hair. He looked up to the sky, and noted with surprise the multiple, never-setting moons. He saw five, but who knew how many there were? There was a mountain range to the East, covered in snow and ice. To the North, there was nothing as far as the eye could see, excluding the grass. When he looked to the West, he could only see thick mists that refused to thin out, even with the intense sun and light breeze.  
  
He resisted the urge to lay down in the long grass, turning instead to Sheik.  
  
"Wow. This is a nice place. I wonder what kind of people we'll meet here?"  
  
If Sheik had pulled down the veil over his mouth, Link would have seen a reluctant smile.  
  
"The restless kind, if you ask me. I wonder if we'll meet anyone at all."  
  
"Time to find out, I guess."  
  
The two started off, heading in no particular direction but forwards. Link went first because he had gloves, parting the grass so Sheik wouldn't cut his hands on the sharp blades. They walked in silence, not seeing any signs of life whatsoever. Link was starting to get dizzy; they needed to find water, and fast. When he took the occasional backward glance at Sheik, though, he looked fine, watching for birds and potential danger. He shook his head and sighed. Sheikah, having a naturally lower body temperature than Hylians, retained water much better and could go without for at least a week. However, this made them more susceptible to the cold.  
  
Link unbuttoned his tunic, and closed his eyes as the breeze invaded his clothing and cooled down his body. The sweat that had been dripping into his eyes vanished, eaten up by the hungry sun. He found himself wondering what Zelda would have thought of this land. Link then remembered that she was walking behind him, just with her conscience repressed. He wondered if she had been lying, and she was fully aware of herself even when she was in Sheik's body. Maybe she just changed forms, not minds. What if she...  
  
He blamed this on a starved body and tired mind. Link was complicating things, making something out of nothing. Zelda wouldn't have lied. Would she? Sheik's voice cut into his meandering thoughts.  
  
"I wonder what Furona meant when she said this land was dangerous? I haven't seen any life, not even a bird or an insect. Nothing life threatening, besides this grass, which could only give you a sliver, at worst."  
  
Link looked around him, marveling again at the moons, shining silver in the crystal blue skies.  
  
"I don't know. We'd best be careful, though. You never know."  
  
Just at that moment, Link cut his finger on the grass. He hissed through his teeth, inspecting the red line on his finger. It wasn't bleeding very much, but it hurt too much to let him forget it.  
  
"Ouch. Don't cut yourself, Sheik. I don't want to hear you whining all day about a cut finger."  
  
"That depends. Will I have to listen to you whining?"  
  
He grinned, and continued on, shaking his head. Who knew Sheikah had a sense of humor, albeit a subtle one?  
  
***  
  
They decided to stop when they found a small trickle of water running through the large field. Link was overheating, even in the cool night air. Sheik quickly took Link's canteen of water and used it to wet down a piece of cloth, and laid it on Link's forehead, hoping to cool his friend down. He filled the canteen with the fresh water, and trickled some down Link's throat. The Sheikah lit a fire and laid Link beside it, recognizing the shivering and sweating as a fever running its course. He took some of the fruit they had brought from Hyrule, squeezing an orange into the single bowl he found in Link's bag. Fresh fruit was important when you weren't at your best.  
  
He ripped out some of the pulp, making sure to take only the bits that Link could swallow. He threw the seeds into the fire, and continued to rip up the fruit. He put this is with the juice, rescued a spoon from his own pack, and stirred it a bit so the pulp wouldn't settle at the bottom. Sheik spooned a little bit into Link's mouth, tipping his head back so he would swallow. His friend resisted at first, but eventually gave. It was then that Sheik realized Link was dreaming.  
  
Link's eyes were moving beneath their lids, and a muscle in his jaw was working. He shuffled, then his whole body rocked, and Sheik was afraid that he would roll into the fire. Link's eyes flew wide open, and he screamed out loud. His body continued to spasm, and at one point he nearly rolled on top of his sword. As it was, he cut himself in his shoulder.  
  
Sheik tried to calm him down, but nothing was working. His friend was having a dream, and all he could do was keep him from killing himself! It was frustrating.  
  
Link was murmuring now, inaudible words that made no sense to Sheik. His body convulsed less frantically, but he was still disturbed by the change coming over the young man.  
  
"Link! Stop it, it's only a dream!"  
  
Link screamed one word, that he could just barely distinguish from the wild animal cries ripping themselves from Link's throat.  
  
"ZELDA!"  
  
He suddenly stopped. His whole body sagged down, and two lonely tears made their solitary way down his cheeks. He spoke, as if to himself.  
  
"They took her."  
  
A change came over Sheik then. His eyes flashed a dangerous blue. Zelda had regained control.  
  
She called upon the power of her Triforce, and a light, bright and good enough to blind the eyes of Gannondorf Dragmire himself, shone from the depths of her soul. When the light subsided, she was just Princess Zelda of Hyrule; the Sage of Wisdom had stepped back, and a worried friend had taken the lead. She got down on her knees and shook Link, holding onto his shoulders and staring into his angry face. His eyes were closed once more, and he was murmuring soft words. He jerked, trying to break free. Zelda reached out a hand, and touched his face.  
  
"Link. I'm here."  
  
He immediately calmed, and shivered again. She felt his forehead, and jerked her hand back. Link had the worst fever she had ever encountered. She saw the bowl filled with juice that Sheik had made, and she poured a bit into his mouth, holding his jaw open with her left hand. Zelda went to get the water, only to come back minutes later and see him convulsing again. His hair was singed from a close encounter with the fire.  
  
She decided that enough was enough. She dumped the water over Link's face, taking a small amount of satisfaction when his eyes opened slowly. But she immediately regretted it when she saw that they were bloodshot, and the slight steam coming off of his body. Zelda had never encountered such a sickness in all her life. Her eyes widened. What if he didn't...  
  
"Zelda."  
  
He actually smiled, and not the cocky smile she had come to know so well, either. It was a real smile, the first she had seen in a long time. His voice was hoarse, and when he opened his mouth to speak again, she placed a hand over it. Zelda retrieved the juice and helped him to sit up so he could drink it on his own. She knew how independent he was, and how he hated to be taken care of. He turned to her, when he had drunk half the bowl, agonizingly slowly, and spoke in the same hoarse voice.  
  
"You shouldn't have come. This is no place for you, or Sheik, for that matter."  
  
She also remembered how he was so protective of everyone he got close to, and how he knew that she hated it. This time, though, she would let it slip.  
  
"Too bad. Just because I'm a woman-"  
  
"No. It's not that. It's because you're...one of the best friends I've ever had. I don't want to lose you."  
  
"And how do you think I'd feel if you died out here, all alone, with nobody ever knowing what happened to you? Goddesses, Link, you're so stuck-up, it makes me sick sometimes!"  
  
He grinned weakly, mocking her.  
  
"Of course, Princess. Your wish is my command."  
  
She groaned out loud. She had forgotten his stupid sense of humor, as well.  
  
"Link, I'm serious! If you died, what would I do?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Princess. I'll try my best not to die."  
  
She gritted her teeth. He was trying to shut her out, *again.*  
  
"I have a name. Use it. And stop hiding behind those stupid masks of yours. I know you too well for that, Link."  
  
He sighed, and accepted her offering of juice, sipping at the orange liquid and getting pulp stuck in his teeth. He suddenly froze, then went limp, his head falling on Zelda's shoulder. She laid him on the ground, trying not to jostle him, feeling his forehead. The fever was back, and worse than before. She talked to his unresponsive face, covering him with every blanket she could find.  
  
"And here was me thinking that Heroes had better immune systems than the rest of us. Don't you dare die on me, Link."  
  
She felt his neck, searching for a pulse. When she got it, it was very weak. She held her hand there, and felt it slow down, very gradually. Zelda was now working with the speed of desperation.  
  
"Hang in there, Link. Tell you what, let's make a deal. If you die, I'll never talk to you again. Either that, or I'll call you Fairy Boy all the time. How's that for you, Fairy Boy?"  
  
His lips moved, and she leaned in close to hear him.  
  
"Won't make a difference anyway..."  
  
He was fading. She piled up all the blankets around him, and continually sprinkled water down his throat and on his face.  
  
"Link, don't you dare die. Don't you dare. I'll kill you!"  
  
A corner of his mouth twitched. She stopped moving around, realizing that there was nothing more she could do besides let the fever run it's course. His mouth moved again, and she barely heard him.  
  
"I have a last request."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"No, you don't. You are *not* going to die, Link!"  
  
"Just in case."  
  
His arm moved, and she took his hand, leaning closer. The blue necklace Sheik had received slipped out and dangled, letting off a small beam of light. She was ready to give in, but not to death.  
  
"Fine, but only because I'm in a good mood. What is it?"  
  
His lips moved, but she heard nothing come out but air. His eyes opened wide, and he grunted at the sharp pain stabbing through his body, looking past her towards the moons in the sky. They were silver, just like the tears running down Zelda's face. The fire was dying down. The unfamiliar constellations looked down on him.  
  
"When I die, my spirit is going to travel the worlds. The first place I'm going is up there, to those moons."  
  
He tried to lift his hand to point up, but gave up. His gaze returned to her face.  
  
"I'll see everything there is to see, then return to Hyrule. If you...if you're still alive then..."  
  
"Link, don't-"  
  
"No, listen."  
  
He closed his eyes and sighed, opening them again to gaze on the face that had haunted his dreams since before he could remember.  
  
"Zelda, in that other timeline...do you remember?"  
  
She shook her head, shaking loose tears, which were absorbed by Link's tunic.  
  
"At the end...we defeated Gannondorf. It was finally over. You took the Ocarina of Time from me, sent me back. You didn't give me a chance to say...goodbye."  
  
She suddenly knew. The memories came flooding back to her. The memories Link had been cursed with; the memories she had forgotten.  
  
***  
  
"Link, give me the Ocarina."  
  
She didn't want to do this, but she had to. She had no choice.  
  
"Zelda, I need to-"  
  
"Link. Give me the Ocarina."  
  
Her voice was soft, and sorrowful.  
  
"Link, it never could have been."  
  
His eyes burned into hers, and she couldn't look away.  
  
"Yes, it could. Are you so afraid that-"  
  
"NO! This was never meant to happen. This whole timeline, it was never meant to be."  
  
She looked down, unable to lie to his face any longer. That was the one thing she was best at; obvious lying.  
  
"How could you, Zelda. How could you take this from me?"  
  
"What, you actually want to live like this? To travel aimlessly, be nearly killed over and over, to bleed until you have no blood left to lose? Do you really want to do that to yourself?"  
  
"Yes, if it means-"  
  
"No. I absolutely forbid it. You must go back to your own time, live out your life like you were meant to."  
  
Link stepped closer, invading her personal space. He took her face in his hands, his anger showing on his face.  
  
"Zelda, have you ever thought that this was meant to be? That this timeline is the right one? Did you ever consider that?"  
  
He leaned closer. She closed her eyes, letting the words bounce off her. Or, at least convincing herself that they were.  
  
"Did you ever consider, Zelda, that *we* were meant to be? I know I certainly have, many times."  
  
He was inches away, and Zelda was just barely hanging on to her resolve. She opened her eyes, searching Link's face. She whispered two words.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Link backed off a bit, confused, and Zelda took the opportunity as it came. She stole the Ocarina of Time from the very person who was meant to have it, the Hero of Time. She stepped away, leaving him to wrestle with his emotions. The notes to her own song, her Lullaby, floated through the sacred realm. Link looked at her, eyes closed, playing the Ocarina, and allowed the moment to engrave itself in his memory. He would never forget, no matter what Zelda said.  
  
How could he forget this emotion, which he had stumbled across while searching for peace? This emotion, which had left him in turmoil? This emotion. He would never forget.  
  
***  
  
Zelda breathed in. She had seen the memory from Link's perspective, but she remembered her own. She remembered everything now; the seven years of hiding and fear, the moment when she realized that the young man before her, the Hero of Time, was Link; the moment she knew that she had fallen. Fallen in love.  
  
Goddesses! She hated it when he did that. He was always surprising her, always revealing something about herself to her, something she should have known all along. She looked down at him, and knew why.  
  
Link had traveled up and down the stream of Time on more occasions than either of them could count. He had gotten to know her; gotten to know her better than she knew herself.  
  
But, he still didn't know the whole truth. A truth she was not prepared to reveal to him, even in death. Not just what had happened in those long, lonely seven years, spent learning the Sheikah spell from Impa, but also...  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
She was shaken out of her reverie, shocked. Zelda looked down at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
He looked at her, daring her to refuse.  
  
"I said, kiss me. It's my last request."  
  
He tried to laugh, but ended up coughing instead. She shook her head. Of all the nerve.  
  
"Only you, Link. Only you."  
  
He looked at her, more serious than he had ever been in his life.  
  
"Zelda. You've experienced the memories. You know...how I feel. You know it. Don't try to lie!"  
  
He said the last angrily, as she opened her mouth to deny it. He smiled, knowing he had her.  
  
"I don't know that you feel the same, but there's no mistaking this. Zelda, you're always telling me to let you in, to stop hiding. Now it's your turn. If you won't kiss me, then tell me the truth."  
  
She tensed.  
  
"The truth about what?"  
  
"Do you...feel the same? Or am I just hoping for something you can't give me?"  
  
She stalled for time, even though she knew he didn't have much left.  
  
"Link, I...can't."  
  
He sighed, and rolled his eyes. His anger was showing.  
  
"Zelda, why are you always in denial? How can you live like that?"  
  
"Sorry, Link, but I can't fulfill that last request. Pick another one."  
  
"No. You tell me, or I'll rattle chains in your castle for all eternity."  
  
"I'd rather have *you* haunt me than the truth!"  
  
"Gotcha, Princess. The truth, haunt you? Now, that's not right. Tell me, what is the truth? What could possibly haunt you for the rest of your life?"  
  
"No."  
  
He frowned, and tried to turn over, unsuccessfully.  
  
"Fine, then. Deny me my very last request. You've denied every single other request, too. Give and take may be my policy, but it sure isn't yours. Goddesses."  
  
His voice was trailing off. He grunted, and his eyes squeezed shut. Zelda sat back on her heels, feeling hurt and yet liberated by his words. He was right. She was so used to lying her way out of every situation that it was shameful. How could she have not noticed it before? Another tear slipped out, and she made up her mind.  
  
"Link, I'm sorry. I just...don't know how to tell the truth, I guess. I can't tell you."  
  
His face seemed to sag, and he looked up to the sky again. Zelda smiled gently.  
  
"I have to show you."  
  
Link turned back to her, hoping the words meant what he thought they did. A sweet jolt of joy burst through him when she kissed his cheek softly. He smiled up at her, finally allowing his eyes to close.  
  
"Thanks. I guess I had you wrong there, Zelda. People are too complicated. I wonder what spirits are like..."  
  
He exhaled, and Zelda fled, knowing what it meant. She ran as far away as she could before she collapsed. She lay there, in the long grass, breathing in the alien air. Zelda lifted her hands to the sky, gathered her power, and hid in Sheik's body.  
  
When he could manage it, he tried to find her way back to the fire. Only by using the Sheikah ability of walking on another plane of existence did he find it.  
  
When he got there, he saw only a few embers. Their supplies, their blankets, and Link's body were all gone.  
  
***  
  
Typed in two hours off the top of my head. I should get an award. R & R would be greatly appreciated! -Shawshank 


	7. Chapter 6 The Travels of the Destined Pa...

Dear DivineHero, All is not as it seems, as you're soon to find out. Gratitude to The Procrastinator; more mushiness to come. Thanks for the feedback, gang! -Shawshank  
  
Chapter 7 - The Travels of the Destined, Part 2  
  
Sheik was confused. Utterly, hopelessly, confused.  
  
Link had died. That much he knew. And the edges of his soul were fraying. The only friend he'd ever had was gone. He was alone in this strange world.  
  
Link's body was gone. That was the big stumper. Heroes' bodies didn't fade, like the vermin's did. He stumbled around, looking for some sign of life. He found none.  
  
It was dark. And cold. Sheik's lips were starting to turn blue; he could feel it.  
  
Eventually, he just gave up. He was dead. He was dead! How could Sheik have let this happen? It was all his fault.  
  
He walked around, rubbing his arms. The fire was beyond hope. Sheik looked up towards the moons hanging in the sky. They looked as though they could fall. He shivered.  
  
Sheik unconsciously wandered away from the ashes of the fire. When his gaze strayed back to the land around him, he realized he was lost. And cold. And hungry.  
  
He shivered again as the tall grass crackled. Miraculously, he wasn't cut.  
  
His gaze snapped up.  
  
He could have sworn he had seen a huge shadow glide across the moon. A huge shadow, in a frighteningly familiar shape. Hylian? Nah.  
  
Sheik blamed it on his imagination, forgetting that he didn't have a very good one. He was really, really cold.  
  
He was also tired of wandering aimlessly around this field. He flattened a small place in the grass, curled up, and slept.  
  
***  
  
The moons hung in the sky. Many shapes crossed them, many times. Sheik was afraid.  
  
Then the whispers came.  
  
First one voice, whispering and yet shouting indistinguishable words. Soon joined by two more. Then ten more. Then a thousand more. Soon, there were a million voices, all blending together into one stream that babbled and drove anyone who listened for a period of time insane.  
  
The voices suddenly ceased. Someone had come. Two of the Destined were in their land. They shouted out in anger, their voices clashing instead of blending together. The waves of ugly noise reverberated across the place that was theirs.  
  
The arrival of the Destined was the beginning of the Prophecy. The first sign. A sign that was unwelcome. The land was not prepared for the New Age. This primitive place was not to be disturbed! In their eyes, the Apocalypse had come. However, the truth was far from it.  
  
The whisper stream collided, clashing, turning into a sound which covered the world and left all in ruins. The people brought it upon themselves.  
  
In the midst of the maelstrom, the two Destined stood. Fated to be forever together, yet apart. Meant to be separated from the world. The Goddesses have foretold this; theirs will be the most tragic of tales.  
  
The hand of Fate would be stayed.  
  
***  
  
When Sheik woke up, he was tied to a pole, facing outwards. He had a horrible headache, and was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He fought off the urge to sleep for eternity and groped around for his red dagger. His hands met with those of another. The other stirred, indistinguishable from the shadows brought in by the moonlight. Sheik was sure he *was* asleep when the shadow spoke in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Zelda?"  
  
***  
  
Sorry it's so short. As I have mentioned again and again, I love cliffhangers. -Shawshank 


	8. Chapter 7 The Beginning of the End of th...

Hello again. Sorry this took me so long. Had really bad writer's block.listening to Lord of the Rings CD. The shrimpy kid on track 17 has talent. Ahh.piercingly high notes sung by a boy.oh, my poor eardrums. Oh well. Sorry, I think I'm starting to catch my mom's flu.  
  
-Shawshank  
  
Chapter 7 - The Beginning of the End of the World  
  
Sheik froze.  
  
The other figure froze.  
  
Their faces turned slowly, in unison, until they were facing each other. In the dim light, Sheik saw a huge purple spot on the other's face, accompanied by still-bleeding scratches. He also saw a pair of stern, haunted blue eyes.  
  
Link grinned, then winced as his wounded skin stretched painfully.  
  
"Sheik!"  
  
Sheik grinned.  
  
"Link!"  
  
They both sat there grinning, until Sheik's sense of reality snapped back into place.  
  
"Link, grab my dagger. I have a feeling this is not a good place to be."  
  
They made lame conversation, dancing around the topic mainly on their minds, as Link groped for Sheik's small blade.  
  
"Got that right. My stay so far has *not* been fun."  
  
"Neither has mine. Ever since we got to this place nothing but bad things have happened."  
  
In the shadows, Sheik saw a sweet but wistful look steal across Link's face.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that. Not everything."  
  
Link stared at Sheik with those piercing eyes, while Sheik avoided his gaze. Finally, he grew uncomfortable.  
  
"What?"  
  
Link had found the dagger, and he now used it to cut their bonds. His earring jangled as he sawed at the ropes made of braided grass. Evidently, the grass was a lot stronger than it looked. Sheik saw that he had developed red marks from where the grass ropes had made contact with his skin. At least he wasn't cut.  
  
Link shook off his friend's question, trying and failing to put the question of Zelda's alias out of his mind.  
  
"Nothing. By the way, what happened earlier? I remember..."  
  
His face reddened slightly.  
  
"Some things, but the time after it is all dark. I don't remember anything after-after the fire went out."  
  
Sheik grinned, because now that he knew Link was alive, what had happened just hours earlier didn't seem quite so frightening.  
  
"You died, is what happened. Or at least I thought you did. I guess not."  
  
Link straightened up fully, his head nearly hitting the top of the small tent they were encased in.  
  
"Wait a second. I remember that. I remember...my vision fading. I couldn't see anything. Then, I went to this place..."  
  
***  
  
Link stood, confused, in the place after...what? Anyway, this whole thing was just too mixed up. This plane of existence was the strangest thing he had ever seen, and that was saying quite a bit. The things he had seen and lost, including his own innocence...he shuddered, and shook it off.  
  
He thought strange things as he walked around this place.  
  
As he walked through the ankle high, green grass, he thought of Zelda. He loved her so much; he wondered if she had seen it. He remembered how he had always felt so clumsy around her, and, in fact, anyone smaller than him. He had always treated everyone as gently as he could, as though he was afraid that he would break them, like an angry Moblin breaks a simple piece of pottery.  
  
He walked, the sun high above his head.  
  
He thought of Sheik. His best friend in the world; his love in disguise. How did that spell work, anyway? He wondered about that often. How could Sheik be in control sometimes, and Zelda in others? How did Sheik know that he had died if Zelda was in control at that time? The whole thing was too confusing, so he put it out of his mind.  
  
He walked, destination nowhere.  
  
Link remembered his childhood. He had, in accordance with Zelda's wishes, lived it out in Kokiri forest. But the day he first noticed that he had begun to change, that small hairs were poking through the skin on his face, he had waltzed right through that log tunnel and out into the over world. He had never found Navi, though he had wandered through the Lost Woods for most of his days. Saria had cried when he left, and given him a Fairy Ocarina, just like she had in the other timeline; the only difference was that he had been much younger. He had left Kokiri when he was thirteen.  
  
He walked, wanting suddenly to see what was beyond that horizon.  
  
He remembered his time in the over world. Those four short years he had wandered around, exploring and reacquainting himself with his friends in the alternate universe. Malon, Talon, the Gerudo woman Arianna. The Sage Reincarnate, Kaepora Gaebora, Pierre the Scarecrow, the old scientist in the lakeside laboratory. Darunia and Link, Darunia's son, Anju the cuckoo lady, the guy in the windmill, Dampe the Grave keeper. The Skull Kid, who was going to go journeying around the Woods, visiting other worlds, making better friends, Lumi, a stray fairy.too many others to name. He remembered them now, and smiled at the memories he had accumulated over the years. His eyes, normally blue and clear and haunted by unspeakable tragedy, misted over as he thought of the good times.  
  
He walked, wondering who he would meet in this world.  
  
He thought of the bad times, not wishing too, but not being able to sway his mind from those occasions upon which he had lost so much. He had lost his friends, his life, his control, his soul, his innocence.he had been taken captive, had to kill brainwashed creatures that had no idea they were doing anything wrong. He had been tortured, oppressed, even enslaved; but always, it came back down to surviving. Simply surviving. His instincts would not let him die, and neither would his friends. Sheik had saved him from so many scraps that Link owed him his life a thousand times over.  
  
He stopped and thought and listened to his surroundings.  
  
He had died so many times over, and yet had never been to this place. Arianna, his Gerudo friend, had told him of the afterlife the female warriors had so much faith in. It was a place of glory, earned in combat; only those who proved themselves worthy could go there. Those with ambition, skill, the ability to fight and even to slay, the wish to live for the thrill of living, were sure to be delivered to that place. In the other timeline, Arianna had died; she had been 'made an example of' in front of the whole of the Gerudo forces by the Evil King, who personally supervised the whole thing. Link knew that when she had died, she had gone to that place. No warrior was more deserving than her.  
  
He sat down in the grass.  
  
He was different than her, he knew. He did not want to live his whole life as a slayer, even if it was for good. He searched only for peace. But how could he have peace when the whole world was against him? The Goddesses would not grant their Hero the thing he desired most. Peace. A life of peace with Zelda by his side. Of course, he could not stay in one place; his soul needed to travel to stay burning. He would travel with Zelda, see everything there was to see, then travel to the stars and sail away.  
  
His body jerked. Something was wrong. Somebody was pulling on him, pulling him down. He did not want to leave this place of yearning; he resisted. Then he gave in; he realized that Zelda was not here. If Zelda was not here, how could he live, knowing she was elsewhere, separate from him? He sank through the grass, through the dirt, then through the sky; suddenly, he was among those stars he had so yearned to become a part of. He gave a great shout of joy, then was pulled earthwards. He saw his body, and he flew down to it. Zelda was near. He knew it. Not Sheik; Zelda. He was sucked into his body by a force beyond magic and power; he was sucked in by the life still remaining in his body.  
  
His mortal eyes fluttered, and the crowd of beings standing around him sucked in a breath unanimously. They raised their hands towards him, and stepped back as he stood up, holding his head. Then they jumped him. They bound him with grass ropes, glad that their scheme had worked, and stunned him. They tied him to a pole and left him. Now, all that needed to be was for the other to come.  
  
***  
  
Of course, Link did not tell all of this to Sheik. He just told his best friend what had mainly happened; he could never have told anyone the rest. They felt they were ready to go after this, having stretched their legs and arms; so they drew steel and stepped cautiously out of the small hut-like tent, prepared for anything. Link's hand flew out, and stopped Sheik.  
  
"Listen, I think I had better go first."  
  
"What! Why?"  
  
"I don't know. My instincts are telling me that you should stay. Sheik, please don't argue. Just stay. You'll be more helpful if you do, trust me."  
  
"But-"  
  
Link turned, and pierced Sheik with his eyes, staring at him with such intensity that Sheik was almost frightened.  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Link's voice was low and dangerous. Sheik stayed.  
  
Link's faded green tunic worked as perfect camouflage as he worked his way through the grass and shadows, heading for the small fire, which he estimated to be in about the middle of the encampment. He parted the grass and looked through, noting the figures casting shadows around the meadow of flattened grass. He tried to circle the lit area, but in doing so forgot to watch his feet. He stepped on a small, dry twig. It snapped like a firecracker.  
  
The crowd turned as one and, with only a slight delay, jumped him a second time. They crowed their victory, and with that, Link realized that all of them, or at least most of them, were female. He threw them off as gently as he could, then fought harder when he realized that they had knives. They were *sharp* knives, and their cuts were like the stings of a cloud of hornets. He grunted as he struggled to throw them off. They clung to his back like annoying flies, swiping at him with their small blades. He finally went under, the swarm of them still clinging to his back, legs, and arms. He stopped struggling, and let them overpower him, hoping it was a sign of his surrender. Apparently it was, because with that, they all got off and circled him, chunnering and laughing. He felt that they had bound his wrists, but not his ankles, again with that tough grass rope. They led him over to an apparatus built out of wood, indicating that he stand in the middle of it.  
  
It was like a model of a prism, triangular and three-dimensional. First, they tied his arms to the logs on either side of him, stretching them out to their limit. Then, they fastened his ankles to the bottom log joints. He felt like a hog on the spit, and hoped desperately they weren't cannibals. Link's hopes vanished as he watched them light torches, then hold them in their gnarled hands, standing around him in a wide circle. He watched, half in terror and half in fascination, as they all dropped the flaming torches.  
  
A ring of fire lit up all around them, with Link in the exact centre of it. He felt a great power building up around him, and saw that the women's hoods had fallen back, and they were holding their hands up to the sky. Energy was gathering between their outstretched fingers, and he swore the stars were dimming. He wondered what they were doing, and even though he didn't find out exactly what it was until later, he had a sinking feeling in his gut.  
  
The witches' faces turned towards him, for that was what they were, and he saw that they were all young and pretty. Then they all blinked in unison, and he was now gazing upon ugly old hags. He blamed it on the high fever that was returning, and tensed his body. When the first blow hit him, he was winded.  
  
He looked down at his chest, where the sudden and heavy pressure had struck him, and saw many small white essences flying out of the place directly above his heart. The flow started to taper down, and the witches cried out. They rotated, the three who had sent the first volley at him moving to the right. When the second volley came, Link knew that if a high fever could kill him in long, drawn out hours, this would kill him in minutes.  
  
He felt a great sadness sweep over him, and the pain began to fade. He was losing already; he had not even got to see Zelda one last time. He hoped that they would not execute the same punishment on Sheik; he didn't want them to hurt either his best friend or his love. His eyes flew open as the third blow hit him. Zelda. They would hurt Zelda. He knew it. He cried out, and started to struggle against the ropes, summoning all the power he had. Now was the time to use it.  
  
The witches stepped back, surprised, but one gave a shout of joy as she saw the aura that was gathering around Link. She grinned and aimed for him, wanting to catch him in his one moment of weakness. Her single blow flew for him, headed straight for the cavity in his chest that held his beating heart. The moment hung in eternity, and all the onlookers knew they would never forget the sight. The ball of red magic, flying towards the Elvin being surrounded by a greenish white aura.  
  
Just as the two powers were about to collide, a third power stepped in. A flash of brilliant blue light stopped everyone in their tracks. A shield of blue erected itself around the being struggling on the wooden frame, and a small voice cried out above the resulting explosion.  
  
"Leave him! I command it of you!"  
  
Zelda stepped into the clearing, her hair floating about her in a wind struck up from nowhere. Her body glowed with an ethereal light, and she channeled her power to collect around the red ball. She sent it up into the sky, then retrieved her stream of magic, adding it to the prism around her, looking like one of the Faeries of the Sacred Realm. To Link's great surprise, the whole crowd of witches turned their faces towards her, and fell to the ground, shaking and shivering and imploring in whining voices for forgiveness. Zelda held out an elegant hand, and the chattering stopped instantly. She used her magic to walk above the ground, and so she did not disturb a single blade of grass as she paced around the thoroughly cowed group, giving them a good dressing down.  
  
"You had no right to do this! When I had returned, I expected more of you than this! You have sunk so low, I have a mind to place you all in the depths of the ocean as punishment."  
  
One of the women stood up, having decided to speak for her people.  
  
"We are sorry, O Mighty Vendance. We did not know of your coming to us."  
  
Zelda put on an air of infuriated rage.  
  
"Sorry? You're sorry? You almost killed this man and all you have to say is that you're sorry! I am ashamed of you. Deeply ashamed."  
  
The woman pleaded with her as Link looked on, confused.  
  
"What more can we be, Lady? We cannot go back in time and correct our mistakes, as can you, and so we can do naught more than offer our repentance."  
  
"Ah. I see. You are wise, woman, but not wise enough. What if this had never happened?"  
  
"I do not understand, Lady."  
  
"You don't. If this had never happened, you would not have to be sorry for it. You can prevent it, that is what you can do! Never do this again, or I will not be so merciful. You may leave."  
  
The women got up, still with their faces to the ground, and left, still facing the floating princess and bowing as they shuffled backwards. When they had entered the shadows, Zelda let her magic flow back into stasis, and alighted gently on the ground.  
  
"So, you owe me again."  
  
"You still haven't paid me back in full, remember. I saved Hyrule, which is an entire kingdom, not just one person."  
  
"Good point. Oh, I'm sorry. Here, I'll untie you."  
  
Zelda padded over to him, scuffing her feet on the charred grass. The magic wind she had created had blown out the ring of fire. She looked down, partially in distaste, and partially to avoid his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, it took me a while to overpower Sheik. Normally I can only do it when he's feeling weak or tired."  
  
Link looked straight at her face, even though she was staring at the ropes as she chopped through them with Link's sword, which she had found in the tent.  
  
"Zelda." He did not ask the question on the edge of his tongue, but rather the one in his mind.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
She smiled, relieved he had not asked the question she knew he wanted to ask.  
  
"A kind lady came into the tent to see to the prisoners. I was myself by then, and, seeing that I was female, she treated me well and fed me. She told me the basis of their culture when I asked, and I found out that they had a Goddess. I told her that I was that Goddess, and was testing her, then I ordered her to show me where you were. It was actually pretty funny, she was shaking in her shoes like you always where when my dad loomed over you when you were younger. She showed me the way to here, and I used my magic to impress them while she spread the word around the crowd."  
  
Link shook his head, tired and aching and still confused. Zelda cut the last bond and stepped out from where she had been holding him up, assuming that he had his feet on the ground. However, he didn't. He fell down with a loud smacking noise, and was left winded and rubbing his sore back. She tried to apologize, but couldn't, because the sight was too funny. Her eyes were watering with held in laughter, and she finally let it burst out. Link watched as she practically rolled on the ground laughing. She was holding her stomach, and her face was wreathed in brightness. He muttered under his breath darkly beneath her laughter, "At least she's happy," and started creeping off to begin tramping through the field once again. He was limping, and still couldn't breathe properly. Zelda looked up, and sobered instantly, calling after him, "Wait, come back, I'm sorry!"  
  
He stopped so that she could catch up, and walked, leaning on her heavily for support. "It's not you. It's those women. They're evil, I swear, and I don't want to kill them all, so I'm walking away before a bad situation gets worse."  
  
She struggled not to start laughing again as she replied.  
  
"They're not evil, and this is not a bad situation. Their society isn't governed by fear you know; they follow a Goddess who saw them through the hard times in the past, and they love and respect her. Why don't we at least stop a while so you can rest up?"  
  
"No way. There's something beneath that, something your nurse didn't tell you, and I'm not sticking around to find out what it is. I've learned to trust my instincts, Zel, and I'm not going to ignore them because you've set yourself up as a Goddess."  
  
At that exact moment, he tripped over his torn-loose bootlaces, and she started to chuckle again. Link silenced her with a playful glare, and got up again, his heart somehow lightened, though he still failed to see how the situation was so funny. Zelda laid a hand on his shoulder, trying to convince him.  
  
"Come on, Link, we'll be fine. You're just paranoid. You need to rest, after that fever."  
  
She stopped, suddenly reminded of the events of a few hours previous. What he had helped her remember, what she had realized, what words they had exchanged.she swallowed, hard, and grabbed Link's arm. Zelda turned, towing Link along in her wake, and headed for the small encampment. Link stumbled, such was the pace she set, and tried to keep up as she berated him.  
  
"You're tired and hurt. I'm going to get you some medical attention. Something tells *me* that we need to remain here for a while. Something's going to happen, I just know it, and we need to be there."  
  
Link was muttering again, low enough that Zelda couldn't hear. It was times like these that he wished he had Navi to talk to.  
  
"Need to be there, she says. Yep, something's going to happen, and that something is us getting killed. I know it. Why does every single princess of Hyrule I know have to be so bossy? It must be the way she was raised. 'Do this, do that, fetch me this.' Goddesses, her dad would've given her the stars in the sky if he could've. Spoiled brat, you can't help but love her."  
  
She looked back at him, and he stopped abruptly, wondering if she had heard. He saw an eyebrow hike its way up her forehead in surprisingly Impa- ish fashion. She turned back and kept dragging him along, smiling as she listened to him mutter, hoping he didn't know she could hear every word. It was just too hilarious for words.  
  
"Takes after Impa, she does. Sheesh, even had a nanny instead of a mom. I had.hmm, let's see.the Deku Tree and Saria. Oh, what great guardians I had. Wish I could've lived in a castle, wonder what it'd be like.Probably lots of food stored away in there, and good food too, not twig and leaf stew or whatever Mido called it.he never was a very good cook, it was one of the twins, what was her name again? Ah well, they both looked the same, guess it doesn't really matter. But the Gerudo, they were great cooks, they could whip up a feast from a coupla Leevers they drowned in the sand. Yum yum, Leevers for breakfast, lunch and dinner, talk about a staple diet."  
  
They had reached the tent now, and Zelda dismissed the nurse, laying Link down in the bed of blankets. He was still muttering as she tucked him in, like Impa had always done for her, and got into bed herself on the other side of the tent. She blew out the single candle, and breathed in the sweet smoke as he continued to talk to himself. She supposed that he must have used to talk to Navi like this, and in lack of having a fairy on his shoulder, was now talking to himself. She hoped that the fever wasn't back or anything.  
  
"I wonder what you can do with a Leever. Boil it, grill it, throw it in the fire and eat the embers, that sounds good. Wish someone had told me Leevers were flammable, I would have set fire to them and run, instead of letting them tear me apart piece by piece. "  
  
Zelda realized that he was talking about the alternate timeline now, and instead of stopping him, let him talk himself to sleep. She had often wondered what Link had been through in that other world, and now she had a chance to gain some small amount of insight. His voice gradually lulled her into a dreamlike state.  
  
"I wonder how Arianna cooks them. Oh, right, she hates Leever. She goes for Skulltulla. I wonder what those taste like.maybe like web. I got a bunch of that in my mouth that time in the Deku Tree, it didn't taste half bad. Hmm, wouldn't blame her. Oh, Gohma.ugh. Blue and red blood everywhere.green guts.no."  
  
She realized sleepily that he was going through bad memories. She wondered how many good memories he had. By the sound of it, not many.  
  
"Stalchilds, chasing me.swiping at my back.Gannon on that damn black horse, that thing gave me nightmares for weeks.the castle.skeletons.I was so afraid one of them might have been hers.oh Goddesses.what if one of them was her.dead.all bones and teeth, bones and teeth.nothing left. Black, obsidian, blocking my way, the monsters chasing after me, every step."  
  
His voice slipped off, and she heard him quivering under the blanket. She was now awake, and afraid. Afraid for, and in a strange way, *of* Link. Zelda got up, retrieved her blanket, and placed it over Link. She crawled into Sheik's body, and lay down close to Link, and slept.  
  
*** ~ They're here. They've come. What now? ~  
  
~ I do not know. The future is...clouded. We will see. ~  
  
~ What do you mean, 'we will see'? What kind of a reassurance is that? ~  
  
~ Be calm. Can you not see? ~  
  
~ What? ~  
  
~ Things are coming into place. The prophecies are being fulfilled. ~  
  
~ No. You couldn't possibly mean... ~  
  
~ Yes. It has begun. ~  
  
***  
  
Man, that was deep. A little too deep if you ask me.sorry, I've been slowly wading out of the shallow kiddy pool lately. Not having fun in school. My class hates me.ah, sorry, too much information. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. As per usual, R&R is greatly appreciated!  
  
Luv ya forever,  
  
-Shawshank (Please ignore the mindless rambling above. Thanx.) 


	9. Chapter 8 The Camp, or Fun With Dishes

Still the same day as the second half of chapter seven. I've got itchy fingers, I guess. Along with a cold. Ugh.A laptop is a wonderful thing when you're 450 k's away from your hometown. Ladeedah. Enjoy.  
  
-Shawshank  
  
Chapter 8-The Camp, or Fun With Dishes  
  
Link awoke the next morning to find Zelda gone, and Sheik in her place. The short young man had curled up next to him, *right* next to him, in order to share his body heat. Link threw off the blankets, spread them over Sheik, and got up, stretching until his many scars felt like they would rip apart.  
  
He forgot himself and stepped out of the tent, only to find that a crowd of women were all kneeling on the ground, bowing and humming. He dodged back inside, frightened, remembering the events of last night. He went to Sheik, and shook him.  
  
"Sheik. Sheik! Wake up! Goddesses, who knew Sheikah were so lazy! WAKE UP!!!"  
  
Sheik's eyes snapped open, and he sat up with one hand on his forehead, babbling mindless words. His misty red eyes cleared when he noticed Link staring at him, and he joined reality. Sheik stood up, dusting himself off, feeling well rested.  
  
Sheik stared at Link, whom he had noticed was staring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
Sheik wondered what was wrong with Link. That kid could be so weird sometimes...  
  
"Link, tell me, what's up?"  
  
The shorter man stepped forward and shook Link bodily, clasping his shoulders. He seemed to be in shock. Sheik gazed up at the Hero, who was still staring at him. Then, Link's eyes closed. He sat down in the dust, and assumed a meditative position. Sheik kneeled down in front of him, wanting an explanation for his behavior.  
  
"Link, I didn't know you meditated. Who taught you?"  
  
Sheik got no answer but silence. He tried again.  
  
"What's wrong, Link? You're acting really...uh...different this morning."  
  
Link raised his hands slowly, eyes still closed, and enclosed them around the bridge of his nose and a large portion of his face. Sheik felt the wind before he heard it, chilling his skin and playing with the dust on the ground. The wind became green light, and it whipped around Link in a circle, then finally snapped up into a prism surrounding his body. Link stood up, and the prism followed him. His eyes were still closed.  
  
"Link..."  
  
Zelda.   
  
"Wha-"  
  
ZELDA!   
  
Sheik recognized the spell as a summoning, but wondered who or what Link was calling. Maybe it was this Zelda person...  
  
The call became more urgent.  
  
Zelda, I call thee! Come forth!   
  
Sheik barely had time to wonder what was up with the elaborate language- Link was practically illiterate- before tendrils of blue light crept out of Link's aura and shoved themselves into his chest. It didn't hurt, but it was uncomfortable. Sheik looked down at the weeping red eye that was the Sheikah's symbol, and saw that the tendrils had concentrated in the pupil of the eye. They were trying to grasp on something, but were unable to.  
  
He felt a great panic rise up inside him, and a new voice entered his mind. He felt himself being pushed aside, and he fell asleep.  
  
Zelda stepped out of Sheik's body and back into herself. A great white light burst up around her as she did so, and she became Zelda. She smiled at Link, who was recalling his magic.  
  
"I heard you. I came."  
  
Link was a little confused, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He grinned and gestured to the 'door' of the tent.  
  
"Your public awaits, Goddess."  
  
She played along, calling up her own power and using it to again walk above the ground. She waggled her hips as she walked and held up a hand, cutting off Link's next words and sticking her nose in the air. Before she reached the outside air, though, she laughed and took up the posture of a refined and dignified being. Link watched her as she paced outside, amazed at how she could fit into so many different roles. She looked so powerful with her magic surrounding her, and yet so fragile. He felt the need to draw his sword, which he had found inside the tent safely in its scabbard, as he followed her outside.  
  
She was pacing around the outside of the circle of women, who remained in their places, completely silent.  
  
"Listen to me! You must repent your ways. You will no longer capture travelers and perform these disgusting rituals, I don't care why. You must see everyone as equal to yourselves, including myself. I may be a Goddess, but this does not mean that you are to bow whenever you see me under the sky. Please, I ask you to treat me with respect, but not to this extreme. I would rather be a good friend than a Goddess. Spread the word."  
  
The women got up and left, trying to remember her words and leave without bowing. But, they all bent their waists at least once until they left their range of sight. Link shook his head at Zelda as she relaxed her magic, only leaving enough so that she did not walk on the ground. This made her about his height, and so she did not have to look up to see his face.  
  
"Talk about a dressing down. I have never seen a more frightened group in my life."  
  
They paced the 'streets' between tents, Zelda nodding at all those they passed.  
  
"Yes, well, it helps to be female in these parts."  
  
"Ah, so they're a feminine-dominant society, in your famed words. I take it that's why there are no men here."  
  
She grinned at this.  
  
"Actually, there are. Here, I'll show you."  
  
She turned left, and they walked as far as they could without leaving the colony, which was actually pretty far, considering it was made up of only small tents. They eventually came upon a huge kitchen-like place, which was bustling with people. Only, Link noticed that they were men. Not a woman was to be found among them.  
  
"They're cooks?"  
  
"Not quite. They're servants. These women can't cook, so they assigned their men to do the job."  
  
"*Their* men? I'm not sure I like this place."  
  
"What, the kitchen or the colony?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Well, that's too bad, because this is where you'll be staying."  
  
Link turned to glare at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
She tried to hide her smile, unsuccessfully.  
  
"Well, I know you love to cook, and the women have it set in their minds that you're my 'manservant' of sorts. Of course, you're a holy manservant, but a manservant nevertheless."  
  
He shook his head, realizing that she wasn't joking.  
  
"No way, no how. I do *not* cook."  
  
"You do now! Have a good time. I hope you make some new friends."  
  
"What! Zelda! You can't...Zelda..."  
  
She was walking away, and when he tried to follow, a barrier of magic repelled him. He sighed, and headed for the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
And that was why he was now washing dishes.  
  
He had told the head cook he would have burnt a salad, hoping he would get off. Unfortunately, the head cook had a heart of stone. He had simply grunted and pointed to the sink, where several men were washing plates and utensils of all kinds, including some he had never seen before. He sighed and headed for the sink, muttering under his breath.  
  
"Ah, classically Zelda. Can't handle having someone on her height. Oh, no, no one is equal to the high and mighty Zelda."  
  
He started attacking a plate. It had something stuck to it that reminded him of a piece of flesh. Ugh.  
  
"Oh, she has to have someone under her feet, and that someone is always me. It's not enough that I had to save the whole of Hyrule, oh no, I have to cater to her every whim too. Goddesses."  
  
The piece of food was not coming off. He was getting angry.  
  
"Come on, you dumb thing, come off. Can't have those lovely witches eating you, can we? Get OFF!"  
  
He growled the last through his teeth, and used a bit of magic to blast it off. Unfortunately, he also cracked the plate. He simply dipped it in the water again and gave it to the person standing next to him so they could dry it. The person examined it, and remarked in a strangely whispery voice, "You cracked it. Fix it."  
  
Link stopped, and turned to look at the man standing next to him. He was really young, no more than twelve by his estimate, but his voice had already changed drastically.  
  
"What?"  
  
The kid looked up at him.  
  
"Fix it. I saw you break it, you used magic. Fix it with magic."  
  
Link took the plate back, but before he summoned his powers, he offered the kid a deal.  
  
"I'll fix it, but only if you wash and I dry."  
  
The kid nodded, and Link closed his eyes, summoning up his magic again. He would have to rest up for a while-using magic was tiring and he had been summoning it way too many times in the past twenty-four hours. He might need it in the near future, in case they ran into any unsavory beings in this land.  
  
He stretched his fingers out over the crack, and traced it slowly. The green light followed his fingers, fusing the plate back together. When he had finished, Link handed the plate to the kid, who had been looking on in wide-eyed wonder. Link noticed the way the kid shone when he saw the results of his magic, how the kid saw everything in an innocent and amazed way. It almost brought tears to his eyes, but he held back. He didn't want to cry now, it would get all the dishes wet. The kid just reminded him so much of how he had been, of the sweet past. Of how he had been before...  
  
He shook the thought out of his head and took the plate back, handing it to the next guy so he could pile it up in the proper place. The kid took Link's rag and started scrubbing, speaking to his new - found friend.  
  
"How come you know how to use magic?"  
  
"Someone I know taught me how to use it."  
  
"Did you know you had magic before they taught you?"  
  
"No, I had no idea. I thought I was just an ordinary kid."  
  
"Who taught you?"  
  
Link smiled. The kid was just brimming with curiosity.  
  
"A Great Fairy. She lives at the top of a mountain. I spent two days and nights in there with her, learning how to call up the powers in me. She said it would be difficult, because they had lain dormant for so long, but I had more hope than most. She said I was beginning to, 'fulfill my destiny.'"  
  
Link frowned then. The kid remained silent, knowing that he was going to let him have a peek into his innermost thoughts.  
  
"Then, when I was ready to leave, I asked her what my destiny was. I wanted to know, but she shooed me out. I looked back just before I left, and she was crying. It was the most heartbreaking sound I've ever heard...and I never did figure out why."  
  
The kid remained silent for a time, then spoke again as he passed dish after dish to the taller man beside him.  
  
"What's a 'Great Fairy'?"  
  
Link smiled, glad to be lead away from the past.  
  
"Well, it's a lady who's very powerful. She lives forever, and helps anyone who comes to visit. She told me that I was the first mortal she'd seen in a hundred years."  
  
"Awesome! I want to meet her!"  
  
"There's more than one, you know. There's a couple, and even though they all look the same-they're sisters-they're really very different."  
  
"Hey, that's neat! How come I've never seen one?"  
  
"I'm not sure if you have them in your world."  
  
"Wow, you mean you're from a different world? Tell me about it!"  
  
***  
  
Link staggered back to the tent at the end of the day, too tired to notice where he was going, letting his feet and instincts lead him there. The kid and the dish drying had tired him out beyond words. He couldn't wait to sleep.  
  
Zelda looked up as Link stumbled in and flopped down on the blankets, too tired to even roll himself up in them. She laughed quietly and listened to him fall half asleep. When his breathing was starting to slow down, she kneeled down beside him and whispered, "Link, if you don't get up, you'll miss supper."  
  
He rolled over and murmured.  
  
"Link, you haven't eaten all day. Get up!"  
  
He buried his face in his arms, trying to shut her out and sleep.  
  
"Link..."  
  
"Go 'way."  
  
"You have to eat."  
  
"Too...tired..."  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine then. I'll just let you starve."  
  
"Rather sleep than starve...hum..."  
  
He let out a huge yawn and started to snore softly. Zelda shook her head and left for the tables.  
  
The tables were set up in the clearing in which the witches had performed their ritual on Link. There were several fires set around the tables in a huge circle. She noticed that the men were not seated at the main table; they were at a smaller, side table. She summoned her powers and stepped off of the ground. Her hair floated around her as she walked through a fire and stepped into the clearing, for effect. The women all turned and tried to stop themselves from kneeling on the floor and bowing, though none succeeded. She went over to the men's table, and bade them all get up. They did, and she noticed one small child in the back.  
  
She walked through the crowd of men, who all parted to get out of her way. No one touched her. She knelt down in front of the small child, who looked into her face and smiled. Zelda picked him up and carried him to the larger tables, and sat him down in the chair on the end. The women went very still.  
  
She spoke again.  
  
"Listen now. I told you, you must see all of your people as equals. This includes men and women. You, men, come and sit at this table. All will share in this meal, no matter who they are. Women, please remember who prepared this food. Now, sit, and eat. Talk amongst yourselves. Please, do not separate yourselves. If you all work together, you will accomplish great things."  
  
She nodded her head and sat, hoping that this would get the message through their heads. Zelda pulled up a chair next to the small child, whose hair was brown and cut raggedly like a pixie's. His voice was extraordinarily deep for one so young. He was just shorter than Zelda, and wore ratty brown pants and shirt. He smiled at her and spoke.  
  
"Are you Zelda?"  
  
She jerked slightly, and her brow furrowed. How did this child know her name?  
  
"Yes, I am Zelda. Why?"  
  
The young man grinned at her openly.  
  
"Link said you were his best friend, and you were pretty. I can tell you know Link, and you're pretty, so you must be Zelda. That's a nice name, a lot nicer than mine."  
  
She looked at him more closely, and realized that she was not entirely sure of his age.  
  
"What's your name? How old are you?"  
  
He smiled again, and said nothing, just ate. She, however, was persistent.  
  
"Please, tell me. I must know."  
  
He suddenly became serious. His face darkened, and the ridges over his eyes seemed to deepen and cast shadows over his violet eyes. His mouth straightened, and scars suddenly stood out on his taut skin.  
  
"Listen, Zelda. I need to talk to Link about some things. Can you ask him to meet me here in four hours? The clearing up of dishes and things will be done half an hour before then, and it'll be dark. It is *vital* that we speak. Please, do not come. This is only fit for his ears."  
  
She nodded, and he stood and walked away, vanishing into the shadows. Zelda wondered what he had meant. Whatever it was, she was coming, whether the child liked it or not. What was fit for Link's ears was fit for hers, too.  
  
***  
  
And the plot thickens. What does the kid want to say? Who is that kid anyway? Why does Link lack the ability to wash dishes? What is the 'event' that he so often mentions but actually never talks about? Huh? Huh? Well, do you know? Do you? No? Well, neither do I. I'm making this up as I go. R&R is loved to bits. Once again, please ignore the mindless rambling above.  
  
Wishes She Could Be Bitten By A Radioactive Spider, Shawshank  
  
(written while listening to the Spiderman soundtrack-Danny Elfman is a genius) 


	10. Chapter 9 The Secrets Behind the Truth

Hey, extra special thanx to the person who reviews and then never puts their name in the box. Whoever you are, I love you!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hey, I think I'm getting the hang of this writing thing! Ha HA! J.K. Rowlling, you've got competition! Same day as chapter eight was written. Sorry. I've got a cold, and my voice is lower than my dad's. Ouch. Have fun with this one, cause I sure did! ************MUSHINESS WARNING**********. Just to let you know. Not like it matters anyway.nobody ever reads these things.Will you teach me how to fly? See, I'm scared to die, 'Cause I've only just begun to Learn To Crawl. Spiderman CD still playing. Yup. See, I can say anything I want to because no one will read this, and if they do, I don't even know their middle name for God's sake! So HA! -A Sickly Shawshank  
  
Chapter 9-The Secrets Behind the Truth  
  
When Zelda got back to the tent, Link was still snoring. Loudly.  
  
"Link! Wake up!"  
  
She hissed this between her teeth, hoping to wake only him up and not the neighbors, though she doubted they were sleeping, what with all the noise Link was making. Zelda decided to change tactics.  
  
"Link, if you don't wake up, I'll tell everyone you snore!"  
  
Still nothing. She changed tactics yet again. Zelda kneeled on the floor, as close as she could get to Link without touching him. She held back her golden locks and blew gently on his eyelids.  
  
Nada.  
  
She was ready to tear out her hair in frustration. Instead, she extended a single finger and traced the lines of his face, very gently.  
  
He stopped snoring.  
  
Her finger went down his throat, gliding over his voice box and down to his collarbone.  
  
His breathing became ragged.  
  
She used the whole of her hands now, extending her palms over his skin and sliding them up over his face. She ran them through his hair, which was tousled from where his hat had rested. Zelda's hands smoothed over his neck, and she felt the small hairs there standing on end. She saw a muscle in his jaw throbbing.  
  
She leaned over to him and kissed the point where his jawbone met his neck. He inhaled sharply. She knew it was not appropriate for a princess to use her 'feminine wiles' to influence any great decision, but, after all, this was no great decision. She admitted to herself that she was enjoying it, in a guilty way, and she found herself wondering what would have happened had he been awake.  
  
She used her fingers to attempt to comb his hair into place, giving the simple sensation of touch a purpose. His locks, however, refused to be tamed. She grunted, and decided to use more direct methods. She left the tent.  
  
Link began to breathe normally again. He had pretended to be asleep when she had first come in; he was in one of those situations in which he was too tired to fall asleep. His body refused to slip into unconsciousness. He had tried to ignore her attempts to 'wake him up', but then she.Goddesses! He shouldn't have let this happen. He should have gotten up. Now, he found himself yearning for her to come back, for her touch. It felt so right, and yet so wrong.  
  
He was shocked out of his thoughts by the freezing cold water which cascaded upon his face in a single, huge splash. He sat straight up, sputtering, and glared at Zelda, who was standing over him with a large, wooden bucket. She had a look of determination on her face. He sprang to his feet, and rubbed the water out of his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
She grinned, losing control despite herself.  
  
"Waking you up, you great ignoramus. What do you think I was doing?"  
  
He was so angry, he forgot himself. He used his height to full advantage, looming over her and backing her into a corner. He took the bucket and threw it behind him, not caring where it landed, then trapped her with his arms against the wall of the tent. He stared deep into her eyes, wanting to stare deep into her soul. She cleared her throat, and laughed halfheartedly. Her gaze was trapped by his. Zelda was almost afraid, such was the look he had on his face.  
  
"I think you were doing something else entirely."  
  
He traced her face with a single callused finger, mimicking what she had done before. Realization hit her like the bucket of water which had hit Link.  
  
"You were awake."  
  
"I was *trying* to sleep, and suddenly you were all over me. Why did you want to wake me up so badly, anyway?"  
  
She gulped visibly.  
  
"Uh, well, there was this young boy at supper, he wants to meet you in about an hour in the clearing, he wanted me to let you know, so I was trying to.umm."  
  
He leaned in closer, his haunted blue eyes hooding over as he gazed at her. Now, she really *was* afraid.  
  
"Just what were you trying to do, Princess?"  
  
He lazily traced her forehead with his index finger and middle finger. His hand slid over her temple, and he suddenly pressed down hard, stunning her. He used his magic to do the rest. She was asleep in a trice, and he set her up snugly with the blankets in the tent. Then, he left, padding out into the night like one of the wild cats of the Dark Forest.  
  
***  
  
It took him a while to find the clearing in the pitch black, but when he did, the boy was waiting for him. They sat down together in the tall grass, and Link kept a small light in his hands so that they could see each other. The boy began.  
  
"I have information for you. If I give you this information, though, I want you to do two things for me in return."  
  
"What are these things?"  
  
The boy set his jaw. Instead of being happy and interested as he was when they had been talking earlier, he was grim and serious and dark. Something was going on here.  
  
"I want you to teach me to use magic, and take me with you when you leave."  
  
Link stared at him.  
  
"It will take several days, maybe even weeks, for you to learn to use magic, and even then I can't guarantee that you have it. And why do you want to come with us?"  
  
"I want to come because I know there is something beyond this huge grassy plain. I don't know where we'll find it, but I know there's something out there. I couldn't stay here for the rest of my life. I was planning to run away soon anyway, but now that you're here, I might as well come with you.  
  
'As for magic, I know I have it. That's why I'm spending my days washing dishes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The witches. The women. They do not have magic. Instead, they steal it from others, then use that magic to steal from others, and so on. Once a man reaches the Age of Initiation, as they call it, they perform the ritual upon him, and steal all of his magic. Then, he washes dishes and pots and pans for the rest of his life."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I wouldn't expect you to. Women are not born with magic. Their mothers give it to them so they can steal others'. Very few women are born with magic, and if they are, they are sent to live among the men. The men are given permission to 'break them.'"  
  
"'Break'?"  
  
The boy's face suddenly seemed full of shadows and age.  
  
"You don't want to know. I-I've seen it happen. It's horrible."  
  
He shuddered, then continued.  
  
"Men are always born with magic, but they do not know how to use it unless they are taught. The women who *are* born with magic know how to use it from birth, and theirs is a different kind. It is very.potent, and a major part of the woman's life. If it were to be stolen.they would become no more than a shell, alive but dead at the same time. They have no mind of their own, and nothing means anything to them. Meanwhile, those who have taken it become extremely powerful. They will use their newfound powers for evil. There is no question there. So, you see, had Zelda not been seen as a Goddess, she would have been immediately taken and her powers stolen. The Zelda you know would be no more. It is lucky for her that she did not immediately reveal her power."  
  
"I understand. What do you mean by 'potent'?"  
  
His eyes shadowed over again.  
  
"They can be sensed from thousands of leagues away, so strong is their magical aura. If it is stolen, it affects the thief like a powerful drug; it is addictive, and easy to use for the wrong purpose. Your Zelda is lucky, she was born with the know - how to control her powers, but others were not so fortunate."  
  
"Uh, yes. Well, umm.is that all?"  
  
The boy stared at him for a short length of time before replying.  
  
"No, not quite. We must leave now, tonight, if you agree to my terms."  
  
"Yes, I agree."  
  
"Good. Go back to your tent and retrieve Zelda. Do not wake her up, the sooner we leave the better. I will retake your supplies and such, and find you. Don't worry."  
  
He paused, and smiled.  
  
"By the way, you're welcome for the safe return of your sword. I was thinking of keeping it for myself to use when I ran away. Then I found out that you could use magic."  
  
The boy shook his head as Link stared, and got up and walked away into the night without a sound. Link got up slowly, and extinguished the light in his hands.  
  
How had the boy known that Zelda was asleep?  
  
***  
  
(The Last is manipulating them. Toying with them. What do you think?)  
  
I think the same, Scholar, but...  
  
(But what? Speak up, Apprentice!)  
  
The Prophecies. Remember what they said...  
  
(You don't actually think that-)  
  
I'm not sure, Scholar. I hope not, for the Hero's sake.  
  
(What of the Other? The One Who Holds Many Secrets? Do you have any insights for the Other?)  
  
I'm not sure, Scholar. I just don't know.  
  
(You are the most gifted of my Circle. You must know!  
  
I'm sorry, Scholar. Wait. The Last..the Last will be freed! They will free it!  
  
(Surely, you're not serious? It has been trapped for many millennia, since before even *I* was born. That part of the Prophecy could never come true.)  
  
Oh, Scholar. It just has.  
  
(No. The fate of the world rests on the shoulders of the Hero now...just as it did in the alternate time...)  
  
When will he be given rest, Scholar?  
  
(If the Prophecies are correct, Apprentice, and they have been so far, the Hero will *never* rest. He is destined for other things.)  
  
Why are the Goddesses so hard on him, Scholar? When will they repay him for all he has done for the life on this world?  
  
(Once again, if the Prophecies are correct, it is *he* who owes the Goddesses. It is not said why or how, just that it is.)  
  
I do not understand, Scholar.  
  
(Nor do I. Nor do I.)  
  
***  
  
Good question. I still have no idea why the kid knew. I'll think up an answer for next time.  
  
Until then, -Shawshank  
  
(Hey, if anyone out there has the Spiderman CD, #8 is my fav song of all time! Check it out!)  
  
Sorry. 


	11. Chapter 10 Vendance

Anonymous person, I LOVE YOU TO DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, many, many thanks to J and Ame Yumeko. You guys are the best!!! Anyway, on with the log and chapter.  
  
Back. Still sick. In fact, it's still the same day as I wrote the previous chapter. And the chapter before. And half of the chapter before that. Still listening to the Spiderman CD. I always know where you are, you never know where I am, you got me sneaking around like the Invisible Man. I'm done. Once again, have fun. I'm a poet and I didn't know it.  
  
I'll stop using stupid clichés now.  
  
-Shawshank  
  
Chapter 10-Vendance  
  
The rest of the night went so smoothly, Link was sure he was dreaming up the whole thing.  
  
He had walked into the tent, wrapped up the still-asleep Zelda in blankets, and slung her over his shoulder like a bag of luggage. To his surprise, she was extremely lightweight. He took his sword, sheathed in its scabbard in one hand and stepped outside the tent to find the kid waiting, holding his sword belt, item bag, food haversack, and Sheik's bag. They walked to the outskirts of the encampment, where Link placed Zelda on the ground and shrugged on his belt and bags, which magically shrunk to their proper size.  
  
They left under the cover of darkness, Link wondering to himself when the first monster they would encounter in this land would jump out at them. Wondering when he would have to kill again after seven years of peace. Wishing it would never happen.  
  
When dawn came, the boy indicated to Link that he put Zelda down on the grass. For some strange reason, she still had not awoken. Link decided that his emotions had been out of control, and what he had intended to be a small nudge with magic ended up as a larger one. The two men had not spoken any words since they had left the encampment of witches. Link was still trying to digest the information the boy had given him, and was still wondering why the boy had known about Zelda being asleep. The two sat down next to Zelda's unmoving body and opened their packs, taking out a scant meal to break their fast. The boy spoke, breaking the silence he had held for several hours.  
  
"We should head straight in this direction. In fact, we'll get somewhere if we head straight in any direction, but it would be best to go where we're headed first."  
  
"Which is."  
  
"I don't know. I'm following my gut."  
  
Link nodded knowingly.  
  
"Ah. The gut is the best navigator."  
  
"Not necessarily. In this case, though, it happens to be."  
  
Link's face turned towards Zelda, still sleeping in the bundle of blankets.  
  
"She's still asleep. I don't know why she won't wake up-I only gave her a small jolt, enough to make her sleep for about five hours."  
  
"She will sleep for another two. Don't worry."  
  
Link's gaze snapped up to the boy's knowing face. He saw something that had not been there before; he saw an ancient, wise being, captured in the gaze of a youth. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
The boy smiled at him.  
  
"I'm glad you asked. I've been waiting for that question to pop up for a long time."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I'm afraid I have not been telling you the entire truth. In fact, the story I told you is far from it. I must apologize for this; it was necessary to find the truth."  
  
"Considering you have such an obsession with truth, I'm surprised to find you stray from it when it comes to yourself. That's not very fair, is it?"  
  
The boy squinted in the first beams of sunlight shooting over the horizon.  
  
"No, it isn't, and that's why I'm apologizing. You'll see why when I'm finished, if you'll let me speak."  
  
Link nodded, and sat back, fighting a yawn. He didn't want to listen, he was so tired, but he had to... His eyelids fluttered and he settled himself on the ground, listening as the boy's words burned themselves into his mind.  
  
***  
  
No, I have not been telling you the truth. Ah, the truth, such an elusive thing...  
  
I brought you to the camp, in a way. I poisoned the grass so that whoever was cut by it would die. I could feel your friendship and love radiating, so I knew that the other would be too tired to move on. Then, I discretely fed this information to one of the Hierarchy. She acted on it, and captured you.  
  
Before I continue the truth, I must tell you another aspect of it. I am not whom I appear to be.  
  
Do you recall the creatures you studied, the creatures that were mentioned so many times in the Ancient Scrolls? Yes, the Metamorphicals, those who can take many shapes. The scourge of Ancient Hyrule. I am the last.  
  
You see, *I* am Vendance, the goddess your Zelda imitated.  
  
Do not be surprised. With all the years I have spent trapped in this world, I have gained much knowledge and culture. I am no longer a savage beast; I am a gracious, sly, powerful being. However, despite all this, mercy is alien to me. Do not beg for it when the time comes.  
  
There is another. He is telling me not to reveal too much. Don't worry, Master, I won't. Remember, I am no longer a creature, but a *being*. He says not to overestimate myself. Ah, he has no idea of my power. No idea at all.  
  
Anyway, I transformed into the nurse she actually believed to be a witch, and fed her the information she needed. She did exactly as I expected, and I was able to manipulate you to allow me freedom. The tribe has been isolated for so long; I have lived out so many lifetimes in that sorry excuse for a civilization.  
  
See, I knew you were coming. My master told me of this. He told me true. You are the Chosen Ones. You have come, and now I am free. No one is safe from me, including yourselves. For, I am Vendance.  
  
You actually believed I was no more than a mere child. How foolish of you. Ah, I feel your anger now, Hero of Time. I feel your anger and shame at being fooled. You had no idea, did you? Typical Hylian. Always so cocky and sure of themselves...  
  
You feel my blanket falling over you. You want to give in to it, don't you? So why not? Sleep, Link. Sleep, and let me go. Let it all end...  
  
You've wanted it to end for so long, haven't you? Well, why not now? I mean, you have nothing left here. You want to visit those moons. I can feel it in your soul, the yearning; you would be surprised how many others feel that same thing. It eats at them, until they are left with nothing but death. Like your friend the Gerudo. What's her name? Arianna? Yes, her. She was very close to you, wasn't she? Almost as close as Sheik. Oh, Sheik. He takes up a large amount of your thoughts, doesn't he? Or should I say, Zelda does? There's really no difference, is there?  
  
And you actually believed that rubbish the Princess fed you.  
  
I hold nothing but contempt for you, Link of the Kokiri. Or is it Link of the Hylians? The Gerudo? The Sheikah? The Zora? The Gorons? Which are you, Link? What race do you belong to?  
  
Does it even matter to you, Link? You are the Hero of Time; that's good enough for you, isn't it? No? I didn't think so.  
  
Would you believe me if I told you that you are none of these, and yet all at the same time? Haven't you ever wondered about that strange feeling you got in your stomach every time you came upon one of their domains, like you had been there before and forgotten it? It is because you were Chosen, Link. Chosen by the three goddesses.  
  
It almost makes me feel sorry for you. You don't even know what race you are. You are one mixed up kid.  
  
You're falling again. I can feel it. The darkness is blanketing over your soul. Let it come, Link. Let it come. Everything will just go away, if you give in. Everything will go away...  
  
***  
  
The Metamorphical smiled as it looked down upon Link. The so-called warrior was slumbering like a baby. It glanced over to the still sleeping Zelda, and its master called.  
  
It paced over to the Princess and picked her up, finding her as light as a butterfly in its suddenly muscled, Zora arms. Vendance's now tall and lean body was slightly damp. Water droplets were flung from its headfin, glittering, as it glanced around to assure itself that no one was coming, that no one would see. Vendance closed its eyes and concentrated, drawing on Zelda's slightly weakened magic. Now, just a little longer... ***  
  
Link saw the sky. He saw the three golden, shining figures come to rest upon the ground. They got up, and saw him, and walked over to him. They were each surrounded by an aura of a different colour; red, green, and blue. Their long hair glittered in the sun as the wind whipped through it. They looked up to the sky as well, gazing towards the clouds, standing alongside Link. When he looked at them, they looked at him as one, and he saw that they were weeping.  
  
(What's wrong?) He asked, concerned for no apparent reason. (What are you crying for?)  
  
The three women gazed at him as a white light burst up around his body. He remembered what had just taken place in the real world; he was going back. They knew. He was reluctant to leave this beautiful place, so full of life, but he would not sacrifice Zelda. Not before he sacrificed his own life.  
  
The three women watched as his body blurred and started to disappear. Their lips moved, again as one, responding to his questions.  
  
(What are you crying for?)  
  
The echo chased birds around the blue sky, the bluest sky he had ever born witness to. He knew now that he was not in any place known to mortals. He was in a place beyond. Was *this* the Sacred Realm?  
  
No. This is beyond the Sacred Realm. You were there once, with Zelda. This is the place Beyond.   
  
The echo came back to them.  
  
(What are you crying for?)  
  
The three joined hands and formed a protective circle around him. He was aware of an intense feeling of sorrow before he disappeared. It took a few seconds for his brain to translate their answer into words he could understand, but when it did, he was surprised.  
  
You. We weep for you.   
  
***  
  
"Stop! I said, STOP!"  
  
Link's cold, hard voice halted the Metamorphical in his tracks. The creature turned to look at him, Zelda in its arms. Vendance was a Zora now. Link felt mild surprise that it could become creatures from *his* world as he unsheathed his sword, an action accompanied by the sweet singing of metal on metal. The Hero shed his hat, knowing from his experiences in the other time that it only got in the way.  
  
It was his best hat, but for now, he would have to deal.  
  
The Metamorphical stooped to dump Zelda unceremoniously on the ground. It straightened up with a smirk.  
  
"So, you broke through my spell. That's too bad. I'll have to kill you now."  
  
"Not if I kill you first!"  
  
Link paced, grinding his teeth, working himself into a frenzy. Blood shot through his eyes, tinting his vision scarlet. It was times like these that he missed Navi, missed her constantly reminding him that this was bad for his teeth, that he should try to keep his sanity so when she picked out the weaknesses of their enemy, he would be aware enough to put them to good use.  
  
But that was when only his life was at stake. Now there were so many others who were in danger.  
  
Now was the time to fight by instinct. He brought the point of his sword to the Metamorphical's throat. He had no idea how to even hurt the creature, let alone kill it. He slashed its arm enough to give a Hylian a deep cut, testing the creature's limits.  
  
The skin simply shifted back into place behind the blade.  
  
The creature stood, sneering self-confidently at the Hero, who was looking at his blade in shock. Vendance raised a hand to strike him.  
  
Suddenly, it wasn't a hand any longer. It was a long spike. It looked *pretty* sharp.  
  
Link gulped and moved into a defensive posture, holding up his shield. Maybe this wouldn't be as easy as he had first thought.  
  
The spiked arm went right through his shield as though it wasn't there and drove itself through his arm. The adrenaline flowing through his veins toned down the pain a bit, but it still hurt. He hissed through his teeth.  
  
The creature laughed and raised the spike again. The adrenaline flow increased.  
  
Link looked at his shield, which now sported a huge hole. It was time to get serious.  
  
He bared his teeth and let his instincts and adrenaline take over. The sword was in his left hand, now his right, his shield discarded and laying somewhere nearby. He cried out and slashed at the creature in front of him, taunting him; he stabbed and slashed. He cut it's skin in a dozen places; across the forehead, the throat, the heart, the hand, the leg, the foot, the stomach; he had even stabbed his blade through it's ribcage, feeling it grind past long, curved bones.  
  
Vendance stood, letting him waste his energy.  
  
It's body shifted, and Link backed away. This was different. Instead of just a part of it changing, its whole structure was shifting. When it stopped, it was still humanoid, but a strange combination of all the races of Hyrule. He snapped out at Link with the sharp teeth and reflexes of a Deku Baba, slashed with Stalchild claws; whirling blades appeared around the other arm, slicing open his skin in a dozen places. His whole body was wreathed in fire, and Link's clothes ignited when the creature brushed him. Then the aura was of ice, and the Hero was frozen in place, leaving it free to claw madly at the ice, trying to get at him.  
  
Its Wolfos snout sniffed him out, following him wherever he went. His Bomchu tail exploded whenever Link got too close. Link blocked with his sword, shot arrows, and lashed out when he could, but he never did any damage. Something moved in the corner of his eye, and he turned, letting his attention wander for a single second.  
  
Zelda. What would she have done? What would Navi have told him to do, between shouting at him and trying to pull his earring out in exasperation.  
  
He knew. Suddenly he knew. He heard her speaking in his mind; he realized suddenly that he was *not* going to survive if he continued with this strategy. She wasn't speaking now, she was yelling, as if from far away.. Navi. He knew.  
  
*Link! Its name is Vendance! Vengeance! Whoever sent it is toying with you!* -I know, Navi, I know..-  
  
He sneered at the creature, much as it had sneered at him at the beginning of this battle.  
  
"What are you, afraid?"  
  
The creature suddenly stopped.  
  
"What do you mean, am I afraid? I am not afraid of anything, least of all you!"  
  
"Then what are you doing hiding in the bodies of other races? Are you so weak that your true form cannot defend itself?"  
  
"Well, no, I-"  
  
"'No, I-' nothing. You're a cuckoo. Admit it. Cuckoo!"  
  
The creature's eyes tinted yellow.  
  
"You are playing with fire. You'll get burned."  
  
Link gestured to his charred clothing, grinning openly.  
  
"Little late for that; I already am burned. Shows how much you know.. Cuckoo!"  
  
The infuriated being paced around him, considering its options. It snarled, "Liar!"  
  
Link just grinned cockily, gauging his opponent's reactions.  
  
Its whole body shimmered again. When it finally took form again, it was no more than a humanoid shadow. Link was still grinning. He walked around the creature, pretending to show some interest in this thing he had never seen before. The patch of blackness tilted its head upwards. It was all Link needed.  
  
He pounced!  
  
Link drove his sword directly into the creature's solar plexus, right below the ribcage, up to the hilt. Strangely enough, it did not penetrate through the other side; nor did the skin stretch or show any sign of stress.  
  
The creature gagged as Link retrieved his sword. He wiped his blade upon a clump of dry grass. Suddenly, all the places where he had struck it burst open, spewing yellow blood. It shuddered and screamed out loud, a high- pitched sound that would haunt Link's dreams for years to come. It melted into a pool of shadow and slipped away, particles streaming out of it and joining the blue sky above.  
  
It was daylight now. The time had gone by in the blink of an eye. The battle was over.  
  
Link sat down in shock, laid his head on an outcropping of particularly lush grass, and slipped into a sleep filled with dreams of all those he had murdered.  
  
***  
  
Maybe there is still hope, Scholar.  
  
(Maybe. I'm not sure, Apprentice.)  
  
But, he is the Hero! One of the Destined! The Goddesses must reward him; it is his right.  
  
(Yes, but for the same reason, he must live his life this way. Tortured by his past, present, and future. His dreams hold all three. We must study him.)  
  
But, Scholar; he is One of the Destined! We cannot study *him*! He is above the rest! He will know.  
  
(This is the point, Apprentice. He *must* know. He must know that we exist. He must seek us out.)  
  
Surely you're not suggesting...   
  
(Yes. I'm afraid so. The orders came in today. We have no choice.)  
  
But, Scholar-  
  
(I said, we have no CHOICE! I would avoid this if I could, but there is now way out! I'm sorry, but that's the end of it.)  
  
He is-  
  
(He is the Hero. The One spoke of in Legend, along with his friend, the One Who Holds Many Secrets.)  
  
So you accept it?  
  
(I have from the beginning. I went into the body of a mortal when he was here last, when he was growing up here; I met him. He is a closed person. If we can break through those walls, we might have very powerful weapons.)  
  
But, Scholar... how could the Elite order this?  
  
(They're the Elite, Apprentice. That is the end of it. Continue with your work now.)  
  
Yes, Scholar.  
  
*** *CAUTION*: NEW CHARACTER COMING SOON!!!!! Sorry, this one's been stewing around in my mind for a while now. I'm so happy I finally found a place to use them! (I'm not giving anything away, not even gender.) I know my fight scenes suck, but it's the best I got right now. If anyone has tips, feel free to let me know. In fact, if you have tips for anything, ANYTHING AT ALL, give my doorbell a ring. Via email would be nice... I love getting feedback, too...  
  
Thanks to everybody who's actually bothering to read this... and may God have mercy on your poor soul. Correction-multiple new characters coming soon. I'm just really excited about the one mentioned above!!! Sorry. -Shawshank 


	12. Chapter 11 The Hybrid

God, I'm having fun with this one. Three reviews in one day! I am going to be *so* happy for the rest of the week. Nobody will ruin my mood, no way no how. Ha HA! Hope you like this one-I love introing new characters. One this chapter, more in chapters to come. Promise. By the by, Tyr is pronounced Tear. Note that this was intended. Oh, and for copyright's sake, TYR IS MY IDEA AND MY IDEA ALONE!!!!!!! Now that that's taken care of, have fun reading. -Shawshank  
  
Chapter 11-The Hybrid  
  
The shouts and screams turned her head. The Breath of the Earth brought the sounds to her waiting ears. The moment was nigh.  
  
A loose strand of her long, wavy, white hair tickled her cheek. She absently raised a hand and scratched at it. She immediately pulled away, one eye tearing in pain, cursing loudly. Blue tinted blood ran down her cheek from underneath the spot where the scale had lain. The slowly condensing tear finally formed, and rolled down her right cheek. The violet eye there was slowly gaining a reddish stain around the eyelids. Her left eye, however, remained as evil and fiery as before. The small but ever- expanding patch of scales around it itched again, but she dared not scratch. She slowly raised her right hand and rubbed at the many-shaded green scales, being careful to avoid the painfully throbbing spot.  
  
The strength was her blessing. The scales were her curse. Both were from the same lethal source. Dragon blood.  
  
She had been tainted. A dragon had picked a fight with her, believing her to be no more than all the other fair maidens he had captured and slain and eaten. However, he found her to be more than a match for him. She had slain him easily, despite the major size difference. She was naturally strong, lean, and agile. Her muscles were well developed, more so than most men's. She was a born fighter; a born misfit. She had never belonged from the start. Her old tribe-the Winden Tribe-was so close-minded that it was almost sickening. As soon as she was old enough, they had banished her. Her own mother had seconded the motion.  
  
She came from a peaceful valley, nestled at the base of two mountains. Well, they were more like big hills than mountains, but she had been raised believing they were mountains. She had never seen anything bigger than those mountains, until she was banished. The dragon was bigger than both of those mountains put together. And she had slain it.  
  
She was not proud of what she had done; nor was she boastful. She only took life when her own was threatened. She was kind in that way, but the kindness ended there. She was remorseful, full of hatred and guilt and all sorts of things that a disciplined warrior would have banished long ago. A warrior she was; disciplined, she was not.  
  
Others, however, would disagree at this statement. Though a cold, revengeful fire constantly burned in her human eye, her whole body was attuned to her environment. She spoke with the Breath of the Earth, ran with the rivers, walked with and among the giants others called mountains. She knew better, though. Nothing was as it seemed. There was a double meaning to everything. Silence could be deafening. These were the words she lived by.  
  
Until the dragon. Now, her mind was filled with whispers that never ceased, and her throat quivered with the strange, ancient, guttural cries of the dragons.  
  
She had been jinxed.  
  
When she had slain the dragon with that last, fatal stroke, a huge teardrop of its blood had floated down through the air, as if hanging on to its dying owner for one last second. Then, time sped up again, and the droplet splashed over her. It hit her left arm, the left half of her face, her left leg. She had thought nothing of it, having never heard the legends of old. She had taken a bath in a nearby stream, washing away the blue reptilian blood. She had shuddered when the water brushed by her skin, not carrying away the blood, but somehow imprinting it on her skin. Then she had slept.  
  
When she woke the next morning, the blue spots on her skin had become tiny, multi-hued green patches of scales. She tried to scrub them away in the same stream as last night. Whenever she managed to get one off of her skin (which often took an hour's worth of scrubbing), it had bled for several minutes before scalding over and returning to its green hue. She had nearly lost consciousness from loss of blood before she finally realized that this was not going to go away.  
  
So, she jogged to the next village and made it a few hours before nightfall. It was a tiny town, but filled with bustling workers. They were actually trying to dig a moat and build a trestle wall! She thought of it as nothing more than a joke. However, she asked one of the guards where she could find a healer. He laughed at her, and pointed down the road at the far end of the construction site, telling her not to expect a warm welcome.  
  
She ran there, dreading what she might find, but not willing to give up. There was a tiny crack in a wall along the winding path. She cursed under her breath and attacked it with her swords, carving it into a small hole. She dropped onto her stomach and crawled forward with her elbows, shuffling through the tiny opening. When she did make it through, she was astonished at what she saw.  
  
It was a small but beautiful place. Water cascaded down the walls in small, droplet streams, pooling on the floor and draining through the crack where the wall met the floor. A pathway led up to an enclosed pool, made of stone she had never seen before. It felt soft and yet resistant under her feet. She could have slept on the rock, if it wasn't such a sacred place. The torches beside the pool flickered as she watched them, and it seemed to her that the water rippled just a bit. She looked at the walls again, trying to engrave the sight of this place into her mind forever. But it kept slipping away from her, flitting on the edge of her thoughts. The whole place had a certain feeling about it, a sense of age that she had never felt before.  
  
She heard a giggle behind her, and she literally flew around, her body automatically crouching in a fighter's stance. However, what she saw was enough to make her stop in her tracks and stare open-mouthed.  
  
A woman, about two times the normal human size, had poked her head up out of the rippling pool and was now slowly floating upwards. She was naked, but her body was draped with ivy. Her long hair flowed behind her, a lovely, soft hue of pink. She knew instantly that this woman was the Great Fairy of Power that the guard had directed her to.  
  
"So, my child, what brings you to this place?"  
  
She was surprised that this immortal being was even taking the time to speak with her. However, she answered, as was expected.  
  
"Oh Great Fairy, I am cursed. I seek your help."  
  
The Fairy gave her a look-over, with a strange glint in her eyes. She slowly bobbed up and down in the air as she considered the girl before her.  
  
"Hmm. I have not been faced with a dilemma such as this in many years. Should I free you of your curse, or fulfill the Prophecies?"  
  
The girl did not answer, knowing that the Fairy was talking to herself, not her. But she wondered in her mind.  
  
(Prophecies? What Prophecies? Why should I be the one to fulfill them?)  
  
"Because, you are a Child of Destiny."  
  
The girl grinned weakly. The Fairy had heard her loud thoughts. She cleared her mind and waited.  
  
"Well, I am sorry; the Prophecies must be carried out. I have no say in what must be."  
  
The girl lowered her eyes, fighting back anger and sadness. She would remain cursed.  
  
"However, I can give you something that will help you on your quest."  
  
New hope surged through her veins as the Fairy cupped her hands.  
  
"Come closer, child."  
  
She stepped forward. Now she was only centimeters away from the Great Fairy's pool.  
  
"Touch the water."  
  
The girl hesitated.  
  
"Do not fear. Touch the water."  
  
She slowly reached out with her left hand, the hand that showed patches of tiny, glimmering scales. She touched the water, and dark ripples flowed away from her fingers. She snatched her hand away, and looked up at the Fairy, fearing.  
  
"Do not fear. Watch the water."  
  
The Fairy was now floating beside her, gazing into the pool. The girl stared with wide eyes at her, then moved her eyes to the pool. What she saw there shocked her.  
  
She saw a young man, barely out of his teen years. Perhaps seventeen or eighteen years old. He was clad in green, and he paced through the forest like a panther, blending in with shadows and leaves alike. His hair was blonde, and his eyes were a haunted blue. Suddenly, as they watched, a small ball of blue light popped out from under his strange hat. It danced around, speaking in a bell-like voice. The boy looked at it, and swiped it up in his hat. He placed the hat firmly on his head, and continued creeping through the forest. She saw the sword in his hand, and knew that it was no ordinary sword, and that this was no ordinary boy. A quiver and a bow were strung across his back, along with an intricately patterned shield. She saw the Sacred Triforce engraved on the shield and the sword hilt.  
  
The boy's eyes widened, and he gave a yell, drawing his sword and flinging it forward in one sweep. It clanged against a bubble of purple magic, bouncing away. The boy let it go, nursing his hand and shouting soundlessly at the bubble. Then the vision faded.  
  
She looked up at the Fairy.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
The Fairy smiled down at the Child of Destiny standing beside her.  
  
"You will find out in time, my child. Perhaps before it is too late."  
  
Again, the ponderous look stole across her face.  
  
"Perhaps." Her normal smiling visage returned, and she giggled. "I must leave you now. Go carefully. And whatever you do, do not forget."  
  
The image of the fountain and the boy burned themselves into the girl's mind. She nodded, and turned to leave.  
  
"One last thing."  
  
Her head swiveled around in the direction of the Fairy's reverberating voice. The Fairy was not in sight, but her voice was all around. Now that she was farther away from the warm light of the torches, the fountain seemed darker.  
  
"When you meet them, you will be tempted many times to turn on them. But if you do, you will trap the fate of this world forever. You will fulfill the Prophecies, which will in turn set Destiny to a single path. Do not allow this to happen! We're all counting on you!"  
  
The voice eventually faded away, and the girl was left standing in the dark room, surrounded by the sounds of dripping water. She turned and left, storing the memory of this place and the boy in some far corner of her mind.  
  
Now, one year later, those memories were beginning to fade. She had never even seen a sign of the boy, and her body was still slowly mutating, taking her mind along with it.  
  
She shook herself out of her reverie and continued walking. She was pacing around the edge of a crystal clear lake that mirrored the moon above it. A thick grove of trees was growing some distance off, surrounding a small but often-trodden path that lead to a natural corridor, overgrown with bushes and moss, and structured by huge, ancient trees.  
  
The sun was setting over the unnamed lands. It was a beautiful sight, one that no mortal eyes should deserve to behold.  
  
Wait. She could have sworn she saw movement among the green, growing things.  
  
She paced cautiously towards the grove, taking care to silence her steps. When she heard the shouts again, she quickened her pace. She was never one to refuse help to anyone who needed it. Shadows danced among the leaves, and she began to run, the Great Fairy's gift running anew through her mind. Yes, this was the forest. This was the time and place. It was finally here!  
  
She ran faster, sprinting. She brushed the briars and twigs aside, running towards the sounds and the source of the shadows. She stumbled out into a small clearing among the thick layer of growth, almost tripping over a young woman sleeping on the ground. She looked down, shocked, and ran headlong into a boy. She sat down hard, rubbing her sore head with her right hand, so as not to injure herself. A slight moan escaped her lips- then she looked up.  
  
She locked eyes with the boy, who was rubbing sleep out of his eyes. It wasn't just any boy; it was the boy from the gift. She almost smiled for the first time in many, many years. She noticed that the boy was staring at her, just as surprised as she.  
  
The dream was alive.  
  
***  
  
( Apprentice, what have you seen? )  
  
He is tormented. He sees himself as a killer.   
  
( And...? )  
  
And he despises the image others have of him. He hates the attention. He wants to live a simple life with the One Who Holds Many Secrets. He is more fond of her than he lets on.   
  
( What of she? )  
  
She is confused. He has not yet confronted her about the night of his sickness, and she has no idea why.   
  
( Well? Why hasn't he? )  
  
I don't think he remembers, Scholar.   
  
( You don't *think*? )  
  
Well, I-   
  
( You must be sure! I need something to give to the Circle! )  
  
I'm sorry. Their minds circle around each other's, and they have so many sorrows... Especially the Hero. He is haunted by something that happened in his past, but he does not dream of it.   
  
( Why not? )  
  
His mind has blocked it from him. He knows it happened, but doesn't recall what it was that happened.   
  
( Intriguing. What else? )  
  
Nothing as of-wait. Another mind has joined them. It...it cannot be.   
  
( What? What is it, Apprentice? )  
  
I believe it is the third. The Hybrid.   
  
( The Prophecies? )  
  
Just as has been suspected. It is all coming together now.   
  
( Hmm. It may not be for some time yet. The last element is not in place. )  
  
Is that a good or a bad thing?   
  
( I'm not sure. I just can't be sure. We will see. )  
  
***  
  
Fin. Sorry it took so stinkin' long, I hit a really big, painful brick wall. Thanks to Anonymous for reviewing twice, just to tell me to get a move on! It's nice to know I have a frequent reader. Gives me a reason for keeping this going. More new characters to come, including one with real pizazz! That's the only hint I'm giving out right now.  
  
Yep.  
  
-Shawshank 


	13. Chapter 12 Tyr

I'm baaaaack! Thanks to ??? for reviewing....I'm assuming you're the person who leaves a blank where their name is, whom I have been referring to as Anonymous. If you're not, thanks anyway, and sorry for the identity crisis.  
  
Linky boy and Zelda still don't belong to me, no matter how much I hope......but the Hybrid does! And so does the storyline! No stealing, kids. Thanks.  
  
-Shawshank  
  
Chapter 12 Tyr  
  
Link looked at the strange girl, tilting his head slightly to the side with his confusion. She stared at him from where she sat in the shadows, only her right eye gleaming through the darkness.  
  
Then he noticed the fresh goose egg on his forehead.  
  
"Ow, ow ow ow ow OW!"  
  
He danced a strange jig around the clearing, holding his aching head and whining to the heights of the Sacred Realm. The girl sat and watched, fighting back the urge to laugh out loud.  
  
It had been a long time since laughter had sprung from her throat.  
  
When Link finally sat down, further jolting his new wounds, his complains started up again.  
  
"Ah, oh, ha, eek!"  
  
He shuffled around, trying to get comfortable. He removed his sword-which was starting to poke painfully into his back-and shield, both of which he had left on after the battle with Verdance. A Death Mountain-sized headache hit him full force as the memories assaulted him. He groaned under his breath, his eyes drifting shut.  
  
The lids snapped open again, revealing blue orbs whose depths seemed to go on forever. They swiveled around towards the other young woman, who was cushioned by an outcropping of luxuriant grass. Her breathing was gradually speeding, and both warriors knew that she was waking. The girl remained in the shadows, her pale violet eye glinting with the reflected dusklight that was shining through the leafy branches.  
  
For the first time, Link noticed that the sun was setting. It had been high noon when he had finished the fight; how long had he slept? His body was still getting used to the longer days in this place.  
  
He cracked his neck and cleared his throat, making the shockingly coloured eye swing back to him. The hairs on the back of his neck rose, and he knew that this meeting was not chance. This was the other the Goddesses had spoken of to him.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
The eye in the shadows narrowed, once again giving him a good look-over. It blinked, then seemed to sag. He heard a small sigh.  
  
"It doesn't matter. My tribal name and honor have been stripped from me."  
  
Yes, definitely a female voice, though a bit on the low side-and not a bit friendly. He waved a hand around, hoping to make light conversation.  
  
"What is this place called?"  
  
Almost instantaneously, he heard a snarling coming from the bushes. At first he thought she had been followed by some beast; then he realized it was she who was snarling.  
  
"Isn't it my turn to ask the questions now, Scrawny? What's your name?"  
  
To his great disgust, he felt his cheeks and neck heat with blood. He could just barely hear a light chuckle coming from the darkness. He tried to cover his embarrassment with a sharp retort.  
  
"You didn't tell me yours, why should I tell you mine?"  
  
"Do you have honor?"  
  
"Well, I guess-"  
  
"Do you belong to a tribe?"  
  
"Sort of; I grew up with the Kokiri-"  
  
"Then your name matters. Mine doesn't. I am nothing."  
  
"Is that why you won't come out of the shadows?"  
  
The eye suddenly disappeared, and he realized that she had hidden her face. Apparently this jab had struck a sensitive place.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I just."  
  
The eye reappeared as if by magic.  
  
"No, you have a right to be curious. However-"  
  
"No matter what Link says, you won't come out."  
  
Zelda sat up, having thrown in her two rupee's worth. Link glared at her.  
  
"For just how long have you been awake?"  
  
She smiled smugly. His face heated again, and he thanked the Goddesses for being born of darker skin than most.  
  
"Long enough. I'm sensing some unusual things from you, Shadow Girl. Will you come out?"  
  
The eye narrowed, looking distinctly angry. Link fought back the urge to shudder. Even if most people believed only men were fit to rule, he was almost more afraid of the women in his life than Ganondorf Dragmire himself.  
  
The eye circled the clearing, evaluating its surroundings. Finally, its owner stood up and stepped into the ever-fading circle of light. Link had to force himself not to lunge for his sword.  
  
The creature standing before them looked to be somehow caught between worlds. Her left eye was that of a reptilian creature, surrounded by a glittering, green-hued patch of scales. The arm on her left side was bulky and obviously not human. Her left foot, too, was a three-clawed thing that looked as though it could inflict heavy damage. She wore no shoes, loose, dark creamy pants, and a form-fitting tan shirt that looked as though it had been worn through a storm of swords. Around her neck was strung a pendant in the shape of a tear; it was a prism, and depending on the angle you looked at it, it appeared to be either green or blue, or even red. Her jaw-length hair was held back by a turquoise headband that was embroidered with a moon, and a thin scar ran through the end of her right eyebrow which was closest to her nose. Her ears were definitely pure Hylian, although they were a bit longer and more slender than either Link's or Zelda's. Her hair was a silvery blonde that was closer to white, and over her shoulder hung two swords. One was a huge broadsword that Link didn't even want to think about trying to wield, and the other was a thin fencing saber.  
  
Link and Zelda fought to keep their mouths from dropping open.  
  
Her eyes glinted with a dangerous light as she drew both of her swords, hefting the larger one in her left arm. The pride shone through her voice as she spoke, lifting both swords into a fighter's stance, crouched close to the ground.  
  
"I am Tyr."  
  
The third moon, a pure, perfect crescent, rose to frame her body. Zelda felt the third pendant in her pocket, put there by Sheik, begin to heat up and glow. She took it in her hand and watched the light shining from her fingers. Then, as if in a trance, she paced silently over to the cursed woman whose entire body was tuned in completely to her environment. She sheathed her swords and knelt, lowering her head. Zelda lifted her hands, holding the braided cord in both, and placed it around the girl's neck. Link stepped forward, and they stood in a circle, all of their necklaces glowing. The moon pendants rose, mirroring their cousins in the velvet sky above. Their auras of courage, wisdom and power blended together, separating into all the elemental colours. Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow, Spirit, Time. Sprites danced around them, dressed in all kinds of colours from all over the spectrum. Magic swirled in the clearing, and the Goddesses knew that the Three had found each other.  
  
The moon floated behind a tree, ending the moment and bringing them all back to their senses. The cold breeze invaded their light clothing, causing all but Tyr to shiver. She had spent too many nights sleeping on the open land to care about a small breeze. However, this was no ordinary breeze; they could all feel it. Something evil had felt their power, and was responding to it. Link looked at Zelda, and saw that her lips were blue. They all moved instinctively closer together, Tyr with some hesitation. They walked together deeper into the glade, where Zelda started a fire. Their magic exhausted, they were sleeping before they hit the ground.  
  
***  
  
( So. They have found the Third. )  
  
The Hybrid?   
  
( Yes, Apprentice. )  
  
Will we continue our study?   
  
( Apprentice, I-we cannot. )  
  
The Circle has cancelled the study?   
  
( No. I have. It is not right to look into the dreams of the Destined. I would not be able to live with the guilt. )  
  
What will we do?   
  
( It is not a question of what *we* will do; rather, what *you* will do. )  
  
I do not understand, Scholar.   
  
( Neither do I. That is why you must go. )  
  
Go where? I have never been outside of the study house in my lifetime!   
  
( Exactly. You need to be exposed to the outside world. This is no place for you to spend your days. I will pack supplies for you. )  
  
But.where will I go?   
  
( You will meet the Destined. Do not protest. I have found a creature that may be useful in getting you there quickly. Tell them anything they wish to know, but remember our Cardinal Law. )  
  
Yes, Scholar. I will go.   
  
( Good, good. I knew I chose well when I accepted you to train with me. )  
  
I won't let you down. Tell my birth parents for me; I met them a few years back, they were very nice.   
  
( I will, child. Now, go! I cannot lead them off for long! )  
  
Farewell, Scholar! Wish me fortune!   
  
( Good luck, child. Good luck. )  
  
***  
  
Sorry that chappie took forever. I just could NOT find time to get this down, what with all the tests we've had recently. Besides, reruns of Star Trek were on!  
  
Thanks to frequent readers, especially ??? and the person who never signs their name in; unless you're the same person. Anyone care to clear that up for me? Hello? Hellooooooooooooooooooooo??????  
  
Ah, I'm such a dimwit. Whatever. Feel free to ignore my ramblings, and let me know what you think. Suggestions are welcome.  
  
-Shawshank 


	14. Chapter 13 Out of the Shadows

Yeah, well, I kinda got the order of the chapters confused for a while. I wrote the one after this before this one, and now I'm really screwed up, but I'll fix it, don't you worry. Anyway, here's this chapter, which *does* come before the one after it.  
  
If you understood that, you're a genius.  
  
-Shawshank  
  
Chapter 13 Out of the Shadows  
  
The being clung to the neck of the horse that refused to slow down. Only a two second lesson in horse riding by his former instructor saved him from being pitched off. The horse was a wild one, but it was the fastest in the stables. The Wanderers had caught it grazing in an open field. It had taken every single one of them to get enough ropes around its neck to bring it down. It was a beautiful mare, strong, with amazing stamina. However, all the Tamers in the colony hadn't been able to get a saddle on her yet.  
  
The being felt himself begin to slip. He tightened his hold on the mare's mane, shaking loose a whinny from her throat. He started to mumble an apology, but immediately stopped once he realized how much it upset the horse. He shook back his shock of white hair and held on tight.  
  
If only the Destined could have waited three more years. Then he could have run through the spatial plane to get there within seconds. But nothing ever went right for him. So, naturally, he was stuck using the old techniques.  
  
Not that he was complaining or something. The sensation of wind rushing past his face was new to him, and nice. Still, it would have been even nicer had he felt the wind of the spatial plane blowing back his hair.  
  
All in all, this concept of *outside* was nice. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to miss those walls much. Even though he had grown up there, he had been one of the few who had always felt somewhat cloistered. Sheltered from the world, left in that place to rot. It was his destiny to be trained and to sit on the Circle; he had no desire to. Ever since he read the first book of culture in the library, wanderlust had burned its way like fire through his veins. He knew what he wanted out of life at an early age, but he was never allowed to have it.  
  
Now, however, it was a completely different story.  
  
His Scholar, knowing of his wish to travel and the punishment should he ever return, had actually forbade him to come back to those walls. She had ordered the gate guards to let him through, and they had obeyed, knowing the extent of her barely-contained temper. She had a tendency to explode on her young pupil, but he loved her anyway. His Scholar had been like an older sister to him; and she had told him more than once that he was as annoying as a little brother to her. They both knew that this kind of closeness was forbidden in Teacher-Student relationships. It was supposed to be cold tolerance and respect, nothing more.  
  
But they loved each other anyway.  
  
A tear rolled down his cheek, but it was blown away as the land rushed by.  
  
***  
  
Tyr's mind slowly came alive, and she opened her eyes to mere slits. It was a beautiful morning, and the sun was shining through the leaves, treating her skin to cool shadows intermingled with warm light. She smiled, and it felt like her face was cracking in two. For the first time in a long time, she was happy, surrounded by people she instinctively knew she could trust. Today would be much better than yesterday, and the day before, and the years before. Today, she had someone to talk to on her travels. Someone to share opinions and questions with. Someone besides her own anger-  
  
Wait a second. What was she thinking? She couldn't trust these people! They were just stringing her along, making her *think* that she was a worthy friend. Nobody could stand to look at her face without grimacing!  
  
She sat up straight, holding her head for a few seconds because of the sudden blood rush, then jumped upright, struggling to find her balance. She shook her head and opened her right eye, closing her left to ignore the bright red, yellow and green blurs she saw through it. She scanned her surroundings, seeing only leaves and branches. Where were those other two?  
  
"Hey, you're awake! Come and have some breakfast."  
  
She whirled around, glaring at Zelda, who had called her. Link was working behind her, trying to rotate some sausages with his bare hands, the idiot. She padded over, the toughened calluses on her feet affording her protection from the small twigs that were scattered all throughout the field. A muscle in her jaw was working, the only sign of her anger at being caught by surprise. She approached Link, struggling not to laugh.  
  
"Here, Scrawny. Use this."  
  
She unsheathed her thin saber and handed it to him hilt first, holding it delicately to avoid being cut on the palm. He took it sheepishly and began skewering the sausages, turning them over one by one. Tyr looked on in amusement. The opposite sides of the strings of meat were so burnt, they resembled lumps of charcoal. She actually snorted at Link.  
  
"Who taught you to cook?"  
  
He looked at her, placing a hand on his chest as if to say, 'Who, me?'  
  
"I taught myself. I like my food burnt. "  
  
"Of course you do."  
  
"Well, who taught *you* to cook?"  
  
"I don't cook. I live off of the land. There is very little red meat in my diet; I find that it slows me down."  
  
"So?"  
  
"When you are as ugly as me, you need to be fast. People will decide you are to be slain for no reason and hold week-long hunts. If I was not fast, I would not be standing here and speaking to you right now."  
  
Link's gaze dropped, and some slight colour rose in his cheeks. He started to mumble an apology, but Tyr cut him off by turning to Zelda.  
  
"Do you know how to cook without turning everything to dust?"  
  
She shook her head ashamedly.  
  
"No. I grew up in a palace, and most things were done for me. I'm beginning to regret that now."  
  
If Tyr had turned, she would have seen Link's smirk. Zelda only gave a slight smile over her shoulder. Her head dropped into her hands, if a little carefully. Her amazingly albino hair settled in a shimmer of light. She discreetly wiped away tears of hilarity before she looked up again.  
  
"So you mean to tell me that none of us can cook?"  
  
"Hey-"  
  
Zelda cut off Link in his tracks.  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
"I can too cook! I just tend to, uh, overdo it sometimes."  
  
Tyr turned back to Link.  
  
"Of *course* you can cook. We have the evidence of that in front of our eyes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your sausages are burning, again."  
  
Link turned back to his sausages, trying desperately to save them before they crumbled and fell off of the rock grill he had made and into the fire. He was too late. They broke into dust and were swept by a slight breeze, their charred remains left to be eaten by the flames.  
  
Tyr could practically hear Link sobbing. She had to bite her lip to keep her laughter hidden.  
  
Something dripped down her chin. When she put her fingers to it, she saw it was blood. A whimper escaped her throat.  
  
She dashed off through the woods, ignoring the cries that came from her companions back in the clearing. She came to the pool of clear water she had seen through the Great Fairy's seeing pool.  
  
She looked down and saw a monster.  
  
Her eyeteeth had become longer, and pointed. The patch on the left side of her face had gained some ground. She hiked up her left sleeve, brushing the dangling cloth that served as a shield of sorts to her clawed hand. The scales had gained ground there too, and the itchy sensation was starting to creep into her biceps. Her left leg was changed too; the green colour was inching its way through her flesh, just past what was still recognizable as her knee. She stared into the shallow, still pool, wondering what she would look like tomorrow. Her anger boiled up in the depths of her soul, and she bared her teeth at her reflection. Her right arm came back, and she punched the water's surface as hard as she could.  
  
A loud shattering noise echoed through the woods. The pool was not a pool at all, but a sheet of glass covered in a thin layer of water. She called out loudly for Zelda and Link, tossing away pieces of glass as she did. By the time they found her, the glass was scattered around the pool, and the water had sunk into the ground. Situated in the exact center of the hollow in the ground was an ancient stone tablet.  
  
She and Zelda stared in wonder, but Link walked over to it and bent down, his blue eyes wide. He let one arm dangle down, his index finger tracing through the carved letters on the rock. Tyr knew it wasn't just any rock; it was black and shining. She had seen this kind of rock before; in fact, she had walked across it while she was journeying over what she took to be a mountain. Just as she left the base of the rock giant, lava had begun to spew over the edges. She had walked over a volcano and survived! Knowing her luck was running out, she had begun to run.  
  
The rock she had walked on was just like this, and she had heard people call it volcanic glass, whatever that had meant. Also, it was called another name, something she couldn't remember that started with the letter o.  
  
"Obsidian."  
  
Link spoke softly, his hand still tracing the letters as if in a dream. He snapped out of it suddenly, looking up at the women.  
  
"I can't read it. It's written in another language. Zelda, can you read it?"  
  
She walked over, treading softly, and shook her head the instant she saw it.  
  
"No, Link. Maybe Tyr can?"  
  
She walked forward, feeling like she was cursing this holy ground just by standing there. She glanced at the letters; her eyes widened.  
  
"No, I can't read it, but I've seen these characters before. I found an old book in our library back in the valley. It was old, and the binding was cracked, but it was readable. I saw characters like these, and there was a caption beneath them. In fact, it was a rubbing of character like these-"  
  
She cut herself off and sat down at the edge of the pool.  
  
"It was a rubbing of *these* characters. These exact same letters!"  
  
Link looked at her with something like hunger in his eyes.  
  
"What did the caption say?"  
  
She squeezed both her eyes shut, ignoring the alien sensation of wrinkling scales on her left eyelid.  
  
"Uh, let me see. It was a long time ago, but I think I can-Oh, right! I remember that! It said, 'Freedom lies within these words.' Yes, that's it!"  
  
Link grabbed her shoulders, fighting the impulse to shake the information out of her.  
  
"Was it a translation of the runes?"  
  
She closed her eyes mournfully.  
  
"No. It was a quotes from a Scripture which mentioned something about a stone tablet hidden within a glade. Someone found this a long time ago, and somehow covered it up again, I guess. I don't know how they could have gotten the mirror off in one piece-"  
  
"Neither do I. The important thing is, we're getting somewhere. If we could just figure out who wrote these here, everything would begin to fall into place, I just know it!"  
  
"The book didn't say anything about that."  
  
They sighed in unison and sat down to think. Zelda paced around the hollow, mumbling to herself.  
  
***  
  
The mare refused to stop.  
  
Even though she had been running since daybreak, the red mare he was clinging desperately on to refused to stop and rest. He knew that if they went much farther, he would fall off. She was panting and sweating, and her heart was pounding too quickly. She would die if she pushed herself much farther.  
  
Just as he thought of this, the mare slowed to a walk. She dragged her snout through a puddle they sauntered by, slurping in some water without stopping. The boy wished desperately for a drink too, but he knew that if he got off, she would leave him behind in an instant.  
  
He hung onto her mane and hoped that she would need to sleep soon. The trees came up suddenly around them, a surprise to his tired eyes. He thought he heard voices, but he knew it must be his exhausted mind dreaming things. The mare plodded steadily on as he slept contentedly on her back.  
  
***  
  
Well, I'm sitting outside. Its gotta be like plus 25 Celsius at least (I don't know what Fareneit that is), and I think I'm going to get tan lines on my face from my glasses. The wind is running through my hair and my toes. It's a very nice day today.  
  
Anyway, that's my little 'nice day' blurb. You all have a nice day too.  
  
By the way, here's my brother's advice for the week:  
  
"Get a life."  
  
That advice is for me, just to let ya'll know. Yep. I'm done.  
  
-Shawshank 


	15. Chapter 14 Kawhin

It's about two seconds after I finished the previous chapter. I still feel like my face is sunburned, but oh well. I wrote this chapter after the previous one, by the way; the one I mentioned before won't be showing itself for a while. As in, near the end of the story a while.  
  
Somebody please tell me they understood that.  
  
Anyway, sorry it took so long to get this part out of my head. I kinda ran into a curb on my bike and it kinda hurt and I kinda twisted my right wrist (which is the hand I write with), so the last coupla days have *not* been fun, let me tell you. Thanks to Cyberdragon08 (sorry, can't remember the colour) for reviewing, along with my constant motivation, ??? !!!!!!!!!!! Thanks gang!  
  
-Shawshank  
  
Chapter 14 - Kawhin  
  
Tyr's long, Hylian ears perked up at the exact same instant Link's eyes narrowed. Zelda, however, was still lost in thought, completely oblivious to her surroundings. It was now mid-morning, but a chilly layer of mist hung through the leaves, the droplets catching cold sunlight and forming a dozen multi-coloured fairy bridges from branch to branch. The quiet, too, permeated the stillness, setting the warriors' instincts on edge. Tyr's left, reptilian pupil was dilating from large to small at a speed that was highly unnerving. So, Link was already on edge when he heard the soft clip clopping of horse's hooves.  
  
The sound echoed through the forest, reminding him suddenly of his journey through the Lost Woods that had led to him stumbling on the land of Termina. That had been one of his earliest and most foolhardy quests, looking for Navi. He had learned through time and research that unless a certain Prophecy was fulfilled, they would never be reunited. And he hadn't been able to find the Prophecy, either. Why, oh why were the Goddesses always so vague?  
  
With this new thought in mind, he put the horse out of his head and looked at the shiny black obelisk Tyr had uncovered earlier that day. Strange runes were engraved all over the flat surface of it. Maybe this stone was the key to the Prophecy! Maybe he *would* find Navi!  
  
Then, a soft whinny rippled the mist, headed in his direction. His sharp hearing picked it up almost instantly, along with the hair-raising shriek of Tyr's broadsword sliding out of its sheath. He looked at her like she was crazy, and she mouthed, "Meat." He knew her diet wasn't very high in protein, but eat a horse? She *was* crazy, almost as crazy as Zelda!  
  
He shook his head, frantically gesturing for her to put away her sword. Something about that small, simple noise had tugged a heartstring. She grinned wolfishly at him, then melted into the trees. He waved at the bushes, hoping he was looking in her general direction, and whispered her name as loudly as he could without scaring away the shy animal he could hear but not see.  
  
He gave it up and sat on the odd stone, completely out of place in this forest. He heard a loud, guttural cry from Tyr; from this distance, he almost thought it was a roar. His head was playing tricks on him again. More screams, but he thought he heard words - wait; he did hear words!  
  
"Give it up, child! You are no match for-"  
  
As her voice was cut off, a very audible gagging was heard. He shook Zelda, who had begun to fall asleep despite the cold mist, and dragged her with him, running desperately for the source of the sound. A loud, upset scream from the horse bounced off of rocks and trees. He sped up. Zelda trailed behind, desperately beating springy branches away from her face. She squeaked as a particularly spiky one swiped her throat, leaving red patches of irritation. *Now* she knew why her father had insisted on cutting down all of the needled trees in the courtyard.  
  
She itched her throat with one hand while Link pulled her along by the other. They reached yet another clearing, this one less than half the size of their camp. Zelda managed to yank her hand out of Link's grip, and he was left to stumble forward, losing his balance and drawing his sword with his left hand all at the same time. He fell on his face, banging his nose against a rock. Tiny blood droplets rained down on the grass. When he managed to look up again, tears blurred his vision.  
  
He was lying there in the grass like a fool while his friend was dying at the hands of a young, white-haired youth. While Tyr's hair was platinum blonde, close to white but still mostly blonde, this young man's hair was pure, snow white. It was gathered at the nape of his neck in a short ponytail, and his eyes were blood - deep, crimson pools that seemed to be mirrored somehow, like he was lost in thought. It was then that he realized the youth was not touching Tyr; his hands were outstretched towards her, and he assumed the child was closing her throat with magic. But, if that were so, he would have been able to feel it coursing through him, as he could feel it flowing through Sheik. Strange.  
  
He shook himself out of his stupid, time-wasting thoughts, cursing himself for seven kinds of an idiot as he got up and slid his sword from his back, adjusting the shield on his arm that still sported a gaping hole, courtesy of Vendance. He made a mental note to repair it later, then leaped at the boy, whose gaze was locked on Tyr's. A cry wrenched itself out of his throat - then was abruptly cut off, along with his leap. He hung in midair, suspended by nothing that he could sense. Fear flowed through his veins like ice, and he struggled against it, to no avail. He was frozen there, his body not his own. That fact alone made him even more afraid, and sobs rent from his throat unbidden. His eyes slid shut as memories washed over him. No, not memories; nightmares. Nightmares that were true.  
  
His mind slid into darkness, and his body convulsed without moving.  
  
***  
  
"Hold him. I said, hold him!"  
  
A dozen of them had tied ropes to him. Only, it was ten now. He had managed to either kill or seriously injure two of them; he wasn't sure if they were still breathing, and frankly, he didn't care. The remaining creatures were hanging on to the ends of the ropes, two tied to each of his arms, two to each of his legs, and two more around his torso and waist. He was still thrashing on the floor, pulling them to their knees every few seconds. They kept getting up, though, and he was getting tired. Sweat coated his entire body, and blood was coating the ropes where they cut into him. A shadow stood over him, watching him struggle, smiling. He shivered.  
  
"Get more guards. He must be still!"  
  
They brought ten more. Now there were two to every rope. He still struggled, but the fresher ones were able to stay on their feet, and he was weary. He stared up at the shadow with blue fire in his eyes, still struggling. His ear bled where the earring had been ripped out. One of the creatures assigned to watch him had decided to have the fine silver, and sneaked in while he was restlessly sleeping, tearing it out with cord he had strung through it. The earring had gone flying through the bars, taking a chunk of his ear with it. He had somehow managed to hold back his screams, but the tears still leaked through, sliding down over tight cheeks and clenched jaws. That had been last night, or at least the last time he had been locked up to sleep; it was still bleeding, making him weaker than he should have been.  
  
The shadow reached down and traced the scars on his face with one outstretched finger. He strained wildly, trying to back away from the finger that was colder than ice. His skin froze where it met the shadow that was darker than darkness. It left a trail of blue along his face that did not go away. When the finger came close to his clenched teeth, he snapped at it, catching it between his teeth. The saliva in his mouth froze, and when he tried to open and close his mouth, he couldn't. The ice refused to snap or even melt, and it *hurt*! He swore he saw the shadow smile as it placed its hands on his chest. Then the ice flooded over his body, and he knew nothing but silent agony.  
  
***  
  
Zelda peered out from behind the leafy bush she had dodged behind after Link had fallen on his face. She looked at the young boy, who now held both Tyr and Link in the air using nothing, not even magic. He stared into Link's eyes now, and as she watched, his eyes widened and his face contorted. He looked like he was going to be sick.  
  
She had known on first sight that the boy was Sheikah, taking in the white hair and the red eyes. But his eyes were carefully guarded, and Impa had never spoken of any ability to hold people in the air using nothing. Sheikahs tended to have very little magic, only enough to enable them to move on the Spatial Plane, and certainly not enough to lift objects in the air. Sheik was the only exception; when she became him, he was able to sap her magic and use it for himself.  
  
Noting the reactions he had given both of them, she decided that a familiar face might be easier to handle. A wind from nowhere lifted her hair and rustled leaves nearby, and the Triforces on the backs of her hands glowed with a holy light, as did her body. She changed into Sheik, who panted as he crouched on the ground. He stood up and jumped over the bush, landing right in front of the boy, between his line of sight and Link. The boy stared into Sheik's eyes, then gestured with a nod towards both Link and Tyr. Sheik felt a probing of his mind, but his mental walls deflected it. His eyes narrowed, and he stepped forward, invading the child's personal space.  
  
"Let them down. They're my friends, they won't hurt you."  
  
The hood hid the movements of his mouth, and he felt it brush against his face. A slight breeze hurried on its way among the trees, moving the few strands of hair showing from underneath his bandaged - wrapped head. He felt the wind wrap around him, caressing his body through the thin material suited for summer and battle. He looked up. Clouds were gathering, and a few drops made themselves known as they splattered on his face. The child didn't seem to notice, still staring into Sheik's red eyes. The boy looked at Link, and followed his gaze.  
  
The Hero's nose was still bleeding, tiny crimson droplets scattering as he tried to shake his head. The boy held his entire body still, only allowing him to breathe and move his eyes. Link still shook, even through the bindings that held him still. Sheik could see his eyes moving rapidly beneath shut eyelids, and tears streaked paths down his face. His face was contorted, every muscle taut and straining. Sheik shuddered, then looked at the boy, again feeling the probing of his mind.  
  
The boy's gaze changed to Tyr. She was wide awake; the youth had stopped choking her when Link entered the clearing. She was staring at the child with some amount of annoyance, mostly of anger. Tyr's reptilian eye was dilated to the fullest, the black area making an oval in the yellow fire. Sheik heard her growl, realizing that that was the only sound she could make. The boy was holding her jaws shut with whatever it was he was holding the both of them up with. Tyr's gaze moved to Sheik, and her eyes narrowed  
  
. She fought the bindings, managing to curl up her right hand, preparing to attack as soon as she was set free. She stared at Link, then closed her eyes, her breath coming more quickly. Her jaws clenched, then opened with a pop, and she screamed her frustration at the child, screaming at him to let her go. Her muscles strained, and more pops were heard as she broke free of whatever it was that was holding her. Roars ripped out of her throat, and finally she fell to the ground, panting. She reached over her left shoulder and slid the sabre out as quickly as she could managed, then pounced on the child, pressing the point to his throat. Her violet eye stared into his shielded red irises, and she snarled at him.  
  
"Let him go, or I will kill you."  
  
His eyes widened, and he seemed to understand. He closed his eyes, and whatever it was that had been holding Link snapped. He fell to the ground like a broken doll, shaking and sweating, his eyes wild. He rolled on the ground as the rain increased, coming down more steadily now. Sheik didn't need to hear the thunder to know that the worst was yet to come. He ran over to Link and grabbed his ankles, shouting at Tyr to take his arms. The boy followed them, leading the horse. Link strained against them, trying to loose himself. Sheik saw that the small rivulets of blood rushing down his face were being washed away by the rain.  
  
***  
  
Link's eyes snapped open. He thought he was blind; everything was dark. He struggled against the ropes, shouting.  
  
"Let me go! I'll kill you all! I said, LET ME *GO*!"  
  
Something was touching him, something cold. He knew it was the shadow. He screamed and convulsed, trying desperately to roll away from the cold, colder than ice. Then suddenly he was hot, burning; he rolled away from that, too. He didn't want to feel. He wanted to be numb. He wanted to find the Master Sword and plunge it into the Pedestal of Time. He wanted to be a child again, before all this came to be. He wanted desperately to regain his innocence, to be completely unaware of what was happening outside of the forest.  
  
He lay still, sobbing as quietly as he could. His chest still heaved, though; he could hardly breathe. At least he couldn't feel. There was nothing inside him; he was empty, peacefully, finally, empty. The cold came over him again, but he didn't care - he was empty. Then he realized it was a comforting cold; it made him feel clean, somehow. A hand lifted up his head and unwound something from around him; the darkness was slowly filled by light. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to let go of the stillness, not yet.  
  
A cool softness was placed on his forehead, and he inhaled deeply, as slowly as he could. Rational thought was returning, and he needed to calm himself down. If he slowed his racing heart, he could survive this. He could think of a way out. Everything would be better if he could just calm down and think this through.  
  
He opened his eyes and stared up woodenly into lilac and yellow eyes, but both in the same face somehow. What was he trying to forget? What was he trying to remember? Why had he so craved the stillness, the numbness? What did he want to escape?  
  
Why did he even *want* to remember that? The thoughts fled his mind as his head rolled back and forth on his neck. His eyes rolled up in his head, but he forced them back. Why weren't those eyes blue? He wanted them to be blue, the blue of the sky. Instead, they were the colours of sunset. Why not blue?  
  
He groaned and raised a hand to his forehead. He was confused, and his face hurt, somehow. His hand wandered to his nose, and just as he felt the dried blood that had collected there, a strangely - textured hand snatched his fingers away. He looked at the alien hand, and saw scales and claws. But how could that be? The hand was friendly, wasn't it? He would be dead now if that hand belonged to what he thought it did.  
  
"Dragon?"  
  
A smile entered the violet eye, but the yellow remained as cold as before.  
  
"No. Friend."  
  
He closed his eyes, wanting to rest. He felt like he never wanted to wake up again, but he had to know.  
  
"Why - your eyes - not blue -"  
  
"I don't have blue eyes."  
  
"Want - blue -"  
  
"I don't know where she went."  
  
"Have to - find -"  
  
"No way, mister. You're staying here and resting. *I'll* find her."  
  
"Unh -"  
  
He tried to get up, but couldn't. The world around him was too blurry. He rolled over, then kept rolling. He needed to stop, but he couldn't. He was too tired to stop.  
  
He heard a huge splash, and was suddenly very, very cold. He sputtered, shocked awake by the chilly, clear water. He pushed himself out of the water, soaking and chilled. He heard laughter as he climbed out onto the bank, dripping water. He took his hat off and wrung it out, spitting water left and right.  
  
Another voice joined in the laughter; he recognized it as Sheik. A whinny rang through the air, and his gaze flew over to the horse whose reins had been tied to a nearby leafy tree. He smiled, feeling like his face would split, and ran over to the horse. He tripped over Tyr, who was still sitting on the ground, laughing at him, and barely saved himself from another bloody nose. He pushed himself up and kept running, ignoring Tyr, who was now sporting a lively bruise on her leg. He flung his arms around the horse's neck, burying his face in the red fur, stroking back the short white mane. He sank to his knees, and the horse sank with him, falling onto its knees and whinnying, snorting in his hair.  
  
"Epona, you found me! How -"  
  
She is *your* horse, Hero?   
  
Link's head pounded. The voice was akin to a shout directly in his ear.  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
His gaze lifted from Epona and swung around the clearing, taking note of the youth sitting next to the blazing fire, staring right at him, through him. The red eyes and white hair marked him as Shiekah, but how could that be? Were there Shiekah in this world?  
  
*I* said that. Well, I didn't exactly *say* it, but you get the point.   
  
He held his head, more confused now than ever.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
I the hell am myself. Who else would I be?   
  
Link shook his head wildly.  
  
"No, I mean, what's your name?"  
  
My name? My name is -   
  
A flood of images and sounds and smells and tastes flooded Link's mind. He tried to shut them out, but they flowed on, relentless. They cut off suddenly and sharply, and his mind felt oddly empty. Then his own thoughts flowed back in.  
  
"What the hell *was* that?"  
  
My name.   
  
"Do you have a name that I can *pronounce*?"  
  
No. The Hybrid has named me Kid.   
  
"Kid?"  
  
He looked at Tyr, who shrugged.  
  
"Very imaginative. How about - uh - well, I don't know -"  
  
"Kawhin."  
  
Everyone's gaze swung to Sheik, who had spoken up.  
  
"Kawhin? I don't know."  
  
He closed his eyes and seemed to sigh in exasperation, though Link knew that was impossible. Sheik tended to be very in control of his emotions, unlike a certain Princess he knew.  
  
"I think it suits him. In the ancient tongue, it means, 'Shadow on the Wind.' It's an appropriate name for a Sheikah."  
  
I like it, especially the meaning. It would be a great honour to be called Kawhin.   
  
Link thought he saw one corner of Sheik's mouth turn up, as if in a smile of triumph. Now *that* was impossible. He chuckled at himself and turned to the boy-Kawhin.  
  
"Wonderful. Now, if you could stop shouting like that?" The boy cocked his head to one side. "Well, it's like you're shouting in my ear, and it's giving me a headache."  
  
Kawhin grinned. Sorry. Is this better?   
  
Link sighed in relief.  
  
"Can you communicate with all of us at the same time?"  
  
That was Tyr. She was still wary of Kawhin, but at least she wasn't wringing his neck or anything.  
  
Yes.   
  
Kawhin's voice seemed to be an echo, but he could still hear it. He stroked Epona's flank, staring in wonder.  
  
"Do you use magic to do that?"  
  
To do what?   
  
"Speak to us. I mean, can you talk out loud?"  
  
I can't talk out loud, and I'm not sure whether I use magic or - well - essence, I guess you could call it.   
  
"What do you mean by essence?"  
  
Sheik was curious now, too. The boy seemed to be a bit overwhelmed.  
  
I'm tired now. I'm cold, wet, and I miss my Scholar. Do you mind if I sleep? I have a lot to think about.   
  
Link shrugged and yawned, feeling a bit tired himself, and lay back, resting his head on Epona's side. She whinnied softly and placed her head in his lap, curling her neck protectively around his side. His breathing slowed down, and for the first time in a while, he seemed to be relaxed.  
  
Sheik squeezed his eyes shut and fought the urge to tell him everything. How he felt, what he knew; who he was. He shook his head and tore his gaze away, meeting Tyr's. She had been staring at him. Her eyes narrowed slightly, ever so slightly, before she lowered herself to the ground. Sheik turned his back to her, facing the fire, allowing it to warm him as he fell asleep. Kawhin was still sitting upright, cross-legged. His eyes were shut and he seemed to be meditating.  
  
Sheik restlessly turned over, watching Tyr's eyes pierce through the night. Her lilac eye had closed, but her yellow eye remained open; he was sure it was fixed on him. He rolled onto his back and watched the stars. He didn't sleep for a long time, and when he did, his head was filled with thoughts of dragons and blood and eternal pain.  
  
All the while, the fiery yellow eye stared angrily out of the darkness at the shape silhouetted by the dying fire. The first rays of dawn were beginning to show when it finally slid shut.  
  
***  
  
Oooohhhh, yet *another* new character, or should I say yet *more* new characters! To anybody out there, thank you *very* much for following the story thus far! Also, thanks to any reviewers! You are my motivation!  
  
Ahhhhhhhh, I love the Lord of the Rings soundtrack. As my LA teacher would say, it's a beautiful thing. Though, I think she'd kill me if she found out I was writing a story without her knowledge. Hmm. Should I be afraid?  
  
-Shawshank 


	16. Chapter 15 The Caravan

About two seconds after I finished the previous chapter. My wrist still hurts, but oh well! A billion thanks to any reviewers!  
  
-Shawshank  
  
Chapter 15 - The Caravan  
  
When Sheik awoke, it was about an hour after dawn, or at least he was pretty sure it was. He sat up, shaking off the feeling of being watched, and rubbed his arms self-consciously. He was cold, and the fire had gone out sometime during the night, leaving only ashes.  
  
He walked through the woods, gathering deadwood and bunches of needles, then headed back to the camp. His spine was tingling, and his intuition was telling him that he was being followed. When he stopped suddenly, there were no sounds but his breathing, and he called himself a superstitious fool before dumping the needles and some smaller twigs in the fire pit. Glancing around cautiously, he gathered some energy between his cupped hands and sent it flying towards the kindling. A cheery fire was soon blazing, and he fed it with heavier wood. Sheik sighed contentedly, and went to wake the others. However, he soon found one problem.  
  
Tyr and Kawhin were gone.  
  
Their stuff was still there, but they themselves had disappeared. Sheik hurried over to Link, relieved to find that he and Epona were still there, sleeping like a friendly pair of rocks. Neither had moved since last night, and he stopped for a moment, drinking in the childlike aura that surrounded them. Link was breathing softly, with his arm over Epona's neck. The horse snorted when his fingers moved, caressing gentle circles on her neck. One of Epona's eyes slid open, and when she saw that it was Sheik, with whom she had been aquainted, she fell back asleep. Her head fell further into Link's stomach.  
  
The weight of Epona's head was shortening Link's breath. He gradually took in more and more air, his breath speeding as he slowly began to wake. Sheik gently moved Epona's head a bit farther away from Link to give him some breathing space. Epona snorted softly, and they both fell back into sleep. Sheik tiptoed backwards, then turned around to walk normally.  
  
Kawhin was standing in front of him. It took all of his self-control to prevent himself from jumping and crying out loud. The red mirror-eyes narrowed, and the child's voice pierced Sheik's head.  
  
And what do you think *you're* doing, Sheikah?   
  
He tried to step around the shorter being, but was immediately blocked by an outstretched hand.  
  
Answer.   
  
He rolled his eyes and whispered as softly as he could, "I'm starting breakfast. What else would I be doing?"  
  
Kawhin crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
Yeah, right. Starting breakfast. I was talking with Tyr last night, and we've become quite acquainted with each other. She says she hasn't seen you before.   
  
Sheik leaped over the boy's head and padded softly over to the fire. The boy followed him, but didn't communicate further. Sheik sat down, and Kawhin sat next to him.  
  
Cold steel was on Sheik's throat before he could blink. A voice hissed in his ear, "What have you done with Zelda, stranger?"  
  
Sheik gulped and stared down at the sabre across his neck without moving his head. In a voice an octave higher than normal with agitation, he answered, "I-I can't answer that. I'm sorry."  
  
Tyr bared her sharp eyeteeth, along with the rest of her slowly sharpening molars.  
  
"Wrong answer, Shadow Rider. Kawhin, what do you think you're doing, sitting next to this?"  
  
He's Sheikah. No Sheikah would ever harm another. It's in the ancient code, held since our race's beginnings.   
  
"Does it say in your code that a Sheikah can never harm anyone, or just another Sheikah?"  
  
Kawhin looked more than a little uncomfortable as he replied, Well, no, but it is expected that we will not commit acts of violence unless absolutely necessary.   
  
Tyr snorted and readjusted her grip on the sabre, slowly drawing her broadsword so Sheik could hear it ringing into the forest glade.  
  
"One wrong move, blondie, and you die. If you even look at Link, Kawhin, or I wrong, I'll slit your throat before I blink. And when you return Zelda, and believe me, you will, you can explain how you captured her. And if you don't want to explain-believe me, you will-I can get my buddy Kawhin here to extract it from you. Don't even try to escape. You're severely outnumbered."  
  
She took a deep breath and smiled.  
  
"Well, now that the pleasantries are taken care of, why don't we get cozy? Kawhin, you watch him from where you are. If he makes any funny moves, or even *points* at Link or I, freeze him. I'll-"  
  
"Put down your sword and sit by him, as you would any friend."  
  
Link smiled as Tyr whirled around to face him, anger etched into her deviously delicate features, riddled by scales though they were.  
  
"Link, he's a stranger. Neither of us have seen him before-"  
  
"He's no stranger. Don't worry, he's perfectly safe. Sheik was my only friend in the world for almost a year. He won't hurt you, or me, for that matter."  
  
Tyr snarled as she replied, "If he was your only friend, where was he when I found you bleeding in the glade? If he was your only friend, what has he done with Zelda? I went from treetop to treetop looking for her, and she's nowhere to be found. I wouldn't have missed her, believe me."  
  
Link looked troubled, but he smiled. "I believe you, Tyr, but-well, I'll explain later. For now, just trust me, and him."  
  
Tyr clamped her jaws shut angrily, and sat down away from the fire, facing the forest and keeping watch. Link shook his head at her silently, then sat down by the fire, sitting across from Sheik and Kawhin.  
  
"Well, two Sheikah on the same journey. That's something I never expected to find. But why can't you talk out loud, Kawhin?"  
  
I don't know. I never could; all of my people speak this way.   
  
Sheik, too, was curious.  
  
"Do you use magic to do that?"  
  
Link quickly cut off any further questions. "No, he doesn't. I would be able to sense it. I can tell when you're moving on the Spatial Plane, but only when you're nearby, Sheik."  
  
What is this 'Spatial Plane'?   
  
"My Sheikah use it to travel from place to place in an instant."  
  
I see. That is a rare gift among my people. Very few have the ability to travel instantaneously.   
  
"All of the Sheikah of my world can. Strange, but then again, it is to be expected that different worlds have different peoples."  
  
I'm sure that if you can teach me to use this Spatial Plane, I could teach you to develop and use your mental abilities. I have been taught from birth, so I'm sure I could teach you.   
  
Excitement actually shone in Sheik's eyes.  
  
"That'd be great! It doesn't take long to learn how to summon up the magic needed to travel; it's controlling it that takes time."  
  
It's the exact opposite for communication through the mind. It takes time to figure out how to form your thoughts and send them in a way that allows anyone to hear them. Forming your thoughts is easy enough.   
  
"Then it's a deal?"  
  
Deal.   
  
The two Sheikah pressed the ends of the fingers of their left hands together, then clasped each other's hands to seal the pact. Link looked on in fascination. He knew very little of Sheikah customs, except that they were all vague and kept too many mysteries for their own good.  
  
A shape dropped out of an ancient tree nearby, and as it silently treaded into the circle of firelight, Link saw that it was Tyr. She was miraculously smiling, a small little grin that only turned up one corner of her mouth. Link wondered why.  
  
"And while you sit here making groundless friendships, a caravan approaches. They have guards; it's best we were hidden."  
  
She pulled Kawhin to his feet, then gathered the contents of her small pouch, tying it back onto her waist. Link strapped on his sword and quiver as quickly as he could, also typing a bag around his waist to hang at his hip. Kawhin had brought nothing, and Sheik never carried anything. Link made for the depths of the forest, but then stopped.  
  
"What about Epona? Epona! Where are you, Epona?"  
  
He called the horse's name into the leaves as softly as possible, but there was no answering whinny. Tyr rubbed at the deep blue bruise on her lower leg as she snarled at him, "Leave it be. It's only a horse."  
  
Link kept searching.  
  
"Yes, but she's my friend too. Besides, if the people see her, they might think somebody's here. I mean, are stray horses with saddlebags and tack all that common in these parts? They sure aren't where I come from."  
  
Sheik looked back. "Good point. Let's find her, fast."  
  
They searched around the clearing, and became so engrossed that they never saw or heard the loud caravan passing just outside of the thin border of trees. Nor did they notice that several creatures dressed in complete black were leading a red mare without any life in her eyes.  
  
***  
  
"I can't find her. How about you guys?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads. It seemed like Epona had just disappeared. Link sat on a rock beside the obsidian obelisk, where their search had come to an unwilling end. His head fell into gloved hands, and he let out a shaky sigh. They had been reunited for such a short time, then that horse had to go and get herself lost.  
  
He ground his teeth together as a gentle, comforting hand touched his shoulder.  
  
"We'll find her again. And we'll find Zelda, too."  
  
It was Tyr, and she still hadn't guessed.  
  
"Tyr, Sheik-well, he isn't really-uh-"  
  
Link stopped, trying to figure out some way to explain it. Tyr crouched down facing him, her face the picture of composure and her mouth locked in an eternal neutral frown.  
  
"Sheik *is* Zelda, Tyr. Zelda can become Sheik, and turn back into herself."  
  
Tyr stared at Sheik in amazement.  
  
"But Sheik doesn't know that he's actually Zelda, so don't tell him."  
  
The corners of her mouth turned up a little bit.  
  
"Sheik is a person who is another person, hmm? So Sheik doesn't exist. Interesting."  
  
Her smile widened a bit.  
  
"Your only friend for almost a year doesn't exist. You people *are* strange."  
  
Link stared over her shoulder at the obelisk, letting his vision mist over. *Your only friend for almost a year doesn't exist.* Now that he thought it over, it did make sense. Just when he needed Sheik the most, when the odds were against him and he was cut up to the point of being more holes than Hylian, he wasn't there.  
  
He shook himself free of the old and familiar blanket of depression that had settled on his shoulders, and looked back into Tyr's silently questioning eyes.  
  
"What was that you called him? Shadow-"  
  
"Shadow Rider. It's an older name for his kind. I found it in a book I read in my mother's library. Nobody has seen one of them for centuries! The author of the book believed that the Shadow Riders were mere legend."  
  
"Legend?"  
  
"Yes. It was because of the powers their enemies said they had. They could lift things ten times heavier than themselves without breaking a sweat, without effort. It was also said that they move as one without speaking. When they fought in the Great War, they were a force to be reckoned with. I thought it was just a collection of old wives' tales, but now that I've met one, it all makes sense. They can lift huge things with their minds, and so they don't use their bodies. And if they communicate using their minds, it makes sense that their enemies can't hear how they're planning to attack. A spy would be useless."  
  
Link's gaze rested on the obelisk again, and Tyr fell silent. When he spoke again, it was only hesitantly.  
  
"When Zelda sent me back in time, after Ganondorf was sent back to the Evil Realm, she thought I would lose all of my memories. And I did, for a time- but they started coming back to me as I neared the time I had originally left Kokiri Forest. I felt the instinct to leave, to just walk through that log-but I fought it, until I was thirteen. I stayed with the Kokiri, and Saria, for three years. Time seemed to *drag*, and for the first time I could ever remember, my life in the forest was *boring*. It was strange. I felt that there was something more, something I was missing; some part of me was missing. The need to leave grew stronger and stronger, until I noticed one day that I was taller than the tallest Kokiri, and that I was starting to grow a beard. Milo called me a freak of nature."  
  
He paused, and Tyr looked at him expectantly.  
  
"I knew then that I was different, so I left. I walked through that log, over that bridge; I swore to never see Zelda again, because of what had happened in the alternate timeline. She and I-well, it's hard to explain. Anyway, I travelled around Hyrule, meeting up with all of my old friends, or at least the friends I had made in the alternate timeline. But, somehow- I don't know, I felt like-"  
  
"Like something was missing?"  
  
Link nodded, surprised. Tyr smiled again, just a little bit. Link thought that the reptilian half of her wasn't so noticeable when she smiled, which she was doing more often now than when they had first met.  
  
"I know what you mean. I felt the same way, like some part of my destiny was missing. It was almost as if my life was just passing me by, and in a way, it was." She paused, looked at him. "You love her, don't you? I can see it in your eyes, when you speak of her."  
  
Link's cheeks turned crimson, and she snorted at him. Link noticed a little bit of colour coming into her cheeks and neck as well, and his left eyebrow hiked upwards.  
  
"I was in love once. He was-attractive. And kind to me, when the rest of them had already labelled me as an outsider. We met by night, under the moon and the branches of leafy trees. We talked about what we thought of the world, and one night it just slipped off of my tongue. I told him how I felt."  
  
She paused, and the blood drained out of her face.  
  
"He got up and left. I can still hear the splashing of his boots as he ran through the shallow stream. He never spoke to me again. That was why I ran away from my tribe-I couldn't bear to be there, now that they all hated me. I actually cried that night, for the first time in my memory. I wept as I made my plans. I had been trained in woodcraft, so all I needed was this pouch, which I still carry with me."  
  
Her gaze flew downward, to the still-damp hollow.  
  
"The difference between them and me is that they listened to the wind-that was why they are the Winden Tribe. They listened to it, and I longed to run with it. I could never be in one place for too long. I became restless. During my travels, I formed a-relationship, of sorts, with a pack of wolves. I told them of my troubled heart, and they showed me that living in the wilds was a way to ease the pain, to satisfy the longing. They showed me freedom, and for that, I have never feared them. In return, I fought off any who would hunt them, and so people began to call me the guardian of the wolves. Then, I met the dragon who cursed me, and they began to call me the Halfling, the Hybrid."  
  
They sat in companionable silence for a long moment. Then she looked at him with cold fire in her eyes.  
  
"You know, Link, that someday you will be forced to slay me?"  
  
Link sat up in shock.  
  
"What? Why would I ever kill you? You're my friend."  
  
She narrowed her eyes, and her gaze turned to the ground as she spoke.  
  
"You'll be forced to. I'm mutating, Link. I'm becoming a dragon, slowly but surely. My teeth are sharpening, and every day the scales spread a little more. My blood is changing colour, and I'm beginning to lose rational thought. Very soon, I won't be able to consciously think. I might have a year or so left. Maybe less. Probably less."  
  
Link shook his head, cutting her off.  
  
"No, no, we'll find a healer, something-"  
  
She bared her razor-sharp teeth.  
  
"You don't *understand*, you wool-brained idiot! When the time comes, when the Prophecies are fulfilled, you *must* kill me!"  
  
Link's anger cooled in an instant.  
  
"What Prophecies? What do these Prophecies say?"  
  
She shook her head, snarling at herself.  
  
"I can't tell you. You'll find out for yourself-or it might be better if you didn't find out at all. I can't tell you."  
  
Link got up and stalked off angrily.  
  
"Of course you can't. Nobody can tell me *anything* in this place!"  
  
She walked after him, paying heed to his frustration.  
  
"I can tell you something."  
  
He turned to look at her, hope anew in his eyes. Her mixed gaze rested steadily on his face.  
  
"If the Prophecies *are* fulfilled, you'll wish you'd never been born. If you kill me before they are, you might just avert your destiny. You *might* just have a chance."  
  
Her voice trailed off thoughtfully as her bare feet stalked off silently in dewy grass. Kawhin came rushing into the clearing, Sheik just behind him.  
  
Hero, you know of the caravan?   
  
Link nodded, and Sheik finished Kawhin's thought.  
  
"They're coming this way. We need to hide. Gather your things, quickly!"  
  
Link rushed over to Tyr and spun her around by the shoulder, shoving her bodily into the bushes. He rushed back to the rock to grab his bag, which he had taken off, and herded the Sheikah into the foliage. He dived after them, and just as his body was covered by thick leaves, the caravan came into view.  
  
The procession was headed by a guard of four, all carrying long spears tipped with razor-sharp blades. Behind them was a group of ten clad in rags, all pulling at a heavy, expensive-looking carriage. There were more walking guards stationed around the coach, and four more guards, all walking, at the back. In the rear were six guards on horseback surrounding what looked like a crimson bear, leashed, being led by three more with tattered clothing. All were clad in armour and cloth darker than night, and the horses were pure black stallions. Even as Link watched, two-*things*- landed on top of the coach. He drew in a quick breath. They were winged Stalfos, just like the ones he had slain in the library back in Hyrule. Only, unlike the other one, whom had had white wings, these had black wings, and their armour was etched with gold. Their teeth were also painted gold-Link had no doubt that it was with real gold powder-, and their bones were painted black in strange designs.  
  
He looked closer, and saw that all of the guards weren't quite human. Some of them had bones showing through their dry, wrinkled skin, and others had thick, dark fur instead of hair. When one of the bony ones insulted a furry one, the creature who had been insulted drew its sword in an instant and slashed at the other one. Link waited to see seeping blood, but all that leaked out was tiny particles of dust. Where the dust fell, the grass withered and died. The furry one laughed, and the bony one took the sword from the beast's hand and slashed at it. Its blood was a deep blue-green that leaked through its fur and made the hair stick together. Link felt sick.  
  
A sound that was oddly like a neigh emanated from the back of the grisly procession. Just at that moment, one of the guards on horseback trotted a little too fast, creating an opening through which Link could see the red creature.  
  
It was Epona!  
  
Her coat was dulled somehow, and her head was hanging almost to the ground, but Link recognized her in an instant. He leapt forward, crying out, "Epona!"  
  
Or, at least, that was what he tried to do. He found himself frozen half in and half out of the leaves. Kawhin had also seen the horse, and frozen Link in an instant, knowing what his instinctive reaction would be. Link shuddered and slowly floated to the ground, fighting back the memories that threatened to resurface. Kawhin saw his body shudder, and felt the turmoil in his mind. He relaxed the bonds on Link's limbs, but kept the one on his throat. He launched himself at Link and held him bodily to the ground, Tyr and Sheik sitting on his legs.  
  
Loud snapping and crunching noises echoed through the branches. Kawhin looked up and saw that the procession had driven right through the hollow, crushing the obsidian stone that the others had been so focused on. Link saw too, and he seemed to sag, somehow, under Kawhin's restraining weight.  
  
The caravan passed through the leaves and out of sight, and the trees seemed to stand up straighter, their leaves seemed to be greener. Kawhin stared with wide, red eyes.  
  
***  
  
"Stop here. We will rest under this tree."  
  
The creatures at his beck and call placed down the coach as swiftly and smoothly as possible, setting it between the roots of an ancient oak. He stepped out, rubbing his aching forehead. Even as he watched, colour slowly drained out of the grass beneath his feet and the tree he was standing nearby. He smiled slowly. After all, it was just grass. What difference could that make?  
  
He looked around at the ragged assortment which was now setting up equally ratty tents and lighting unnatural fires. Soon, they would die from being so near to him, but what of it? He would simply recruit more men with promises of riches beyond their wildest dreams.  
  
But the Destined, the three Destined; those, his aura could not touch. Not as long as they had the will to live. They were bright and shining, and he was so close, he was blinded by their light.  
  
He had the Hero's horse. He would soon have the Hero's friends. The Hero was the key to all of this.  
  
He would exact his revenge on the Hero, if it took his entire lifetime. He would agonize him to the point of death, and then hand the dying body over to his master to be rid of for all time.  
  
Yes, all would soon be decided. He sent out the cloud of Waeuls that had landed just moments ago for the first captive. They winged off into the night, their dark feathers making no noise whatsoever.  
  
He smiled as a Borun keeled over, dying from his closeness, and fell into the fire it was sitting by.  
  
The entire crowd of creatures shuddered as he smiled.  
  
***  
  
I hope you enjoyed that one as much as I enjoyed writing it! I think I'm getting better at this whole characterization thing. Feedback is welcomed immensely!  
  
Sorry, no quote from my *wise* (cough, cough) little jerk brother. He hasn't been dispensing many sayings lately, and those he has have not been very wise. Instead, here's some advice from me.  
  
'Live for the moment.'  
  
There you are. This one kinda came to life on me recently, as well as another saying, which I'll put at the end of the next chapter.  
  
Life sucks when you're not up-front with your emotions, and especially when you're a teenager.  
  
Oh, and also, I'm starting up a couple new little section-thingy down here.  
  
Revelation of the Day (or week, whatever): Driving is fun, but only on long windy roads where there are no speed limits.  
  
Lyrical Quote of the Day (or week, whatever): Free the dream within; The stars are crying a tear. A sigh escapes from heaven, And worlds end. -The Dream Within, by Lara Fabian (From the Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within Soundtrack!)  
  
Also, spring break is here! Feel free to expect another chapter by Monday (in Canada) next week!  
  
Finito.  
  
(Is finito even a word? Oh well.)  
  
-Shawshank 


	17. Chapter 16 The Forgotten Future

Well, it's a beautiful Tuesday in April. Second day off of school; eight more to go. Oddly enough, it's about 7:30 in the morning. My muse hit me kind of hard, and kind of early. She must be crabby since DarkDragon drew a picture of *her* muse (a dragon, duh) beating up *my* muse (I'm not quite sure what she is, so I'll just call her a tiny dancing sprite).  
  
Well, here we go again! And many, many thanks to anybody who's reading this (especially regularly) and many thanks too to anybody who feels brave enough to review. That's all. Have fun.  
  
-Shawshank  
  
Chapter 16 - The Forgotten Future  
  
"What the *hell* was that?"  
  
Tyr brushed the leaves and dirt off of her now ripped pants, grumbling under her breath. She inspected her limbs and found two new multi - coloured splotches to add to her collection. She picked herself up, fighting the urge to bite Link's head off. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kawhin's mouth forming a slow smile. That was *it*! She'd had enough! She wanted Zelda back. She stalked over to Link, for once not caring that her feet stomped the ground too loudly, especially the heavier, clawed limb. She tapped him on the shoulder, purposely using her scaled hand, and roughly spun him around. Tyr bared her teeth as she said under her breath, "Bring Zelda back, now. I'm sick of all these Sheikah."  
  
Link almost laughed at her expression, but saw the threat behind it, and agreed. Trying not to be too obvious, he let the diamond-shaped aura of pure, green tinged light come up around him, and he reached out for Zelda. A tendril grasped at Sheik, directly through the weeping red eye on his chest; again, it found nothing, but Zelda still appeared. Her eyes rolled up in her head and she fell forwards, stopped at the last second by Kawhin's pillow of mental energy. He let her down slowly, then shook his head, panting.  
  
I've never had to work so hard to lift something, except when I was first learning. Your Zelda is a strange being.   
  
While Kawhin was speaking, Link had been rushing over to Zelda's side. Now he kneeled on the loamy forest floor beside her, feeling at her neck for a pulse. He sighed and closed his eyes in relief as the faint pulsing beat beneath his fingers. He rolled her onto her back and placed her head in his lap, stroking her hair, unaware of the others' stares. Suddenly, he spoke.  
  
"She's just tired. She's transformed twice in less than half a day. Believe it or not, she just fell asleep."  
  
Tyr came padding over, then crouched down, staring at Zelda's unresponsive face. She gently placed her human hand on Zelda's face, closing her eyes, probing. Zelda's mouth opened, and she gasped for breath. Tyr stepped back, still watching the princess with suddenly tired eyes. Or at least her human eye was worn. The dragon part of her was unaffected. Link turned his gaze back to Zelda, then blushed as he realized her head was still in his lap. He gently lifted her shoulders and head, moved back, then laid her back down. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at him through blurry eyes. He smiled, and she smiled back. Her eyes closed again, and she breathed deeply. Link turned back to Tyr.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I gave her some of my energy. We need her back on her feet as soon as possible."  
  
Tyr walked away, wavering slightly on her feet. Link knew that she was lying when she had said *some* energy. He had never seen Tyr so weak. Then again, he had known her for about two days, but still. He went over to catch her when she tripped over a small outcropping of grass, and whispered angrily into her ear, "What do you think you're doing? We need you at full strength."  
  
She whirled around, anger and adrenalin fueling her.  
  
"No, you don't, not as much as you need Zelda. No, not like that. She's got powerful magic. She'd be of more use than I ever would."  
  
She stalked away, leaving Link to stare after her. It amazed him how deeply her insecurities ran. He turned away and went back to Zelda.  
  
Tyr stopped and watched the two. If the Prophecies were right, they would soon be ripped apart forever. And it would be her fault. She sighed, and started to gather up the shattered obsidian.  
  
***  
  
Kawhin studied the many shards of black, shiny rock that Tyr had laid on the ground before him. He worked with his mind, arranging them into their original rectangular shape that was slightly bent in the middle. While he did this, Tyr paced nervously around the edge of the clearing, constantly throwing glances to where Link was sitting with Zelda. Tyr had regained her energy very quickly, but for some reason, such recovery was going slowly for Zelda. Even as Tyr watched with the restlessness of the wolves, Zelda tossed and turned, her head tossing in Link's lap. She shuddered, and Link patiently wiped away the beading sweat on her forehead with a scrap of fabric. Tyr tore her gaze away and resumed her frantic pacing. Something was going to happen, she knew it. She could feel the-the *wrongness* of it pulsing through her blood, screaming inaudibly in the back of her mind.  
  
Suddenly, her head snapped around. A wolf's lonely, haunting, soul- shattering call resonated through the forest, a warning. Her throat opened, and she called back, knowing the truth. She let her gaze drop to the two sitting beside the fire, and a sob caught in her throat. Yes, it would be better had she been dead a long time ago. But it was meant to be this way.  
  
What did that wolf tell you?   
  
Tyr waited until her pacing took her close to Kawhin before answering, and then in a low whisper.  
  
"They're approaching."  
  
Should we tell them?   
  
"No-no. We can't. It isn't our place."  
  
She sat down beside him in the grass, staring not at the moving rock shreds, but at him. She almost remembered a time when she had been that innocent, that caring for others. She almost missed that time. But then, she surmised, it was for the best after all. Well, maybe not the best for Link and Zelda, but the best for the world. And another wise saying she firmly believed in was that the common good overshadowed by far the tragedy of one. Anything else was just plain stupid.  
  
She shook her head regretfully and turned her gaze to the stars and the two moons that were framed in the leafy branches.  
  
"Well, Hyrule is a dark land. It has been ever since the first insult was traded that began the Great War. That shadow will never completely fade, but it will strengthen. Heroes like Link are the ones who will push it back. It is like the tide, ebb and flow." She turned to him suddenly. "I don't suppose you've ever been to the ocean, eh Kid?"  
  
He shook his head, concentrating on sliding two shards into the slightly shaky puzzle block he was constructing.  
  
"I'm going to go back there before I-die. You do know the Prophecies, right?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"You know the Hybrid, the betrayer?"  
  
Again, a small nod.  
  
"The Hybrid is me."  
  
WHAT!?   
  
His concentration utterly broken, the block fell apart. He clenched his jaws and turned to Tyr.  
  
Now you've ruined a good hour's worth of work. And you can't be the Hybrid. I didn't think you would be so arrogant as to think you are.   
  
She cut off further thought, shaking her head slowly and solemnly.  
  
"I've known it for about a year, soon after I was cursed. I went to visit the Great Fairy, and she showed me Link and Zelda. I don't think you were a part of the plan, Kid. However, one part of the vision the Fairy showed me still hasn't come to be. Hmm."  
  
Her voice trailed off as Kawhin huffily began rebuilding the block, moving quickly through the pieces he had already put together. He let his mind open, hoping it would speed his work. Suddenly, his mind's eye was assaulted with images. He sobbed, willing the brief moment to end. The block fell to the ground in complete disarray amidst Tyr's frantic calling of his name.  
  
***  
  
The manacles cut into his wrists, and blood dripped out of his mouth and from the corners of his eyes. His head hung, and his grimy hair hung limply along with it. Thunder angrily crashed overhead, mingling with forked lightning. The sky was dark. The world's hope was dying.  
  
***  
  
Zelda's eyes snapped open, and she flung herself upright, throwing off Link's offered assistance. She strode straight to Kawhin, roughly shoving Tyr aside. The two warriors stared as Zelda stared straight into the Sheikah's wide-open, no longer mirrored eyes. The irises now seemed to have an infinite depth to them, chasms opening up to reveal the intensity inside, the fire in his soul. The eyes no longer bled, but burned. Zelda angrily stood up.  
  
"Oh, the poor little fool. He opened his mind, and now my-well, I guess they were my prophecies-are being transferred to him. I can't do anything else now. We'll just have to wait it out."  
  
"How long," Link wanted to know.  
  
"I don't know. It varies on how much the event I forsee affects the world, and how violent the event is. If it's just something as simple as knowing the milkman is coming, the prophecy is just a slight, two - second dizzy spell while I'm walking in the courtyard. If it is something as powerful and - disturbing as this one was, at least what I can remember of it, then it could last for days. We might even have to force-feed him."  
  
She sighed and let her head fall into her hands, thinking back to when she was smaller, when she had gone through much of the same thing. Zelda had sometimes spent as much as ten days in her room, thrashing on her bed, her saliva bloody. At least, that was what Impa had told her, when she had asked repeatedly.  
  
Strong, comforting arms circled around her, and Link's head fell onto her shoulder, a sign of weakness he seldom let slip through that stupid mask he wore so much these days. His breath, when he let it out, was shaky, but when he drew it back in, he seemed to calm down, and his muscles began to relax. Tyr sat by Kawhin, placing a calming hand over his eyes. Or at least that's what Zelda thought she was doing.  
  
When Tyr paled and began to fall sideways, she broke from Link's welcome embrace and ran to her. Tyr's human side was completely exhausted, but somehow she managed to keep from falling asleep. Kawhin looked like he was coming out of the dream, prematurely, Zelda knew. Tyr murmured through slightly blue-tinged lips, "Couldn't let the Kid sleep for so long-should die-better-"  
  
Her head fell to one side, and Zelda panicked when her breath shuddered to a stop. When Tyr's drained lungs sucked in more oxygen, at first in starts, then becoming more steady and even, Zelda allowed herself to relax. Now she was convinced. Tyr was willing to die if it meant easing others' pain, and she was actually *trying* to kill herself, but only if she could benefit a friend in the act. She shook her head and looked to Kawhin, who was rubbing his head and blinking slowly. Her blue gaze met his red one, and he caught his breath, afraid.  
  
***  
  
'You have settled the fate of this world. All is lost.'  
  
'I know. I'm sorry. But I can't let my friends suffer like this.'  
  
***  
  
"Kawhin? Are you all right? Have the visions faded? Kawhin-"  
  
***  
  
His chest was still heaving. He had felt one of his ribs puncture a hole in his lungs when the thing had kicked him in the chest. He took in breath, forcing himself to gather oxygen despite the pain it caused. He was dying, and he could feel it.  
  
***  
  
"Get him near the fire. Link, go to the river and get water. Quickly!"  
  
***  
  
He turned his gaze to the - the *thing* standing in front of him, then looked back to the ground. He couldn't bear to look at any of them. And when they caught the forth one; well. Then he would watch them all die, slowly, his heart dying with them. And then *he* would die. This was all his fault. He let a few tears leak through the mask, weeping silently for them. It was all his fault.  
  
***  
  
"Link, where's that water? Tyr, if you can find Link's bag, there should be another green tunic in there, sized for a child. Rip it into strips."  
  
***  
  
It was his doing that they were here, waiting, just waiting to die. His carelessness, his rashness, his misplaced devotion. And it wouldn't have happened had he not been so stupid, so *blind*! He bared his teeth, clenching his jaws together. He breathed loudly through his teeth. It was all *his* stupid fault!  
  
"It would be better for the world had I not been born."  
  
***  
  
"Give me that water. This always worked before, I don't see why it shouldn't now."  
  
***  
  
He looked to them. They begged him to stay strong, to not give in to the creature. His breath came out as a whimper. He spoke to both of them, but loud enough for anyone who was listening to hear.  
  
"I'm not strong enough. I'm sorry."  
  
***  
  
"Get that water away from the fire! It has to be cold. Tyr, can you find me some dock leaves? Or any kind of leaf will do. Check it first for bugs or anything like that."  
  
***  
  
Seven voices spoke as one, and their beauty broke Kawhin's heart.  
  
'Now, Shadow-On-the-Wind, you will forget until it is time. Forget, child. Forget.'  
  
***  
  
Kawhin sat up straight, gasping for air. Zelda held Link's now sodden hat in equally sodden hands, having dumped water over Kawhin's head just as he was beginning to come out of the dream. He shook water out of his eyes, immediately shoving up his mental barriers, and sighing with relief as the remnants of the vision left his mind. Vision? But what had it been about? Had he even had a vision? He shook his head. He was just concocting things out of nothing. The last of the anguish fled out of his eyes, and he forgot.  
  
"Is dumping cold water over people's heads your favourite pastime or something, Zelda?"  
  
She grinned evilly at him and threw his child-sized hat back at him. The hat, which was now acting like a wet rag, slapped him in the face. He disdainfully picked it off of his face and threw it back at her, but she stopped it in midair with a hand and a mere wisp of deep violet-tinted light. She winked at him and flung it at Tyr, who merely plucked it from her shoulder and flung it in the fire. It smoked as the water evaporated, and Link snatched it out quickly, blowing on it and running off to the river to extinguish the flames.  
  
The water hissed as it made contact with the flames and Link's slightly charred fingertips. He stuck his hand in his mouth and sucked on the ends, feeling the blood pound painfully through his veins. He winced as the sharp edge of one of his teeth scraped over the raw area, and happened to look into the forest. One edge of a glowing, silver-tipped wing disappeared behind a tree. He silently leaped over the river, adrenalin coursing through his body, following the mysterious glowing figure. He saw that it was female, petit, and definitely lost. She had the wings of the small Kokiri faeries, but how could that be? She was far too large to be a Kokiri guardian. He stepped on a twig, and he looked down in shocked surprise, suddenly realizing that it didn't matter that he wasn't armed. He would never think of hurting an angelic creature such as that.  
  
She looked at him, and his gaze rose to meet hers. Her eyes lit up in recognition, and Link's brow furrowed with his confusion.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She looked hurt, and her wings stiffened, just a bit.  
  
"Don't you remember me? I thought you kept your memories? You didn't-forget- did you, Link?"  
  
He rubbed his eyes with a fist. He was dreaming.  
  
"Trust me, I would remember if I met anyone like you on my first journey. Are you some kind of Great Fairy?"  
  
She didn't answer, but stared at him, a single tear slowly slipping down her cheek.  
  
"I didn't know you went on other adventures after ours together. I'm sorry I wasn't there, Link."  
  
His jaw dropped.  
  
"Navi? No way in hell. You *cannot* be Navi."  
  
She grinned, and shook off the tear. It landed, still shimmering, among the still decaying leaves.  
  
"Missed me?"  
  
"Missed you? *Missed* you!? I felt like half my heart was ripped out! Where did you go, Navi? Why did you leave me?"  
  
Her smile was sad, now.  
  
"I'm sorry. I had to. It wasn't my choice. We all decided to try to give you back your life like it was supposed to be. We didn't think you'd go *looking* for trouble."  
  
"I would have eventually. I had to grow up sometime, right?"  
  
She shook her head slowly.  
  
"No. You would never have grown up completely, had you stayed in the Forest."  
  
"What? What are you talking about? I'm not Kokiri!"  
  
"Yes, but you're part Kokiri." She held up a hand to forestall his questions. "It's too long of a story to tell. But it is a-curse of sorts, or a blessing, whatever way you choose to see it. When anyone with any portion of Kokiri blood enters the forest, their growth will either stop during their time there, or be slowed, depending on how much that person is Kokiri. If they stayed long enough, their growth would eventually stop entirely. The Great Deku Tree gave them this magic long, long ago, and it was slowly sapping the power out of him. So, you see, he was already weakened when Ganondorf cursed him with the monsters."  
  
"But Navi, how can the Kokiri become children, then? If they don't grow at all-"  
  
"I didn't say that. Milo and all of your friends are mostly of Kokiri blood, but not entirely. One of them is even part Sheikah, and Milo has a small percentage of Gerudo blood in him."  
  
"But then, what happened to all of the full-blood Kokiri?"  
  
"Saria is the only one left. Her parents, like yours, were killed in the wars long ago. She is almost two hundred years old, and the rest are around half that age. All of their growths has completely stopped. Saria is a child only because her parents left her in the forest when she was that age. She *hasn't* grown."  
  
"How could they leave the forest? Her parents, I mean."  
  
"They had never lived in the forest. They lived in Hyrule; all of them did. The Deku Tree gave their children the magic spell."  
  
"How could they leave without dying?"  
  
"It was the Deku Tree's warning to the Kokiri's children. If *they* left, they would quickly revert to their age, and their true bodies. So, they would all be dead within minutes. You, on the other hand, never really stopped growing. I thought it would happen eventually, but you never know."  
  
Link shook his head and sat against a tree. Navi sat beside him. He looked over at her, and she smiled up at him.  
  
"Navi, why are you so big? You were just a little ball of light with wings in my set timeline."  
  
She smiled again, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.  
  
"It's a spell set on me by-by someone I once knew. It will wear off soon, and I'll loose all of my knowledge."  
  
"Your *knowledge*?"  
  
"Yes. In my other form, I won't know that you're part Kokiri, I won't remember who set this spell on me, and why-I won't even remember I *had* a spell on me."  
  
"What *will* you remember?"  
  
"That you're my friend, to the death."  
  
Link smiled and stood up, pulling Navi to her feet. She embraced him, a little roughly, and he choked out with shortened breath, "I missed you. I went looking for you. Where did you go?"  
  
She looked up at him, her face winding into a confused knot. "What do you mean, where did I go? I had to go, that's all. But now I'm back."  
  
Link felt her hug loosening. She was shrinking. The spell was wearing off.  
  
"No, not yet! I still have so many questions I need to ask!"  
  
Navi curled up, shuddering, and was reduced to her other form, the so- called ball of light. She quivered, rose up, and flitted around Link's head in happiness.  
  
"Link! How did I get here?"  
  
He shook his head sadly. She was too far gone now.  
  
"I don't know, you just showed up, as if from nowhere. How are you?"  
  
"I'm wonderful, Link! I've missed you so much! I'm sorry I had to leave."  
  
"That's all right. The important thing is, you're back now."  
  
He smiled, and chased all thoughts of the beautiful, graceful, wise Navi from his head. He knew he would meet her again someday.  
  
He turned and began walking towards the campfire, chattering with Navi, who was sitting on his shoulder.  
  
Yes, he would meet the true Navi again.  
  
***  
  
Woohoo! Another chapter done, and in about three days! It's a record, and it's also time for lunch. I'll finish this up quick.  
  
Wow, TWO whole entire new reviews in one chapter! Still many thanks extended to ???, my favourite frequent reader! Also, thanks to Raiya Storm. You put me on your favourites list too, huh? Wow, you must really like my story! Thank you very, *very* much! You guys inspired me to write the last page or so of this part! Now onto the dailies (weeklies, whatever).  
  
Today's Wisdom Quote Thingie: (not from my brother, from me)  
  
Never wait to tell someone how you feel.  
  
Yes, this one also kinda came to life on me (If Kay-one of my friends-is reading this, she'll be hounding me for months to come) recently. Yes. Anyhoo, more sections.  
  
Today's Revelation: Even hard rock songs can make you cry, if you listen to the lyrics.  
  
Today's Lyrical Quote:  
  
Playground, school bell rings, again.  
  
Rain clouds come to play, again.  
  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
  
Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to; Hello.  
  
If I smile and don't believe,  
  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream;  
  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken.  
  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide,  
  
Don't cry.  
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,  
  
Hello, I'm still here,  
  
All that's left of yesterday.  
  
-Hello, by Evanescence  
  
The song has so few lyrics, I figured I'd just put 'em all in. You should check out this song, it's beautiful. The piano, and the lady's voice- *sigh*. Yeah, I'm done now. Y'all come back now, y'hear?  
  
Oh, and Navi is welcomed back to the gang. Oh, and things will become much clearer very soon. Oh, and bye.  
  
-Shawshank 


	18. Chapter 17 The Runes

It's almost two o'clock (that's pm, folks - for once). I had some French- type food for lunch, and it's kind of starting to turn my stomach. Oh well. The Evanescence CD is really, really good! I'm listening to it right now, and it inspired me to write the next chapter, or at least start writing it. Anyhoo, once again, many thanks to reviewers!  
  
Oh, my stomach. Ugh. I declare French food to be officially evil to Canadian stomachs.  
  
-Shawshank  
  
Chapter 17 - The Runes  
  
They stood around the block that was bent in the middle, staring at it. It had taken much effort to get this far, and there was not one among them who wasn't exhausted to the point of falling asleep on their feet. Kawhin fell to his knees and let his fingers run over the delicately carved runes. He sighed and closed his eyes, swaying in his tiredness.  
  
Throughout their work, the small wisps of excitement had never left his shielded eyes. Link took off his hat and wiped off his forehead, stopping the sweat that was beading there from dripping into his eyes. Zelda's beautiful face was flushed. Tyr, however, was breathing evenly and deeply. That was because she, of course, was asleep.  
  
After giving all but the tiniest sliver of her energy to Zelda and Kawhin, and trying to kill herself in the process, her eyes had drifted closed, and nothing and nobody had been able to wake her up since. She was sleeping like a rock. A very hungry rock, too. Zelda could hear her stomach rumbling from where she stood, across the clearing. She looked up. With all of their wills combined, the work had taken only a few hours. Night was approaching, judging by the deepening sky. She stifled a yawn herself, noting how Link was stretching tiredly.  
  
"I think we should all sleep - *humm* - before we try to decipher this mess. I can barely concentrate on walking, let alone attempt to decode those things."  
  
Link took her arm and guided her to her blanket roll, covering her up and checking that Kawhin was indeed asleep before staggering exhaustedly to his own blankets.  
  
The Caravan that radiated evil had completely fled their drained minds.  
  
***  
  
CLANG! CRASH!  
  
"DIE, VERMIN!"  
  
"KREEEEEEEEEEEERRRR!"  
  
A blood-curdling scream rang through Link's head, making his eardrums pound. He opened sleep-blurred eyes, and saw nothing. It was pitch black, and the fire was reduced to mere embers.  
  
A sudden spray of sparks lit up the night. In that split second, Link saw two figures locked in the most intense sword battle he had ever been witness to. When a violent clash produced another shower of light, Link could make out the shadow of a pair of wings blacker than night attached to the back of the second figure. A shiver crawled up his spine, and he knew it was another winged Stalfos, like the one he had slain in the royal library. Except the one in the library had had white wings; maybe they had different masters? This one was the fighting equivalent of its cousin, and Tyr was having as little success as he had had, if even less. As Link's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw the odd way she was walking, saw her trip over a protruding root, only to spring up again. He looked up to the sky, wondering why it was so dark, when so many moons hung in the sky. He saw only darkness, and realized that the entire sky was blanketed in dark clouds of deepest grey, and it was blocking out the stars and moons. He blinked his eyes against the overwhelming darkness that pressed against his eyes, willing it away before his mind took over and he started to panic.  
  
Tyr roared at the creature, and it screamed back, lashing out at her, trying to get its sword past hers. She slashed at it with her sabre, and it cried out and stepped back, raising its shield as she furiously attacked it, nursing her bleeding side with her dragon arm. The broadsword had long since fallen from her numbed hand. Link rushed to her - and fell on his face when he tripped over Zelda. He righted himself and continued towards Tyr, drawing the sword from his back and setting his shield on his arm. He absently shook off a small jolt of pain in his arm and ignored the itchiness of the blood dripping from his arm. He also didn't think of why he was bleeding. That was the mistake that he would regret for some time to come.  
  
"Tyr! I'll cover your right flank!"  
  
She danced slightly to the left, never pausing to speak to him or even acknowledging his presence, and Link knew why. She was injured, almost fatally, and she couldn't risk breaking her concentration, or her attack. She continued to shower the creature with sparks, forcing it to crouch even lower under its shield. Link rushed around to its back, trying to get in under its shield. It turned to glare at him, and its gaze went past him into the night, looking for something else. It opened its mouth, laughing, and shoved Tyr off with a heave of its shield. She fell back heavily, and the creature pushed Link aside, buffeting it with a huge wing. It walked towards the long dead fire, continuously knocking the two warriors aside with its huge wings as if they were no more than a pair of flies. When it bent down and reached for Zelda's arm, Link attacked it desperately, trying to fend it off. It didn't work, and the thing had Zelda by the arm and was stretching its wings, preparing to take off. She was barely awake.  
  
Tyr screamed and threw herself at it, effectively crushing it to the ground. There was a loud snap, and Zelda whimpered. Her arm was broken. Her eyes flew open to see Link, wild-eyed, standing over her, breathing heavily. He turned his back to her, putting himself between Zelda and the creature. Tyr was now prying its fingers from Zelda's shattered arm, using its shocked state to her advantage. She growled in frustration when she couldn't unstuck them, snatched up her sword, and swung. Zelda screamed, but when Tyr turned back to the thing, the hand was still latched around her wrist; Tyr had chopped its hand off. The disembodied hand was leaking dust, and everything it touched was drying out and dying. She hurriedly plucked the now stiff fingers from her wrist and threw the hand into the bushes, forcing her stomach not to churn in pain and disgust.  
  
The creature screamed at them all, staring at Zelda hungrily. Link stepped forward, speaking through clenched teeth.  
  
"Get away from her before I KILL you!"  
  
The thing looked at Link, and laughed. Its sickening chuckles rang through the clearing. Link looked into its eyes and saw the intelligence there. It *knew* something, something that none of them knew. He ground his teeth together and adjusted his grip on his sword and shield.  
  
It stood up, spread its wings wide, and attacked Link, paying no heed to either Zelda, Tyr, or Kawhin, whom had just woken up. The boy's eyes were closed, and his forehead wrinkled in useless concentration.  
  
It slashed at the Hero of Time, testing his limits, blocking when he attacked. It laughed, and stabbed at him. He automatically raised his shield to cover his torso. He gulped hard and whispered, "Uh oh."  
  
The creature's sword went right through the hole in his shield and pierced his body.  
  
Link stepped back, eyes wide, as the creature pulled out its long, black, and now blood - stained sword in a single, sickening jerk. Silence swept down on Link's ears, and the whole world was shut off. He stepped back, then fell. Link looked down at his hand, and saw the blood rushing out from between his fingers. He gagged, and spit out more blood.  
  
The other three lashed out at the creature, forming a barrier between it and Link. Zelda's magic lit up the clearing, and Tyr had managed to blind the thing. Kawhin was still trying to use his mental powers, using his body as a block while he concentrated more and more deeply. Tyr slashed at it again. Its screams came to Link's ears from far away.  
  
But how could that be Zelda's magic? It wasn't that dim. At least, he didn't think it was. He let himself fall backwards, feeling the blood pool up around him, feeling it creep into the tangle of his hair and between his skin and his tunic. He drew his breath in rasping breaths.  
  
This time, there was no sensation of floating upwards. Then he knew why. The grass in the endless field had been poisoned, but not with deadly poison; it had been coated with a potion that simulated death. The person who fell victim to it would seem to die, be deserted by their comrades, and wake up at the mercy of the witches. But was this death? He was too lost to think otherwise.  
  
Now, all he found was increasing shadows. They crowded in on his vision, forcing blindness on him. They weighed down on Link's chest, slowing his breathing. He exhaled again, too weak to cough out the blood that was flowing out of his mouth in a steady trickle. He closed his eyes and fell forever.  
  
***  
  
Navi came zooming in on the scene, shouting in her bossy way, "What are you *doing*? I heard shouting - oh. Oh, no."  
  
She floated down softly and came to rest on Link's nose. She smacked him with the back of her hand; his head only fell sideways.  
  
"What, did he fall asleep? He wouldn't have fainted, unless he's grown soft since I last saw him. Guys? Uh, Princess?"  
  
Zelda stifled a sob and fled into the leaves, nursing her injured arm. Kawhin merely stood, looking down at Link's motionless body with bleeding eyes. Tyr sniffled and scrubbed at her eyes with a still-bloody hand. Before taking blind flight, the creature had knocked the sabre out of her hand and kicked them all away. It laughed, and ascended, screaming wordless warnings into the dark night. Now, Kawhin snapped out of his trance and walked to Zelda, making it a point to avoid the pool of blood Link's body rested in. Tyr closed her eyes, sighed helplessly, and followed.  
  
Navi was left sitting on Link's cheek, weeping small fairy tears. The silence had told her enough. She stroked a stray, bloody strand of hair back into place. The blood on her hands immediately burned away, and her small body sprawled across Link's face, wanting to hold on to him. She wept for what could never be regained, and his head fell sideways under her weight, landing with a small splash in the sickening pool that was still expanding.  
  
His chest heaved and his eyes flew open, staring at the bright spot now on his still-fading vision. "Navi? I thought - gone - why?"  
  
She sobbed and laughed, shouting to the others, "He's alive! HE'S ALIVE! Ha HAH!"  
  
Tyr's head poked out of the leaves, and a huge smile split her face. "It's true! I can see him breathing!"  
  
She rushed out, pulling Kawhin along by the arm. Then she slowed, falling to her knees just outside the puddle. Zelda was wandering over, disbelieving. Link's misty gaze turned to their excited faces.  
  
"Runes. You have to - read."  
  
Tyr sobbed, and a single tear fell from her human eye. Her dragon eye glittered mercilessly.  
  
"He's lost too much blood. Nothing on this world can save him now."  
  
"Zel - da?"  
  
She rushed over, not caring about the blood quickly absorbed by her dress as she kneeled beside him, looking into his face in a heartbeat.  
  
"Link. Don't waste your energy. I can still -"  
  
"Do nothing. I'm - lost. Sorry."  
  
Zelda smiled through a rain of tears.  
  
"What are you apologizing for?"  
  
His eyelids fluttered, trying to slide shut.  
  
"Leaving - you -"  
  
"No. No, you don't have to leave." She shook him desperately. "The Goddesses owe you a debt. Ask them to let you live. Link, please don't. You can't just let go!"  
  
"I can, and I - have to. It's meant - to -"  
  
"What? It's meant to be like this? You're meant to die here, now?"  
  
"Yes. I just - know -"  
  
"No, you're not. You can't be!"  
  
"Hmm. The Mists - Time -"  
  
She looked to the others with frantic fear in her eyes.  
  
"He's seeing the Mists of Time."  
  
Zelda looked back down, letting her head fall. Her golden hair fell onto Link's fingers. His muscles flexed, caressing the slightly tangled locks, and then went still.  
  
Zelda's shoulders shook. Her broken arm fell beneath her, and she crouched even lower, breathing in Link's barely - lingering scent. She threw her head back and screamed at the sky, the got up and took off into the forest. Kawhin ran after her. Only Tyr and Navi remained. Navi curled up on a not - too - bloody part of his chest and turned her mind inwards. Tyr reverently touched the left side of his face, and his head rolled over and fell into the blood again. Tyr stepped backwards slowly, then turned and ran. In that instant, she lost what little remained of her innocence. Her mind was fully tuned into the cruelty of the world.  
  
She smelled Zelda and Kawhin, and ran faster.  
  
***  
  
Several hours later, Navi stood up and gruffly cleared her throat, somehow able to find her voice. For once, she spoke quietly, partly to herself, and partly to the dead body that was Link.  
  
"Well, we've got to get you fixed up. We can't burn you in this state, can we? I'll be right back. I won't leave you alone, Link. I shouldn't have left you in the first place."  
  
She angrily snatched Link's hat, more tears falling. She flew it to the river, filling it with ice cold water. She had to drag it back, and she lost most of the water in the process, but she didn't care. She would go back and forth a thousand times if she had to. A million times. Navi came to the edge of the puddle of blood, then raised her drooping head. She let go of the hat in shock, letting the rest of the water fall out uselessly. Her breath quickened, and she lifted herself into the air, floating just above the shallow pool, not daring to touch the dark liquid.  
  
Link's body was gone.  
  
She darted at top speed around the clearing, shouting in a blind rage, "WHO STOLE HIM?! BRING HIM BACK, YOU SON OF A - "  
  
She cut herself off in an instant, and almost fell out of the air. She was high above the treetops now. Link's body was a few meters in front of her, and it looked like it was being suspended on something, sailing along on a string passed through his neck. His head hung lifelessly, bumping against his collarbone. His entire body was completely limp, and blood was dripping down his body, falling into the trees below. She rushed to fly in front of him, looking at his face. She frantically fluttered her wings, flying a little awkwardly backwards.  
  
His eyes were closed, the pure blueness stolen from the orbs beneath the shut lids. Half of his face was painted with blood from where it had fallen into the puddle that had spread like a halo around his head. The body sent off a strong, metallic odour in waves, supported by a less obvious but just as stale smell that made Navi feel as though her skin was peeling from her tiny body. The sickening stench forced her to reel away from her friend who was closer to her than anyone she had ever met. She reached out a tentative hand to touch his face, but the body jolted from her touch with a mind of its own. She then knew what the smells were.  
  
The strong stench of blood, which would eventually fade; supported by the haunting, sickening smell of death.  
  
So he was dead after all. She let loose more tears, and the wind created by her passing drove them onto Link's face. They were absorbed by his already drying skin. She finally gave in, and a rain of tears, one by one, rushed along by the wind, flew towards the dead body of her friend. His blood- drained skin seemed to glow momentarily where her tears touched him. The small droplets of her essence flew along on the wind in a wavering, shimmering line, and she let them until they were no longer absorbed by his skin; they collected in a small, shifting pool on his face, running from the side of his eyes, creating the illusion that it was he who was weeping.  
  
His body began to descend, and her gaze shifted from Link to the ground. She saw a camp there, illuminated by a circle of small campfires. She quickly darted around Link's still sinking body, peeking over his shoulder and holding her breath against the overwhelming smell. She saw a being in black robes with barely visible deep purple trimming. Its hands were held upward, and she could see its mouth moving in a chant. The rest of its face was shadowed by a wide, forbidding hood, but Navi could barely make out the smile its mouth was slowly twisting into. She shivered, and several specks of light floated down to the ground. The creature's chanting suddenly stopped, as did Link's body. It frowned, and turned its face upwards. A blue eye with a red pupil glowed from its shadowed face, and Navi was frozen in place. The eye narrowed, and its glow intensified. Navi closed her eyes and turned, fleeing upwards into the night. She could still feel the eye's spell, trying to hold her back.  
  
She fluttered her wings faster, finally breaking free of the evil thing's gaze. Navi sobbed and flew in spurts towards the forest and away from the now tainted hills.  
  
***  
  
"No. Wolves aren't scavengers. They eat only what they kill, and they kill only the sick, and only when they must eat."  
  
But I heard one last night. You heard it too, and you - you answered it! You told it to take away the dead body! So the Prophecies *are* true. TRAITOR!   
  
Kawhin leapt on Tyr, wrapping his hands around her neck. Frail as he was, Tyr could still feel her throat squeezing shut under his anger fuelled grip. She gasped for air, falling backwards under his weight. Her hip jarred on a rock, with the full weight of her body behind it, and her eyes teared in pain. Kawhin was already weeping with fright, and he sobbed as he tightened his grip on Tyr's throat. She managed to draw in a bit of air, and she forcibly shoved him off of her. She held her damaged throat and greedily sucked in air, reminding herself to never take such a thing for granted again.  
  
"You *idiot*! The circumstances aren't right. And you know that I wouldn't betray them if I had any control over it."  
  
She looked to Zelda, who was sitting with her back against a tree, silent as ever. Her eyes stared into the distance, unseeing. She looked back to Kawhin. He was standing, tears streaming from his eyes, staring woodenly at the ground. She sighed.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. But I'm telling the truth. First of all -"  
  
"They stole him!"  
  
Tyr looked up at the glowing ball of light that had appeared in front of her in an instant. She snorted at it, snarling, "Who stole Link?"  
  
She stared at the sobbing fairy. Tyr hadn't known that faeries were even capable of tears.  
  
"I don't know. There was a hooded - person, I guess - and they were chanting. It looked like black magic to me."  
  
"Ganondorf is involved in this. I can feel it in my blood."  
  
Zelda stood up, her eyes focused on the ground.  
  
"Somehow, Ganondorf is free in this land. He's sent something after us." She scrubbed at her red-rimmed eyes with a gloved hand. "This is wrong. This isn't the way it's supposed to be."  
  
"What are you talking about? You mean Link's not supposed to be dead?"  
  
"Yes, and no. Not quite. I was supposed to be taken, not Link. I had this dream - oh, never mind."  
  
"We have to get Link's body back! Who knows what they'll do with him!"  
  
Zelda shook her head, cutting off further angry words from Navi.  
  
"No. It's only a body, Navi." She sighed. "Besides, we would only get ourselves killed. You know that."  
  
"Yes, but -"  
  
But Link had a last request. Before we do anything else, we must decipher those runes.   
  
Tyr sighed heavily and walked with dragging feet to the stone block, bending down to run limp fingers over the many small engravings. Before Zelda had become catatonic, she had agreed to heal Tyr's injuries with her powerful magic. Tyr still had a slight limp, but other than that, she felt - well - not in physical pain. But she was just as tired as before, and her sadness weighed on her like a lead blanket. She limped back towards Kawhin, smiling tiredly.  
  
"Well, Zelda, though your dream may have been wrong, the Prophecies are right on track."  
  
"What are these Prophecies, anyway?"  
  
It is not our place to tell you.   
  
"When *will* it be your place to tell me?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Gee, thanks. Don't worry, I'll squeeze it out of you two eventually. Let's get going on those runes."  
  
Zelda strode over to the block with such energy and purpose that it surprised all of them. She plunked herself down on the grass, avoiding the spot with the dead grass, and actually managed to smile at them. Kawhin was the first to carefully walk to her, followed by a cautious Tyr, and tail - ended by Navi, who was sniffling and wiping her small eyes with a light- enveloped hand. Her glow was dimmed somewhat, but the early morning light was enough to illuminate the dark but shining rock. Kawhin grinned happily.  
  
I *know* these runes! Well, most of them, at least. Do either of you know how to write?   
  
Tyr shook her head, but Zelda went to retrieve a hunk of charcoal from the fire and strip bark off of a birch tree.  
  
"Okay, read them to me."  
  
It takes the form of a - a poem of some sort, I think. Listen.  
  
'One whose heart is of many, but trapped in one;  
  
Lost and never found the same.  
  
Destined for a life of emptiness,  
  
Suffering for all who never knew pain.'  
  
'One whose soul is full of corners,  
  
Trapdoors and mazes, blood and sky.  
  
All is not as it seems,  
  
Lie is truth, truth is lies.'  
  
'One whose mind is half and half,  
  
Divided between the light and the dark.  
  
Traitor to the other two,  
  
But not of sane mind, of the fire mark.'  
  
'The Lovers trapped forever here,  
  
Until Death visits their door;  
  
The one left to live outside time,  
  
The one left to destroy forevermore.'  
  
'Tie your soul to the light;  
  
Rip it away from the darkness, run!  
  
Never let the truth be broken;  
  
The truth, your spirit, they must be one.'  
  
'When all is finished, when all is right,  
  
When the Hero's Trial is at last won;  
  
When the evil is gone before it has a chance to be,  
  
Then your life's battle, and all the rest, will finally be done.'  
  
'So many loops, back and over,  
  
So many differences, too many, too soon;  
  
All these may be seen by the pure of heart,  
  
Those who venture into the Shadow Room.'  
  
'Two others, not meant to be;  
  
Following in the others' path.  
  
The silent Shadow on the Wind,  
  
The guardian made of Nayru's wrath.'  
  
'These three, sent forth to destroy the darkness,  
  
To overcome the five trials and the Hero's sixth;  
  
The Hero who suffers, the Hybrid who falls,  
  
And the One Who Holds Many Secrets.'  
  
And there's a small note at the bottom;  
  
'You are not to be part of the sorrow. Run, Shadow Child. The world is not as it seems. The Lovers must never know.'  
  
That's all there is. Do you have it all down?   
  
"Yes, I have it all. You know, this sounds oddly familiar."  
  
She looked at Tyr.  
  
"What do you think of it?"  
  
She smirked.  
  
"I don't know what I think of it. Kawhin wasn't sending to me."  
  
Zelda shot Kawhin a raised eyebrow, making him blush slightly. She cleared her throat and began reading, wondering why Kawhin hadn't sent to Tyr as well.  
  
"One whose heart is of many, but trapped in one, Lost and never found the same -"  
  
"You *idiot*!"  
  
Zelda looked up sharply.  
  
"Not you, Princess, Kawhin! What the *hell* do you think you're doing? It's not your place!"  
  
"What is it Tyr? What's wrong?"  
  
She turned to Zelda, angry fire in her human eye. Her dragon eye seemed to glitter smugly.  
  
"That's the Prophecies. He's read them to you, hasn't he? You weren't supposed to know!"  
  
"Is that what it means by the Lovers? Link and I?"  
  
She blushed at the thought of it, but anger drove her embarrassment away.  
  
"You were keeping this from me? How could you!"  
  
"We had to. It wasn't our choice."  
  
"Who wrote these Prophecies anyway? Who were they to decide what Link and I should know or not know?"  
  
Tyr turned away exhaustedly. The adrenalin had faded away, and she was tired again.  
  
"It doesn't matter. He's dead. The Prophecies will never be fulfilled. The shadow over our land will grow and grow until there is nothing but darkness left."  
  
Zelda's eyes narrowed suddenly.  
  
"You know, I've been thinking. This glade seems somewhat familiar, but different at the same time. What do you call your land?"  
  
Hyr-   
  
"Shut up, Kid! Why do you want to know, Zelda?"  
  
Zelda smiled like a cat with a mouse.  
  
"Does it matter? I already know. This is Hyrule, isn't it?"  
  
Tyr hung her head in defeat.  
  
"Yes, yes, this is Hyrule."  
  
"What year is it?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes at Zelda.  
  
"It has been a decade since the end of the Great War between the races."  
  
Zelda smiled triumphantly.  
  
"I wondered about the strange portal Link and Sheik stepped through. It didn't seem like a normal portal between worlds, and it was much more disorienting. It must have been a time portal. I've read about those. We must've been sent back - oh, at least a thousand years! And I'd bet anything that the tribe of 'witches' we ran into are the nomadic ancestors of the Gerudo! Oh, why didn't I see it before? "  
  
Tyr stalked off angrily. Kawhin smiled.  
  
She's just a little mad. She told me that where she comes from, she was punished severely for challenging the decisions of her Tribe's council. I think she finds it unfair that you can challenge what has been written and *win*.   
  
Zelda's smug expression immediately sobered into a remorseful frown.  
  
"Tyr, I'm sorry! I didn't know - oh, forget it. She won't even listen to me."  
  
You must *make* her listen to you if you want to regain her friendship.   
  
Zelda sighed and took off after Tyr.  
  
"Wait, come back! Tyr, I'm sorry! Hey, put back that sword! Put it back - AH! OW! What do you think you're doing with that thing?! Ooh, you just wait until I get my dagger!"  
  
Kawhin smiled, and Navi smiled back.  
  
***  
  
"Well? Will it be possible?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so, Master. But -"  
  
"Oh be quiet. Leave me. I need to concentrate. Get everyone on the move, now. We need to be gone."  
  
The mindless creature bowed and left the richly cushioned coach. Its master smiled coldly and turned to the corpse lying on beautifully embroidered pillows, which were now blood - stained. The creature smiled again and began to lovingly wash away the dried blood on the body's face. When he had finished his work, the man who had been Link would cease to exist. When he was finished, Link would obey him and only him. Of course, he had sent his minions to get the Princess, but this was just as well, if even better. He had planned on using the Princess as bait for the boy, knowing he would rather die than let her suffer; he hadn't figured that Link would die in battle. He had watched the boy for a long, long time, and he had never been defeated, at least not in spirit.  
  
He smiled again, and ripped open the corpse's shirt, exposing the gaping hole in its body that was still leaking blood. He settled his hands on the body, called up his power, and forced the sensation of the coach's rocking away from his mind.  
  
The blue and red eye glowed and meshed into a single purple eye as the caravan rolled over the hills to a place where nothing with any soul at all could survive for long.  
  
***  
  
WOW, THANK YOU RAIYA STORM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brilliant, huh? Thank you very much! ^_^  
  
Ooooh, Link dies again! Don't worry, folks, this is the last time. At least it could be, I'm not quite sure. I'm basically making this up as I go. Feel free to inform me of any and all plot holes, btw. Oh, and MANY thanks to any reviewers, especially those who haven't reviewed before!  
  
Ooooooh, ANOTHER big surprise! What they thought was another world was actually just Hyrule, only IN THE PAST! Man, am I a genius or what? I love time travel, love it to death. I also love poetry, as you could probably tell.  
  
Section Thingies:  
  
Today's Wisdom Quotie: My enemy's enemy is my friend.  
  
The Ancient Chinese were wise, wise people. Continuing on.  
  
Today's Revelation: It's hard to sleep when your mind is on the past.  
  
Today's Lyrical Quotation:  
  
I tried so hard, and got so far;  
  
But In the End, it doesn't even matter,  
  
I had to fall, and lose it all,  
  
But In the End, it doesn't even matter.  
  
-From In the End by Linkin Park  
  
Anyhow, seeya next week, all! Maybe even sooner!!  
  
-Shawshank 


	19. Chapter 18 The Death Wish

Well, I'm *trying* to listen to Linkin Park's 'Hybrid Theory', but my headphones refuse to give me sound in the right ear. Stupid, stupid - Oh! Here's the next instalment!  
  
-Shawshank  
  
Chapter (What is it now? Oh, yes) 18 - The Death Wish  
  
When Kawhin and Navi gathered up enough courage to walk in on the scene, they saw the classic results of a catfight.  
  
Zelda and Tyr were sitting on opposite sides of the large, darkened spot on the ground, shooting glares at each other every now and again. Every once in a while, either Zelda's or Tyr's gaze would sink down to the bloody grass, and silent tears would fall. They would look up again through misty eyes, and the anger would snap back into place. Tyr would bare her sharpened teeth and snarl, and Zelda would huffily turn away. After several minutes, the same thing would happen. Kawhin wondered how short their memory cycles were, and Navi laughed out loud, quickly sobering when she, too, looked to the dark place where Link had died. Kawhin was the only one able to stare at it for longer than a few seconds. He did not shed tears, but he did blink more slowly.  
  
Zelda sobbed and got up, staggering deeper into the forest, mumbling something about wanting to be alone. Tyr angrily shook the tears out of her eyes. Why was she crying over an idiot? Goddesses, it was almost his own fault that he was dead! She saw Kawhin, who was now sitting cross-legged, staring without blinking at the blood that hadn't quite sunk into the ground. Navi sat on his shoulder. Tyr leapt high into the air, landing on all fours just behind Kawhin, using her developing skills of wingless flight to assist her. She was afraid to even reach close to her dragon side, but Tyr was starting to realize there was no denying that she would become a dragon eventually. Tyr recovered and stood up, reaching down her human hand to touch him on the shoulder. He jumped, and looked up at her, narrowing his eyes.  
  
How did you get over here? You were there a second ago.   
  
Tyr shook her head.  
  
"That's not important. Find Zelda - take Navi with you. I don't need that pipsqueak in my way while I'm packing our things."  
  
Why would you be packing our things?   
  
"Never mind. Just go get Zelda. I'll explain on our way out of here."  
  
But -   
  
"Just *do* it, Kid. We need to get out of here before those *things* come back. Get going!"  
  
He nodded and ran off with Navi following behind, her usual contented blue glow tinting red with anger. Pipsqueak! She'd show her *pipsqueak*.  
  
They were completely oblivious to Tyr's longing sigh. The Kid trusted her too much. She'd have to give him reason not to.  
  
Then again, it was nice, having someone not questioning your every move - but no. It was for his own good. Who knew when she would turn on him? On them all?  
  
She whirled around on her dragon foot, the claw hanging from the back of it digging into the forest loam and showing moist earth. Tyr had to physically pull her foot out of the dirt. Damn that foot, and damn all of the stupid rain around here! Her frustration boiled up, and she angrily stalked off to buckle on her swords and belt and tie her bag to it so it hung just behind her left hip.  
  
***  
  
Zelda? We have to go, Zelda.   
  
A soft, feminine sobbing echoed through the misty trees, making it next to impossible to locate its source.  
  
Zelda, they'll come back and take us all.   
  
"I don't CARE!"  
  
The angry shout reverberated, sending a family of songbirds chirping nervously into the air. Kawhin sighed and reached out tentatively for her mind. He felt her pulling away.  
  
If you don't tell me where you are, I'll have to find you myself.   
  
"Let me stay here and rot."  
  
The last word mingled with a deep, heart-wrenching sob. He closed his red eyes, reaching out with his entire being. He had to find her.  
  
Her strong presence, surrounded by shadows and ice, came to him. She wasn't far away. He walked forward, eyes still squeezed shut, following the trail of her essence. When he broke the connection and opened his eyes, he saw a nervous wreck.  
  
She sat with her back against a huge tree, the mist tentatively stretching out long fingers, reaching for her, comforting. When she looked up at him, her eyes were dying. He sat down beside her, staring off into the mist. She spoke first.  
  
"I don't care about these stupid trial things. I don't want to go. I don't want to do *anything*!"  
  
Why not?   
  
She turned to him in anger, her eyes as lifeless as before.  
  
"I loved him, Kawhin. I still do. He's not coming back this time, I can feel it. I can't live without at least that hope." She turned back to the mists. "I just can't."  
  
You still have Navi, don't you?   
  
"Yeah, that's right, Zelda. I won't leave your side, I promise. In fact; well, he made me promise never to say anything, but now that he's dead, I guess it doesn't matter."  
  
Her light tinged pink. Kawhin stared at her, recognizing it for what it was. She was blushing!  
  
"Well, see, I got mad at him for always taking stupid risks one day, and we kind of had a fight. He - well - I think it's better if I show you. Fire up the connection, Princess."  
  
She looked up at Navi, confused.  
  
"I connected with Link, not you, Navi. It won't work."  
  
She shook her head, speaking before Zelda could go on.  
  
"I'm a part of Link. I'm tied to him, or at least I was. When you linked to him, you did the same to me." Zelda blushed, thinking of the conversations they had had, knowing now that Navi had overheard.  
  
"Relax, Zelda, I blocked it out as soon as it started getting mushy. But that's beside the point. I'm sure we can still talk. Try it."  
  
"Kawhin, when I link to Navi, tap into my mind, and you'll see the same thing. That is, if Navi doesn't mind."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, let's get on with it. Hurry up, Zelda."  
  
"Be quiet! I have to concentrate."  
  
Whoa, what the-  
  
***  
  
The sky overhead was a perfect, clear blue, completely cloudless. Link rode on Epona's back, slowly making his way to Gerudo Valley, where he had heard the Spirit Temple lay. As Epona turned sharply to avoid a small bush, turning up earth as she went, he thought about the Temple in question. Sheik had said there were five temples to be puzzled out, and this was the last of them. After this, he could take a break from all the travelling and rest for awhile. Then, maybe he could find Zelda, and ask her what she had been doing this whole time.  
  
No. He would wait for that. Link sighed in relief. This was it, finally! The last Temple! After this, the land's troubles would be over. He smiled in half - triumph. Yes, Sheik had said there were only five temples, but what about Ganondorf? The King of Thieves still had to be destroyed. Would that be his job too? He sighed, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders. It made him wonder what miracle it was that kept him sane.  
  
"Are we nearly at the Spirit Temple? We've been travelling half the morning already!"  
  
Link rolled his eyes at the sound of his guardian's high-pitched voice, nearly lost in the wind, and muffled by his hat. She was, as usual, hiding under it, clinging to his hair. And, as usual, it was starting to hurt. He grinned anyway and shouted back at her, just to tick her off.  
  
"What are you talking about? We haven't even passed Lon Lon Ranch!"  
  
Navi huffily struggled out from underneath the hem of his hat, made from rough green cloth. She stopped and looked around, turning red in anger when she realized that they were over the Gerudo bridge, newly repaired by the carpenters. Navi whirled around to face Link, then screamed aloud and fluttered her small wings frantically when she saw that Link was already inside the Gerudo fortress. He had a membership pass, but they had never actually seen Navi; she always hid under Link's cap. For all she knew, the Gerudo ate fairies! Anyway, she had to catch up, or else she was dead meat for sure. When Link stopped, laughing so hard he almost fell off of Epona, just short of the woodwork gate leading to the desert, she huffily bopped him on the head and zoomed in under his hat again. He quickly caught his breath and asked the guard to be allowed into the desert. She nodded and, with a short warning about the two obstacles, she clapped her hands. The women standing guard at the crank hoisted up the gate, and Link nodded his thanks and rode Epona inside.  
  
Two steps into the sand, Epona became agitated. She reared and bucked and would not walk forward, no matter what Link did or promised her. Link finally gave in and, stroking Epona's neck, stepped into the sands. He walked forwards for a while, talking aloud to himself, a habit developed on the long, shadowy trail through the Shadow Temple. A shiver ran up and down his spine at just the thought of it.  
  
"Well, this is all well and good, but what about those obstacles the guard warn -"  
  
He cut himself off and looked down at his feet, watching them sink slowly into the deep, slow-moving valley of sand he was trapped in. He gulped.  
  
"Uh oh. Navi? Right about now would be a good time."  
  
She came flying angrily out of his hat.  
  
"Link. Here it is for you. I'll spell it out. I have had a *very* bad day. First, that flock of Keese tried to gang up on me and eat me, because they thought I was some kind of - of - *bug*! Then, I nearly got sliced in half by one of those stupid Peahats. And as if that wasn't enough, that Sheikah boy has to contact me through the private - that's right, *private* - link that Zelda and I share and tell me that it's *our* job to destroy Ganondorf. Oh, no, Zelda couldn't do it - she's too busy hiding in whatever hole she dug herself in the seven years you were asleep. And even though we've freed all but one of the Seven Sages, they can't do it themselves! No, the holy hands of the Sages are too - well - *holy* to summon up just a bit of magic to banish that creature to wherever the hell it came from!"  
  
"Uh, Navi?"  
  
"And what's all this Sheik said about the Seven Sages? There can only be six! Light, Forest, Fire, Water, Shadow, Spirit. That's right, count 'em, six. Who the hell is the Seventh Sage? And what does Sheiky - boy know about Sages? Jeeze. I don't even know who the hell this Sheik guy is. If he's your *friend*, then why isn't he there to help us out whenever we get in sticky messes?"  
  
"Kinda like this sticky mess I'm stuck in right now?"  
  
"Yes, *exactly* like that. Now, as I was -" She opened her eyes to see Link up to his chest in sinking sand. "Oh my Goddesses! Link! Here, let me help you!"  
  
She took him by the ear, despite his protests, and, summoning up her stronger and more deeply hidden magic, dragged him excruciatingly slowly out of the wet sand that was hungrily swallowing him. She deposited him on one of the handy boxes nearby, but, Link noticed, on the wrong side of the pit. Navi nervously wiped the grime out of his eyes as he sat, breathing heavily to compensate for his winded lungs.  
  
"Link, I'm so sorry. I just got carried away. I was angry. Will you forgive me?"  
  
He smiled down at Navi, who was wrapping her tiny arms around a thick, sandy lock of his hair.  
  
"It's all right, Navi. I didn't die, that's the important part, I guess."  
  
She wailed even louder, and Link had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. When she continued her worried rambling, he actually *did* roll his eyes.  
  
"Oh, Link, I don't know what to do with you. You're my best friend, but it's like you *try* to get yourself killed some days! What would I do if you left me, Link? What would I do?"  
  
He smiled and scooped the hysterical ball of light into his hands, comforting her with soft words of friendship that were mostly carried away on the wind.  
  
Little did he know that the simple question, barely heard over the whipping winds, would come back to haunt him.  
  
***  
  
Link lay, panting, crouching on the carpeted platform. The Sorceress Sisters, who had, seven long years ago, brainwashed Nabooru, had been tough to beat. They had, somehow, been granted the right to live out their afterlives in the Sacred Realm, but not before warning him.  
  
'We'll come back to haunt you!'  
  
The words still echoed through his head, even now, as he inspected the blood - stained carpet, wondering whose blood it was. When he felt a thick drop roll down over his stomach, underneath his ripped tunic, he knew it was his. It wasn't a bad cut, but it was deep, not to mention painful. He got up, walking in a jerky fashion, and dropped heavily to the red brick floor, ignoring the circle of blue light leading to the Chamber of the Sages. Link walked to the nearest column, sitting down slowly, trying not to open his wound any farther. He gritted his teeth as Navi zoomed in on him, immediately seeing the large dark spot on his tunic. She clicked her tongue at him and placed her tiny hands just above the wound. His sharp intake of breath told her that her magic was working. The wound slowly closed under her maternal gaze. She smiled, and Link smiled back.  
  
He got up and vaulted back onto the main platform, not giving Navi a chance to chastise him before stepping into the circle of refreshing light that felt like morning. Navi quickly struggled under his hat, giving his hair a little tug to let him know that this wasn't the end of their conversation; not even close. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back as the prism of magic formed around him and lifted him above all things physical, to somewhere beyond.  
  
***  
  
"Do you know how many times you came so close to Death you could smell its breath in the past few days?"  
  
"Yeah, well, Death has bad breath."  
  
"Be quiet. The Spirit Temple is *not* a good place to die, trust me. In fact, *nowhere* is a good place to die! The world needs you, Link, and what do you do? You go running around like a lost idiot, bumbling your way through mazes, just barely surviving every single time! I'm sick of it! You need to be more careful."  
  
Link sighed loudly and commented in a stage whisper to Epona, "Nice to know somebody cares." Navi angrily bopped him on the nose, and he rolled his eyes and relaxed his muscles, allowing himself to fall backwards onto the ground. The spot was somehow perfectly flat, giving him a completely unobstructed view of the darkening sky. The sun was just beginning to set. His annoyed mood quickly sobered into resigned thoughtfulness.  
  
"I hate to admit it, but you're right. I take too many risks. It's beginning to go too far."  
  
Navi flopped down beside him. Link was pretty sure she was on her back, but she was too bright and small to tell.  
  
"It went too far the day we started this crazy journey."  
  
Link crossed his arms under his head, listening to Epona quietly graze a meter or so away.  
  
"I know, Navi."  
  
They lay in companionable silence for a long time. When Link spoke again, the sky was a deep violet.  
  
"Navi, you know what you asked me after the episode with the sinking sand?"  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"You asked me what you would do without me."  
  
She turned her tiny head and looked at him, considering.  
  
"Link, I am as much a part of you as you are of me. We're tied. If you cease to exist - I will too, after a time."  
  
"How long would you live?"  
  
"Not long, in my terms. About two hundred years, give or take a few."  
  
"Well, that's more than two lifetimes. Navi -"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, I - I'm not sure how to put this - I want you to do something for me."  
  
She looked back to the sky, pretending not to see the red creeping up Link's neck.  
  
"Do you remember Zelda?"  
  
Navi's tone was careful.  
  
"Yeeeesss - what about her?"  
  
"Well, I have a funny feeling that she'll show up after this whole mess is over and done with. Actually, I had a dream."  
  
"Mm hm? So?"  
  
"I hate to be blunt, but I can't think of any other way. Navi, if I die before I'm supposed to, will you - uh - take care of her for me?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Navi, can you link yourself to other people, become someone else's guardian, if I'm dead?"  
  
"No. If you're dead, that's it. Faeries can only ever have one person to guard. It keeps us slightly mortal."  
  
"Well, if I die - will you watch over her, until she dies? I need to be sure that she's okay, and I can't think of anyone I trust more than you."  
  
Navi bounced into the air and touched down on his chest. Link kept his gaze on the darkening sky, knowing full well she could see his burning face. He felt small pinpricks of pressure move up to his collarbone, and suddenly Navi was in his face. He saw her familiar fiery blue hair and slanted, midnight blue eyes. She smiled at him reassuringly.  
  
"I promise, Link. I will. You have my word."  
  
Link turned his eyes back to the deep blue sky, and saw a star showing its shy face. He smiled slightly, and closed his eyes, and slept.  
  
***  
  
As I said, whoa.   
  
"You're going to die in two hundred years?"  
  
Navi floated slowly downwards as she answered Zelda's question, coming to an unhappy rest on the loamy forest floor.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so. And I'm tied to you now - not as your guardian, but by a death wish, of sorts."  
  
"So I'm stuck with you, huh?"  
  
"You got that right, Princess! C'mon, let's go. Tyr's waiting for us."  
  
Actually, she's not.   
  
Zelda whirled around to face Kawhin, Navi bobbing in the air just behind her.  
  
"What? How do you know?"  
  
He grinned sheepishly.  
  
I just know. I felt her anger, and impatience, and then - nothing. Either she's dead or she's gone. I'm voting for the latter.   
  
Zelda marched through the thickening mists, which somehow still hadn't been burned away by the daylight. She walked purposely in one direction, then stopped and thought. She turned to the left and walked that way, then stopped again. Kawhin caught up to her in time to see the sparkle of life fade from her eyes.  
  
"We're lost. Now what are we going to do?"  
  
Navi's small, bossy voice piped up.  
  
"Well, you may be lost, but I'm not. The camp is over this way."  
  
The fairy whirled around and flew in one direction, speeding along backwards and laughing at the odd expressions on Zelda's and Kawhin's faces. Zelda shouted, "Navi! Watch out for that -"  
  
BANG! OOH! TREE!  
  
(A.N. George, George, George of the Jungle :o)  
  
Navi crumpled and fell to the forest floor in a sodden mass of light, fairy dust, and fire. Kawhin ran over and scooped her up, cradling her close to his chest. Zelda, however, was now walking in the direction the now - unconscious Navi had been flying towards, being careful to avoid any and all trees.  
  
The mist swirled around them and swallowed them, slowly, ever so slowly, leading them to where their fates would be decided.  
  
***  
  
"Are you finished, Master?"  
  
"I would finish more *quickly* if you would STOP INTERRUPTING ME!"  
  
"A - as y - you wish, M - master." Bowing, the mindless thing left the creature inside the tent to his own devices.  
  
He smiled again. He had to stop doing that so often, or it would begin to become a habit. No one fears a smiling dictator.  
  
Unless, of course, that smile is cold and cruel, like the one splitting his face was right now.  
  
He had almost finished his noble work. Soon, there would be a new addition to his forces; a General more mighty than any other. Besides, his new General would be immortal; he would not die slowly from being exposed to the evil radiating from the creature now changing him. He would not even die from exposure to *that* creature's master, whom most could only live nearby for a few days.  
  
Yes, this new invention of his would be perfect. Perfectly obedient, perfectly immune - perfect. He forced the smile off of his face and concentrated more deeply on what he was doing. This was the difficult part. If this didn't work, he would have to terminate the whole experiment.  
  
Ah - yes. The muscles and tendons were perfectly in line. The muscles beneath his working fingers flexed unconsciously - his creation wanted to exercise his new - appendages. That was understandable, but it would have to wait. When he was finished, he would show the creature to his horde, and they would see that his new General was something to be feared.  
  
The body that was no longer mortal - and had never really been in the first place - shuddered with nervous energy under the worker's piercing gaze of truth.  
  
***  
  
I am so, SO sorry that this took two stinkin' weeks to get typed up! I'm also sorry it's so darn short - I got some bad writer's block recently. Plus, I'm part of the cast of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream', and we're performing in about a week! That means rehearsals practically every day, people!  
  
To reply to some reviews:  
  
Coca - Cola: Thank you very much for that well-rounded review! And believe you me, I have no intention of cliché - ing this story. *I am the anti - cliché embodied*. I'm still not quite sure how it'll end, but I have a pretty good idea.  
  
Kokeshi088: Thanks for the review! You're a pal! I really hope you enjoyed my story, and my novelization of your poems. BTW, how the heck do you spell novelization? My spellcheck doesn't like that word or something.  
  
Anybody I forgot: Don't worry, I still love you! Bug me, and I'll put you at the top of the next chapter. I don't exactly have access to the 'Net right now. *Grins sheepishly*  
  
Section Things:  
  
Today's Quote: This is my blessing; this is my curse. (Spider-Man{That's right, with a hyphen!})  
  
Today's Revelation: My best friend is a steel wool pyromaniac. Should I be afraid?  
  
Today's Lyrical Quote:  
  
Fallen angels at my feet,  
  
Whispered voices at my ear;  
  
Death before my eyes,  
  
Lying next to me I fear  
  
She beckons me shall I give in?  
  
Upon my end shall I begin?  
  
Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end.  
  
From 'Whisper' by Evanescence  
  
Oh, wait, I forgot the disclaimer! Might as well put it here. Ahem - hem.  
  
I DO NOT own Zelda.  
  
I DO NOT own any of the Zelda characters (Link, Zelda, Navi)  
  
I DO OWN Tyr, Kawhin and the winged Stalfos. Oh, and the creature guy.  
  
I DO OWN the plot. That's right, I said I own the plot. You know why I own the plot? 'Cause it's not cliché, that's why! So it's mine! MINE! MWAHAHAHA!  
  
*WARNING, CRAZY AUTHOR ON THE LOOSE*  
  
Continuing on.  
  
I DO *NOT* OWN George of the Jungle or the BANG! OOH! TREE! thing.  
  
I DO NOT OWN Evanescence or their lyrics. They do (duh).  
  
Also, I DO NOT OWN any of the other lyrics I have quoted from in the past. Otherwise I wouldn't be quoting them, now would I?  
  
One last thing.  
  
I DEFINITELY OWN the poem 'The Prophecy' in the previous chapter. It's *my* poem, thank you. If you want me to write a poem for you or something, don't even bother asking. (Why not check with Kokeshi? She's way better at it than me.)  
  
Okay, make that a couple last things.  
  
People, we are not *anywhere* near to done! In fact, we're starting a whole new stage in the journey! I'd say we're about half done, maybe a bit more, maybe a bit less. I have no idea how long it'll be; I just know what's going to happen.  
  
And I'll try to have the next chappie out by next week or so. Sorry for the delay, guys!  
  
The End (for now)  
  
-Shawshank 


	20. Chapter 19 Dreams

Woohoo! We're almost at Chapter 20!! Be happy!  
  
Anyway, here you go. Enjoy!  
  
-Shawshank  
  
Chapter 19 - Dreams  
  
It had been hours, and they were still lost. Navi had yet to wake up, and the mists surrounding them had only thickened with time. Every once in a while, though, they would part just a bit so that they could see the deep greens of the forest, and they would head in that direction. Then the mists would close around them yet again, and they would have no choice but to try to wander in that direction.  
  
Kawhin was unsettled by the way he could hear the mists whispering around them, and even more so when he realized that Zelda could not. It made him wish he could summon fire, as some of the other Sheikah in his clan could, to burn away the small water droplets that seemed to be immune to the sun. Of course, none of them could even tell if it was sunny outside of the thick fogbank. For all they knew, it could be raining or cloudy, or even snowing. This part of the country especially was known for freak weather. Besides, the glade was too close to the ancient Forests of Night for his liking; then again, the Forests of Night surrounded the entire country, making sure outsiders could never enter their land.  
  
Sometimes he wished that he could know what the outside world was like.  
  
Sometimes he almost worked up the courage to walk through the Forests of Night, find a portal, and leave this world for the next.  
  
Sometimes he wished Link were here to lead them out of this. Surely the Hero could find his way out of anything!  
  
Sometimes he wished it were he who was dead, instead of Link.  
  
He thought back to the Prophecies. They had apparently found the very rock upon which they had first been inscribed, then found by one who was only known by two names; The Finder of the Prophecies, and Vere'forgad'urian. The first name was given to the Finder by the people of Hyrule and by the scholars who had studied his works; the second was the name he had signed at the bottom of the scroll upon which he had written the poem he had found on a black rock.  
  
Navi shifted in his hands, and he carefully adjusted his grip on the tiny pixie. She was lying in his hands, completely oblivious to the deepening evil surrounding them. He watched her move in half sleep, half unconsciousness. Did faeries dream? If they did, he had no doubt that Navi was dreaming now. He wished, just for a fleeting moment, that he could see what she was dreaming of.  
  
***  
  
Zelda groaned and let herself fall to the ground with a barely audible thud. She was tired of wandering around aimlessly, and her feet ached. She mentally berated herself for being so stupid as to even bring heeled shoes on a trip like this. Besides that, she was starting to feel light-headed from all the humidity, and the blood pounded through her veins mercilessly. She let her hair fall into disarray and sat with her head between her knees, as Impa had taught her to if ever she felt too faint to walk.  
  
Even in her highly distracting state, she felt Kawhin's presence come near her, and heard him sit down. She knew he was tired too, but he was quickly adapting to life outside of the place where he had grown up. She, however, was much too used to palace life. The knowledge of woodcraft had never been expected of her as a Princess, and now she was suffering the consequences. Once again, she found herself regretting having led the sheltered life of a Royal during her childhood.  
  
Suddenly, through the haze of her aching head, she felt a strong connection being formed - and she was being drawn into it. She groaned and gave in, too tired to fight it.  
  
Zelda was starting to get sick of all the mind connections she'd had to endure over the past few days.  
  
***  
  
The majestic white horse was coming straight towards us, its black eyes rolling in their sockets, mane and tail waving in the wind created by its passage. Its whinnying clashed with the loud, confused scream of the small girl on its back. A tall, imposing woman dressed in dark body armour held on to the royally dressed child, shielding her from attacks from behind.  
  
At the first glance, I knew it was them. Zelda stared at me, her eyes wide, then threw something back towards me. Impa shouted at me to be strong, but I lost the last of it. I tried to catch the object, but it sailed over my head and into the castle moat. I was about to go after it, but a black horse came clattering over the wooden bridge just as they disappeared. The wood seemed to sag under this black burden, and I heard the man sitting on the horse grind his teeth together, cursing under his breath. He bared his teeth angrily and said aloud, "Argh! I lost them!"  
  
It was then that he noticed me. He turned to look at me, his eyes burning with anger.  
  
I knew then that I had met my archrival, in the past, present, and future. This was the one I had given in to over and over again in many different forms. This was the one I would destroy in the end. I saw it in his eyes, and he saw it in mine. And I watched as the fear wash through him, and I watched as he tried to cover it up with a false air of authority.  
  
"You must have seen the white horse. Which way did they go? Answer me!"  
  
I remained silent, knowing my refusal to answer was unnerving him further.  
  
"So, you think you're tough, huh? You think you're protecting them, kid?"  
  
I drew my sword calmly and put my shield on my arm. His brows drew together.  
  
"So you want a piece of me? That's real funny, kid! I like your attitude!"  
  
He laughed slowly, and I knew that I would hear that laugh again, when I was lying at his feet, dying slowly.  
  
He raised his hand and growled in his throat, and the air around him darkened as he drew energy from it. He released it, and I couldn't move fast enough. It hit me square in the chest, and I flew backwards, bouncing painfully on my spine a few feet backwards. I looked up at him, and realized that he did not deserve to be given the title of a living being.  
  
It laughed at me again, shouting back at me as it rode off, "I am Ganondorf! And soon, I will rule this world!"  
  
I got up, brushed myself off, and looked at Navi to reassure myself that she was all right. I dove into the moat to get the object Zelda had left me. It was the Ocarina of Time, along with a message of sorts, linking my mind directly to hers via our already established connection.  
  
***  
  
A wave of light flooded over us, and as it faded, I saw the Princess standing in front of a stone formation. I recognized it; it was the Temple of Time, and she was standing in front of the altar. She turned towards me, her dress swishing around her ankles. Her face was weighed down with unearthly burdens, but she managed a small smile when she saw me.  
  
( Link, when you hold this Ocarina in your hands, I won't be around anymore. )  
  
Her voice was breaking, and tears streaked her face. I wondered why she was crying.  
  
( Link, you must save Hyrule. You must open the Door of Time, and defeat Ganondorf. I'm sorry I can't be there to help you. )  
  
I felt that age - old mask floating down over my face. I fought to take it off, to no avail.  
  
( Link, this song will open the Door of Time. Play it in front of the altar. )  
  
As that beautiful, heart - wrenching song floated through my head, my blood pounded in my veins. This was what I was meant for, what I was meant to do. This was *me*. I felt my own eyes misting, and I hurriedly scrubbed them with a grimy fist. I looked down at my hands, and felt, not for the first time, that this wasn't quite right. My hands were too small, my fingers too short and stubby and weak.  
  
I took out my Ocarina and played the song back to her perfectly, having known it since before I was out of my mother's womb. This was the tune I had heard in half - waking, the simple song that had been with me through my whole life. This was the melody I had unconsciously hummed while trekking through the grassy plains of Hyrule, and when I noticed I was humming, I always forgot it.  
  
One more tear slipped down Zelda's face, and the connection was severed. I tried to call her name, but she had blocked me out. All I knew was that we wouldn't be talking again for a very long time.  
  
I wondered why as the light took me back.  
  
***  
  
I sputtered, half-drowned, in the moat. Navi fluttered over my head, angry at me, telling me how stupid I was, how I knew that I couldn't swim very well! I was concentrating more on getting air into my lungs than I was on anything else at that point, so I was surprised when a rock - solid hand took me by the scruff of my neck and hauled me onto the drawbridge.  
  
I must have been in that connection for a while, because the sun had already begun to set. The owner of the hand kneeled down in front of me and stared me viciously in the face. His hard, flat eyes frightened me, but I didn't back down. He grabbed the front of my tunic and lifted me up a few centimetres when I made a grab for my sword. I tried to kick him, but he only narrowed his eyes and stood up, taking me with him. He held me out at arm's length.  
  
"Where did they go?"  
  
"Where did who go?"  
  
His eyes narrowed again.  
  
"You know perfectly well who I'm talking about. Don't play stupid."  
  
I struggled to eradicate myself from his strong, adult grip.  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?"  
  
He smiled a small, sad smile at me, and his eyes twinkled a bit. A slight wind ruffled his hair and clothing.  
  
"You'll just have to trust me, Fairy Boy."  
  
"How do you know my nickname?"  
  
The hardness snapped back into place, and suddenly he was a statue again, the skin on the bridge of his nose wrinkling as he snarled at me.  
  
"I can't tell you that. You ask too many questions and don't give enough answers for your own good. Now tell me!"  
  
I shook my head, and he let me drop to the drawbridge, leaving me to nurse a twisted ankle.  
  
"You fool. If Ganondorf finds them first, they'll be dead before you can draw breath."  
  
"Yeah, well, Hyrule's a big land. I know, I've been all over it."  
  
"You sure have a lot of spunk, don't you?"  
  
"It keeps me alive."  
  
"It'll kill you someday."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Forget it, Kid. Just - just one more thing before I have to leave."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
His eyes softened again, and the sky darkened several shades as the sun sank lower.  
  
"Don't end up like me, Kid. Don't you dare end up like me."  
  
"How do I do that, Mister?"  
  
He kneeled down in front of me again, and his face was fierce.  
  
"Don't go into that Temple. Don't play that song ever again. Forget Hyrule, Kid; just go and live your life somewhere else. Leave this land."  
  
I stared at him like he was an idiot, which he probably was.  
  
"What are you talking about? Hyrule needs me. Ganondorf -"  
  
"Will cease to exist if you don't touch that Temple. I'll see to that."  
  
"And what makes you think *you* can beat Ganondorf?"  
  
He stood up and looked down at me, again with that small, sad smile.  
  
"What makes you think *you* can? Just take my word for it." The light in his eyes became dangerous. "Besides, unlike you, I've got nothing to lose."  
  
I glared up at him as I answered. "No. I'm going."  
  
He sighed, shook his head in defeat, and walked away. I angrily turned and stalked off into the castle, but not before I looked back one more time. What I saw made my heart ache for the mysterious stranger.  
  
He was walking west, into the sunset. He was silhouetted by the sinking mass of orange, and headed in entirely the wrong direction. I was tempted to shout after him to go south, but decided against it. After all, you never know who might be listening.  
  
Or maybe he was going in the wrong direction on purpose.  
  
He was staggering back and forth now, and he would stop every once in a while, fall down on his side, and stay there. Then he would summon up the energy to get up, and continue walking. Just as the resident pack of wolves howled, he dropped to his knees, raised his head to the sky, and screamed with them. He had his hair gripped in his hands like a crazy man, and I watched in horror as the Stalchildren pounced on him. He just sat there and let himself be killed.  
  
The last thing I saw before the drawbridge slammed shut was a Stalchild digging its bony claws into his side, and the man falling on his face.  
  
The drawbridge shut with a loud clang, and I found that I was weeping for the strange man who refused to defend himself against the night predators.  
  
I wondered why as the guards locked the drawbridge. Then I turned and ran towards the Temple that held my future.  
  
***  
  
Zelda shook her head in wonder as the visions faded away. The memories were Link's, of that she was sure. But how could they be Link's? Link was - dead. Something caught in her throat, and she forced herself to breathe normally. Sobbing wouldn't help her figure this out. She saw Kawhin sitting with Navi still in his hands, staring at her.  
  
"Kawhin, did you do something?"  
  
He blushed and looked towards the ground.  
  
His voice trailed off in an ashamed whimper. Zelda's blood boiled.  
  
"You looked in her head without *asking*? That's the worst violation anyone with the gift of telepathy can commit!"  
  
"And just what is *that* supposed to mean?"  
  
"She's unconscious! Of *course* she's not going to block you!"  
  
Kawhin shook his head as he answered.   
  
"Like when I was having those prophetic dreams? As I recall, you let your guard down, and they were transferred to you."  
  
"Well? What did you see?"  
  
Zelda shook her head. Kawhin sighed in frustration.  
  
"Funny. I don't mind that I don't remember what I saw. I actually feel like it doesn't really matter, that I'll find out anyway."  
  
Kawhin's eyes pierced into hers.  
  
"So what are you doing poking around in Navi's mind?"  
  
"Well, apparently they do. And not just their dreams either; they dream the memories of those they guard, too."  
  
"Don't say that! And yes, despite myself, I do." She continued in a more subdued voice. "When he was - alive - I never really gave myself the chance to look into his past, before we were fighting Ganondorf as grown - ups."  
  
"I don't know, Kawhin."  
  
"Oh, fine. Now or never, I guess."  
  
***  
  
I watched from the shadows as he tripped down the stairs, Navi floating behind him. He wasn't quite used to his adult body yet, and he had always been clumsy anyway. Except, of course, when he had a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. My last glimpse of him had been seven long, lonely years ago, when he and I were still young. He had been standing in front of the traitor Ganondorf, with his sword drawn. He made an encouraging sight, and it was one of the few things that had kept me going for so long.  
  
During those seven years of separation, I had perfected transforming into my Sheikah form, and now I was working on gathering up enough magic in two seconds to move instantly to the Spatial Plane, on which I could go wherever I pleased.  
  
Those years had been stressful on all of us. The small colony of rebels I was staying with was having trouble sticking together in the height of Ganondorf's rule. Fights were constantly breaking out, and patience was stretched to the maximum. Everyone was tired. There was even talk - behind mine and Impa's backs, of course - of surrendering. After all, for all we knew, we were the last rebels in the entire country. For all we knew, all the rest could be dead or worse.  
  
Now, our hope was here. The Hero of Time had risen, and it was only a matter of time before all was well again. At least, I hoped it would be.  
  
If everything worked out, I had a plan. If Link could somehow survive the trials ahead of him, I knew what I would have to do. I knew that his future was, ironically, in my hands. If - no, when - everything was right again, I would set things right. I would make them as they once were. I had no choice. Link had a right to innocence.  
  
*But*, the voice in my head whispered, *Doesn't he also have a right to choose for himself? What if he missed you too? What then, hmm?*  
  
*Oh, shut up,* I told it. But she had to admit, it was a nice prospect. My father was dead, killed by Ganondorf in the first few weeks of his dictatorship; there was nobody to tell me how to run my life, who I could marry.  
  
I looked at Link again, licking my lips. Wouldn't it be so much easier to just rip off all of the bandages Impa had painstakingly wrapped around my chest and arms, run to him, and hold him until my heart was healed? Would it? No, it would be easier and better for both of us if I remained in disguise, if I hid my feelings until the right time. No, I would have to hide them forever, along with the truth. If I ever ended up telling him the truth about my alter ego, he would never forgive me. I couldn't lose him, not after I'd lost everything else with my carelessness. It just wasn't worth it. So, no, I would keep my secrets, and Link would keep his, and we would be friends, nothing more. Even so, small whispers of longing tugged at my heart, played tricks with my soul.  
  
I swallowed hard, pushed them away, and stepped halfway into the circle of light.  
  
***  
  
"Get out of here, freak!"  
  
"You don't belong here!"  
  
I looked up into the face so like mine, and yet so different. While mine was hard and drawn, hers had hate boiling underneath the surface. She hated me for what I was, for what I had become. All my life, the only thing I had wanted was her approval. My world revolved around her. My only goal was to receive on pat on the head, one kiss on the cheek, one kind word.  
  
Now I knew that there was no way on this Earth that my own mother would ever touch me again.  
  
My clan studied the ways of the wind. I lived with the wind. I knew it in a way they never could. For two beautiful months I had run with the wolves and the streams, trailed my hands through the long grasses, learned how to decipher the complex tongue of the faithful beasts whom I loved unashamedly. Then I thought of my mother, and, thinking to earn her approval, I had asked the wolves to guide me to the valley of my childhood.  
  
The welcome I got was less than friendly.  
  
People had recognized me for my mother's daughter the instant I stepped into our territory. The boy I had once thought I loved, now a man, looked at me with pain in his flecked brown eyes. Then his face hardened over, reminiscent, I knew, of mine, and he joined the rest in whispering behind my back, thinking I couldn't hear them. I had last been here three years ago. I had somehow survived three winters, and now I hoped to spend the coming one by the warmth of my mother's fire. In return, I would tell them of my travels; I would teach them to speak with the wolves, to be in harmony with nature, and, most of all, I would tell them of the wind. I would tell them how the Earth's sweet breath flowed through my fingers and my hair, of how, if I concentrated, I could hear it whispering soft words of everlasting love and devotion to me.  
  
Oh, what a wonderful mother the Earth was! She was so much more understanding and loving than my own mother!  
  
I had accidentally stumbled right in the middle of a meeting of the Elders, and they had looked at me with distaste, like I was some mess of rotting leaves to be picked from between one's toes. I ran over to my mother, intending to embrace her. She neatly stepped aside, and I fell on my face into the mud.  
  
My own mother laughed at me with the Elders. I pushed myself up with my arms, then leaped to my feet, not caring that a lob of something was forming in my throat.  
  
I had growled and jumped her, only to be stopped in midair by a pair of strong young arms.  
  
It was him. The boy who had so disillusioned me that I had actually believed myself to care for him beyond as a part of the Tribe. What a fool I was!  
  
Now I was being exiled by the only family I had ever known besides the wolves, the Winden Tribe. I was being betrayed. I hated them, and that hate burned in the pit of my stomach until I felt like I was going to explode.  
  
I roared and slashed at my dragon skin with my sword, drawing steaming, blue blood. It spurted out of my system and landed on a large, sap - sticky tree beside me, and the tree instantly burst into flames. I laughed when sparks and burning branches fell onto the mud homes of the strangers I thought I had known, and I watched with satisfaction as the valley burned to a crisp.  
  
I turned back to the wolves, and they ran from me, snarling at me over their shoulders. I sat on the grassy hilltop and wept, and Earth's breath came back to me.  
  
*What have you done, child?*  
  
'I don't know, Mother.'  
  
*I offered you love, little one. Why did you turn away?*  
  
'I only wanted them to love me, Mother!'  
  
The Earth left me, and I stood and screamed.  
  
"I ONLY WANTED THEM TO LOVE ME! I only wanted them to love me. Oh, what have I done, Mother? What have I become?"  
  
As I sat and wept, I knew the answer. I had become a monster, weeping bitter tears over the loss of those who hated me, who had hated me since I first drew breath.  
  
I had been a monster from the womb, and I would be one to the grave. My only wish now was to find my heart before I died.  
  
Yes. I was a monster looking for my heart. How ironic.  
  
Tears were still running down my mutilated face.  
  
***  
  
"Hold him still, you idiot! He'll hurt himself!"  
  
"But, Master, he might kill me!"  
  
"So? Hold him!"  
  
The creature reluctantly placed its claws on the thrashing figure's arms, trying and failing to hold it down on the ground. The monster had somehow made its way outside, and was now trying to run. It kept falling down, though, not able to find its balance. It screamed in frustration, and the clear crescent moon around its neck was beginning to glow a strange turquoise colour.  
  
The thing made of shadows and nightmares stepped forward, exasperated, and yanked the chain from around its creation's neck. The chain immediately wilted under his evil fingers, and the crescent moon faded back to the dull colour it had been before. The monster on the ground thrashed momentarily, then ceased to struggle. The thing standing above it with the necklace smiled a bit. He had won, yet again. And he could sense one of the other ones, approaching recklessly. The others were still being mislead by his mists; they would likely be lost for days, or until they were dead, whichever came first. He immediately dropped the smile, forcing himself to frown, concentrating on the anger he felt at being delayed, no matter how slightly.  
  
He looked towards the moon. It was almost time. He would rid the necklace of its power, finish perfecting his creature's body, and then the fun part would begin. Oh, how he loved playing with the mind! It was such a complicated thing, and this one's was more complex than most. His new monster's mind was full of death traps; it would take time to unravel. But he had all the time in the world! Well, not quite. His master had demanded to see his new creation as soon as it was completed, and he had told it that it could take some amount of time. His master wasn't quite pleased by that, but no matter. He would definitely be pleased with the results.  
  
He snapped his fingers, and two more creatures carried the now still monster into their master's luxurious tent. He played with the small stone - carved figure in his hands. How could such a small thing be tied to a life such as his monster's? Well, when had unravelled the mysteries of the stone's power, he would tweak it. As long as the stone was whole, so would the body of his monster be. And then he would make the stone unbreakable! And he would keep the stone at all times. Yes, he had it! The stone was the key to controlling his new monster!  
  
But, even so, mind control wasn't always flawless. He would still enjoy himself brainwashing the monster.  
  
He walked back into the tent, grass wilting in his trail.  
  
***  
  
Ooh, nine pages in one night! My fingers are starting to hurt, especially since its about 11:30 PM now. I'll finish this up fast.  
  
Reviewers, I love you! And that means all of you! Thank you!  
  
Today's Wisdom Quote: 'Only two things are infinite, human stupidity and the universe; and I'm not so sure about the universe.'  
  
-Albert Einstein  
  
Today's Revelation: Stop signs are evil. So are brake pedals. And speed limit signs. And moms who think its just plain scary when you drive over 30KPH on a 60KPH road.  
  
Today's Lyrical Quote:  
  
'Are you comfortable and numb?  
  
Did they all succumb to all those lies?  
  
Does it satisfy the greed?  
  
Is it all you need? Is it all you want?  
  
'Cause baby, I'm not that strong.  
  
And I'm Walking Wounded, all alone.  
  
Yeah, baby, I'm not that strong.  
  
And I'm Walking Wounded, all alone;  
  
All alone.'  
  
-From Walking Wounded by The Tea Party  
  
Well, that's all for this week, folks! See ya real soon!  
  
Da da da da da da! Pah-uppy Pah-ower!  
  
-Shawshank *has been watching too much Scooby Doo*  
  
(Notes made after I wrote this chapter:  
  
Wow Melanie! Thank you very, very much! I love repetitive reviewers!!! Also, thanks extended to ???, and believe you me, I'll get over this writer's block ASAP. Thanks for the 'get well card.'  
  
Well, I'm gonna go try to start on the next part now. Thanks everybody!  
  
Oh, and I don't own George of the Jungle. Just makin' that clear.) 


	21. Chapter 20 The Fogbank

Hey, it's Victoria Day! So, some good *can* come out of being a monarchy – ruled country in the distant past! Long weekends rule! 

CHAPTER 20 IS HERE! YAHOO!

-Shawshank

Chapter 20 – The Fogbank

Hunters' eyes pierced the darkness near to the ground, accompanied by a pair of mismatched eyes. They came slowly and silently forward, stalking, completely tuned in to their surroundings.

Tyr and the wolves were getting closer and closer to the camp Navi had said held Link's corpse. Tyr had already communicated with the wolves, and, though they weren't her pack, they agreed to listen to her. She asked them to distract any and all guards while she went in to retrieve the body of her friend. The wolves felt this was a noble cause, and the hatred of evil ran deep in their blood. They bared their yellow teeth in happy grins, and Tyr had no doubt that they would be leaving behind some corpses themselves. 

They had sung to the moon, telling any other packs within hearing of their quest, and asking for help. Three more packs had answered; so Tyr would be going in backed by about twenty wolves. She bared her teeth, knowing that they were just as sharp, if even sharper, than the wolves'. 

They had been held back for several minutes while they waited for their brothers and sisters. When Tyr was sitting, she had felt a probe of sorts – like someone was poking her at the base of her skull. She had abruptly fallen over, her eyes rolling up in her head; memories flashed like vivid nightmares through her head. Two of them she didn't recognize; one she did. That memory was hers, and it was filled with abandonment. She had woken to the warm tongues of wolves caressing her cheeks, licking away the tears she had shed in sleep. She sobbed and took their faces between her hands, making sure they were still there, begging them not to leave her. 

And they were still there, walking towards the camp. Now they were on the edge of the firelight, and Tyr asked them to spread out in a huge circle. She saw their quivering muscles, felt their eagerness to destroy the evil scent that crawled along the ground and invaded their senses. She told them to hold back, and got into position.

Now all they had to do was wait until the time was right.

*** 

Well, that *was* strange. 

"Those weren't just Link's memories, and they certainly weren't Navi's. Kawhin -"

Yes? 

"Must you meddle around in people's heads so much?"

I've found, Princess, that sometimes – actually, most of the time – 'meddling' is the only way you can truly know someone. 

"Ah. Of course."

Shall we continue meddling? 

"Why don't we get out of this fog first?"

It would be more wise to wait until this fog dissipates. It would also be easier than wandering around and getting ourselves more lost than we already are. 

"It's either that or keep meddling. What do you think?"

I'd rather meddle. 

"Me too. But, this time, try to stay out of my head, okay?"

The second memory – was that yours? 

"Well, I don't recognize it, but it must be – Sheik is my alter ego of sorts."

So you *do* keep your own mind when you become Sheik. 

"Yes, but -"

You lied to us! You lied to us all! Why? 

Desperation was in her voice as she answered.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you any more than you already know."

And why not? 

"I just can't. Can we keep meddling, please?"

Fine. You know, I think that last one was Tyr's. 

"Yes, I thought so too."

Do you think she's connected to us somehow? 

"Yes, I believe so."

Hmm. She's alive, then, that's for sure. 

"That's good."

I can feel her now! She must be nearby. Forget meddling, let's find her! 

"Works for me. But -"

What? 

"Can we link one more time? I want to see what happens."

Fine. But I'm making this one quick. 

"Fine by me."

*** 

 { Your new Scholar is one of the most elite in the colony. Don't you dare give your Scholar the inconveniences we have to put up with. }

Yes, Father. 

[ Now, we're doing what's best for you, child. We've paid good money to be sure you are taught by only the best of the best. ]

I know, Mother. 

{ Don't cheek your Mother! Now, she said she would meet you in there. We'll see you when you are a man! }

Goodbye, Father. Goodbye, Mother. 

[ Goodbye, son. We wish you luck. ]

Thank you, Mother. Good luck to you too. 

{ You're the one who needs luck, son. }

My parents strode away, my Father's arm around Mother's shoulders. She was sobbing, leaning into Father's side, looking for comfort. Father's long and piercingly white hair bobbed as he walked, sometimes dipping low enough to brush the ground. Mother's much shorter but equally white hair was slicked back with water to form a flame of sorts at the nape of her neck. I imagined their eyes, knew that Mother's red eyes would be filled with tears, and Father's purple ones would be hard and cold, just like always. Father was never kind anymore. Now that I was seven years old, I was expected to study for most of the rest of my life with a Scholar. I had no such plans. I dreamt of running away, of venturing past those cold iron bars, of seeing green forests and blue skies. I imagined myself standing in the midst of a storm, laughing, while rain fell gently onto my face, the warm summer air smelling of lightning and renewal. I wanted to stand on a mountaintop and look into the misty valleys below, and write of all I saw. I didn't want to ever see my parents again. They didn't love me; they knew it and I knew it. 

Now, though, the huge wooden doors in front of me were the focus of my gaze. They were ornately carved in ancient runes, most of which I couldn't read. The few I could were near the centre of the door, in one long column. Those runes were the beginning of the Prophecy which had haunted my race since its discovery. Our goal through the centuries was to solve the Prophecy and prevent the tragedy before it ever occurred. I didn't really care that much for the Prophecy, even though every child was made to memorize it and repeat it nightly to their parents or Scholar, whichever applied. It was a mess of meaningless puzzles, and besides, it wouldn't come true for centuries! Nowhere in any minds was there any report of the Hero or the One Who Keeps Many Secrets – at least, so the Scholar's Circle reported. Of course, they kept their own agenda. Who knew whether they were telling lies or truth?

( Why would the Scholar's Circle want to keep such news from the people, young one? )

I jerked back in surprise. The slight, lithe woman who had just stepped out of my Scholar's office smiled at me. 

( Young one, you make it easy to read your thoughts. They are buoyed up on your volatile emotions. You must learn to control yourself, and then you can protect your mind from invaders. This is the most useful tool any Sheikah can have. )

I bowed slightly to her. Excuse me, Ma'am. I was just on my way in to meet my Scholar for the first time. I have no practice with blocking intrusions. Forgive me. 

She laughed lightly and looked earnestly into my eyes as she replied. ( Well, now, it's not your fault that you do not know something! Besides, I think you have the basic gist of it now. ) She paused for a moment, in thought. ( Who is your new Scholar, boy? )

I narrowed my eyes at her rude curiosity, but reluctantly sent her the jumble of sensations and pictures that was my new Scholar's signature. She shook her head before I had finished. ( No, no, all of those things are too complex to make any sense of. Those who say they know each other just by receiving those things are liars. Tell me your Scholar's *name*. )

I took a second to stop and stare at this rude *female.* My Father had taught me that, though women tended to be only *slightly* physically superior, men were much stronger mentally, and therefore more valuable to the community. Women were hunters and gatherers of food, no more. However, her bright, laughing orange-yellow eyes enticed me. I answered her, slowly and cautiously.

I believe my Scholar's name is Me'Sorime. In the ancient language, it means, 'Remembers-That-Which-Has-Not-Happened.' Apparently, my Scholar is revered for their Seeing abilities. As I said this last bit, I took on a snootish tone and turned up my nose at this *female*, as my Father had told me to do whenever I wanted to end a conversation. 

She laughed loudly, and my cheeks and neck burned. You mock me, woman. 

She laughed again. ( No, I do not mock you. I see you are still burdened by the old beliefs. Who is your Father? Name, please. )

My Father's name is Phyfus. Why do you care? 

( Ah, Phyfus. An old dry sponge if there ever was one! )

How dare you insult your betters! My attempt to injure her damn female pride only succeeded in making her double over in amusement. She wiped away tears as she answered.

( Oh, this *will* be interesting! At least you still have some hope. Maybe I can change your mind about things. )

Why would you take the time to change my mind, woman? 

She looked into my eyes for as long as she could before she burst out laughing again. I almost found myself laughing with her, but caught myself just in time.

Boy, I *am* your Scholar. I will help you earn your name. 

She backed up against the wall and slid to the floor, holding her stomach with helpless laughter. I stared at her for a few minutes, then, realizing the silliness of the situation, laughed with her. 

We sat in the dusty hallway laughing, and in that moment, we were friends. However, I still wasn't sure about her. After all, she was a woman – but my Father was probably wrong about women, at least about this one. She was witty, she countered my every insult with another; she was like the big Sister I never had. 

As time went on, and I got to know my Scholar better, I realized that my Father *was* wrong. Women made wonderful contributions to the community. Without women, men wouldn't be able to live, and vice versa. Both were necessary to our social structure. Me'Sorime was my best friend for five years. Then, when I was thirteen, she decided that she would try to put all of my staring out the window to good use. We went out into the grounds, but I was still distracted. I knew the grounds like the back of my hand; I hungered for more. So she took me outside the gates.

It was the most amazing thing! Although she made me swear to keep in sight of the gates, other than those restrictions, I could go anywhere I pleased! This concept of *freedom* was wonderful. There were few enough rules, and she encouraged me to do whatever I pleased. No one else had ever done this for me in my entire life. That day, I asked her if I could call her Sister. She said yes, but only where no one could overhear and get me into trouble. I called her Sister all of those two hours we spent outside, and I called her Sister when we went outside every day after. But inside the building, where many minds were constantly listening to each other, I called her Scholar. After all, I didn't want her to lose her position on the Circle just for my own selfish wants.

About a year later, we had made a regular event of going outside of the grounds for a few hours every week or so. She knew that though I greatly enjoyed it, I wanted to see what was beyond the hills surrounding our colony. One day, I stood silently in the doorway to her offices, hiding my presence by completely dampening my emotions and emptying my mind the way she had taught me. She was sitting at a huge wooden desk, seated cross-legged on a rich purple pillow that wasn't nearly as intense as her eyes. Her head was resting in her hand, her elbow propped on the table; her other hand was tracing meaningless patterns on the wood. Me'Sorime was thinking to herself; she had told me she had a bad habit of doing that, but it helped her sort out things. I listened to her thoughts; her emotions were boiling over.

( Oh, boy, what am I going to do with you? You are full of contradictions. One part of you wants to stay until you earn your name; another part wants to leave now, while you still can. One part of you wants to abandon the work that is part of our culture; another part of you hungers only to solve the Prophecies. ) Her entire body jolted suddenly, and her thoughts were abruptly cut off.

Her head swivelled slowly to look over at me in the doorway, her emotions still boiling. I stepped back in shock. Her eyes had rolled up in her head, and tears were running down her face. Me'Sorime got up and walked towards me, staggering, knocking pottery off of her desk. It fell to the floor and shattered. Then I realized what was happening. She was speaking, but not through her mind! It surprised me that I could hear her speak, and recognize it for what it was. I could even start to interpret it! What I could make out worried me.

"Must – can't – hurt – stop it!" She drew in breath so fast I thought she might explode, and then screamed, a high-pitched noise that practically had me jumping out of my skin! She continued walking towards me, arms outstretched, as if possessed by something beyond both of us. Me'Sorime tripped over her own feet and fell face first onto the floor, but kept going towards me, reaching for me with trembling fingers. My breath was short with fear. I knew that if those fingers touched me, something *not right* would happen. But I couldn't let her suffer like this! I froze to the spot, torn between her safety and mine. Finally, I decided that she had more of a right to live, and I slowly reached out and took her hand. I pulled her to her feet, and she collapsed against me; I couldn't hold her up. Her hand was still holding on to mine like a leech holds on to fresh meat. 

I screamed through my mind for someone, anyone! I fell to my knees, Me'Sorime's head falling onto my shoulder. Her arm was around me, but her left hand was still clutching mine. I felt incredible pain in my head; it throbbed, and each time it increased, I got the faintest taste of something else. Finally she let go of my hand and fell to the floor, gasping; her eyes returned to normal. Just before I fell, I saw that her eyes hadn't rolled up; they had misted over with fog so thick it couldn't be seen through. Now that same fog pressed against my eyes, and I knew what the fog was. It was the Mists of Time. Either I was dead, or, against all odds, I was Seeing another time. 

I could only breathe in and breathe out as soared into the air, caught on a thermal, rising up to impossible heights. I poked my head out from behind the bush that had suddenly appeared, and saw something very strange.

A humanoid creature with pain in its eyes was standing in front of a legion of monsters. It held a sword aloft. The entire scene was dark, but I could make out the dark taint on the sword's blade. That sword filled me with fear, but not as much as the thing I noticed next.

I had thought that there were two huge creatures standing just behind the humanoid, but now I saw that the two things were *attached* to the humanoid! They were dark and filled with hate, as was the creature's mind. But, if I reached out, if I prodded, I could sense the tiny speck of light among all of the shadows. 

Now I was in the shadows, with only a speck of light to guide me. I walked towards the light, and what I saw shocked me.

There was a young man on his knees. No, he was not a young man; he was an adult. His face was lined with hurt, his body weighed down with the memories of things no one should be made to go through. He was naked, and upon seeing me, he crouched down to hide his body, whimpering. I tried to smile at him, but found that the darkness around us was weighing down my mouth. I saw that the speck of light was, in fact, a column of brightness; it stretched out to forever when I looked up. I turned back to the man, and noticed that, up close, his body was covered in wounds. The ends of broken bones poked up through his skin, and blood ran in rivulets down his body. I forced back the urge to vomit at the sickening sight, but instead stepped closer, into the centre of the circle of light. He panted and scooted backwards, leaving only his face in the light, to watch me. The light was blinding me; I couldn't see past the circle, even though there wasn't anything to see anyway. 

"How did you get here?"

I jumped and turned back to him. He bared his teeth at me, and, with no small degree of amazement, I saw that his face was completely untouched, perfect as the day he was born. Only his eyes showed what the rest of his body had endured. I pointed to my throat, trying to tell him that I was unable to speak. He sneered at me.

"Oh, so you're dead, too? Welcome to Hell."

I shook my head violently, but he only laughed at me.

"Don't deny it. If you didn't see the Mists, and you died, you're in Hell. I'm in Hell. They won't leave me alone…"

His voice trailed off, and he looked around fearfully. "I tried to find some way out, but all I could get to was this light. It was always in front of me. But if I don't touch the light, something happens to me…"

I heard laughter in unnaturally deep voices surround us. The hardness in his face fell away, and he spoke quickly.

"Get away from here, fast. They're coming. Go!"

To my surprise, I began floating upwards. When I looked back down, I was above the thick layer of darkness. I could see many small beings surrounding him, but I couldn't call out a warning. His unearthly screams were the last thing I heard before the light swallowed me.

*** 

\ I think he's coming around now. Sit up, boy. \

| What happened? |

I don't – oh, my head – know, sir. 

( Let me through! I'm the boy's Scholar, let me *through*!)

I watched through blurry eyes as Me'Sorime pushed angrily through the crowd of Sheikah. She attempted to shoo the crowd out of the room, saying that I needed space to breathe; only the Forward of the Scholar's Circle stayed. The rest shuffled out, if a little reluctantly. The Forward sat down on one of the many over-stuffed cushions, and I knew he was opening his mind to listen to our conversation. Thank goodness Me'Sorime didn't block the Forward out of our conversation!

( What were you thinking, child? Why did you touch me? )

You reached for me, Scholar. 

( Are you all right? )

What I Saw was…disturbing, Scholar. 

( I am not surprised. When the Sight comes to me, it is strong, and painful. What did you see, boy? )

I saw…an army. The Forward drew in his breath, panicking. I decided to pretend the Forward wasn't there.

It was scary, Scholar. A man – no, a humanoid – was standing before a horde of monsters. He was holding a tainted sword aloft, and I could feel the hatred rolling off of him. I looked deeper, and fell into the shadows of his mind. There was a speck of light, and I walked towards it. 

I paused and looked at the Forward, not wanting the highest positioned person in our society to hear of the nightmare I had gone through.

( Look at me, Apprentice. ) I looked at Me'Sorime. She only used my title when she had to.

( Are you afraid of what happened? ) I started nodding before she finished communicating. ( Then you must tell us what happened. Only then can we help you to overcome your fears. )

I know, but…it is hard. 

( I feel your fear. If I told you some of the things I have Seen in the past, you would be afraid to sleep at night. )

I smiled at her a bit, teasing. Are you afraid to sleep at night, Scholar? 

She gazed at me, her fiery eyes piercing holes in me with their seriousness. ( Yes, I am very afraid to sleep at night for fear I would wake in the midst of a vision. Now, tell us. What was in the light? )

I sighed and continued, the memory fading even as I spoke. 

Well, it's hard to remember, but I think there was a – a man. Yes, there was a man! He was haunted – no, he was…broken…he frightened me, Scholar! He told me I was in Hell. Then the demons came, and I floated up, above, and…I can't remember anymore. I can't remember! 

She patted my shoulder when small tears pushed out from under my closed eyelids. I peeked up at her; she was staring into the Forward's eyes, her hand still on my shoulder. Even as I watched, she blushed slightly and quickly removed it. I knew that they were in conversation, but when I tried to listen in, Me'Sorime viciously blocked me. Finally, what seemed hours later, she turned to me.

( Apprentice. The Scholar's Circle is…surprised by my teaching methods. They agree that you have a high degree of control over your mind, and you are very powerful mentally. They wish for you to keep the watch for a few hours every week, under guidance. Do you agree to this? ) I nodded eagerly, wondering why she looked so sombre. After all, to be allowed to keep the watch, even if only for a few hours every week, was a high honour! Few apprentices even got to *see* the inside of the tower, let alone be able to use the tools inside. We both nodded to the Forward, who left Me'Sorime's chambers. She turned to me quickly.

( I will now say what I could not before the Forward. Boy, they want you to keep watch from high noon to evening on the sixth day. )

I looked at her, confused. But, Scholar, that is the time when you take me outside, beyond the gates! 

( I know, child. They wish for me to stop taking you outside. They believe it is a bad influence. Also, you will not always be supervised by me while you're in the tower. )

What!? But the law says that only a Scholar can assist their student in learning the ways of the mind! 

( I know, boy. They want to keep you away from me. They feel I will spoil your potential with my 'strange ways'. Child, the time has come for you to leave. )  
What? Now? 

( No, not *now*! In a few weeks time, you must go. We will make plans. But, for now, you must play along. Act the willing student. Do you understand? Also, I regret to say it, but it must be said. You must never call me Sister again. ) She sighed. ( It is too dangerous, now that you must leave. )

Yes, Scholar. I understand. 

*** 

I sat on the topmost point of the tower, relishing the beautiful sunset for a few moments before I had to return to earth. The tower was much higher than the huge communal house the colony shared, and sitting on the top of it felt like flying to me. It added to the effect when the wind was blowing; the wind blew through the thin material of my skin - tight jumpsuit. I stared down at my arm, my eyes following the familiar deep blue and purple patterns, outlined by white. I ran my hand absently over the neckline of my shirt, which dipped just below the collarbone. My spiky white hair was left free to blow in the wind, and the ends of my hair just tickled my jaw. The wind whistled around my long, sensitive ears, making me smile a bit. I watched the sun sink below the hills, at peace for a while. I was now fourteen years old, and I would earn my name tomorrow. Instead of being called by the jumble of memories and feelings my parents had formed for me, I would have an actual *name*! I was happy.

In recent weeks, I had found it harder and harder to slip into the crisp pool of concentration, and this made me afraid. Would I still be able to pass the rigorous tests and earn my name? I wondered if I would be able to concentrate enough to get through the trials? Thoughts of escape had been weighing more and more heavily on my mind in the past few days. Would I be able to remember every verse of the Prophecies, be able to lift whatever the Circle asked of me with my mind? Would I be able to block my thoughts from the Circle, be able to listen in on a conversation? Would I be able to do all of these things without breaking a sweat, as was expected of me? I wasn't sure. 

~ Deep thinking, young one? ~

It was the Forward. He stood beside me, following my gaze into the sun.

~ Ah, yes. The death of a new day leads to the birth of another. Tomorrow is your day of naming, is it not? ~

Yes, sir. 

~ There is no need to be so formal. Please, call me Forward. It sounds more…friendly. ~

  Yes, Forward. 

~ You have a question for me. Please, ask it. ~

I looked up at him, considering.

I was wondering about what's out there. I mean, there must be something beyond the colony, even if it's only an endless bog. Have you ever been out there, Forward? 

~ Believe it or not, I have. ~ His eyes were misted with far – off memories, and his gaze, along with mine, was centered on the distant horizon. ~ Normally I would not answer your question, but, seeing as tomorrow is your day of naming, and you will be deciding your life, I don't see why not. ~ He paused, and a chill breeze swept over my skin, making me shiver.

~ It's an amazing world out there, boy. There is so much *life*, so many things to see, so many stories to hear! But there are many people who would enjoy nothing more than to take all you have, use you, and throw you in the dust when they've finished. Many people are nothing more than cruel robbers; it is dangerous to travel alone, even if you are an accomplished fighter with a weapon. They form gangs to steal from you; they wait by the side of the road for innocents to come walking by. ~

How do they survive? 

He sighed and closed his eyes. ~ They don't, boy. They just don't. Soon, they will all be gone because of their own foolishness. We will be the only ones left. ~

How will the world go on? 

~ It will go on as it has continued before the beginning of time. The wilds will return, and the legends of old will return to us. All will be pure again. ~

How could it be pure if we still remain? 

He stared at me with angry fire in his eyes. ~ We *are* pure, boy! We follow the old ways! ~

I looked down at my feet, chastened. Oh. 

He exhaled his exasperation and sat beside me, being careful not to touch me. Touch was a thing reserved for family and mates.

~ You still have much to learn, child. But you are learning. ~

Thank you, sir. 

Hardness seemed to sweep over his eyes as he looked over me. He knew that I had refused to use his proper title for a reason.

~ Well. It seems you still have some spunk. We will soon bend you to the old ways. ~

He chuckled to himself and walked gracefully down the stairs, leaving me alone with my mutinous thoughts. I shuddered and pulled my knees into my chest, curling my arms around myself. His tone of voice wasn't very comforting.

I knew then that I couldn't stay any longer. I nodded to myself, decided, and leapt off of the edge of the tower. I let myself fall, spreading my arms wide and catching air like a small albino bird. I smiled gradually to myself, then abruptly let my body jerk to a halt before I hit the ground. My feet gradually touched down onto the grass, and I let my hands fall too, landing like a feline. I laughed quietly and shrugged off my heavy chains as I padded silently into the ancient compound that was no longer my home.

*** 

"I thought you said you were going to make this one short!"

Well, apparently my memories are a bit more vivid than yours. 

"Was that an insult?" Zelda advanced on Kawhin, her eyes ablaze with anger. Kawhin was relieved, until he saw that, behind the mist of rage, the deadness was still settling on her heart. He gulped and backed off.

No, it was just a statement of fact! Zelda – She sighed and dropped to the ground, and Kawhin could almost see the laughing ghoul of depression weighing down on her heavy shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I just feel like I'm losing it lately or something."

Yeah, I think I know what you mean. 

"How could *you* know what I mean? You're a Sheikah! You *don't* FEEL!"

Her voice cracked in hysteria, and her golden hair pooled about her as she laid tiredly on the ground. She curled up into as small of a ball as she could, tucking her head into her stomach and weeping. Kawhin reached out for her, but stilled his hand when her shoulders began shaking. She seemed to droop, like all of the happiness was draining out of her body and into the grass, like an old and leaking cup, too tired to be of use any longer. Kawhin sat on the grass and opened his mind.

He felt all of it. The leaves, the sky, the clouds, the sun; hell, he could even feel the small insects zipping around, creating tiny air currents. But most of all, looming over their heads, was the fog. He could feel it surrounding them, hear it laughing; he could sense that it was herding them like wild animals. Unconsciously, he ground his teeth together. He hated this feeling of helplessness! All they could do was wait for the fog to part and show them where to go. There was something odd about the mists – something he didn't like. Something that reminded him all too much of the vision passed to him by Me'Sorime…

His eyes flew open and he bolted upright, his breath jumping in his lungs. Was that – no, it couldn't have been. And yet, the sensation was so strong, and it reminded him of something else he had felt once, a long time ago; that little stinging pain he had felt when Me'Sorime had told him not to call her Sister any longer. It was hurt. Not physical hurt, but emotional and spiritual hurt. He sobbed and ran blindly into the mists, ignoring Zelda where she lay on the ground.

"And just where do you think *you're* going, short stuff?"

Kawhin staggered sideways to avoid a fallen, mossy log, only to trip over a huge protruding root. He struggled to get up, his whole body shaking with his panic. He found that he couldn't control or coordinate his muscles, and his wobbling arms collapsed underneath him. His head fell to the ground, and his breath choked in his throat. Navi settled down beside his head, sitting on the root. If he squinted a bit, he could just see her crossing her legs and tossing her hair defiantly. 

"What do you think you're doing? You left Zelda all by herself back there! She's coming this way even as we speak, so I'll make this fast." Navi paused, glancing around cautiously. "Don't you *ever* leave her alone again! She's *completely* unstable! You don't know what might happen! Get it?"

Got it. 

"Good. Now, shut up. I can hear her crashing along. Goddesses, you Hylians are loud!"

Zelda came bursting in from the barrier of leaves and fog, panting and out of breath. "Kawhin – why – you – running?"

I felt something bad. I have to go to it! 

"Whoa there, hold on to your jumpsuit. Why the hell would you want to go *towards* something bad?"

He looked at Navi and Zelda, who was doubled up, completely winded. Fear was alight in his eyes, and tear streaks were plain on his cheeks. 

You don't understand. It's - He looked at them both again, unsure. It's Tyr… 

"What about Tyr? Did you find her?" Evidently Zelda had her breath back. 

Yes. But I'm not sure. She was hurting… 

"Let's find her. Lead the way, Shadow Man." Navi was flitting around his head, ready to go. Zelda, though, hung back, hesitant.

"I don't know, Navi. Kawhin said something bad was happening…"

"All the more reason to find her!" Navi's aura tinted red, then faded into a deeper blue than usual. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to lose another one. You with me?" Kawhin scrubbed his eyes and nodded, and Zelda's eyes lit up with temporary determination. Kawhin stepped around a huge boulder that had suddenly loomed up out of the mists, and the others followed, blinking furiously. The afternoon light flooded over them, and they stood in stunned silence. Navi, the first to regain her sight, cursed softly and hid her face in Zelda's hair. Kawhin stared for a few seconds, then ran back into the forest. The stomach – turning sounds of vomiting carried to Zelda, who was still standing on the edge of the giant field, the lingering mists grabbing at the hem of her skirt. She pulled free of the clinging fingers and took two more steps forwards, before falling onto her knees in shock. The deadness settled over her again, and she could not find the energy to even weep.

They had found Tyr. 

*** 

Ooh, cliffhanger! I decided I didn't have enough of those, so I put one in here. I also decided that putting in little 'Upcoming Chapters' thingies at the bottom is more challenging to do than quoting old people, so here you go. Don't worry, I'm still going with the songs and stuff! I'm having way too much fun with that to quit now!

I AM VERY VERY SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG TO PUT UP! I WAS LACKING IN MOTIVATION!! Anyway, continuing on.

Oh, one last thing. I got an invite from GameMaster Zero to join some web forum for gamers. Apparently they *really* like my fanfics or something. Anyway, the whole site is basically one huge message board, so if you want to talk to some other gamers, check it out! 

In The NEXT Chapter: We go through a time loop of sorts and find out what happened when we were reliving Kawhin's memory. That's all I can say without giving the whole chappie away!

Today's Proverb: Don't get caught with your hand in the cookie jar. (Okay, maybe that's not a proverb, but too bad!)

Today's Wisdom From Me: Changing the oil in a car is a lot easier than you think. Trust me. It really is. 

Today's Lyrical Quote:

C'mon, hold my hand - I wanna contact the livin';

Not sure I understand this road I've been given.

I sit and talk to God, but He just laughs at my plans.

My head speaks a language - I don't understand it.

I just wanna Feel real love, Feel the home that I live in;

'Cause I got too much life, runnin' through my veins, going to waste.

-From Feel by Robbie Williams

That's all folks! Please R&R!

-Shawshank

            Also, I was playing around with formatting and saving my story as a web page in this chapter; let me know if you like the new format or the old format better. 


	22. Chapter 21 Urian

Well, I'm back. It's the weekend, and I'm bored out of my mind, so I'm working on this, even though I don't exactly want to. Oh well, I figure I'll enjoy it once I get typing. Anyway, enough of my rambling: here's the next chapter! Thanks to any and all reviewers! Also, make sure you check out the special, probably one-time offer at the bottom! 

-Shawshank

Chapter 21 - Urian

"What is this?"

"I - I'm not sure, sir. It looks like a Hylian..."

"Bring it into the firelight. I want to see it."

The winged skeleton shrugged and wrapped its skinless fingers around what it figured was the Hylian's ankle. It dragged it into the circle of cold light in short, hard tugs. When it saw the Hylian's face, it recoiled and dropped the ankle it had held, only then noticing that the ankle was coated in a thick layer of green scales. It hissed in surprise, and backed out of the light before its master took his wrath out on it. The man with the tattooed forehead stepped closer, nudging the small female on the ground with his foot. 

He had never seen one before, but he had heard of them. They were the Maglar, half-breeds. Most of the Maglar simply had one parent of one race and the other of another; however, a rare few were cursed, slowly transforming into another creature. These rare few Maglar were legendary, said to be extremely cunning and abnormally strong during the process of transforming; when they actually turned into the creature they were becoming, a process that could take thousands of years, they were many times as wise and more powerful than the true creatures. This one was obviously cursed, slowly becoming a dragon. 

The dragon Maglar were all but extinct; few dragons remained to curse others into becoming like them. Of all of the different possible Maglar, the dragon was the slowest and most painful process. However, when the Maglar became dragon, they could cast fear into the hearts of their enemies like no other. Maybe this one could be used for his purposes...certainly a thought to be entertained. He smirked to himself, and beckoned to the cowering skeleton.

"Go, quickly. Bring my creation." His eyes hooded over when the creature with wings cowered. "Go, before I kill you myself." It squeaked and ran off into the night.

He talked to the unconscious Maglar on the ground, not caring if he was overheard. "Well, my little Maglar, what secrets do you hide? Will you remain loyal to your friend, or will you save yourself? We will see, little Maglar. We will see." 

A deep panting was heard in the shadows, intermingling with the sweet ringing of metal on metal. His creature roared, trying to break free from the chains; they squealed under the strain, creaking like old rusted door hinges. The tattooed man smiled a bit. 

"Well now, my creature, what ails you? Do you wish to be freed? Can I trust you not to destroy me?"

The thing in the shadows forcibly calmed it's breathing, nodding to its master. He was afraid that, during his experiments, he had accidentally rendered it unable to speak; either that, or it did not wish to speak yet. Either way, it didn't matter. It would fulfill its purpose soon.

"I will trust you, then. You, set him free! All of you stand back, unless you have a death wish to be fulfilled. Step into the light."

It angrily tore the manacles from its neck and waist, ripping the thick metal with little effort, sending the cowering skeleton beside it flying through the air. Its whole body trembled with nervous energy, and its muscles quivered as it stepped into the light. The stars gleamed overhead, along with the many moons. It threw back its head and howled its joy to the skies, then clenched its jaw, holding its head proudly as it looked at its creator. 

Huge, white-feathered wings spread in an arc behind it, stretching out into the night; they glowed with a faint, icy blue light. The faint glow was somehow caught in the creature's eyes, and they burned through the night, two unnaturally bright blue rings of colour. It walked slowly into the dim circle of light, knowing that the mere sight of it caused ice to race through the veins of the creatures standing in a loose ring outside of the light. Its sword hung at its hip; there was no room for the blade on its back any longer. It rested its hand on the engraved scabbard, its gaze meeting that of its master's. He smiled cruelly as he saw, for the first time, the changes he had brought about in it. 

"Well, Urian, how do you feel?"

It bared its sharpened teeth in reply, forming a primal sort of smirk. The tattooed man had not been able to completely rid his creation of its originally blue eyes; instead, he had settled for dying its eyes entirely black, with only the last edges of the pupils outlined by glowing ice blue rings. It was a much more frightening effect than just plain black, and its eyes were pleasing to look at, besides. Its torso was bare, and a pair of loose - fitting, black pants rested snugly on its hips. A tattoo of a huge, screaming raven spread its wings over the top half of its chest, and two thick snakes wound their ways up its arms. On the palms of its hands, tiny, ancient Runes were carved; on the left palm, the word Blood, and on the right palm, Wrath. On its muscular stomach, many links of chain wrapped around it formed a magical and physical way of controlling the creature. To top off the layers of chains, a huge, old, intricately carved padlock bolted the metal links together nearby the creature's belly button. 

He walked around his creation, appraising it. A tiny crescent moon was just barley visible through the short hairs on the back of its neck. This was also a way of controlling it; the moon was for mental control, the tattooed chains for physical. He wore the carved moon pendant as a last chance to keep control over his creation.

Over its shoulder blades, more Runes had been inscribed, stating its name and rank. They read, 'General Urian, Second - In - Command of All Forces Under Rule of Yehrutte.' The tattoos on his legs could not be seen because of the pants, but he knew there were many sharp lightning bolts and drops of rain on the left leg, and a Hylian male and a black panther wrestled on its right left. On the tops of its feet, small knives were tattooed; on the bottom of its feet, a branch covered in sharp thorns twisted its way from its toes to its heels. 

He frowned as he rounded Urian again and saw the Triforce marks on the backs of its hands. He had tried many times to remove them, or tattoo over them; however, they refused to vanish. So, he had enforced the lines with his own ink, adding in small serpents that wrapped themselves through the small triangles in endless tangles. When he looked at its face again, he smiled just a bit in pleasure. He really had to stop doing that.

Two creatures took up fighting stances on either side of its face. On the right side, a winged Stalfos, armed with sword and shield, leaped forwards. It was a large enough tattoo to cover Urian's entire right cheek and the right side of his neck; the Stalfos' feet rested on its collarbone. A pouncing Wolfos, again with its back paws planted on Urian's collarbone, held its front paws out to the edge of Urian's jaw, snarling as the wind blew back its mangy fur. Between the creatures' feet, a bead of fire ate up the part of its neck that was not occupied by Wolfos or Stalfos. On its forehead, between drawn up eyebrows, a thick - stemmed, wilting rose drooped over its eyes, the fallen petals pooling over his left eyebrow. 

All of the tattoos were drawn in black, detailed and covering every inch of skin visible. What wasn't visible from the surface was that the tattoos were actually connected to Urian's hidden pocket of magic; when it called up its power, the tattoos would enhance it. 

Yehrutte, the man with the all - Seeing Eye tattooed on his forehead, beckoned to his creation. It walked forward proudly, folding its wings slightly so as not to get them in the fire... although they wouldn't burn anyway. It looked down with curious eyes at the small female on the ground before it. 

"This is a dragon Maglar. She was found her, unconscious. Do you wish to kill her, or do you want me to brainwash her, so that she might fight alongside you? I am giving this choice to you." This was merely a test - a test that he was sure Urian would pass. After all, he had left no part of the boy Link's mind untainted, giving the creature Urian complete control over Link's body and magic, and himself ownership of what had been Link's mind. Link's spirit had been completely eradicated from the corpse, he was sure of it. 

The ice blue rings on Urian's eyes glowed as it stared down at the short but slender woman. It bent down and sniffed her, narrowing its eyes. It let its head hang for a few moments, then, shaking itself, it looked up at Yehrutte. 

"She smells of... something familiar. It is a very faint scent, but it is there. I want whatever smells like that."

Yehrutte squinted into Urian's eyes. "Whatever smells like this female?"

Urian bared its teeth. "NO!" It stopped, calming itself. "No. I want whatever smells like... I can't describe it. I don't know..." It growled aloud in frustration, and the entire horde, which had crept closer to hear its soft words, leapt back as one body.

"The scent does not belong to this female. It belongs to something else - something alive, I know that much. I need to know what that smell belongs to. I will kill her if she doesn't tell me... if she does, I may consider sparing her."

It stood up and roughly yanked one of the furry humanoids into the light by its fur. "You. Wake her. Now." The creature, trembling, nudged the woman with a claw on its mutilated foot. Urian angrily pushed it back into the shadows, and solved the problem itself.

"HEY YOU! FEMALE! WAKE UP!"

She opened her eyes with a start, holding her head in both hands and blinking hard. She saw Yehrutte's face first, and she sneered at him. "What the HELL are *you* doing here, scum? I can feel the evil radiating off of you. Get out of my wilds!"

He smirked at her. "Your wilds, hmm? Well, you can think whatever you want to. You can also decide if you live or die. There's someone who wants to talk to you."

Urian took her jaw in its right hand, not caring that bruises were blossoming on her fair skin. It stared savagely into her eyes, and snarled, "Tell me whom you have come in contact with in the last two days. Now, before I kill you." 

Tyr was unable to see Urian, who had moved into the shadows as she awoke. All she could make out was a shadow looming over her.

"Why should I? Give me one good reason, scum."

"I will kill you if you don't. Speak."

"Why do you want to know? I might tell you if you tell me. Answer for an answer, you get me?"

"Fine. I want to know because I am searching for the owner of the smell on your clothing. Now, tell me. Whom have you come in contact with in the last two days?"

Tyr tried to pry its fingers off of her jaw unsuccessfully. She wriggled around on the ground, but Urian's grip was steady, and it didn't faze him one bit.

"An answer for an answer, you said it yourself. If you answer, I will kill you quickly. If not... well, let's just say that the horde will have fresh meat before we move on."

Her eyes widened, and tears leaked out of her human eye as its grip tightened mercilessly. "NO!" She quickly caught herself. "Kill me any way you want, but I have one last request."

"And what would that be, female?"

"Let me see the body of my friend. I want to... pay my last respects, I guess." 

It laughed at her, the horde obediently laughing along. Yehrutte stood with his arms crossed over his chest, smiling. He knew what was coming.

"You want to see the body of your *friend*? Well, I will grant you that wish. And then I will kill you in whatever way I please." The fire was slowly burning down, and Tyr could just make out the glowing blue rings of its eyes and the light reflecting off of its sharpened teeth. A shiver crawled up her spine, but she gulped it down, waiting. Urian let go of her chin, and she scooted away from it, rubbing her tender jaw carefully. It walked part way into the light, letting the fire illuminate the most of its body, but not its face. She saw it grin again. 

"Well. You want to see your friend." Its voice trailed off thoughtfully. "Your friend, hmm?"

Suddenly, it leaped high into the air, landing so that it was invading her personal space, its stolen face stuck right in hers. It grinned as she froze in horror.

"You've found your *friend*." It laughed and poked a thumb into its chest. "Me. Hate to break it to you, but the Linky - boy you know is gone. Now, it's time to die." 

It laughed maniacally as her frantic screaming rang through the still night air. The bats swooped overhead, unaware of what was happening below them. After all, they had insects to catch. So, all creatures within hearing turned a deaf ear to the pleads for help, the cursing, and the quiet, despaired sobbing.

*** 

Tyr hated herself for being so afraid. Maybe if it hadn't been Link who was laughing in her face, orally forming plans to destroy her, she would have been able to hold her own. 

Now, as Link - no, Urian - took a page out of the highly unpopular, ancient Bible, she was very afraid. The Bible had been an interesting read, which was for sure - long, but interesting. Especially the details of how the public had put Jesus Christ to death. They had crucified him, attached his arms to the cross so His lungs would eventually collapse, but not in the ordinary fashion. They had not attached his arms and legs to the cross using lengths of rope. They were too cruel for that.

Instead, they had *nailed* him to the cross - through both of His wrists, and through His ankles, crossed over one another near the bottom of the cross. It had taken three days for Him to die; and at the last second, He called out words that still haunted her to this day. She decided that before she died, she would also cry out those words, so that Urian would have something to take with it. 

Now, though, she merely tried to avoid inhaling the smell of Urian's breath, which reminded her of rotting flesh. It settled the first huge, rusty nail over her wrist and raised the hammer, watching her, gauging her reaction. 

She tensed her entire body and waited for the excruciating pain to come, closing her suddenly tear-filled eyes. Enough adrenalin flowed through her veins to make her shake, and she drew in her breath sharply, gasping.   
Urian grunted and she just barely managed to avoid crying out. She waited with indescribable apprehension for the sickening sound of metal going through flesh, waited for the first hint of the worst and last pain she would ever feel in her life... and never experienced it. She opened her eyes, surprised, and opened her mouth to ask what the hell was going on. 

Then the pain came, and through the haze of mind - numbing agony, she could still hear Urian laughing.

*** 

It walked towards her carrying a brightly burning torch, smiling up at her through the flickering light. Dawn was near. Many bundles of dry prairie grass had been placed below her feet, and some of the grass was stained with her blood. She had given up screaming, and was floating on the edge of unconsciousness from the pain and blood loss. She looked on drunkenly as it threw the torch into the piles of grass, then mounted a horse that had been painted black, but still had a white mane and tail. She sighed and let her head roll back, watching the whole crowd of them ride away, Yehrutte and Urian in front, laughing as if sharing some private joke. Tyr stared down at the burning grass, wondering why it was taking so long for her skin to become blistered and burned. 

Tyr breathed in deeply, remembering her promise to herself. Her voice almost caught on a sob, but it broke free in time.

"MY GOD, MY GOD! WHY HAVE YOU ABANDONED ME?"

The entire horde had stopped, and Urian rode back towards her a little ways, watching her. She stared straight into its piercing gaze, wanting it to know that she would die because of it. Not that it would care, anyway. She breathed again, feeling the wood shiver as flames ate it away.

"FORGIVE THEM, FATHER, FOR THEY KNOW NOT WHAT THEY DO!" She screamed out the last words, knowing that she was beyond all hope. Tyr gazed at Urian, making an almost fatal mistake. She thought she knew what she would see - she knew that it would be laughing at her, then it would turn and ride off before the sun rose. 

Instead, it stared at her until she was engulfed in flames, and the light in its eyes was troubled, not triumphant. Tyr screamed incomprehensible words at it, willing it to despise her. Instead, it merely turned and rode slowly away, its shoulders drooping. 

Something had changed.

*** 

The flames suddenly burst up around her, and she squirmed, trying one last time to break free. She was still stuck. So she waited to die.

The haze on her vision increased, and, amazingly, she was still not in pain. Maybe she was beyond the point of feeling discomfort? Either way, the fire was now so hot that the iron lengths through her wrists were melting, becoming part of her skin. They were also effectively sealing up the wounds. She spared a bit of effort to yank her feet apart; if she survived this somehow, she didn't want to hop around with her ankles crossed for the rest of her life. Her stomach sank, and she muttered out a small, "Uh oh," before she hit the ground hard, winded. She waited a few moments and looked back at the burning cross. It was tipping slightly, at least it looked like it was. She wasn't really sure of anything anymore... her head dropped onto the hard ground as she lost consciousness, and the burning cross continued to lean towards her. A few minutes later, it crashed over her limp body, engulfing her in flames. 

*** 

That one was kind of short compared to the rest of them lately, but it told what I wanted to be told. Besides, I put this one up faster than the other ones, so don't complain! 

Anyway, I would like to extend many, many thanks to my reviewers; I'm sorry I can't name you, but I don't have access to the internet at the moment, and my computer that *does* have the internet won't even read this type of file any more. God, I hate old technology... anyway, ???, I know you were among the reviewers - thank you again! Yes, I fully intend to work at my own pace.

Hey, you guys - I have 52 reviews for my story at this point in time! Holy cow! Anyway, I'd just like to look back and thank everybody who ever reviewed, and people who have been following this story since I first put it up. How long ago was that now? A year or so? I don't know. Whatever. So, Reviewers, I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!!! Even if I kinda tend to forget your names all the time... sorry about that. 

Anyway, finals are coming up in about a week or so! I'm kind of freaking out, so cut me some cheese with the chapters. 

Also, any Christians out there may have noticed the reference to the Bible in this chapter - I'm a Christian, so I'm a little biased with this stuff. If anyone doesn't know the story and wants to, or knows the story and just wants to hear my 'modern' version of it, feel free to email me or whatever and I'll fill you in on the Christian scene type thing. Darkdragon088, I'm excluding you from this offer unless someone else asks. I'm not going to retell the story of Jesus' death just for you - you know it already! ANYway...

In The NEXT Chapter: Kawhin and Zelda find Tyr's body. Meanwhile, Urian continues on its quest, but not without some difficulties...

Today's Proverb: If you had everything in the world you wanted, you wouldn't have enough room to keep it.

Today's Wisdom From Me: Dreams can have a big impact on how your day goes. I had a really vivid dream last night, and I was depressed for the whole day...

Today's Lyrical Quote:

Movin' all around, screaming of the ups and downs;

Illusion manifested in perpetual sounds,

The wheels go 'round, and the sunset creeps behind streetlamps,

Chain - link and concrete.

A little piece of paper with a picture drawn,

Floats on down the street, 'till the wind is gone.

And the memory now is like the picture was then,

When the paper's crumpled up, it can't be perfect again.

-From Forgotten by Linkin Park

Well, until next time... That's all, folks!

-Shawshank


	23. Chapter 22 What Happened Then

Nothing much to say. Thanks to reviewers!

Oh, yes, and check out this exclusive offer, available to anybody who's reading this…(so I guess it's not exactly exclusive, but oh well!)

FOR ANYBODY WHO DIDN'T REALLY *GET* THE WHOLE CRUCIFIXTION THING AND THE YELLING OF THE STUFF BEFORE TYR DIED: I am willing to rewrite a shortened, modern version of the telling of the death of Jesus Christ, just for you guys. And for anybody out there who's, like, devout and stuff, relax, dude! I am *not* making fun of the death of Jesus. He was a great guy! He brought reform to the ancient world! (Reforrrrrrrrrrrrrrrm party! That's making fun of that Canadian politician guy, not Jesus!) Anyway, it's a pretty complex story, so, to fully understand it, if anyone asks me, I will put together a brief – ish summarization. I'm only going to offer this for maybe one or two more chapters, so get it while it's hot!

-Shawshank

Chapter 22 – What Happened Then (Or, The Blue, PLAID Pyjamas)

The lovely creature in his arms smiled up at him, and he felt his mouth contort in return. The golden light filtering through the many, huge windows on all four walls of the corridor shone through her hair, enhancing its already golden colour. She was wearing a beautiful, sky blue dress that swirled around his legs with every step. A slight breeze ruffled his loose hair, and she giggled and ran her long, bare fingers through it. He grinned down at her, and she sighed, settling her head under his chin. He held her closer, and they waltzed further down the hall, turning slowly and shuffling in no particular direction. 

He closed his eyes and took her hand in his, holding it to his chest and squeezing it tightly. He couldn't remember how he had lived before he had met her. She had just appeared before him, a fallen angel out of the blue. He didn't want anything else. She gazed up at him and fluttered her eyelashes, smiling with love in her eyes. He bent down to kiss her… and she ripped herself out of his grasp, her silent screams lost in the old, still air of the room. She stumbled backwards, trying to escape. Shocked and hurt, his gaze happened to fall upon one of the many mirrors in the long hall. 

Something was happening to him. Wings were sprouting from his back, and black lines were crawling under his skin, forming blurry patterns. He stared into his own eyes, and watched as they darkened, leaving only blue rings around the edges of where his irises had once been. He gawked at his own misty reflection (A/N: Think when Link first sees Ganon's Castle), and in the exact moment that all light went out of the skies, his reflection sharpened. The lines were tattoos, covering every part of him! He gasped and turned back to the suddenly unknown woman, feeling himself slipping even as he walked to her, holding out his hands, begging for her acceptance. She screamed again, and this time he heard it; the piercing noise rung through his head and in his ears.

Something deep within him broke loose, and the sheltered, fuzz – brained fool that he had thought he was vanished like smoke on the wind. The demon that had been inside him all along reared its massive head, and the metamorphosis was finished. *He* was finished. She could never love a monster, not like she had loved him before. It was the end of things, the end of everything he had held dear. Yes, it was even the end of her, for she teetered on the edge of the floor, falling backwards out of the arched, glassless window. He ran to her, tried to take her back – but it was too late. Even as he watched, she fell, hands outstretched, into the waiting mouths of the gigantic monsters waiting in the deep, shadowed valley below. He raised his now mutated head to the skies and screamed, screamed so loud that thunder answered back and people ran from the sound, covering their ears. His pain radiated from him, affecting the very land; plants wilted, trees were felled by some invisible force. Rivers ran away from the sea, and soon the oceans were dry. The Earth had taken back her water, finally fed up with the people treating it as badly as they did. With no room for it in the middle of the Earth, fire erupted from the deep places of the world, fire and shadows the like of which the world had never seen.

He swore revenge against that which had taken her away from him, and with that promise, all the lands in the world came to know War in all his anger and terror. With that promise, he dedicated the rest of his short days to finding and destroying that which had freed the demon within him. 

With that promise, he began the long and perilous quest to destroy himself. 

His tattoos began to glow as he walked through the mirror with familiar Runes engraved on the wall above it. 

*** 

Yehrutte sat bolt upright, then sighed, recognizing the loud and sudden noise for what it was. He angrily threw a robe on over his warm pyjamas (A/N: Yes, even bad guys have pyjamas! I like pyjamas! Don't diss pyjamas! I could probably rave on about pyjamas for another two minutes – kind of like Justin could rave on about colour – but I'm sure you're thinking "Just shut up and write the story!" That's what my muse is thinking too, so I better get going before she decides to whack me on the head with something heavy and - *OUCH*! Anyway, I'll put the first part here in case you lost track.) He angrily threw a robe on over his warm (A/N: Plaid!) pyjamas and stalked out of his private tent, paying no mind to the guards gambling around the fire, although one nearly fell into the flames when it saw him speed walk by. The robe flew back with the speed of his passage, and a foolish guard burst out laughing at the sight of his blue, plaid ( A/N: I told you! PLAID!) pyjamas. He snarled and killed the idiot with a passing glance, then merely continued on his way, annoying the extremely subdued titters around him. As he got closer to Urian's tent, the sounds were louder ( A/N: You sick – minded people! Remember, I don't do *that* in my writing!), and all of the guards but the ones he had threatened with death had taken off long before. Not that he minded, let alone noticed. He had cast a powerful spell over the entire group, excluding himself and Urian; if any of the mindless fools deserted, they would die a very painful death the second they took a step out of the large circle of dead grass that always resulted from their campsites. He hadn't told any of them, and he didn't really care to, either. They could find out for themselves how traitors to the true Master suffered.

He swept aside the tent flap with one hand, poking his head into the darkness and wincing as loud shouting assaulted his ears. He snapped his fingers and lit the candles that had been set up all around, going to the bed and shaking his creature.

"Urian! Wake up! URIAN!"

The monster's eyes snapped open, and it flung Yehrutte's hand off of its shoulder, breathing heavily. When it spoke a few moments later, after catching its breath, its voice was raw. 

"Do not touch me ever again. I do not like to be touched."

Yehrutte snarled at its arrogance.

"Remember your place, Urian! I am your *creator*! You cannot tell me what to and what not to do."

It merely looked at him, then its face twisted into a smirk. 

"You think you could contend with me? That is the most laughable thing I have heard since you brought me to life on your cold table of rock. And you did not create me, you merely changed me."

Yehrutte sighed and nodded. "Well, you bring up a good point. What did you dream of, Urian?"

Urian bared its teeth, its nose wrinkling in anger. "That is for me to know and you *never* to."

"I am your Master! I command you to tell me!"

"NO!" The loud shout audibly rattled the bones of the guards outside. Urian calmed itself. "No. My dreams are my own."

"I will not have my own creation keep secrets from me!"

Urian smiled at Yehrutte.

"Must I remind you again? I am not your creation."

"Well, there's no need to shout about it! I'm sure the whole world knows by now!"

Urian's smiled froze over like a shallow puddle in a blizzard.

"Oh, not yet, but they will. They will all know of me soon enough. And, Yehrutte, *you* are the one who always insists on yelling, not I."

Yehrutte snarled angrily and stalked out, leaving Urian to laugh at his blue plaid pyjamas. (A/N: YES, for the last time! BLUE PLAID PYJAMAS! And bunny rabbit slippers… ;o)

Urian whispered under its breath as it got up and extinguished the candles by pinching them with its fingers. "Remember this conversation, Yehrutte. Remember it well, when the time comes for me to destroy you and all you stand for." 

When Night had draped her shadowy cloak over the tent again, magic had somehow permeated into the air. Urian looked into the deepest shadows and saw a misty, glowing figure. It was a girl – no, it was a young woman. She was beautiful beyond all it knew, and she looked familiar. It was on the edge of its brain, then, as she giggled, something triggered. It was the woman from his dream! It lunged for her, its wings spread, and she vanished just as it touched the edge of her glowing aura. It screamed aloud, a primitive, animal scream. 

"YOU STOLE HER! BRING HER BACK!"

It dropped to the ground, not caring that its pants would be dusty and gritty. Its hands touched the ground, feeling the absence of life under its fingers and not liking it. There was something *wrong* about all of this. This wasn't right, somehow. It didn't know why – it just knew. It knew there was something wrong about only remembering waking up under the surgical tools of Yehrutte. It couldn't remember anything…*before*. Although Yehrutte had told it that there *was* no before, it knew he was lying. 

It smiled cruelly to itself. It would greatly anticipate the day when it would squeeze the information out of Yehrutte. Yes, it would be free…when Yehrutte and his spells were dead.

*** 

"By all the Sovereigns of the Ancient World…" 

Even Navi winced at the sound of Zelda's softly spoken curse. It was one of the strongest they had ever heard, coming from her. Although the names of the Goddesses were often used to curse, few people dared to swear by the Ancient Sovereigns, who had *created* the Goddesses and given them the world to do with as they pleased. Trying to erase the memory of it from her mind, she crouched on Zelda's shoulder, glancing up at the sky whenever she could tear her eyes away from what lay before them and check to make sure that no huge lightning bolts were heading for them. Kawhin was still hiding in the forest, trying to deny himself the truth. Navi shook her head in helpless sympathy. Poor kid. He obviously hadn't seen death before, but she had, and she knew that what was before her eyes was a prime example. 

A lonely pile of burnt wood stuck out in the middle of the rolling plains. It was still smoking, and now small wisps of steam were starting to rise up, because of the slight drizzle that was starting up. Navi hated rain. She tried to hold a lock of Zelda's hair over herself, but it was no use. One of the biggest, fattest, wettest drops plunked down exactly on top of her, and she was soaked instantly. She forcibly held back a tantrum and flew out bravely into the brewing storm, reasoning that she couldn't get any wetter than she was. 

She came back much more quickly than she had left, nervously skittering around in the air surrounding Zelda's face. 

"Zelda… don't go over there, whatever you do! I saw – I saw – something horrible. Stay here!"

Zelda closed her eyes and sighed. Navi's constant *hyperness* was driving her totally insane! And it didn't help that she couldn't think one single happy thought… Finally, she snapped, and snatched Navi out of midair in her right hand.

"You know, Navi, sometimes I just get *sick* of you! I don't know how Link could stand to be around you for all that time!"

Navi bit Zelda's finger, and she released the fairy with a yelp. Navi's aura was brimming with red, but Zelda either didn't know what that meant or didn't care to recognize it.

"Well, sometimes I wonder why he fell in *love* with you, the way he constantly complained about you!"

"WHAT?"

"I'm saying that, every single time he tried to go talk to you, he always ended up hurt, and I always ended up having to comfort the poor kid!"

"Well, it's not MY fault!"

"YES IT IS! YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF ALL OF HIS UNHAPPINESS!"

"OH YEAH? AT LEAST *I'M* NOT THE ONE BUZZING AROUND HIS HEAD YELLING, 'HEY! LOOK! LISTEN!' ALL THE TIME!"

"WELL, AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE TO GET MYSELF CAPTURED EVERY TWO DAYS BY SOME EVIL MASTERMIND, AND THEN SEND LINK A TELEPATHIC MESSAGE *BEGGING* HIM TO SAVE ME!"

"WELL, AT LEAST I DIDN'T FORCE HIM INTO A QUEST HE OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T WANT TO DO!"

"WELL, AT LEAST I WAS THERE WITH HIM, NOT JUST SITTING ON MY PRETTY LITTLE A -"

Would you two please cut it out? I'm not feeling all that well. 

They both turned, tempers still boiling, to glare at Kawhin, who had just emerged from the brush and was now tottering towards them with an oddly grey shade to his face. He sat on a rock facing the forest, purposely turning his back on both them and the pile of burnt wood. 

And, Navi, you thinking about that bloody hand you saw doesn't make it any better. I'm still not used to this whole concept of violence. I must say it's disturbing. I don't like it very much. He paused, forcing himself not to glance at the wood. Should we bury her? 

Zelda shook her head slowly, spraying them all with tiny water droplets.

"No… no. Somehow, it doesn't seem right. She let slip something about her life before – she said she felt like she belonged to the land or something… and do you remember that vision we experienced, her memory? No, it's not right. We should leave her body here, it would make her happy."

Shouldn't we even drag her out from under all that wood? 

"Kawhin…I hate to say this, but she was burned. There won't be anything *left* of her body, anyway, except for a few…bits and pieces."

Navi perched tentatively on Kawhin's shoulder, tensing her body so she could leap out of the way if he was sick again.

"You know, Link was raised in a fairly peaceful environment, but he seemed to *thrive* on fighting, somehow. But, one day, everything seemed to… fall apart, somehow. It was a really trying time, for both of us."

Zelda sat across from them both, not heeding the warning look Navi shot her. She couldn't really care if she got anything else on this stupid frumpy dress – it was pretty much torn to shreds anyway. She would have to start taking after Tyr and wearing pants if she wanted to be of any use to the others. 

"What do you mean by that, Navi?"

She shook her head sadly, wiping away invisible little fairy tears.

"I… well, that is… it's too painful. I can't say here. Not with Tyr right over there…"

Zelda took Kawhin by his hands and pulled him to his feet.

"Well, forget about it, then. Let's try and think of some of the better things.

They walked off into the drizzle, in no particular direction, just towards the place where they could see the most clearly. Kawhin noticed that dead grass was crunching under their feet, but he thought nothing of it. Instead, he laughed with Navi and Zelda as they recalled some of their most fond memories of Link, in a failing attempt to chase the thought of Tyr's recent and mysterious death from their minds. 

"Hey, there was one time at the Ranch, that jerk Ingo locked us in, after we won Epona from him. Have you ever been there, Zelda? You have? Okay, you know that flock of chickens, over where the tree used to be? Well, Epona accidentally stepped on one…"

Zelda actually giggled as walked onwards, hand in hand, into the night. For a second, her steps faltered – why had she suddenly seen a pair of glowing, ice blue rings in the darkness before her? She shook off the vision and continued walking, telling them of her and Link's adventures together when she had been Sheik, and the look on his face when she had told him, and everything else she could think of to make her feel as though Link was not dead, but merely… delayed. 

It was mid-morning and still slightly dark before the mists finally burned away. When they did, the three friends were standing stock - still on the edge of a circle of charred, brown grass, with more than twenty pairs of glowing red eyes staring hungrily at them. 

Zelda screamed, and all hell broke loose.

*** 

Somewhere far away, something happened. A large flock of ravens had taken flight suddenly, as birds did in response to sudden noises. A pair of odd eyes squinted into the bright, welcoming light of the risen sun. They closed, bringing the hoped – for darkness; but a carrion bird pecked at her hand. She struck out at it, sending it scrambling into the sky, squawking in protest. She sighed and sat up.

At least, she tried to. Something was blocking her every attempt to move. Frustration fired through her, and this gave her new strength. She brandished her anger like a huge gauntlet, forming her hands into fists and removing all of the heavy oak wood that had been caging and protecting her at the same time. She didn't know how she did it – she just *did*. Flames came into existence all around her, burned away the remnants of her cage, and then extinguished themselves, all at her gentle prods. 

She stood up slowly, not caring that all of her clothes had burned off. Luckily, they had not melted into her skin – unfortunately, the nails in her wrists and ankles had. She now had thick cylinders of silver impeding her movement – they could not be removed, as they were the only thing holding her wounds together at the moment. Even if she did have them removed a long time from now, she would eventually bleed to death. She was stuck with the reminder of this humiliation for the rest of her life.

She walked around the site, searching for the two things that meant more to her than anything – her swords. They were her one stability in life, the one thing she had to hold on to. She ground her teeth together when she saw that they had both been snapped in half by the creature that pretended to be Link. A haze of red blurred over her vision, and she screamed aloud. She began to walk.

She was hungry, tired and thirsty, but none of that seemed to matter. The swords she had found in the wolves' den, the ones they had found lying half – buried in the bottom of a clear stream, and brought back just for her – this one last reminder of that time in her life when she had truly lived was completely gone. 

All that remained was the tear pendant and the deep red moon. 

She angrily tore the moon from around her neck, trying to snap the chain. When she finally realized she couldn't, she gathered it in her hand and threw it away with all her strength, making sure to throw it where she would not walk. She took the tear pendant in her hand and squeezed it as she thought.

Why hadn't the fire killed her? By all rights, she should have been dead. But, no, she was alive and walking – was she a ghost? She seemed real enough to herself… many things to puzzle over.

When she heard a slight whisper in the back of her mind, she forced all of her thoughts to disappear. Sometimes, when she was in dire need of help, the pendant's wisdom could be heard. She felt the presence of an ancestor, far too ancient to be traced back, and listened closely to his soft – spoken words.

"Well, little one. It seems your time has come. I will soon be free of the pendant, and you will become what you must. Look at yourself, and tremble! Always remember, *you must keep your mind about you*, or you will never be free. Always remember!"

The faceless voice vanished, and reality came rushing back in. She touched her scales thoughtfully, and, with a start, pulled her hand away from her face and stared at it.

Where once before the scales had been an earthy green, now they were the exact shade of a dying flame. They were rock solid, and when she tried to peel one off, she merely cut herself on its sharp edge. She hissed between her teeth and kept walking, again not paying attention to where she was going. 

When darkness suddenly fell all around her, she realized that she had entered the Forest of the Lost. Now she would surely die! She whirled around, looking at the ground, trying to decipher which way she had taken in to the Forest, but it was no good. She was a goner, and she knew it. So, she simply sat on a rock and waited to be killed. She hated just sitting around like this, but what else was there to do? She had no choice but to give up. The Forest of the Lost would be her grave.

"Now, why would you think something like that?"

A pair of bright eyes loomed out of the darkness, but before Tyr could respond, a huge paw knocked her flat.

"What're you doin' round here, kiddo? If you lose the light for too long, you're gonna die, same as if I lose the dark."

Tyr shouted into the face of the strange creature, "I'm lost!"

"No need to shout, child. Here, hold on to my shoulder. I see it in your eyes – you're one of the Chosen. Don't try to argue with me, your mind just told me it's true. I'm gonna take you to meet somebody. He's been waiting a looooong time, yes a long time to see you. Come on, child. Don't get lost, now! Keep up!"

Tyr had no choice but to follow the odd voice. She reached out, expecting to touch a woman's shoulder, but instead found strong shoulder blades rolling beneath a thick coat of fur that was incredibly soft to the touch. She gasped and tried to pull away, but the creature's huge padded paw pushed her closer to it.

"Now, there's no need to be afraid, kiddo. You know, I remember every single being I've met in this Forest. Not too long ago, your fellow stopped by. Did they give you that necklace? Yes, your mind says they did. What? You THREW IT AWAY! Child, I'm disappointed! Now everything is going to be a lot more difficult than I expected."

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

She heard a smile in the creature's voice as it spoke again.

"You'll soon see, missie. You'll soon see. Oh, and your friends didn't tell you about me? What a shame, what a shame. Your name is Tyr, huh? You'd be the Hybrid?"

"Yes, I am. Now who the hell are you?"

"Well, I really shouldn't be answering, see as you choose to dirty your mouth with that foul language, but it's only fair. Yes, well, my name… are you sure they didn't tell you? I'm Furona."

*** 

Hey, does anyone remember her? From, like, the second chapter or something! Anyway, here's my author note things.

SEE OFFER AT TOP! NOT AT BOTTOM, AT TOP! IMBECILE! (Not you, the guy to your left.)

I wish to thank Dark Dragon, not only for reviewing – 3 times! – but also for agreeing to 'babysit' my stories whilst I am grounded from the 'Net. Her version of an explanation is in my bio, and I just don't want to talk about it. But I do have a statement… MY BROTHER'S FRIENDS ARE ***MEAN***!!!!!!!!!!

Anyhoo, I love all reviewers! I'm so sorry I can't name you all, I have such a bad memory! But I know H7 was in there, along with DaZZle and somebody who said my fight scenes weren't crap – THEY ARE, YOU LIAR – and other people who haven't reviewed before. I love new reviewers and repeat reviewers the same! Also, thanks to my Spider-Man Soundtrack, my constant writing… uh… soundtrack. Sure. Whatever.

In the NEXT Chapter: All hell breaks loose, and Furona takes us (lowers voice dramatically) deeeeeeeeep into the daaaaaaaaaark Forest of the Lost…

This Week's Proverb: Take one day at a time. Remember that tomorrow is another day and yesterday is gone, not to be repeated.

This Week's Revelation: Singing American Pie is fun, but it kinda reduces your feelings of self – worth when people are *talking* while you're singing, and little grade seven jerks won't let your guitar backup use your amplifier, and you have to drag the heavy one all the way down from the music room, and I probably just gave away my identity to anyone from my school who's reading this, but that's okay! (Breathes in deeply.)

This Week's Lyrical Quote: 

Free is all you gotta be,

Dream dreams no one else can see.

Sometimes, ya wanna run away;

But you never know what might be comin' round your way.

On a Day Like Today,

The whole world could change;

The sun's gonna shine,

Shine through the rain.

On a Day Like Today,

You never wanna see the sun go down.

-From On a Day Like Today by Bryan Adams

Well, so long. Seeya next time. 

-*Somebody get this cat off my head* Shawshank


	24. Chapter 23 The Breaking

First off, just to let the *whole world* know, I snuck on to the 'net to read some new reviews, and I actually remembered them this time (YAY!), so here's my responses.

To ??? – Yeah, looking back on the chapter, I agree. That *was* a bit too strong for PG-13. I'm going to be re-vamping the first coupla chapters soon, and I think I'll revamp that as well, and take out some of the more disturbing parts. Thanks for the bonk on the head.

To H7 – Sorry 'bout that, I was hyper. I don't usually do that, so it *will* be a one-time thing. Thanks for the criticism, and thanks for reviewing!

To Darkdragon – I *so* told you Tyr was in on this! You just weren't listening, kiddo! Oh, and I read the first two parts of your X-Men Roadtrip to Canada story – heehee. You're much, *much* better at writing humour than me. Yeah, and I can't remember what you said in your other two reviews, so, whoops. And thanks for posting all this stuff – uploading stuff takes too long, and my parents would catch me…heh heh. This little note will be revamped along with the rest of it, believe you me. My parents encouraged me to give their buddies the URLs, and if they're reading this, I'm dead. Colleen, if you're reading this, please keep the silence! I have good intentions, believe me! PLEASE!

Oh, and Barenaked Ladies are Canadian, and they rock! So do all Canadian writers! We don't get enough credit in the writing world!

Anyway, that's about it for the author notes. I hope you guys enjoy this part! 

-Shawshank

Chapter 23 – The Breaking

Tyr's eyes had fully adjusted to the darkness – or at least as fully as they could, given the circumstances – and she was able to distinguish Furona's dark fur from her equally dark surroundings. She wasn't exactly able to see rocks on the ground, though, and she knew that the next time she saw her feet, they would be blue and purple. 

She scratched her bare scalp, feeling tiny hairs already beginning to poke through her skin. Her hair had been entirely burned off, and it was already starting to grow back. For once, she was glad of her grow-like-a-weed hair, which she had to saw off with her swords about once a month. Apparently she wouldn't be doing any sawing for a while to come – it would take at least a year for her hair to grow back to its former length. Even so, she missed the comforting swish on her back. Although she reasoned with herself that, with her hair out of the way, swordplay would be much easier, she still wanted it back. All of it.

For a moment she thought of the others, and her step faltered. What would they think when they saw her? Would they even recognize her? Or, worse, would they think she was dead and not even come looking for her? She hated wondering about things; she needed certainty in her life, or she would probably go insane. 

She ran a shaking finger over her suddenly turned red scales, marvelling at how they shone with a faint inner light, even in the total darkness of the Forest of the Lost. Tyr wondered why they had turned red. Was it the next stage of the transformation? Was she already that far along in the process, that her colouring could change? Everything was just too strange. She looked ahead of her, and saw light.

At first she thought she was hallucinating. But as they walked closer and closer, the light increased, and she saw that multitudes of candles were placed all around the strange, beige – coloured stone structure she suddenly found herself in. She walked through a huge stone archway bordered by barely visible dark green leaves, entranced, and saw many versions of herself doing the exact same thing; too many others to count. Tyr bared her sharp teeth; all of the rest copied her. She walked to the nearest one, hoping for a fight, but laughed at herself when she saw that the many copies of her were merely mirror images. The ancient stone structure was full of countless mirrors, all completely identical. There was also a beautiful stone sculpture fountain in the middle of the hallway. Leaves poked in between the mirrors, searching for some light in all the darkness. 

She reached out to touch the one she was standing in front of, but a huge paw pushed her back. "You might not want to do that, girl. People before you have, and we never see 'em again, never. Remember this, don't touch what y'don't know what is. Now, c'mon back here, follow me, don't be shy! You have to meet my friends. Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you. We've been waitin' a long time for you to come around. Come on, girl, step up!"

Tyr cleared her throat uncomfortably and refused to move. "Um, Furona, are we going to see other people?"

Furona turned to her. "Of course we are, girl, what…oh. I see. Ah, hang on a second."

She bounded through an dark doorway on Tyr's left, and Tyr was left to wander around the mirror room, making sure to avoid coming too close to any of the mirrors. She stared at the heavy bars of metal in her wrists and ankles, and swivelled her wrists, then stretched all of her muscles. She was just as flexible as before, despite the metal, and she smiled to herself in relief. She sat cross – legged on the well – worn floor and nervously wrapped an arm around her stomach. She drew her knees up to her chest and stretched out her other arm, using it to secure her knees stayed close to her bare body. Tyr let her head fall on her kneecaps, and she sighed, letting out a trembling breath. She hoped that Furona wouldn't come back with a dress – she hated dresses. She had always worn dresses back before she had been exiled from her Tribe, and they reminded her of too many bad things. 

"Here you are, child. Hurry up and pull this on."

Damn. It was a dress, and an uncomfortable – looking one at that. The material was soft, but it was cut in a way that was clearly meant for a woman to wear it. She gulped, and dared to speak out. 

"Um, Furona, not to sound rude or anything, but I don't exactly enjoy wearing dresses."

She looked shocked, or as shocked as a huge panther could look. "What? You don't wear dresses? Why not?" Tyr looked away uncomfortably. Furona's eyes were understanding. "I see. Well, until I can ask Taybur to make you some pants, I'm afraid you'll have to wear it. Our resources are kind of limited." 

Tyr took the garment with heavy hands and tugged it over her head, automatically reaching back to brush away her hair, but feeling slightly at a loss when she discovered it wasn't there any longer. Furona nudged her, and she stood up, pulling the dress down to where it hung just below her knees.

Despite her first impression, the dress was very comfortable, except for the open bottom. She nervously pulled at the wrinkles and assessed herself in the nearest mirror. Tyr had to admit the dress didn't look that bad on her – it was made of a thick, supple leathery material, and covered her body well enough. The bottom edge of the dress was slanted, so that on the left it was below her knees, but on the right it came up to mid – thigh. The dress had short sleeves, and the neck of it was slightly elongated, forming a short collar of sorts. The entire thing hugged her skin snugly, and she scratched her neck uncomfortably as Furona looked her up and down.

"You look lovely in that, but I think blue is more your colour. Not to worry, not to worry, you look fine just the same. Now come on. They've been waiting long enough for you. Come this way."

Tyr followed Furona out of the hall of mirrors through the dark doorway and into a small adjoining room, where she saw many pairs of eyes blinking at her from out of the darkness. They were all sorts of colours, and every single one of them was anchored on her. The silence stretched on, and Tyr was almost ready to run out of the room. She reached out to Furona for comfort, but found only air. She had gone to join the others, and now was just one of the many pairs of eyes, staring at her like they could see through her.

Finally, a long, deep sigh echoed through the room. It reminded Tyr of the wind sighing, but she had no time to dwell on such things. The voice that had issued the sigh spoke, deep and masculine and comforting. "Well, well, what have we here? Why have you brought this girl to us, Furona?"

Furona's voice came out of the darkness. "Her name is Tyr. She is one of us. She can help us."

"That is no comfort to me. We must live in secret. This one's soul is troubled. She may betray us."

"No, she will not betray *us*. She is meant to betray someone else. She is the Hybrid."

Tyr heard many intakes of breath, and a few of the eyes inched closer. She almost took a step back, but controlled herself and stood there, slouching a bit, trying to appear relaxed before the many eyes.

"Hmm. The Hybrid, you say. Well, that would make sense. But still, I am not sure."

"She's a good kid, Eval. C'mon, give her a chance, please?"

The voice, who she assumed was this Eval person, spoke again, though she could hear the indecisiveness in his voice.

"Well, I am still not sure…"

Tyr felt as though she was about to break in two from the tension in the room, so she decided to speak for herself.

"Eval, whoever the hell you are, you can trust me. I keep many secrets myself; one more would do no harm." She had no idea what she was talking about, but she tried to make it sound like she did. Luckily for her, the male voice laughed.

"Fine, fine! I agree. She has spunk; she sounds like a good person. Ayran, light, please." 

A small column of fire shot through the darkness, lighting about a dozen candles at the same time. Light flooded into the room, and Tyr's mouth fell open in shock. She started moving backwards, but Furona leapt up from her place and stood behind her, so that she backed into her furry bulk. Tyr wanted to snarl at Furona, but her eyes were glued to the beings before her.

In various positions, laying on the floor, sitting upright, or lounging in chairs, what appeared to be a random assortment of various creatures occupied the room. However, as Tyr looked closer, she saw that some of the creatures were not entirely animals. And all of the humanoids were not entirely Hylian. One young man sported a huge pair of leathery wings, and as he grinned at her, she saw that his teeth, like hers, were sharp and pointed. His tongue was also starting to fork, and he stuck it out at her when he noticed her staring. She bared her teeth and continued looking around. 

She saw a red – haired man with slightly silly – looking rabbit ears, a brown-haired woman with the lower body of a horse, but a human torso (A/N: Think centaur), a blue haired woman whose skin was covered in shining purplish scales, a younger boy who had large, yellow eyes and feathers sprouting out of his skin, and a man with black hair that was shot with silver, whose head was entirely wolf, and who had a wolf's furry tail. She quickly passed her eyes over him; the memory of the wolves leaving her was still painful. The rest were a random assortment of colourful birds, creatures that looked like horses but had antlers, small furry creatures she had never seen before, and scaly reptiles. All of the last bunch had some human parts; some still had their human feet, hands, or faces. 

Then she looked to the far right, where she had estimated the voice of Eval had come from, and saw the only creature who could have a chance of possessing Eval's deep, calming voice. Oddly enough, his skin was a very deep shade of brown, but she thought it only added to his overall air of being of another world. His face was entirely human, but a single, long horn that looked like it was ivory was poking out of the middle of his forehead. Several small locks of black hair fell around that horn, and his hair was long and black and wild, reaching down to the middle of his back. His brown, understanding eyes smiled out at her as she stared at him in amazement. His feet were no longer feet, but hooves instead; but not horse's hooves, heavy and awkward, but rather more like a goat's, smaller and more agile. Thick, smooth, black hair was growing on his legs, but only up to his knees. He turned around to give her a better look, much to the amusement of the rest of them, who laughed their heads off at Tyr's amazement. He had a long, black tail, like a horse's, that almost brushed the floor from his height. He finished 'modelling' for her and went up to her to shake her hand, smiling lovingly down at her. She immediately felt accepted and respected, and she actually smiled back, not caring that this man had different skin and a different voice. He was the most wonderful person she had ever met, that much she could tell just by the kindness and acceptance he projected into the very air. He didn't care that she was different, or strange; he knew she was a wonderful person too. Tyr shook his hand firmly. She would look forward to talking with him.

The rest of the group shuffled past her, either shaking her hand and welcoming her to their 'humble home,' or taking her hand gently in their jaws and holding it for a few seconds, then verbally welcoming her. The man with the bunny ears joked with her, telling her not to worry, that if she looked half as hilarious as him, she would have been laughed out of the room; she playfully tugged his ear and smiled, then turned to walk over to Furona, nervous because of all the attention. She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't I get to say hi?"

She whirled around and tried to stop herself from frowning, but she couldn't help it. It was the youth with the leather wings; he had folded them close to his back, and he grinned at her, taking her hand and kissing it with a mock bow. They all laughed, and Tyr pulled away, automatically reaching for her swords. She remembered that they had been snapped in two, and her face burned, embarrassing her even more. The young man chuckled softly, and she ran out of the room before she started crying. She was too upset to even notice that the room had fallen silent behind her. 

Furona lifted her huge paw and smacked the young man on the back, knocking him onto his face. "And what did you think *you* were doin', boy? She's new, and she hasn't had it easy, let me *tell* you."

The youth got up, looking confused. "But, I was just saying hi!"

She snarled at him. "Sure, you were, but she don't know that. You may think she's pretty, but you can't come on so strong with her. She's not innocent, nobody is, but she isn't used to being touched, or even being accepted for that matter! Things are gonna be shaky for the first little while, but she's a smart one, she'll learn fast. At least I hope so…for her sake, I do hope so."

Eval walked over to the young man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ayran, we know you mean well because we *know* you. She doesn't. You might want to apologize to her." 

Ayran shook his head. "No, it's too soon. I'll give her some time. I'll apologize when we eat our next meal."

Eval smiled a bit. "Isn't that procrastinating a bit?"

Ayran held himself a bit straighter. "No it's not; I'm just making sure that I don't ruin any potential for a friendship by talking to her too soon after I hurt her. Do you see?" 

Eval grinned. "I see. Don't worry, all things are forgiven with time." He stroked Furona gently on the head, and she purred loudly, then laughed. "Well, I'm sure about that, if I'm not sure about anything else. You apologize when you think it's right." Ayran smiled a small smile and nodded, then walked towards the door on the far right, opening it swiftly. However, he couldn't get through it before the man with the bunny ears sent one last jibe after him. 

"Well, I'll keep score. I'd say that's Tyr: One, Ayran: Zip!" The room was echoing with raucous laughter and Ayran's face and neck were bright red before he could close the door behind him. 

*** 

Meanwhile, somewhere on Hyrule Field, all hell was breaking loose. (A/N: *Shawshank does the little drum solo thing and waits for laughter…we hear cricket noises…sniffs, wipes away a tear, smashes the drum set Sum41 style, and shuts off the spotlight.* Aaaaaaaaaaanyway…where was I…oh, yes, all hell is breaking loose somewhere on Hyrule Field.)

Kawhin clapped a hand over Zelda's mouth, cutting off her loud screaming, and stared with frightened eyes at the horde surrounding them. The hairy creatures were snapping their jaws, and the winged skeletons were loosening their swords in their sheaths and rustling large, black wings. Kawhin's hands began shaking, and he took his hand away from Zelda's mouth. She was silent, he was silent, Navi was silent. Dust settled over the plain, and the dead grass crackled under the sun's hot glare. A small tumbleweed rolled across the patch of dead grass, only to be crushed by the foot of one of the winged skeletons. It seemed to grin, although it was impossible for a creature with no lips to smile, and it raised its sword, still silent. It let out a small grunt, and the horde fanned out in an instant, surrounding the frozen trio. The skeleton opened its mouth and let out a strange howl; the rest of the horde copied it. They all dived on Kawhin, Zelda, and Navi, hacking at everything within sight with their swords and laughing like the rabble they were. The lead skeleton cried out, "We will have fresh meat! Get out of the way, imbeciles." The horde moved aside from the spot where the three had stood, grumbling mutinously and watching the crowd move away from where the three dead bodies were lying. Well, two dead bodies, and one extinguished ball of light. The Lieutenant – for that was what he was – laughed and moved in closer, waiting for the smell of raw meat to entrance his nostrils. 

"Lieutenant? What's all the fuss about?" Yehrutte strode out of his tent in a huff, this time fully dressed, much to the relief of the Lieutenant.

"Sir, three fools wandered into the camp. The crew is hungry – we killed them, we want fresh meat." Yehrutte nodded, and the Lieutenant sighed in relief – he had not wanted to tell the horde that they would be denied this meat. 

"Well, what have we here? Three wandering idiots?"

The Lieutenant saluted. "Yes, sir. We most certainly do, sir."

Urian smiled, but then it took a closer look at the bodies. "Who are – were these people?"

The skeleton shook his head. "We don't know, sir."

The General narrowed its eyes. "So you just killed them? Is that right?"

The Lieutenant nodded, more confident. "Yes, sir. That is correct, sir."

Urian smiled again, but this time it was a cold, cruel smile. "Hmm. Good work, soldier."

The Lieutenant nodded again, and opened its mouth slightly in an impression of a smile. When it melted into dust, its expression was frozen that way. Urian laughed as it sheathed its sword, having killed the Lieutenant in an instant. The horde obediently laughed along with it, but froze immediately as Urian whirled on them.

"You *idiots*! Can you not think for yourselves?" It was met with silence. "Well? Answer me!"

One of the furry creatures stepped forward. "No, sir, we cannot think for ourselves, sir."  
It smiled at the monster. "Well. Finally one with some sense. What's your name, soldier?"

"Inriar, sir."

"Is that male or female?"

"Female, sir."

Urian smiled. "That's beautiful. You are the new Lieutenant. You are my second in command, and I am Yehrutte's second in command. You take orders from either Yehrutte or I. Do you understand, *Lieutenant* Inriar?"

She nodded smartly. "Yes, sir, I understand perfectly, sir."

"Lieutenant, it is your job to see that the horde is well fed, happy, and efficient. I don't want you to kill anything - *anything* - for food unless you check it with me first. Got it?"

"I've got it, sir."

It patted her on the back and nodded; she stepped back into the ranks, walking slightly straighter than before. Urian paced back and forth before the assorted monsters.

"Now. If I find out that the beings that you have killed," it waved towards the three bodies, "are not what I'm looking for, I'll spare your lives, and maybe even let you eat their bodies. However…" It drew its sword slowly and ran a thumb along the sharp edge of the blade. "If I discover that one of these people was the one I'm looking for, anyone with a bloody weapon will die. Is that clear?" They all nodded dumbly, and Urian whirled its sword around its hand, shoving it back into its sheath. It fell onto its knees and leaned over the three bodies, hoping to catch even a slight whiff of that scent that had been on the female, the now – dead female, the female whose dying words haunted its dreams. Yehrutte rushed into the open space before he could smell even the tiny dead fairy, and said, "Now, wait a second. You can't put your silly little search for a *smell* before the wishes of my Master and yours, the Great – "

"Oh, shut up, Yehrutte. You're too afraid to cross me – we both know it, and now the entire horde does." Urian stood up, anger clear on its stolen face. "And my search is not *silly*. Do I make myself clear?" Yehrutte remained stubbornly silent. Urian's hand went to its sword hilt, and it sighed. "Well, I must say I almost regret doing this…" 

Yehrutte panicked and almost shouted, "No, don't, I understand!" 

Urian smiled. "Say it again. So they can all hear you." It waved a hand at the horde at its back. Yehrutte sighed.

"I understand. Your search is not *silly*. In serving your own interests, you also serve our Master."

Urian nodded, and kneeled again, leaning over the body of the young boy with white hair. It sniffed at the corpse, then looked directly at Yehrutte, narrowing its eyes. More frantically, it sniffed at the body of the tiny fairy, then at the one of the young woman with long, blonde hair. It stopped for a moment to look at the woman. She looked so familiar… that was it! It was her, she was the one he had been looking for! She had appeared to it in the tent, in its dreams…they had killed her. It would have its revenge, but for now, it had to be sure she was truly gone. It reached out to touch her cheek, to turn her face to its.

Its hand went right through her head, and her body disappeared. 

It roared out loud and leapt up, taking out its sword again. It stabbed the fairy, which disappeared after the sword went through it; it cut at the white – haired boy, who also disappeared. Its blade had cut only dry earth and dead grass. 

It screamed its agony to the skies, where a dark shape circled above the clouds, watching and waiting, always waiting.

*** 

Zelda, Kawhin, and Navi were laughing their giddy heads off, running away as fast as they could from the horde, running parallel to the Forest of the Lost.

Kawhin had become suspicious of the trail of dead grass they seemed to be following, and they had sent Navi ahead to scout it out. She had found a horde of monsters, half – asleep, sitting in the center of a large circle of dead grass. Kawhin had used the cover of the fog to employ one of the many skills he had learned in his childhood home. 

He had sent out mental images of the three of them, half – concentrating on making them walk and lie dead on the ground while the real trio ran to the north, or what Navi was pretty sure was north, towards the border that the Forest of the Lost formed. They laughed for a long time, and Zelda cook an impromptu meal of a very thin soup. Nobody complained, though, because – though none of them wanted to be the one to say it – they were running out of supplies. Navi was the only one who had any experience of living off the land, and of course she didn't remember most of it, because she had not kept her memories of that alternate future. Zelda and Kawhin had been raised in lavishness, so they had no idea what to do out here, in the wild. Though they didn't speak it, they all knew the truth; they would have to learn to survive in the wild, or they simply would *not* survive. It was life or death, and that was that.

What they didn't know was that, far, far above them, that same dark shape was listening to them, formulating in its mind. It swooped over the forest, trying to find the only one it had lost track of, but to no avail. The tree cover was far too thick. 

The shadow became that of a huge eagle, and it screamed into the sky, soaring away over the land. It was too far up to be heard by any of the mortals below, though, and so its anguish went unnoticed, along with many other things only that dark shape could see or hear.

As it glided on the breeze, it felt that sometimes, it was all too much to bear. But it had no choice. 

Contrary to its former belief, nothing was entirely choice. 

*** 

Well, I had the first few paragraphs of this one sitting around for most of the summer, but now that I know I have a 'deadline' of sorts, I finally got around to finishing it. I don't know what I'm on lately! I mean, I've revamped the first few chapters, I'm going to end up adding little bits to most of the rest of the story, so it's all good! By the way, any frequent readers will definitely want to check out the revamped chapters – I added part into them that may or may not come into play later, I'm still not sure. But please, read those chapters and tell me what you think of the changes!

Thanks to any summer reviewers – sorry I can't name anybody, still don't have internet. I'll reply to any new reviews in the next chapter.

Also, the offer of rewriting Christ's death still stands! It's just that nobody except DarkDragon (of course) wants to read it…

By the way, I'm going to stop doing the lyrical quotations and crap – it just clutters up the screen, and when people don't read the author notes, it's not a good thing. Please, guys, important stuff comes up every once in a while that you might need to know! Please read this stuff, even if it's annoying! *Gets up off her knees.* Well, whatever. So…

In the NEXT Chapter: Tyr gets friendly with the gang of people, and finds out why they're part animal and part human. Urian continues its 'search for the smell,' *snickers*, Kawhin, Zelda, and Navi play around with wilderness survival, and DarkDragon gets horribly, horribly sunburned and phones me to complain about it. Well, okay, that's not in the chapter, but by the time I get back home, I'm sure it'll happen.   
Fav Song This Week: Safe Home by Anthrax

Fanfic Pick This Week: The Return by Lady Rose (GO READ IT NOW!)

Until the next chapter!

-Shawshank *thinks she's allergic to something because she's had a runny nose all day*


	25. Chapter 24 The Maglar

Wow, it's about two seconds later, and I'm still writing! I'm on a roll!

Still can't reply to any reviewers, sorry gang.

And the offer to rewrite Jesus' death is only standing for another few chapters! Feel free to badger me for it!

Enjoy the chapter, guys, and please tell me what you think about it…it's summer vacation!!!

Oh, by the way, I just heard that you can pay $50 bucks to run with the bulls in Calgary from August 4th to 5th, this weekend! Anybody want to sponsor me? Remember, guys, life is risk!

-Shawshank

Chapter 24 – The Maglar 

Tyr was sitting beside the fountain in the middle of the well – lit mirror room, staring into space. A mirror was placed between each stone archway, and ancient forest leaves poked into the hall from the open space of the arches. She found that her human eye was hurting, for some reason; when she touched her right cheek, her skin was wet. Something bubbled up in her throat, and she sobbed, letting loose more tears. They rolled down her smooth cheek, pooling on her jaw, where she wiped them away. She felt as though something inside her was melting away; all of her walls were falling with her tears. She hated her own weakness, but she hated the young man more for bringing it out in her. Tyr stood up and began to pace. Her heart and feet were restless, but she wouldn't risk running away – she would definitely get lost and die. She sobbed again, then scrubbed her face and sat down on the lip of the beautiful fountain. 

It was wonderfully carved, perfectly round, and made of ancient, worn stone. It was smooth to the touch, and Tyr was almost sure the water had magical properties of some kind. The water trickled down in many small streams from a stream between the woman's feet; she gazed upwards, as if searching for light in this dark forest. Tyr followed her gaze upwards, and saw that this place had a roof; it was a huge, domed ceiling, and it was painted with a strange, unearthly mural of sorts. Two other women, one with short, fiery red hair, and the other with long, flowing, green hair. The woman with red hair was wearing a white toga, and her eyes were green and staring with piercing intensity into the distance; the other was robed in a long, ivy covered green dress, and she was staring lovingly at the ground with a small smile on her face. Tyr looked back at the fountain, and took in the completeness of the sculpture. The woman's hair was floating around her, as if she was floating in water; her skin was decorated with many small lines of light, and Tyr was pretty sure that the artist's vision was that she was indeed underwater. Her body was sheltered only by her long locks of hair, and her feet were surrounded by intimately carved peaks of water, which were swirling around her, as though she was caught in a whirlpool. Her eyes were sad and distant, and she seemed more alive, more *mortal* than the women above. Her hands were outstretched, as if embracing the air around her. Tyr looked up at the ceiling, past the two women above, and quickly drew in breath. 

Behind the two women painted above her were six figures, all in shadow. They were all humanoid, but two of them had huge sets of wings. Their feet formed a circle around the two women, and three other, smaller shapes formed a triangle inside the circle. Tyr recognized the small shapes for what they were – they were crescent moons, all different colours. The one over the women's heads was red, the one on the bottom left was blue, and the one on the bottom right was green. Beneath the feet of the sisters, two lines of runes were carved into the roof, and filled in with paint. Tyr squinted at them, but she couldn't read these figures. 

She heard leaves rustling, and she came back down to earth in time to see Furona come trotting into the hall through one of the arches. She had a large, dead bird in her mouth, but she spat it out when she saw the Tyr's red – rimmed, moist eyes. She walked over, placing one paw in front of the other, and placed her head in Tyr's lap, offering comfort the only way she could. 

"Talk to me, girl."

Tyr shook her head, lapsing in and out of hysterical tears.

"No. No, it's…it's nothing, nothing important anyway."

Furona growled softly. "If you think emotions aren't important, than you're either not thinking or insane. Wake up and smell the dead bird, kiddo! You'll explode if you don't talk to somebody, and it might as well be me."

Tyr jumped up, the tears in her eyes suddenly angry. "I can't! I can't explain it, it's just too…" She sucked in a deep breath and sat back down on the edge of the fountain. "It's just too painful. You wouldn't understand." Tyr scrubbed at her eyes and half turned away, but Furona wouldn't have it. The big cat jumped up on her, shoving her backwards with her huge paws. Tyr fell in the water, half drowning; she swallowed some of the water and came up to the surface, gasping for air. Her feet were still hanging over the lip of the fountain, and with a chuckle, Furona pushed the rest of her in. She managed to stay above water this time, and she got onto her feet in the surprisingly deep water, which reached to her shoulders, although she was standing. Tyr gasped out, "It didn't look nearly as deep from there." 

Furona would have smiled, if she had been able to. Instead she bared her teeth and said, "That's what everybody says."

Tyr looked shocked. "What? You push other people in here, too? Why the hell do you do that?"

"It makes them feel better when they're down. See? You're smiling."

Tyr was indeed smiling, and she grabbed onto the edge of the fountain, hoisting her body over the edge and rolling away. She sprang to her feet and ran at Furona, who was absently staring at the woman with floating hair. 

Furona went toppling over the edge of the water with loud feline cries, and she immediately began to sink. She called out above the surface of the water, "I can't swim!" and her head went under. Tyr saw her struggling body sink lower in the fountain, and realized it was much deeper than she had thought. She saw the ledge she had been standing on and the crack behind it, closer to the carved woman; Furona was being pulled through this gap, and Tyr sucked in a huge breath and dove after her. 

Tyr managed to squeeze through the gap, and found herself in a huge underwater chamber, where the water was infinitely calm and completely still. She spotted Furona, struggling somewhere near the bottom; she dove down towards her, swimming mostly with her arms to conserve her energy. But she stopped short the instant she saw the light. 

There was a glowing being sitting on a chair made of what looked like sea foam, or a wave frozen while still in movement; the light blinded Tyr, and she wondered why she hadn't seen her before. She saw then that the being was sitting under a roof supported by four regally carved pillars, in the recognizable shape of fish swimming around each other in a whirling torrent. The roof was patterned to look exactly like the floor, and so the being was invisible to all but those who sank to the very bottom. She squinted her eyes, trying to make out what was past the light.

A large bubble and a watery yowl reminded her that Furona was drowning. Forcing herself to forget about the being of light, she turned her back on it and swam to Furona, wrapping one arm around her stomach and swimming upwards. 

A huge voice halted her in her tracks. "You are the first to turn your back on me."

Tyr couldn't look at the being made of light. "Return, my child – we must speak."

She just kept swimming, ignoring the cryptic words that resounded through her head and struggling to reach air. Her lungs were beginning to compress, and Furona had stopped struggling. She pushed Furona through the crack before her, and wiggled in after, planting her feet on the wide ledge and hoisting Furona to the surface. 

The black panther wasn't breathing. With some effort, she managed to roll her over the edge, and jumped out after her. Tyr beat on her back, hoping to the Goddesses she would breathe again; when that didn't work, she took a handful of the water from the fountain and dumped it on her face, knowing the effect from past experience. After all, Zelda had done the same thing to Kawhin, and it had worked…

Furona wiggled around on her back as her eyes flew open, and she hacked out a lungful of water, swinging herself onto her feet. She advanced on Tyr, still coughing every now and then, and hissed under her breath, "Cats don't like water. Especially not me. You know *why* I don't like water? It's because I can't SWIM!"

Tyr shot back, "Well, how did you know I could swim before you pushed me in?"

"You could stand on that ledge. You're still mostly human. I'm not even close."

Tyr sat down on the marble floor, leaning back against the fountain. Furona sat on her haunches beside her. They stared at their mirror images, Tyr's mind swirling with questions.

"Furona, what are these people? I mean, why do they have animal parts?"

Furona closed her eyes and sighed. "We're Maglar, Tyr, like you. We were cursed a long, long time ago, and banished to live in this forest until we became the animals we had chosen."

"Why though? Why were you cursed?"

Furona's eyes became distant, misty. "Before we were cursed, many years ago, we were the leaders of an army. There was a great war, you see – I'm not sure if you'd know about it, it happened before people starting writing history down. Anyway, Maglar were much more plentiful back then; in fact, we made up our own species. Now, all that's left is us, and you. Anyway, the people's blood was hot, and the world was still young. There was tale of a huge bird, an eagle, that stirred up the whole mess and said all Maglar were evil incarnate, but I don't think it was an eagle. They're – or, they were – pretty quiet creatures, keeping to themselves all the time. Not like a bird to go around stirring up trouble. Well, it doesn't matter who started it, man or beast –"

"Whoa, whoa. What do you mean, the bird *said*?"

Furona stared at her like she was crazy. "Well, back then, animals and people lived all together; some of them learned to speak to us, and the rest just stayed silent and became the animals you know today. The talking ones left after the war; they abandoned us to our own devices, saying that we were too unpredictable and violent. They went somewhere, and they've never been seen again. Nobody knows what happened to them, except the animals themselves, of course. Anyway, it was Maglar against man, and by the time the humans won all that was left was us, mostly leaders and a few soldiers. So, you see, we were Maglar before – it was humans that cursed us in the first place, for being *different*, then they turned on us. I was the oldest, and I was mostly a panther before we were forced to live in this forest. The only mercy the humans showed us was allowing us to choose the animals we wanted to become."

Tyr shook her head and closed her eyes. "Wait a second. You said this war happened before recorded history, which extends back at least two hundred years. How could that be? How could you be more than two hundred years old?"

Furona rustled her whiskers. "Well, they put a spell on this forest, and it wasn't just to keep us from leaving. It made the Maglar aging and transforming processes slow down, so much that we almost stopped growing altogether. But, no, we're still aging; just a few weeks ago Eval noticed that his hair was starting to take root down his neck."

"Who is Eval, anyway? Or, who was he, before he was cursed?"

"He was Eval. Always was, always will be. If you're talking about what he did, well, you'll have to ask him. I'm pretty sure he was good friends with some of the talking forest animals, and he fought against people that wanted to hunt them, kill them for food. Or was that Rhianne? Oh, my memory's all bedazzled nowadays."

"Okay, but what was that at the bottom of the fountain?"

Furona stared at her like she had just offered to jump over the moon. 

"What are you talking about? There's nothing at the bottom of the fountain. There's just that chamber, that's all." She narrowed her eyes. "Did you…*see* something down there, Tyr?" 

Tyr considered for a second, then answered carefully, "No, I was just wondering if you saw that chamber. That's what I meant." 

Furona stared at her for a moment, and Tyr's nervous heart sped up; she didn't want Furona to ask further about it, because then she would be forced to reveal that she had seen a being made of light. She had sworn an oath to herself to only lie if it was an extension of the truth, and never to lie outright; she could say that she had just meant the chamber because she was half talking about that, and half about the being of light.

Furona turned away, but Tyr still felt she was a bit suspicious. To break the silence, she asked another question.

"Furona, who is the lady of the fountain?"

Furona got onto all fours and paced in front of the statue, debating whether to tell her or not. She finally caved.

"The woman is Nayru. The people above us are her sisters. The woman with red hair is Din, and the one with the dress is Farore. They say that, in the beginning, all three looked down on the world, to make sure everything was working okay. But Din became tired of always turning her eyes downwards, and she hated mortals and their violence. So, she brought the fires of war on the land, many times, trying to cleanse the land of humans. Near the end, Nayru found out what she was doing; but Din, being the eldest, was able to banish Nayru to live among the humans she loved. She still remains here, hidden by Farore, who hoped that if Din could never find Nayru, they would not come to blows and destroy each other; for if a Goddess dies, the world will be rocked by uncontrollable change. So Farore loves the earth, and tries to protect it from Din's anger; Din loves nothing but herself, and so she remains trapped in the place where the Sacred dwell; and Nayru loves all mortals and living things, and she remains trapped here with them."

Tyr and Furona sat in silence for a while, as if digesting what the panther had just said. 

"Wait a second. You said – you said that she was trapped here. Is that true?" Furona nodded. Tyr shut her eyes and sighed. Could that being of light that she had seen – could that have been Nayru? No, it was impossible. It couldn't be. But she couldn't deny that it all fit. She shook away the thought and looked back to the ceiling.

"What are those six shadowy figures? Who are they?"

Furona shook her heavy head. "I'm not sure. Nobody is."

"Do you know what those words say?"

"Nope. But… well, if you wait until after we eat, somebody else does."

Tyr became excited. "Who? Who knows what they say?"

Furona bared her teeth. "It can wait, child. All things can wait. Come on, now – I need to get this bird to Gregory."

She took the bird into her mouth again, and Tyr walked beside her. "Who's Gregory?"

Furona couldn't answer because of the bird, so Tyr just followed, trying to be patient. They walked into the meeting room, and Furona indicated the middle door out of the three. Tyr opened it for her, and followed her down a long, winding flight of steps. There was another door at the end, and Tyr opened it, gaping at the room that became visible to her. 

There was a fairly large circular table in the centre of the room, which had an extremely high ceiling and was domed, like the room with the mirrors. Furona, however, walked right through the room, followed by an amazed Tyr. Furona nudged her, asking her to open the door she found herself standing in front of. When she did, a huge cloud of steam escaped, drifting up to the painted ceiling. Furona nudged her again, and held out the bird. Tyr took it in her hands, and Furona nodded at the man who was hurriedly stirring several pots of stew. She whispered, "Gregory," and pushed Tyr inside. 

Tyr was immediately relieved when she saw the man's rabbit ears. It was the good natured, red haired man from before. She walked up to him nervously and held out the bird. His back was turned to her.

"Um…" He didn't hear her, and started chopping up some vegetables. 

"Excuse me, Gregory…" This time he did hear, but he didn't turn around. "What's up? I'm kind of busy right now… if you want me to tell you a story, 'Pora, why don't you ask Eval?"

Tyr pulled on his sleeve, and he whirled around in surprise, and dropped the knife. "What? Oh, Tyr! Sorry, kiddo. I thought you were somebody else… well, what have we here?" She held out the bird, and he picked up his knife and took the bird carefully into his hands.

"Oh, this is a younger one. Perfect! Thank Furona for me, will you?"

And, without further ado, he pushed her gently out of the kitchen and slammed the door.

Tyr turned to Furona in amazement. "What *was* that?"

Furona bared her teeth. "That was Gregory. It's his turn to cook tonight – he whips up some wonderful dishes, but he's not so great at time management." She checked a little piece of paper nailed to the wall beside the door. "Oops, it's my turn tomorrow night. Maybe they'll let me skip, I always end up getting fur in the food…"

She trotted off, leaving Tyr to jog beside her. They climbed the stairs and came out in the meeting room. Furona turned to her.

"Well, kiddo, I'll have to be going. I have things I need to do. You can wander around, but don't open any doors with names painted on them, and don't touch anything if you don't know what it is. Also, please don't go into the mirror room again – I'm afraid you'll lose your willpower and touch a mirror. We've lost too many to curiosity already." She sniffed the air and bounded off, going through the door on the left. 

Tyr was left alone in the meeting room, staring dejectedly into space. She wasn't sure which door to go through – Furona, the only person she really knew, had gone through the left; but she was busy. Maybe she should just avoid everybody and sit in the mirror room. But, no – Furona had asked her not to, and she respected Furona enough to obey her wishes. 

Her mind was made up when she heard noise behind the left door, and it started to open. She raced through the right door and slammed it behind her just as the centaur woman clopped into the main room. She looked around slowly, then shrugged and went back through the door. She had been looking for Tyr, but had looked all over and not found her. The woman resolved to wait until the next meal, which would be very soon, and began to wander the honeycomb of chambers behind the left door, just as Tyr was now doing behind the right door.

Tyr walked silently through the halls, her bare feet cold on the stone floor. She slowed her breathing and turned herself outwards, concentrating entirely on her environment. She started drawing a map in her mind, and she memorized the appearance of the door leading to the meeting room, so that she would be able to find her way out in a pinch. 

There was a single, long, winding hall behind that door, with many other doors leading off to other rooms on either side of Tyr. She followed the twists and turns of the main hall, tiptoeing along so as not to be heard. She saw about fifteen or so painted doors, and she wrote the names into her mind as she crept along. The first one she saw was on her right; the name on it was Rhianne. Tyr put her face to the door and closed her eyes, but there was no movement from within. Perhaps Rhianne was sleeping? She put it out of her head and kept walking. She saw more names as she turned corners and climbed staircases. Gregory's room was here, along with many other names she didn't know, including Marathi, Bartholomew, Ordia, Raen, and Ayran. She paused when she saw this last name. The simply painted word pulled at her somehow; she recognized that name. Ayran had been the one Eval had called upon for light. But which of the Maglar was Ayran? She wanted to meet this person, if only to find out which face went with that name. She had a funny feeling that this Ayran would turn out to be a worthwhile friend.

She passed a few more unmarked doors, and then came upon another person's room. She almost had to laugh, though; the letters were very blurry, so smeared that she couldn't read them. Tyr thought that the owner of the room must be a child, or practically illiterate; she remembered the boy with feathers and large yellow eyes, and smiled. She gave up trying to translate the word and kept going. She saw Eval's name painted on a door, and smiled a bit, still going. But then she stopped short. She rubbed her eyes, not sure of what she was seeing. She did a double take, and her mouth fell open.

Furona's name was also painted on the door, just under Eval's. What could this mean? 

She stored the memory into her head to call it up later, and continued down the darkening hall. She realized she had been climbing most of the way, and wondered where she would end up. Suddenly, a door came out of the darkness and stared her in the face. She looked around, and saw that this, indeed, was the end of the hallway. She ignored the warning painted on the door and reached out for the doorhandle…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She didn't turn around, and crossed her arms over her chest. It was that idiot boy from before.

"You could get killed if you go through there." 

Tyr turned to him, both eyes blazing. "Yeah, well, why don't you do us all a favour and go through there yourself?" 

The boy winced, but he was smiling. "Ouch, that hurt. But seriously, Tyr…um, can I call you Tyr?"

"That's my name, I don't see why not."

"Well, uh, Tyr, I came looking for you to…um…apologize for what I did earlier."

She lifted her right eyebrow, the only human one she had left. Although her eyebrows had been burned off, the effect still had some effect.

"I'm sorry, because I didn't mean to…insult you or anything…what?"

Tyr was staring at him and almost laughing. He was nervous as hell and it showed – he was staring at his feet and shuffling around in one place. When he looked up, he saw the strange expression on Tyr's face, and it only added to his nerves.

"So, ah…could you, um…forgive me?"

Tyr snorted and pushed past him, speed walking down the corridor, not caring how much noise she made. Her dragon claws clicked loudly on the floor, as did her new rock – hard scales.

"Wait, Tyr! I'm sorry, I just…"

He ran after her, and jogged just behind her. "It's just…I'm the only dragon Maglar here, and I figured that we could…be friends…"

She spoke under her breath, and closed her eyes as she swept through the memorized corridor.

"Kid, if you think that just being a dragon Maglar makes you my friend, you're wrong. You are a living reminder of something I'd much rather forget, and so I'd much rather forget *you*."

He jogged a little faster, and she silently rejoiced when she saw the door at the end of the hall.

"Well, it's not my fault if I look like one of your old boyfriends or something…"

She cast a sideways glance at him, half amused, half outraged. "What the hell is a boyfriend?"

He blushed a bit. "You know…two people in love, but not married?"

"What's married? Where the hell are you from?"

He shook his head impatiently. "It doesn't matter. Married is…like Eval and Furona. Mated for life."

Tyr stopped short, and the boy ran into her. She angrily shoved him away, and he fell on the floor.

"WHAT? Eval and Furona are mated? Why didn't she tell me?" 

The kid shrugged. "Maybe she didn't think it was important."

She whirled on him, and grabbed the neck of his shirt, pulling him slightly off the ground. "Is that why their names are painted on the same door? Because they're mates?"

He nodded, struggling a bit to breathe properly.

"Is anyone else here mated?"

He shook his head and grabbed her hand, which had tightened, trying to pull away. Her temper blazed.

"What is *with* you people?! Who arranges the mating partners?"

He choked out, "What? Arrange? Here you get to choose who you love."

She narrowed her eyes. "Is that so?" He nodded hurriedly, and she released him. He stood up and shook out his wings, wincing.

"You know, that hurt. Would you mind not doing it again?"

She snarled at him. "What makes you think I'm even going to *touch* you again? Get away from me."

With that last jab, she reached for the door, telling herself that she didn't care that the boy's eyes were sad, his shoulders were sagging, and his wings were lying limply against his back. Just before she disappeared through the door, he said, "You might want to start heading for the kitchen, we're eating right about now."

She didn't thank him, but just walked back into the meeting room, where she paced back and forth in a restless craze. They were mated! How could she not have seen it! All of the other must at least have mating arrangements, if they hadn't been carried out. She froze in shock. Did this mean that she would be mated to one of the men here? What if Eval mated her to that boy? She gritted her teeth and continued pacing. If they even tried to mate her to someone, she would run away. Even if she got lost and died, it would be better than being forced to stay here her whole life. After all, if there was one mated pair here, others were sure to follow. That was how it always worked, *always*. 

She paced faster, working herself into a blind panic. 

She would run away, soon. No, she would run now, while nobody cared to look for her. She sobbed. They would never look for her. Nobody cared even the slightest bit for her, except maybe Furona. But she hadn't told her she was mated! No, even Furona didn't care. But what about Eval? She remembered his understanding eyes, his kind smile. But even that had been a masquerade. He had insulted her by thinking she wasn't trustworthy. Tyr ran into the mirror room. There was the dark forest, beckoning to her. But there, also, was the fountain. She remembered the being of light at the bottom of it, and in desperation, she jumped into the water, squeezing through the crack and swimming towards the bottom.

But there was nothing there; the throne and being were gone, but the small shelter remained. She swam over and fingered one of the fish columns, marvelling at its beauty and wondering how it got down here. As she looked over the column, she noticed that one of the fish had a loose eye. She barely touched it, and saw that it was a button. Because she was running out of air, and she figured she had nothing to lose, she roughly shoved at the button, and it clicked shut. There was a second of silence.

Then the roar of falling water filled her ears. The fountain was being drained! The water swept her along, and she fell through the huge open drain in the middle of the floor, gasping for air. She held her breath and closed her eyes when she started falling, and only dared to open them a few feet into the fall. She looked down and saw pitch blackness; she realized she might have a long time to wait. She kept her nose plugged, but breathed in through her mouth, watching the walls of the tube she was in. They got darker and darker as she fell farther, and she began breathing more easily, but she held her breath again when the tunnel opened up into a huge chamber. She fell, farther and farther…and as she watched, it seemed to her that everything seemed to speed up somehow. She tumbled faster and faster through the air, and before her brain could register what was happening, the ground was rushing up before her, and everything went black.

*** 

Eval actually looked slightly angry, and Ayran was cowering before him. He couldn't remember being actually afraid for a long time – for a few hundred years, in fact. Eval's eyes blazed, and his mane seemed to be bristling more than usual.

"What do you mean, she ran away? What did you say to her, Ayran?"

"Well, uh…I told her you were mated to Furona, and she seemed to get upset."

"Why were you even *talking* to her in the first place?"

"I wanted to apologize, and…um…to let her know dinner was ready, and…hey, don't kill the messenger!"

Eval paced a bit, his hooves clicking on the floor. He whirled back towards Ayran.

"Do you know why I asked to be cursed with the unicorn's blood, Ayran?"

Ayran shook his head.

"I asked for the unicorn's blood because the unicorns of legend were wise beyond all imagination, and they knew the ways of the world and the magic contained within it. They knew the earth's forces, the colours of it all, the awesome power that was *life*."

Ayran gulped. "What does that have to do with anything, uh, sir?"

Eval glared down at him. "I hoped that, if I gained the wisdom of the unicorns, I could pass it on to others. I had hoped that, by having lived around me, you would have picked up on that wisdom, the wisdom to never say anything irrelevant."

"But, but…"

"Do not make excuses, boy."

"I'm not making excuses! It's just…I'm not sure she understood what I was saying. I mean, she seemed to think that we arranged our marriages, and she got all agitated and stared at me like I was crazy – "

"Which you are, boy, if you ask me." Furona padded into the huge banquet hall, joining in the conversation. 

"I can't find Tyr anywhere, so I take it I'm free to assume this is *your* doing?" She smacked him with a huge paw.

"Well, I didn't mean to. I just…"

Eval and Furona shared a glance that spoke volumes. Ayran sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"All right, all right. We'll have to look for her. After all, she doesn't know her way around; how many places could she be hiding? Let's all split up, and someone ask Gregory to turn down the heat and just keep the food simmering for a while. Adds flavour, I guess."

Furona chuckled softly and watched them all divide into pairs to search for the new girl. When only she, Eval, and the centuarian woman were left in the banquet hall, she turned to go, but not before the centaur reached out and touched her head. Furona turned to face her, looking upwards, waving Eval onwards behind her back. She sat on her haunches and waved her tail in the air, watching the centaur watch Eval leave. Finally, the half horse turned her hooded, moss-green eyes that reflected the wisdom of the earth onto her old friend.

"Furona. This young one – she is trouble. Why have you brought her to us?"

"I told you before, kiddo. She's one of us. She's a Maglar, just like you and me. Well – like me, anyway."

The centaur raised a thick eyebrow. "Of course. I do not mean to question your decision, but I wonder about her. Will she not ask questions that we cannot answer? Will she not ask about the Hall of Mirrors?"

"Of course she will. She's a kid! It's natural for her to ask questions."

The woman nodded at the black panther sitting before her, licking her lips.

"Of course. Perhaps I have forgotten what it is to be a child."

Furona shook her furry head. "No, woman. Your kind is different. You never really *are* children."

"Hmm. I suppose not. Well then, Furona, I must be off. I believe I know where she is. The animals have been more talkative of late. Perhaps the rest of them will be returning soon."

"Perhaps. Good luck."

"I will not be needing it. Farewell."

Furona nodded, smiling beneath long whiskers as she watched the centaur prance lightly up the stairs, past Eval, who smiled as she passed. He waved to Furona, and she left the banquet hall, following him up the spiral stairs.

Maybe the centaur was right. Maybe life was returning to the world. Either way, she could afford to wait. For all she knew, she wouldn't die for many, many years to come.

*** 

Zelda spit out the leaf she had gingerly placed on her tongue, then continued spitting, wiping her mouth and complaining bitterly.

"Ugh, that was horrible! Navi, I thought you said those were edible!"

The fairy shrugged, but her shoulders were too small to make much of a difference.

"Well, sor – ry! It's not *my* fault! That one looks almost exactly like a thimbleberry leaf!"

"It's obviously not, now, isn't it? I guess your memory's a bit rusty, eh?"

"Well, probably, considering I've been Goddess – knows – where for the last…well, I don't really know how long I've been gone." She zoomed around a sprouting poplar tree, thinking. "In fact, I can hardly even remember what's been happening for the past little while. But Hyrule seems a lot different than I remember…"

Zelda snorted at Navi. "What, you have amnesia now? I wouldn't argue, considering we've both come close to being poisoned under your direction! Poor Kawhin is still losing his soup from last night… at least, I think he is…Kawhin! Kawhin, where are you?"

All she got in reply was a loud retching noise. She winced and turned to Navi. "Yep, he is. But don't you get it, Navi?"

Navi jammed her hands between her miniscule ribs and her hips, forcing herself not to cry out.

"What? What don't I get? Just explain it to me. Why are there so many trees around here, and different streams, and less clouds in the sky, huh?"

"Navi, we…that is to say, Link and I…" Her throat caught for a moment. "We went through a time portal. We're in Hyrule, yes, but a few thousand years in the past. That's why the plants are different, and why Kawhin can't talk out loud…that's also why the days are longer here, and why there are seven moons instead of just one. But I still can't figure the last two out…I mean, the plants would have changed over time, and the Sheikah will learn to talk in however many years, but how could the days be longer? And how could a *moon* be destroyed, or brought down to earth, let alone six moons?"

Navi shook her small head, shaking back her tiny mane of glowing blue hair. "I don't know, Zelda, but it sorta makes sense. We'll figure it out eventually."

The shadow grew behind Zelda's eyes as she whispered, "Eventually." Navi shivered at the cold gust of wind that blew when she spoke, feeling that the worst was yet to come. She fluttered down to Zelda's shoulder, hanging onto her hair as she shifted so that she was hugging her knees to her chest. Navi jumped over to Zelda's knees, lifting up the fringe of hair that had fallen in front of Zelda's face. "Zelda? What's wrong, Zelda?"

She sniffled, and Navi stared at her tears, amazed. She drew in a shaky breath and spoke in a shuddering, quiet voice, quite unlike the Zelda that Navi knew.

"It's just…I can't…I don't know. I just feel like this can't be *it*. Link can't be dead, not yet. He has to help us get out of this time!"

Kawhin staggered out of a bush, the green tinge in his face having faded somewhat.

Another piece of the Prophecies has come into play. Don't you see? 'The Lovers trapped here, until Death visits their door?' It all fits. 

"I don't know. I just have this feeling, Kawhin, and my feelings have never been wrong before…" Zelda sighed, and turned her gaze to the sky, squinting at an imagined shape.

"It's just that lately… ever since Link… ah… well, it's these dreams I've been having."

What are your dreams like, Zelda? 

She shook her head, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"There's not much to them. I'm just see myself lying there, asleep, and then there's this thing that comes… it's a – well, I think…but it's stupid, really…"

Navi piped up. "Come on, Zelda, we're your friends. You know you can tell us anything."

She closed her eyes slowly, then opened them again, staring off at nothing.

"I think it's an angel. An angel comes to me while I'm sleeping and watches over me… but it can't be an angel, because it's so angry and sad, but then it's wise and ancient all at once. But the dream ends as soon as the sun starts coming up, and the angel leaves."

Kawhin cocked an eyebrow, but Navi zoomed through the air.

"You know, I've always thought there were such things as angels. Nice thing to believe in, to tell you the truth."

Zelda laughed quietly at herself, and the shadow inside her grew even more.

"Well, we'd better eat something before we all die of hunger. How about grass? Is *that* safe to eat?"

Navi half-laughed, half-choked. "Well, if you're desperate…but I guess so, since I can't recognize anything else…"

Kawhin stared at the ground. Oh, the joys of grass. Yum yum. 

Zelda ripped up a handful with false gleefulness. "Well, dig in, guys. Eat as much as you want!"

Navi managed to pull up a single blade, with some effort, and started munching, slowly consuming the leaf. Kawhin put on a fake smile and tore up a clump of dirt for himself, picking the grass blades from it one by one. 

The sun was sinking below the distant horizon when Zelda shivered. "Anyone know where we can find wood?"

*** 

"AAAAAAAGH!"

Its mutilated hands flailed about, smashing everything in its tent to the ground, where the dishes and fine things lay broken, in shattered pieces.

"RRRRAAARRR!"

It blindly lashed out with its wings, overturning tables and sending its sword and scabbard flying to the ground.

"NNNOOOO!"

Its fist encountered the polished surface of its mirror. It stared at itself for an instant, stared into its own eyes, at its stolen face, before it screamed aloud and smashed the mirror, throwing it to the ground. The glass pieces lay there, defenceless. It stared at them, chest heaving, and slowly bent down, its rage dissipating. It touched the shattered glass, turning over the pieces one by one, concentrating like a small child. It shut out the world and drew into its own mind, only concentrating on the glass pieces. It didn't think about what it was doing, it didn't know anything existed beyond those glass shards. It didn't even hear Yehrutte's impatient shouting at the flap of its tent. 

All it knew were the glass pieces, and it had no idea why.

"Urian! What are you *doing* in there? Come out, come out now!"

Urian fingered the glass again, and a great weight settled upon its entire body. Its eyes rolled up as it shut them, willing it all to fall away and leave it alone with its small pieces of glass, leave it be so it could turn them over and set them in their right places, one by one by one. 

However, the world refused to just disappear, no matter how much it wished for it, and Yehrutte stormed into the tent, stopping short when he saw all of the broken things. He stared at his creation, which was squatting down close to the floor, toying with something there. Yehrutte leaned over its shoulder, and stared at the glass pieces. He looked at Urian, back at the glass, then at Urian again, unable to understand. What was wrong with Urian? It was too withdrawn, too prone to long silences and speaking only when needed. Those were not the qualities of a general, and certainly not the qualities Yehrutte had forced into Urian's brain. Was it possible that Urian was defying the deep mind magic that he had cursed it with? 

"Get up, Urian. You are needed outside. This is no time to be dawdling in childish things."

Urian didn't move.

"I said, get up! Get up, now! A runner has come from the Master, and you must be there to meet him! The Master is eager to hear what you are like, what the newest addition has done so far."

Urian fiddled with another piece of glass. Yehrutte became angry, and reached down and knocked the shard out of its fingers.

"Urian, I am not asking you. I order you, get up, now."

The creature stood up, folding its wings, and marched out of the tent, hiding its burning rage. How could Yehrutte even *dare* to give it a direct order, when it had shown him up in front of the entire horde? It held its head high, feeling a sneaking sense of pride when the horde looked upon it with fear, bordering on respect. It kept its wings cautiously folded, ignoring Yehrutte's whining at its back, and approached the runner. 

It was obviously an alien to their horde. It looked like some strange lizard, armed with sword and shield, and caped. Its eyes were slightly intelligent, but Urian didn't care. It was just a worthless soldier, expendable, just like the rest. It stared down at the lizard, smiling just a bit. It cowered, just a bit, but straightened up when Yehrutte arrived, and began rattling off an obviously memorized little speech.

"I am the runner Darols of the Master's mighty army. Under orders from the Master, I have arrived here to supervise your movements and activities. State your movements over the past month and any new developments." He looked up at Urian, clearly impressed and intimidated. "Including where you found this creature." He reached out to run a scaly claw over Urian's arm, but Urian jerked back, staring at him with its strange eyes. It snarled. "Do not touch me. I allow no one to touch me."

The lizard snarled back, slightly more boldly. "I can do whatever I wish. I am a member of the army of the Master."

Urian narrowed its eyes coldly, and spread its wings in a flash. "Have you ever actually *seen* the Master?" 

Darols managed to look offended and scared at the same time, backing away from Urian's massive wings. "Of course I have! Once or twice…well…actually, no, I haven't."

The creature opposite from him smiled. "Good." With that, it twitched a muscle in its wing, cuffing Darols over the head. He fell face first, his eyes rolling up and his shield falling amid the dust. Urian turned to Yehrutte, who was outraged. 

"What do you think you're doing? That was a runner from the Master! How dare you – "

Urian never found out what it dared to do. It swiftly knocked Yehrutte onto his behind, and kicked him under the chin. Yehrutte fell backwards, and Urian turned to the horde in the gathering silence.

"I'm sick of listening to him give me stupid orders, and the only way I'll ever listen to the Master is if he or she actually meets me face to face and manages to impress me." It turned to his Lieutenant.

"Inriar. Is the horde ready to travel?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes, but we have not had anything to eat." The entire group, excluding Urian and Inriar, stared hungrily at Yehrutte and the runner. Urian turned away, folding its wings across its back and its arms across its chest.

"Fine. But leave Yehrutte. If you try to consume him, the magic in his body will destroy you. And make sure you actually kill the runner before you go into a feeding frenzy."

It walked to the edge of the circle of grass, staring off at the almost cloudless sky and shutting out the cries of joy and muffled growling behind it. Thoughts sprang unbidden into its head. Why had it suddenly decided to take command? Well, that was easy. Yehrutte was exercising too much control over it, and it had paid him back. What was it going to do with the horde? That wasn't so simple. They left an easily followed trail wherever they went, and it didn't want to be followed – then again, it couldn't just leave them. They would become wild and destroy the countryside, and it refused to allow that to happen. Besides, they could come in useful…and they feared it. But then, why had it allowed the runner to be killed? Well, since he had never actually seen the Master, and the Master had never seen him, the Master probably wouldn't know, or even care. There were thousands more, one dead wouldn't make much of a difference in their ranks.

When the sounds behind it abruptly ceased, Urian spread its wings and let out a cry like a wounded eagle. The winged Stalfos, the Waeuls, took to the air, and Urian was tempted to join them, until it remembered the horse. The beautiful horse with the broken spirit; it could not leave her behind. It whistled, and the horse came trotting to it. It was surprised by this – it had expected more fire to be in her eyes, more jauntiness to be in her steps. Oh well. It mounted her and signalled to the half animals, the Boruns, and slapped the reins on the horse's back, indicating that she move forward. It looked back, and saw that they were not leaving a huge trail of dead grass. It smiled to itself – another plus – and clicked its tongue, bringing the horse up to a fast walk. The Boruns jogged behind it, and the Waeuls circled overhead. It signalled to one, who nudged the others, and descended upon the Boruns, each Waeul picking up one Borun and taking to the air again. However, one of the Boruns was left without a flying partner – Inriar's designated partner had been the former Lieutenant, and he had been killed by Urian. She jogged along after her new leader and its horse, actually finding that she enjoyed the sight of Urian galloping off into the sunset, its wings spread wide. Urian looked back and saw her jogging; it slowed the horse and gestured to her, pulling her on to the mare's back. It pushed the reins into her hands and clicked its tongue, sending the horse back into the fast walk. It watched the army, its army, march west in front of it, standing still amid the tailwind that played with the feathers on its wings and its blonde hair. Then it smiled a bit and took to the skies, flying above the clouds and through them, staring up at the seven moons that were approaching the quarter phase of the lunar cycle. 

It shouted, "Freedom!" and vaguely heard the army answering it from far away, as if in a dream. But its joy was only slight, and it thought that all it *could* feel was anger. So it settled for being angry – it was better than not feeling at all – and dove in and out of the clouds, a dolphin playing in the sea of air and sky.

*** 

Woohoo! I got *one* new review over the summer! Yay! Well, okay, that was a little sarcastic, but I was hoping for some more response. 

Anyway, thanks goes out to Jaclyn; thanks very much for the good review. Also, many thanks to H7, who also reviewed, and is a constant critic and good friend. It's all good, all the time.

And DarkDragon changed her name to Chaotic Boredom while I was gone! It's so hard to keep track of these things lately! And catching jellyfish in rivers sounds fun. Apparently you can pick up the clear ones without getting hurt. Does anybody know how jellyfish can be alive without brains or gills and stuff like that? Does anyone want to clue me in here? I asked almost everybody I know, and nobody can answer me. 

Also, TO ANY CONSTANT READERS, which I hope would be just about everybody, please go back and check out the revamped version of the first four parts! Part five coming soon – okay, I don't know exactly *how* soon, I hit another block…

In The NEXT Chapter: Tyr has fun in the fountain, Urian searches for its purpose in life, and Zelda, Kawhin and Navi screw around some more and provide comic relief. And maybe something else, but I'm not quite sure, so I won't put that here.

Fav Song: Weapon by Matthew Good

Fanfic Pick: The X-Men Go To Canada by Chaotic Boredom (GO READ IT NOW)

My brain is melting, ah, it's melting! 

-Shawshank (E-mail me, I'm bored)


	26. Chapter 25 Lessons

All I have to say is that basements are kinda cold. And that's about it. Wait…yeah, that's it. 

-Shawshank (E-mail me, I'm lonely)

Chapter 25 – Lessons

Din looked at her sister. She was laying on that cloud again, staring down at the world. Din rolled her eyes. What a wimp! Farore cared too much about all those plants below. They were just *plants*, after all. 

"Sister, why do you bother yourself with the earth? They're a waste of our time. We could be helping them evolve, but you insist on watching them, to see what happens."

Farore turned her misty brown eyes to her sister, and looked into Din's angry green eyes. 

"Well, sister, if you had your way, we would destroy the world and be done with it."

Din got up, running a hand through her short red hair.

"Well, baby sister, you have your way, so do not complain."

Farore brushed her own hair out of her eyes. It had been long and brown, once – now, though, it was green from the small plants that grew on her scalp. She looked back down to earth, watching the group of about a hundred monsters moving west. She knew that, among them, was the one under her protection. She sighed, and looked back at Din.

"Well, sister, what has happened to your Chosen One?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and flopped down onto a cloud.

"She was found by her brothers and sisters in the Forest of the Lost." She looked suspiciously at Farore. "If you would tell me where Nayru is, I could tell her what has happened to her Chosen One."

Farore, however, refused to take the bait. "No. I will not reveal her hiding place to you. You would attempt to destroy her, and if you succeeded, the world would change too quickly for it to recover. No, she is safe where she is, and she knows what has become of her Chosen One."

Din cocked a fiery red eyebrow, adjusting her white toga. "Does she know that her Chosen One has fallen into shadow? Does she know that her Chosen One is no longer herself?"

Farore frowned a bit. "My Chosen One has fallen into a deep sleep, and I fear that she may never wake."

Din looked a bit troubled. "What kind of sleep?"

Farore looked at her sister, who was determinedly staring into the sun.

"I am not yet sure. But it one of the deepest of sleeps, the most real of dreams. I am not sure that she will ever find her true self again."

Farore closed her eyes, and remembered what it had been like all those millennia ago, when they had first created this ancient world. Din was also treated to Farore's memories, though she did not appreciate it.

"Do you remember, my sister? Do you remember the trees, covered in moss and reaching for the sky? Do you remember the open fields? Do you remember the freedom there was for all who wished it, and do you remember the Tamra?"

"The talking animals? Yes, I remember them. Where did they go, anyway?"

"No one knows. No mortals have memory of the Tamra, and I was not watching when they escaped to live in their own world."

Din smiled a bit. "Did we create the world they live in, or did they create their own?"

"I believe the world they live in now was already there, but perhaps they were the first to stumble across it. We will know soon – some of them are beginning to return to Hyrule."

Din looked a little surprised. "Well, I always liked the Tamra. But how do you know they're returning?"

Farore smiled and simply said, "The Truth."

Din nodded. "Of course." She thought for a moment before she spoke again. "But, sister, remember that I did not start this war. I have kept the promise I made to you."

"I know, sister. This is the fault of an evil far greater than anything we can know."

"Is it…"

"Yes, I am afraid so. The evil is rising again. In fact, it has already risen, and it is just now beginning its reign of terror."

"Will the Chosen Ones be able to live through it?"

"For the sake of the world, I hope so."

"Well, I just want to see what happens. Though, if you would let me speed things up a bit…"

"No, Din. They must live at their own pace."

"And die at their own pace?"

"Yes."

They sat in silence for a while, comprehending the fate of the world below them. Well, at least Farore did. Din was more concerned with looking upwards, dreaming of returning to that place beyond the Sacred Realm, where the rest of their sisters lived. She dreamed of returning to that place beyond where she and Farore were now trapped. But while she knew that they could only return there once she made peace with Nayru, she couldn't find it in herself to forgive her baby sister. Nayru had gotten in her way, interrupted her glorious plans, and screwed up the fate of the world! Nayru had destined the Chosen Ones to lives of torture and agony – not directly, of course, but their ancestors probably would have been killed in the wars Din had planned to start. 

"Farore…do you think they will be able to do it? Will they finally be able to rest?" 

Farore smiled. "Silence, sister. The Truth approaches."

Indeed, when Din looked out into the sky, a dark shape was growing larger, coming closer. The shape was wreathed in shadows and light, making it almost impossible to distinguish what was generating the aura. Din already knew, so she didn't even squint at the strange being.

"Well? What have you found?"

A deep, gravely voice floated out from behind the rapidly shifting aura.

"All is coming as it must. But…I have lost one of them." (A/N: If anybody besides me watches Yu-Gi-Oh, think of the emperor dude's voice when he's taking control of Yu-Gi's body. You know, that guy? Anyway, I'm imagining his voice, so that's what this thing sounds like. Just to letcha know.)

Din raised an eyebrow.

"I have lost your Chosen One, Din. But I will find her."

Din nodded. She couldn't tell the Truth that the girl was deep within the Forest of the Lost. The Truth must find out all things for himself. Farore spoke.

"Good. Continue to watch them, but remember – do not let them see you, and under no circumstances speak to them until the time is right."

The low voice replied, somewhat subdued.

"Of course. I know my duties."

Farore's eyes softened, and Din almost felt sorry for the being standing before her. But then, of course, she didn't care about any living being besides herself. And maybe her sisters. Maybe.

"Thank you. And…I am sorry. But it is your fate. Even we have no control over that."

The being nodded, and took off again. Farore and Din stared after it, and Din felt anguish rolling off of Farore in waves.

"Do not worry, baby sister. The Truth knows what he must do."

Farore shook her head slowly. "Yes, but I cannot help pitying him. His burden is greater than it should be."

"I know, sister. But he will be rewarded in the end."

"Rewarded with death?"

"No." Din looked into the sun again, and her shoulders were suddenly heavy. She lay back on the cloud and closed her eyes.

"No. Rewarded with eternal sleep."

***

"General? Is something troubling you?"

Urian looked up from the fire, and saw Inriar, its Borun Lieutenant. It gestured to her, inviting her to sit. She did sit, across the fire from it, and stared into the flames. Urian looked up at the sky instead, where the stars were now visible in a deep blue sky. It sighed.

"Yes, Inriar. Something is troubling me."

She looked at it across the flames, and saw that its normally angry face was neutral. She worried a bit, but knew it wouldn't hurt her unless she provoked it.

"Might I ask what is troubling you, sir?"

It looked directly at her, its gaze piercing. "Let's drop rank. Call me Urian, if only for a while."

She nodded. "May I ask, Urian?"

It closed its eyes, considering, while Inriar's stomach filled with tiny butterflies. Even she feared for her own life, though she had a feeling that Urian wouldn't hurt her.

"Yes, you may ask. What is troubling me?" She cocked her head to one side. "I fear that I have no purpose, Inriar. I fear that I will simply live as a faded shadow, and no one will remember me for things I have done, because I have not done anything." It looked at her again, and got up, starting to pace, wings folded.

"Yehrutte never referred to me as a person, as you do. He thought of me as a mere creation, and I cannot dispute that, because I do not remember anything before coming out of a darkness under his knife."

She watched it pace for a while before replying. "You mean, you fear that you are not good enough to be classed as a sentient being?" It nodded.

"Well, you wouldn't let us kill Yehrutte. And I don't buy that garbage about his magic destroying us," she added as it tried to interrupt. "You wouldn't let us kill him because he brought you to life. Like it or not, he is your creator, and you can't dispute that." 

Urian ran its hands through its hair, confused. "But I hated him! I hated the control he had over me, and I hated that he had a say in everything I did."

Inriar smiled a bit. "But you couldn't let him be killed. Does that tell you something?"

"That I'm an idiot?"

"That you're as human as the rest of us. You're not just a creature."

It looked at her. "Are you sure? I mean, I let you kill the runner."

"That was because you cared about us. You had to make sure we had something to eat."

It shook its head, growling aloud. "I don't understand. I mean, how could I be a sentient *human* when I have these?" It waved a hand at its wings, and at its skin. Inriar stared at its tattoos for a moment, then giggled a bit. Urian was shocked.

"Well, you know, those tattoos are actually kind of nice. They give you something more, you know? They make you more special than a Waeul, not just another skeleton with wings."

It grumbled. "Yeah, sure. I'm a *tattooed* skeleton with wings."

She laughed outright this time. "See? You're just an…*altered* human, like me. Only I'm a Borun, a werewolf, and you're…well, I think you're pretty much your own species."

It sighed and sunk to the ground, wrapping its wings around itself.

"But if I am human, why do I feel so angry all the time?"  
She smiled wisely. "It's normal to feel angry. You're angry because you can't remember before you came to life. The point is, you're human because you can *feel*, even if its only anger."

It sighed and sat down again. "I don't *feel* human."

"You are. Never, ever question that. You can question your own decisions, but don't question your humanity."

It looked up, and its eyes darkened. "But my decisions decide my humanity. After all, didn't I decide to torture and kill that innocent woman?"

She stared deep into the flames, and thought for a moment before answering. "She wasn't innocent, and I know you regretted it afterwards. Besides, your ability to make decisions, whether they are bad decisions or good ones, *is* your humanity. You don't just blindly follow orders – you decide for yourself what you will do. That makes you sentient and human."

"I am not human. I'm not entirely sure I ever was in the first place."

She sighed. "You know, I saw what you were before you were altered. I wasn't entirely sure if you were human then, either."

It looked up sharply. "What? You saw me before I was sentient?"

She shook her furry head. "No. That was not you. It is not important."

It dashed around the fire and grabbed her shoulders, putting its face close to hers. "Tell me. Tell me what I was."

She shook. "Please, don't force me to reveal things that are better left hidden."

It narrowed its eyes. She sighed, and it released her.

"Fine. I'll tell you."

She stared into the fire, and absently scratched her head. 

"You weren't normal, I can tell you that much. Yehrutte brought you to us using magic of some kind – but it was really very odd. I don't know how he managed to change you like he did…"

Urian was becoming excited. "Change me? How did he change me?"

She stared up at it, and her gaze softened. "Couldn't you guess? Before you woke up, before you became Urian? Before you had those wings and those tattoos and Yehrutte's magic binding you to his will? Why did you think you had no memory?"

It stared her in the eyes. "Is it possible to erase memories from one's mind?"

She shook her head sadly. "There is only one way, and it is irreversible – or at least I thought it was."

It kneeled down beside her, intently staring her down. "Tell me."

Inriar looked him directly in the face. Were those small tears, staining her fur? "Death."

Urian bared its teeth. "What? What do you mean, death?"

Inriar's shoulders shook just a little bit. "You were dead. Just a dead body. Yehrutte brought you to life and changed you. *That* is why you can't remember. You were dead."

*** 

Oh Nayru. My stomach hurts… a lot. 

Zelda rubbed her own shrunken stomach. She was used to less food, thanks to the prince, but she was still hungry. 

"Well, I guess grass doesn't exactly make the best dinner. I think we have to go looking for something else, before we all die of hunger. What do you say, Kawhin?"

Most definitely. I agree. 

Only Navi protested. "Zelda! We can't go wandering around in the *dark*, we'll get attacked!"

Zelda grinned and pulled Kawhin to his feet. "Well, I'm hungry, and so is Kawhin. I'll take that risk; there's not much around here, except for maybe a few birds. How about in that forest over there? There's sure to be some kind of food in there."

Navi floated along behind them, whining in her usual Navi-ish way.

"But we'll get lost in there! We'll die for sure! We'll…you're not actually *going*, are you?"

Zelda called back over her shoulder, "Feel free to stay here! You make too much noise anyway."

Navi skittered along behind, muttering something that sounded like, "That's not what I meant." Zelda grinned, Kawhin's stomach growled, and they all stepped past the first thick fringe of leafy trees. 

*** 

"Tyr. Awaken, child. I am here."

Tyr mumbled in her sleep, not wanting to fall out of the pleasant dream. She had dreamt she was flying…

"Hybrid. You must come to yourself now. Please, stand up."

Suddenly, Tyr's eyes snapped open. Who was this who was pleading with her to wake? She sat up and blinked several times, amazed at what was around her. She appeared to be in another world, filled with long green grass and all kinds of trees, most tall and ancient, but some small saplings. She was on the top of a hill, and the trees were on her left, forming a half circle around her and stretching out as far as she could see, to the very top of the huge and majestic mountain range that seemed to be too close to be real. There were mountain on her right as well, and in front of her. She was ringed completely by a range of tall, snow-capped mountains. The grasses in the middle were dispersed with wildflowers, and the sky above was pure and blue, broken only by the sun. But what a strange sun it was! Instead of the small, round, blindingly bright disc she was used to, in its place was a huge, glowing red orb, whose edge was still below the horizon. But it was not any ordinary shade of red – this red was dark, almost ancient, as if it was dying. How odd, a dying sun setting over a dying world…dying world? How could she think that? But, as she looked around, she realized that there was no life in this forgotten place. No eagles soared through the skies, crying out in their desperate search for prey, no butterflies fluttered contentedly around the field of flowers, alighting on choice blossoms to drink of their nectar. This place was completely devoid of life – except for her. 

As she took a second look, she realized that this world was not the happy place she had first thought it was. The forest seemed dark and forbidding, and the sky was a darker blue, weeping. The flowers seemed to sigh and sag in the light breeze, and even the mountains were lonely, their deep calls of pain echoing on their rocky sides. No, this world was one of sorrow and utter aloneness, and Tyr felt it weighing on her shoulders, making her droop like the flowers. However, in all of the scenery, she saw nothing that could be the source of the beautiful feminine voice.

"Good, child. Yes, awaken. Stand up now."

Tyr followed the directions and stood, tuning her body in to her surroundings automatically. She heard no breathing other than her own. Could she be hallucinating?

"I am behind you, Tyr. Turn to face me."

She did as the voice instructed, and saw, to her surprise, a woman that looked nothing like the being of light. No, this woman was old and haggard, miserable, while the being of light was aloof, surrounded by protective tendrils of sacred light. No, this was not the being of light.

As if knowing what she was thinking of, the old stooped woman chuckled, and got up from her seat on a stone. Tyr saw that she had been sitting before a cut stump, the only thing marring the perfection of this place. On the cut stump, several small figurines were stood, on the random mesh of colours that had been painted onto the stump. But she saw that one figurine had been knocked to the ground, where it lay, separated from the others. She reached for it, but the woman knocked her hand away.

"No. It must remain there until the time is right."

Tyr looked into the woman's eyes, which sparkled with life, and wondered. Who could this be? The woman stared back at her, then laughed.

"Who am I? I'm the being you saw in the fountain, of course!"

Tyr cocked an eyebrow. "But…but in the fountain, that was a thing made of light…"

The woman laughed as she scuttled around, making tiny adjustments to the figures on her board. She was short enough that Tyr had to look down to gaze into her eyes, and she stared down as the woman barely touched the many statues.

"Oh, that's my true form, of course." She looked at Tyr, smiling. "I have many forms, you know. The one you saw then and the one you see now are just two of them." Even as she spoke, her body became stronger and leaner, and she transformed into the beautiful woman that Tyr had seen carved into the fountain. She was completely naked, but she didn't seem to care as she stared intently at the pieces, almost as though she was forgetting Tyr was even there. Suddenly, she looked up and smiled, making Tyr jump. When she spoke, her voice was smoother and lighter, almost as if it were a musical tune floating on a breeze; it was not the old woman's croak or the being of light's commanding voice. It was the voice of a loving woman, who loved all she saw and knew it loved her, though she was more lonely and ancient than Tyr could possibly imagine. 

"Now that you've come, and you've brought the other with you, we can begin. You have much to learn, and only a short time in which to do it."

Tyr was shocked. "Other? What other? I am alone."

The woman smiled at her a bit, and Tyr knew that it was the truest smile she would ever receive from this form of the woman.

"That's what you think. Come here, child." She gestured to Tyr, and turned back to her stump. When Tyr did not come, she gestured again. "Come. I will not allow anything to hurt you."

Tyr spoke slowly, thinking over her words before she spoke them. "I do not fear being hurt. I don't know what I fear."

The woman's smile dropped from her face, but she was still sincere when she replied. "It does not matter, Tyr. Come."

Tyr cautiously walked forward, and peered over the woman's shoulder at the painted stump. What she saw amazed her. The painted stump was not just randomly splashed with colour – it was an intricately painted map of Hyrule, complete with rivers, trees, rock formations, lakes, small towns, and mountain ranges, all clearly marked and perfectly represented. She was even more amazed when she saw the small rock statues in closer detail. She recognized one as Zelda, another as Kawhin, and a tiny one as Navi; with a lurch of her stomach, she saw the creature who had stolen Link's body and attempted to kill her, and a furry creature that walked upright close to it. She saw a statue of a tall, imposing man with the face of a boar – it gave her the chills, despite its silliness. She even noticed a hooded figure holding a ball of what was supposed to be magic, a tiny teenaged boy with dragon wings (which she quickly skipped over, frowning), and the man with the tattooed forehead, but she didn't see herself anywhere. The statues were all simply carved of marble, unpainted and completely accurate. She turned to the woman with the question in her eyes – the woman pointed to the statue on the ground, and Tyr kneeled over it, careful not to disturb it.

There she was. This was her statue – but why was it on the side of the stump that was painted entirely black on its side? She circled around the stump, and saw the wavy line where black met white. Maybe this stump was symbolic of something? Perhaps. She looked up at the woman, expecting her to explain, but she only received that same small, sad smile.

"I am sorry, child, but I cannot explain all to you until later. First, you must learn how to defend yourself, and how to attack those who threaten you."

Tyr stepped back at that. "What? But I already know how to use my swords…" Her voice trailed off, and she remembered what had happened to them. The woman looked at her intensely.

"But your swords have snapped. Besides, you were only just brushing your potential. I will teach you to reach down to the depths of your soul and use powers you never knew you had, although you are not my Chosen One. The training will be hard, the days difficult and the nights long and lonely. Do you accept the training, Tyr, Chosen of Din?"

Tyr looked at the woman, and suspicion dawned on her. "Are you Nayru? Are you tied to earth until you make peace with Din?"

The woman nodded and looked away sadly, and spoke in a whisper.

"Do you accept the training, Tyr, Chosen of Din?"

"What do you mean by Chosen of Din?"

"I cannot explain until you give me the freedom to. If you accept the training, you accept the burdens that I must place on you, because Din refuses to. Now, Tyr, answer me. Do you accept? Do not make your answer in haste."

Tyr, though, was impatient. She wanted answers, and she didn't consider what she would have to go through to get them. She nodded quickly, then said, "I accept, Nayru. I accept the training." *Whatever the hell that means,* she thought to herself. Nayru picked up on her strong thought and smiled that same sad smile, the one Tyr would get to know well over the next few months.

*** 

"Eval."

The centaur woman approached her cousin, the cursed unicorn. She bore with her the weight of news.

"Eval. Brother. There are intruders in the forest. I know not their intent, but they may stumble across us."

Eval lifted an eyebrow. "How did you hear of this?"

"I listened to the sighing of tree branches. We are not the only things in this forest that are enchanted."

The tall man nodded. "I trust your wisdom. We will go to meet them. Find five others, and bring enough spears for all. We must defend our home."

She turned to go, but looked back over her shoulder before she trotted off. "What of the missing girl?"

Eval smiled. "This will not take long. We know these woods better than they do. Bring them here, but do not let them see you until you can no longer remain hidden. It would do best to only reveal our secret once we know for sure they do not mean any harm."

The woman nodded and gracefully trotted away, leaving Eval alone with his thoughts. He wandered through the familiar maze of doors and halls, absently looking in every corner. He somehow knew that the girl wasn't here – in fact, his unicorn instincts told him that she wasn't anywhere near the entire structure. But for once, he ignored his gut and chose to be guided by reason. However, all reason fled his mind when he heard someone shouting.

He dashed towards the sound, his hooves taking him swiftly through the halls and through the door, so that his ever-growing mane was flying behind him when he made it to the mirrored hall. He stood frozen for an instant in shock.

Ayran was shouting at the top of his lungs. He was battling with a creature, a wolf that looked too large and ferocious to be a true wolf. Ayran was only managing to hold the beast off using his wings and teeth; he could only breathe small amounts of fire without losing control, and he had basically no knowledge in swordplay. Eval had felt no need to continue routine training for the Maglar, and so they each only knew how to use one weapon each, or two at best. He regretted that now, dashing towards Ayran as he desperately tried to keep the monster out of the hall. Eval added his powerful hooves and horn to the mix, managing to help Ayran drive back the creature a few steps. Finally, when Eval's horn began to shimmer threateningly, the creature backed off, snarling, and retreated back into the forest. Eval panted heavily – he was getting extremely out of shape – and patted Ayran's back. The youth grinned at Eval, and went dashing off, still at the height of his prime and laughing with cocky confidence. He rubbed at the deep scratches on his stomach and winced in pain, but was able to ignore it because of the adrenalin still rushing through him.

"Did you see him run, Eval? It was like we were going after him with torches and singing his mangy tail!"

Eval rounded on him, displeased. "Ayran. You must learn not to gloat over every small victory."

The boy pouted, letting his eyeteeth sag out over his lips. "Aw, Eval, I'm just happy! We got him, and he was going to hurt people if we didn't! We have reason to be happy."

Eval stared severely at the boy, almost too young to be called a man. "Yes, I know, but you must not provoke the creature into returning. What if it heard you, and returned with a pack of others like it? Then what would you do, Ayran?"

He shrugged, blushing a bit. "Uh, call for backup?"

Eval actually smiled. "Well, I'd start running first. Anyway, good job, Ayran. Now, keep looking for Tyr. If we don't find her in an hour, we'll eat, and then start searching the forest." 

Ayran trotted off, waving over his shoulder, to find some water and a cloth to disinfect his scratches, looking into every nook and cranny as he went in hopes of finding the elusive Tyr. Once he had his back turned, though, Eval let his face drop into a frown of concentration. 

How had that wolf *thing* found their sanctuary, let alone been able to cross the invisible barrier of magic around it? When the ancient humans had trapped them in this forest and placed a spell upon it that slowed the aging process of any being that entered it, they had also made sure that only Maglar could enter the place they called home. An invisible magical barrier that only let Maglar pass by unharmed was set up a few metres away from the hall, far enough away so that the candlelight could not be seen. Could the magic be weakening over time? Surely not. After all, they hadn't been aging any faster over the years…no, the wolf must've found a weak point, where the barrier had been crossed through many times, like metal being bent back and forth until it snaps. 

But something was still nagging at him as he resumed the search for their newest member and waited for the arrival of the strangers in the forest.

*** 

The old woman's shouts echoed through the grassy clearing as winds blew through the long plant stalks. The woman and Tyr had worked together to set up a target of sorts, though Tyr had had no idea what she was supposed to hit the target with – until now. Nayru was shouting at her over the strange noises coming from the air around her as she followed the goddess' instructions. She sighed and lowered her hands in defeat, and the odd wind and sound gradually faded away. Nayru's old woman form was angry, stomping her feet harder than necessary on the ground as she walked over to Tyr, her anger showing plain on her face.

"No, no, child! You mustn't give up! Your friends' fates may well depend on you, and yours upon them!"

Tyr knew an opportunity when she saw one, and immediately started pressuring the woman for information.

"What do you mean by that?"

Nayru smiled, and Tyr blushed a bit. No, she was not the one to outwit the embodiment of wisdom herself. Nayru frowned again, and ran through the same instructions she had been shouting at Tyr for the last couple of weeks.

"You must concentrate, Tyr. Find that barrier within yourself, but don't attack it! No, instead, soar over it, or under it, or through it, wherever your mind directs you. You must bring up strong emotions within yourself, and bring your emotional level to boiling point – then go over it. Explode, and the magic will come to you. After you accomplish it for the first time, it will become much easier."

For the millionth time, Tyr asked, "What will I accomplish?" And for the millionth time, Nayru answered, "I am not sure." And, once more, Tyr rolled her eyes and tried again. She knew she had to build her emotions to a high level, and the only way she knew how to do that was through anger. However, she didn't want to touch those memories that evoked the most anger and frustration in her out of all others; she was sure it would not be worth it. When that by-now familiar spark lit up in Nayru's eye, Tyr sighed heavily. The goddess had picked up on her strong thoughts, and knew exactly what she was thinking. Then something in her gave. What business did she have, poking around in someone else's head? Who cared if she was a *goddess*, people still deserved some privacy! The anger built deep within her, but she did not notice the wind stirring up around her, or the sounds in the air like delayed thunder. Nor did she notice the smell of lightning building in the sky, or the dark clouds swirling above her. Well, she was distantly aware of these things, but she didn't know that their origin was her anger. She shouted at Nayru over the gathering storm, "What gives you the business to go poking around in my head, huh? What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

Nayru backed off, and stared up at the ominous sky. Tyr took it as a sign that she was ignoring her, and advanced a step, unconsciously wielding the power that was searing her veins.

"Don't walk away from me! Those memories are mine, *mine*! I won't have you poking around in them, or my thoughts, any longer!"

Then Tyr fell over that edge, the power erupting from her, making her scream in agony. Nayru threw up a magic shield around herself, and in the infinite wave of fire that burst in a ring from Tyr's body, only Nayru stood strong and unfailing, forcing the fire to part around her. Tyr's body began to float slightly off the ground, and her dress was whipped around by the cyclone that was forming around her. Fright conquered her, and she begged and willed it all to end.

As soon as that thought ran through her mind, the huge surge of power abruptly stopped, forcing Tyr to fall out of her half-trance half-daze, the confusing mist falling from her eyes. She fell to the ground, her limbs sprawling around her randomly, like long blades of grass unable to support themselves. Nayru walked to her, placing her back on her feet and looking at her with such seriousness in her eyes that Tyr was almost afraid to see tomorrow. That was a feeling she wasn't used to.

"Tyr, that was a good example. You know how to summon up your inner strength, but you are still holding back. I know you have more power than that. You must use those memories I caught a glimpse of – do not fear, only a glimpse – to force your anger to build. I see inside your heart, child. The only emotion you can use that makes you 'boil over' is frustration. I do not find fault in this, for you are too young for love; you are too old for joy; too innocent for hatred; and too guilty for happiness. In fact, this is true for most humans who learn this technique of bringing out their inner selves."

Tyr looked around at the charred forest and fields, already repairing themselves. Nayru had not yet allowed her to venture to the sea, a good few hours hike from here, but she could still gaze at it, if from a distance, and imagine the forever rolling water. Even as she watched, the trees regained their healthier brownish colour and began sprouting leaves, and it seemed as though she was watching the birth of spring in extreme speed. Nayru was watching as well, and they spoke to one another without taking their eyes from the forests and fields.

"I'm sorry, Goddess. It's just…I'm not too fond of those memories."

"Well, I must apologize as well, child. I have no use for addling in others' minds, and yet I do it anyway."

"Don't worry about it. Just…please, don't do it again. It gives me the jitters."

"All right. I will try not to, but I must warn you that I've developed a habit of sorts of reading people's stronger thoughts."

"Thanks. And I'll try harder to learn how to control…whatever the hell that was."

"It was your magic, Tyr. All magic-wielders have their own special kind of magic; it is not separated into mere elements, no, it is far more varied than that. For example, your magic manifests itself as fire, but it is based on anger."

"I think I get it. What about your magic, Nayru?"

The woman sighed. "My magic. My magic cannot be seen, cannot be heard; my magic is tied to my love for all that is living and good."

"Does that mean you're more powerful than anybody else? I mean, if you can't even tell if you're using magic or not…"

"No. It does not. It just reflects that my magic is rooted in a world that is crumbling and dying around me." She turned to Tyr, and looked deeply into her mismatched eyes, watching the sinking sun in them. "Listen, Tyr. This world of Hyrule…this world is an ancient one. Its end will come soon, much sooner than you think, and you must be prepared for it. Do you understand?"  
Tyr shook her head slowly, not able to meet Nayru's eyes. "No, I'm not sure I do. The world, ending, in my lifetime? I don't know if I can believe that."

Nayru's gaze became even more intense. "Tyr, you must believe it. But remember; *the world is not ending in the way you think.*"

Tyr was immediately confused. "What? What are you talking about? The world is supposed to go up in flame or something, and everything will die, and it'll be left as a barren wasteland, like the desert in the west."

The goddess shook her head desperately. "No, no! I told you, *the world is not ending in the way you think*! Humans always assume the end of the world is just that; *the* end. No, my child, this will be but *an* end, one out of many; it is necessary, I am afraid. Though the world will never be the same, though I suppose it must change with every end…yes, the world will change, and certain things will cease to exist, and others will just begin to…"

Nayru shook her head sadly, and refused to say any more, no matter how Tyr badgered her. When they finally went to bed, Nayru sleeping on a bed of leaves and Tyr sleeping some distance away on the ground, neither of them slept soundly. The goddess' thoughts were filled with visions of what she knew the future would bring, and Tyr slept fitfully, slipping in and out of nightmares. A few hours later, all she could remember of her many dreams were a pair of burning eyes, staring at her intently, whose owner she could not identify. 

She shivered, rolled over, and closed her eyes, feeling a slight upsurge of joy when her slowly lengthening hair tickled the back of her neck. 

*** 

Kawhin was the first one to panic when eleven pairs of glowing eyes surrounded them. As he started screaming, Navi hid in Zelda's hair. Zelda herself was basically unaffected, besides Kawhin's panicked yelling. She only winced and cupped her hands, concentrating.

AH! WHO ARE YOU?! GET AWAY! 

Zelda's hands began to glow, and the eyes advanced a few steps closer. She saw the light from her hands glinting off of either spearheads or swords, and she squinted and built up the blast of magic. A voice echoed out of the darkness, a woman's voice, slow and patient.

"Please relax. We do not wish to hurt you, but we will if we must."

That's what they all say! They're gonna KILL US! 

Navi dodged out from the tangles of Zelda's hair to speak. "Kawhin's right! Blast 'em away, Zelda!"  
Once again, that comforting voice came seemingly out of nowhere. 

"We will not harm you. We wish to know if you will harm us."

Zelda put her hands in front of her, ready to blast. "We'll only hurt you if you don't give us one good assurance that you won't hurt us."

"I can offer no such assurance. Is it not enough that we did not simply ambush you from the trees?" Zelda felt a pair of searing eyes on her, travelling down to where her hands were. "You cannot hurt us with magic…Zelda, is that your name? Feel free to try, but if you do, I'm afraid we might have to either kill you or escort you out of this forest."

Zelda sighed, and let her magic seep away, despite the other two's protests.

ZELDA, WHAT ARE YOU *DOING*? 

"THEY'RE GONNA KILL US!"

Zelda angrily pulled Navi out of her hair, which was tangled enough already. "Oh, be quiet, you two. You're giving me a headache." She turned to where she was pretty sure the voice had issued from. "Please, help us. We have no food, and we're lost."

This time, a different voice answered her. It was a man's voice, low and rough, but it had some strange underlying tone to it that reminded her of someone else – she just couldn't think of whom. "We will help you, if you promise to keep what you are about to see a secret from everyone else for the rest of your lives. Do not speak of it to anyone, including each other. Do not even think of it, if you want to be safe. Do you understand?"

Zelda answered for the other two. "Yes, we understand."

There was a general grumble of assent from the owners of the eyes around them, and they began moving, the ones in the back prodding Zelda and Kawhin forwards with the butt ends of their spears. They began walking, but they didn't dare speak to each other. Navi floated along between them, and even she seemed to realize that this was a time for silence. 

They walked for what seemed to be a very long time, although it was closer to fifteen minutes. There were constant mutterings around them, though Zelda couldn't catch any words other than 'strangers.' But when she saw the light, it drove all thoughts of danger and whispered mutterings around her to the back of her mind. The eyes in front of them had parted to let them through, and were standing in a wall behind them. However, they found that they could not walk into the well – lit hall. When Kawhin tried to step onto the stone floor, a powerful blast threw him back onto the forest floor. Zelda reached out her hand and touched the invisible magic barrier; but as soon as she tried to push through, it expelled her with such force her shoulder cracked. Navi didn't even try. Zelda was amazed. 

"We can't get through this…barrier thing. Why not?"

The man answered her this time. "You are not one of us. However, long ago, when we were visited by another outsider, we discovered a way to allow other beings to pass through the barrier."

What do you mean by *other* beings? 

Zelda could hear the smile in the man's voice. "You will see, little man. I will take you – somebody take the other two."

An arm reached out of the darkness to grab Kawhin's arm, but before Zelda could peer more closely at it, another being grabbed her shoulders. A pair of webbed hands reached out and trapped Navi, and just as Zelda was turning to look behind her, at her captor, the being in question steered her straight through the barrier and into the light. Zelda was temporarily blinded by the light, but when she looked at the one who was still holding her shoulders, she gasped and tore away from it. It was like nothing she had seen before. She could see that there was a human female standing upright before her, but the woman was…altered. Her hair was brown, but when she tilted her head at Zelda, it shimmered to an almost blonde colour. The strange hair was cut short, but it was thick and heavy. Her eyes were dark enough to be black, and her shoulders were heavy and powerful, covered in a thick coat of the same hair. The woman didn't wear a shirt, and the fur stretched down to her stomach, where her muscles tapered down into normal human hips. However, her arms were also thick and heavy, covered in that *fur*, and her hands were paws instead. Zelda circled the woman a bit, and saw that there was a large hump on her back, between where her shoulder blades would be. The fur hadn't yet reached her face, and her skin was normal from her forehead to her collarbone. The woman growled at her and dropped down to all fours, lumbering along into a dark adjoining room.

Zelda whirled back to the others, recoiling in fear. A woman that was almost entirely covered in purple scales, who had webs between her fingers and toes, along with long blue hair, was smiling at her. She had taken Navi through the barrier, and now released the small fairy, allowing her to zoom over to Zelda and get tangled in her hair again. Zelda looked at the man who still had his hands on Kawhin's shoulders, causing the young Sheikah to shake a bit. He had a full head of black hair, some of which was silver, and a tail was hanging in the air behind him. His head was entirely that of a wolf's, including the snout, whiskers, and piercing yellow eyes. Zelda rushed over and grabbed Kawhin, dragging him away and holding him behind her as she surveyed the rest of them. 

There was a small boy with huge, round, yellow eyes and randomly placed brownish feathers sprouting out of his skin, who was staring at her silently, as if in contemplation. He was standing next to a man with a pair of antlers sticking out of the top of his head and a coating of light beige fur covering his skin. A woman who towered above them all had her hand on his shoulder, but she removed it when she walked over to stand beside the man. Zelda immediately saw why she was so huge – her lower body was that of a horse and her torso was completely human, giving her almost twice the height of any of them. When the woman spoke, Zelda recognized the slow voice that had first spoken to them.

"Welcome to our home. These are the Maglar. That is Meran." The woman with the scales waved. "That is Taybur." The wolf man nodded his head. "The woman who you scared away was Ursa, and this man beside me is Idran." The man with antlers attempted a smile, but backed up a step in face of Zelda's staring. The woman pointed to herself, but before she could speak, a young man walked into the room, ignoring them all. Zelda winced in empathy when she saw the scratches on his chest, but he didn't seem to notice or care. He was tenderly bathing them with a damp cloth, and he seemed almost normal until he sat down on the fountain's lip with his back to them. Zelda had to hold back a scream – he had wings, huge, leathery wings! She couldn't, however, choke down a gasp, and the youth turned to her, raising an eyebrow. He apparently had decided that they were no threat, so he continued bathing the scratches on his bare chest with his bloody cloth. The woman glanced over at him, and actually smiled a bit.

"That fool there is Ayran. You can try and talk to him if you want, but I doubt he'll answer you."

Zelda forgot her shock for a moment, and questioned the half-horse, half – woman. "What? Why not?"

A red-haired man with the long ears of a rabbit walked absent – mindedly through, catching the tail end of the woman's introduction of Ayran, and answering for her. "Probably because his lady love has gone missing." The youth jerked a bit, and the man snickered when the back of Ayran's neck and long ears turned as red as his cloth. The man turned to Zelda, grinning. "I'm Gregory. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand for Zelda to shake, and she took it, still in slight amazement. He stretched out his hand to Kawhin, who also shook it, and tried to smile back, leaning out from behind Zelda. 

"Jeeze, Rhianne, do you have to scare them like that? You could've at least warned 'em before you dragged them in here."  
The tall woman glared at him. "Gregory, you are far too soft towards our young. You must prepare them for life outside." Gregory shrugged, and ruffled the young owl boy's hair as he passed. "Hey, as far as we know, we're never getting out of here. I gotta go and stir my soup." He disappeared back through the dark doorway whence he had come, and Rhianne, the centaur woman, rolled her eyes. 

"He is almost as much of a fool as young Ayran. But no matter. Come with me, I will arrange for provision sacks to be assembled for you." She swept them along through the doorway, through the darkness. All the while, Zelda felt a pair of eyes staring after her, but when she looked back, the Maglar were all talking amongst themselves, and none of them were looking in her direction. But had she seen the little boy, the one Rhianne had forgotten, turn away just as she whirled around? She shivered and followed Rhianne down a spiralling flight of stairs, her grip on Kawhin's shoulder tightening as they went.

*** 

Well, there's Chapter 25 for ya. Sorry it took me so long to get this up – we were getting a hardware upgrade, and it was taking forever because the software wasn't compatible or something, so my mom had to call in her super computer genius skills, and it only got running yesterday, which is Friday. Also, I've been dragged out to into the wilderness, *AGAIN*, but at least I have the laptop, and I'm using it. Anyhow, enough with my endless blabbing. 

Thanks to Reviewers: ???, you're back! Yahoo! I missed you, dude (or dudette)! Thank you so much for the review! 

In the NEXT Chapter: Zelda, Kawhin and Navi get fed, Tyr gets some answers, and Urian figures out what the heck they're gonna do. And also, another part that may surprise some, but probably not many! You were expecting it, right? Well, I won't say it here, so you'll have to tune in next week, same Zelda – time, same Zelda – channel! Or however that goes.

This Week's Recommended Fanfic: Broken Dreams by H7 (GO READ IT NOW)

Fav Song This Week: My December by Linkin Park

Feel free to tell me what you think is gonna happen, just so I can surprise you! And that purple button is calling out to you, it's loooooooooonely…

-Shawshank (E-mail me, I'm hungry)


	27. Chapter 26 The Mists of Time

Wow, I got this horrendous cold, and just in time for prime Mars viewing! But seriously, I hope I don't give somebody a cyber cold, I'm sneezing and blowing my nose all over the place…sorry guys. Also, it's the season of nosebleeds! Blood, blood everywhere…yuckers.

-Shawshank (E-mail me, I'm sick)

Chapter 26 – The Mists of Time 

"Concentrate, now! Remember, your body is your best weapon, second only to your mind."

"I KNOW! SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK!"

"Now, now, no need to get impatient."

Tyr sighed, and let the magic drain from her. The ancient woman clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

"Now, why'd you do that? You were getting along fine."

It was about three months after Tyr had first called up the powerful magic inside her and burned the forests, and she was slowly learning how to control it. Nayru fed her frustration and anger by refusing to answer any of her questions, reassuring her that all would be revealed in time. Tyr turned to the woman, the magic flooding her just beneath the surface. 

"Why don't we make a deal, huh? I'll try to control my magic if you answer my questions."

Nayru shook her head, smiling. "No thank you. After all, this training is only benefiting you, not I. I would lose nothing if you were to give up." 

Tyr gritted her teeth, speaking through them. "Then when will you answer my questions, huh? WHEN!?"

"I told you, when the time is right."

"I mean, when will the time be right?"

"When you learn to control yourself, and control your magic. Then you will know everything you wish to know."

Tyr fought the impulse to scream out loud, tackle the woman and rip out her silver hair, and instead closed her eyes and clenched her fists. The sweet concentration took over her mind, and her magic seeped out onto her skin, ready to be called upon. Nayru saw that she was ready, and pointed to a willow tree. Tyr saw the images in her mind, and bent the magic to her will, forcing it to burn the tree in unnatural shapes. When she recalled her magic, Nayru walked over to the tree, Tyr following. She didn't get tired as easily any longer, thanks to the months of practice; now she was able to simply soak her magic back up, and recall it for use whenever the need arose. Nayru nodded in satisfaction, and gingerly touched the already healing bark of the tree. Patches of bark were burned away, carving into it the shapes Nayru had showed her. 

"Yes, Tyr, good work! This is your name. Do you see?"

Tyr peered at the bark, and indeed recognized the three letters that made up her name. "Yes, I see it now. I can read, but I can't write…how does that work?"

Nayru smiled at her. "You can't hold a paintbrush or piece of lead or charcoal, and you don't know how to make the letters. That is all."

Tyr nodded, and asked yet again. "Now will you answer my questions? Is my training finished?"

Nayru shook her head, but she replied, "Soon, child. Very soon, you will be prepared."

Tyr stood for a moment, resting, then returned to the centre of the clearing. She called back to the old woman, "Teach me."

*** 

Kawhin was nothing short of amazed when he saw the underground hall that the Maglar took their meals in. All thoughts of the strangeness of the people fled his mind, and he circled around, gazing at the murals covering the flat sections of wall and at the beautifully carved arches holding up the ceiling, which was also painted with pictures. However, he couldn't quite make out what the pictures were of – the paint was old and chipped, fading and hard to distinguish from one colour to the next. He was brought back down to earth when Zelda tugged none-too-gently on his arm, and he followed her, still gazing around the beautiful room. Rhianne picked her way over to a smallish door on the opposite end of the hall from where they had entered, and pulled it open, shouting through the clouds of mist that floated out and wreathed her face.

"Gregory! I need two packs full of provisions, as soon as you can put them together."

The voice of the rabbit – eared man floated out, slightly muffled by the steam.

"But, Rhianne, my soup…"

"It won't take long. Your soup will not burn. Hurry!"

She slammed the door shut despite his protests, and walked back to the other two, gazing down at them distantly.

"Well, I suppose you'll have some questions. Feel free to ask, and I'll answer whatever I can."

Zelda was the first to speak. "Who *are* you?"

Rhianne sighed, but began to answer. "That is a difficult question, but I will relay to you all the knowledge I have gathered. We are the Maglar, or the cursed, or the half-humans…we have many names. We were once the leaders of an army that rebelled against evil forces, but they eventually won, and they trapped us in this forest for eternity."

Kawhin nodded, understanding.

I see. But what's to stop you from leaving the forest? 

Rhianne stared at him piercingly, but answered slowly. "We will die. Our aging processes have been slowed down by a spell placed on this forest by the victors of the war. If we leave, our bodies will age far too quickly in too short of a time, and we will die. But now, if I may, I would ask a question of you." Zelda nodded, and Rhianne pointed to Kawhin. "Why is that one's tongue silent, and yet his voice echoes in my mind?"

Kawhin answered her. I am a Sheikah. We lost the ability to speak long ago, but we found that, if we concentrated hard enough, we could share our thoughts with one another. Our race had bloody beginnings – we were obsessed with war and fighting. We found that if we spoke to each other through our thoughts, we could fight more efficiently and with better teamwork. Then, when we could find no one else to fight, we built ourselves a colony. There are very few of us left. We almost drove ourselves to extinction. So, now, we must exist in the shadows, and so people have come to call us Shadow Folk or Shadow Riders. However, most believe we do not exist any longer, that we were all killed off. This is not true, obviously. 

Rhianne nodded her majestic head. "I remember. I had heard talk of the Shadow Riders, they who loved the horses, and whose horses loved them, so much that they would bear them anywhere, even to the very edges of the world. Is this true?"

Yes. Horses are intelligent, and we found we could speak to them through our minds when we were first learning to do so. Have you heard of the talking animals? 

"The Tamra? Yes, I know them. I was alive when the last of them fled."

The horses were all Tamra once, but they lost their voices when magic left this world. Now they are trapped in their minds, but they love us for helping to free them. So all horses are indebted to the Sheikah, and love them, and will carry them anywhere. 

Zelda felt free to ignore them, and wandered around the hall, staring at the paintings. When there was a lapse in their talk, she asked a question of her own.

"What are these paintings of? Do you know, Rhianne?"

The half – human shook her head. "No. These paintings were dull and faded even before we Maglar came to this place. None of us, not even I, have been able to decipher their meanings, or even what they depict."

Zelda nodded, and continued to stare at the walls and ceiling when another long silence ensued. A thought came to Kawhin.

What do you mean, before you came here? Wasn't this place built for you? 

Rhianne laughed, a low sound that reminded Kawhin of distant thunder.

"No, of course not! This building is beyond the skill of the craftsmen of our time to construct. No, the Hall of Mirrors, the stairwell, the caverns, this room we use for eating…they have been here since before living memory."

Zelda spoke slowly, cautiously, suspicion dawning on her. "But, this Hall of Mirrors…what - "

She would never finish her question, as Gregory came bursting in at that moment. He looked harried, and he shoved two hefty sacks into their stomachs with a quick, "You're welcome," before hurrying back to his soup, which smelled like it was beginning to burn. Rhianne nodded to Zelda and Kawhin, and they followed her back up the stairs, explaining to them on the way.

"Now, no more questions. The less you know about this place, the better. I will take you to Eval before I guide you back to our borders. Please, come this way." 

They followed her through the door on the far left, from the viewpoint of the Hall of Mirrors, and they walked through a maze of hallways, until they came to yet another door. Rhianne opened this slowly, and Zelda saw a dark library with more books than she could hope to read in a lifetime. She shuddered, remembering what had happened last time she had been in a library, but stepped through the doorway anyway, forcing the memories of Link away. Because, she reasoned to herself, that was all they were – just memories. 

They found Eval poring over a collection of ancient, yellowed scrolls, lit by a soft candle. Zelda breathed lightly when she saw his silhouette, and nudged Kawhin, who nudged her in return. They had both seen the horn sticking out of his forehead, ivory – coloured and gleaming in the pale light; and Zelda saw also that he had a thick mane of hair running about halfway down his spine. She shivered, but the man smiled at her, and held up a finger, asking them to wait for a moment. She peered at him more closely. Was it just a trick of the light, or was his skin almost as dark as the room around them? 

But no, when he turned to them after a few moments' delay, she saw that his skin was indeed dark, so dark that it was like a strange, sweet food she had once tried, called chocolate. He smiled, and led them outside, where the light was better. He saw Zelda's amazement and chuckled softly.

"Do not worry, little one. When I was born, a long time ago, all of the people looked like me, with the same strange skin. Then I got lost in these Woods." He smiled sadly. "I've never been able to find a way back, not that I really mind. I can barely remember them, my people."

Eval began walking, and they followed, listening to his slow, confident words.

"But I suppose you haven't come here for a history lesson, have you? Well, you're about to get one, whether you'd like it or not. You must know what you are meant for, though I am sorry that I must be the one to tell you."

Zelda tugged hesitantly on his sleeve. 

"But, Eval…what do you mean, you're sorry? And what we're *meant* for? What do you mean by that?"

He glanced at her over his shoulder, his dark eyes meeting hers with a smile hidden in them.

"Your destiny, young woman, is not the most pleasant. All of you are meant to suffer for many long years before you welcome the peacefulness of death. And even then, even after death..."

He sighed and shook his head.

"I must apologise. The roll that I must play is an impartial one, and I find myself wanting to shield you from what you must endure. But remember that I cannot tell you everything, for even I am not clear on what your futures must hold. Unicorns are wise, but their eyes cannot pierce the Mists of Time."

Zelda found herself becoming frustrated again. "So, what *can* you tell us? Are you going to be as mysterious as all the rest of them?"

Eval smiled to himself. "I cannot tell you nearly as much as I would like to, even though I will tell you all I know. I know how frustrating it must be, but we all have no choice. Our roles have been set out for us, our lines memorised...now we must act the fools and make the Goddesses, our audience, laugh."

Navi piped up, zooming out into the open.

"So tell us already, huh?"

Eval smiled and chuckled, though Zelda glared at Navi angrily. The fairy shrugged nonchalantly and sat on top of Zelda's head, and Eval began relating his tale.

"Long, long ago, a very wise man lived in this land. He was a man like no other. They say that his head was clearer than the night sky, that his eyes could see the truth.  They say that he said only what he meant to, and what he said was not veiled in lies or deceit - they say he was a man of his word. But no one had any idea what he looked like - they only read his poems, his stories; a package of them would show up on the doorstep of the mayor of every village about once every month or so. But, once, when his poems and stories did not come for over three months, the people in the villages began to worry.

'They set out to find this man, though they did not know where to look. They searched high and low, on the tops of the mountains and below their roots, but they did not find any sign of him. Then, one of the people had a dream, a dream in which an angel came to him and told him where to find this man. He went into the village graveyard, where all the peoples of ages past were buried, and he took a ladder with him. He climbed up onto a ledge in the back of the graveyard, and there he found a cavern, which he entered. He was alone.

'Perhaps this was a mistake, but that no longer matters. This man found an ancient shrine in this cavern; there was a small pedestal facing an ancient Eye, not unlike the one my young Sheikah friend has painted on his tunic, and this was surrounded by torches, all of which had burned out long, long ago. This man kneeled on the pedestal and asked the Eye to show the one the angel had spoken of to him. Even as he finished speaking and opened his eyes, the angel from his dream stepped forward and spoke to him. 

'The angel told him that the man had died long, long ago, and that his stories and poems had been delivered to the people by the angel's hand. The angel said that there were no poems or stories left, that they had died along with this mysterious man. But the angel did give one thing to the dreamer."

"What did the angel say?" Zelda was deeply engrossed in the story, even though speaking of angels reminded her of Link, and that reminded her of the hole in her own heart.

"The angel told the dreamer the name of this man."

Eval looked around at them with fire in his eyes. 

"The man's name was Vere'forgad'urian, and the last poem he had written in his short life told of three beings chosen to endure pain beyond imagining so that the rest of the world could exist in peace. He called this one last poem the Prophecies, and he had kept it hidden deep within the temple behind the Eye for many years. The angel had found it, and now felt that it was time for the world to know of these Prophecies, so the people could prepare for the events it spoke of."

Zelda was still confused, but Kawhin's forehead was creased with understanding. So *this* was the story of Vere'forgad'urian, whose works his people had studied for so long. This was how the stories and poems had come to them, and this was how they came to know of the Prophecies. Though his people had moved away from the ancient Sheikah city of Kakariko in many years past, they had kept the stories, and devoted themselves to deciphering the wisdom within them. He nodded to himself in satisfaction. Zelda narrowed her eyes.

"But Eval, what does this have to do with us?"

He smiled sadly at her.

"Zelda, you are one of the three Chosen Ones spoken of in the Prophecies. The second is Tyr, and the third…I have not met. And from the sorrow in your eyes, I believe I never will. But you must remember the words of the Prophecies, though I do not wish to give you false hope."

Zelda's voice was quiet and subdued, but dangerous. "What are you talking about?"

"Zelda. Do you not remember? The second line of the Prophecies, when it speaks of the Hero. 'Lost, but never found the same.'"

She gazed at him, and the same deadness crept back into her soul.

"He isn't lost, he's dead. And he's never coming back. Can't you see that?"

Eval shook his head. "It may appear hopeless, but not all things are lost with death. Some things endure."

"Not life. Life doesn't endure."

"No…but the body does, for a short time, at least."

She opened her mouth, but he cut her off.

"Do not ask any more of me. I would have to refuse to answer, and it pains me to do such a thing. Please, keep your silence."

She closed her mouth and sighed, gazing at the floor. Eval turned to Rhianne.

"Rhianne, take them back to the edge of the forest, if you would. They must be going. They have much to do, and little time. They need not waste it with me."

Zelda stuttered. "But…but…we have so much more to ask! Right, Kawhin?"

He shook his head. No, Zelda. Eval is right. We must leave, now, before matters are worsened and we lose what precious little time is given to us. 

Eval gazed solemnly at Kawhin. "You are wise, Sheikah. Zelda, please, take this last piece of advice with you. If you never lose faith – if you never stop looking, and never stop trying, you can find what you're looking for."

She spoke softly, almost in a whisper, not meeting his eyes.

"What am I looking for, Eval?"

He clapped a large hand on her shoulder.

"The same thing as the rest of us, Zelda – something worth fighting for. Now, off with both of you, and good luck, if you believe in such things."

Zelda made a small bow, and followed Kawhin with Navi sitting on top of her head, her heavy gaze never lifting from the ground. Eval gazed after them, and spoke quietly to himself.

"There goes our destiny…I wonder how this will turn out in the end."

He slowly followed them at a distance, but stopped in the main hall, feeling Ayran's presence behind his back. The young man was still sitting on the edge of the fountain, and every few minutes he would splash some water from a deep bowl in his lap onto his chest, soothing the gashes there. But they both backed away from the fountain when it started bubbling, obeying their sixth senses. Ayran dashed over to Eval, and shouted over the gathering noise, "What is it? What's happening?"

Eval shouted back, "The fountain! The water must be returning! But, I'm not sure…"

They could do nothing but stare in shocked silence as the fountain flooded, battering at their feet with rushing water. A pillar of fire erupted from beneath the fountain, changing the rushing water into steam, but flickering harmlessly around them. They could do nothing but stare as a white – hot mass shot out into the air and floated in place, before the flames faded and the resulting figure fell lifelessly to the ground.

*** 

"So I was dead, huh? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, General, ah, sir. I'm certain of it, sir."

"Just Urian is fine, Inriar."

"Of course, Urian."

The creature gazed at her with alien eyes. "So I was dead…what were you, anyway?"

The she-wolf blinked, cocking her head to one side and sniffing the air.

"I don't understand, Urian."

It ran its fingers through its blonde hair, sighing in frustration.

"What were you, you know…before you were *this*. Were you always a Borun?"

She chuckled, baring sharp teeth that looked like they had been filed down into points.

"Oh, no, Urian. Once I was a woman, just as once you were a man. An ordinary one, that is."

"I see. Where did you live? What was it like there?"

"Oh, I lived in a beautiful valley, far to the south…or was it the west? I'm not sure."

"I don't care."

"Well, anyway, I lived there until I was about twenty or so. Then I figured that life was short, why not live? So I went wandering, and I've never once looked back. Until now, anyway."

Urian appeared confused.

"Why is that?"

Her dark animal eyes were cloudy with memory, and she frowned slightly.

"Well, once, when I was about ten years old, the people I lived with exiled one of us. She left for a while and came back a different person, and it was then that they refused to accept her. They said she had never belonged from the start, but I could see through their treachery. Ever since then, I began learning the skills I needed to survive. How to fight, how to find food, how to build fires…of course, what with me being female, my activities were opposed by my people. They exiled me, too, about ten years after they exiled that other girl. I never did find her, not in all of my travels. But I *did* find Yehrutte."

Urian's voice was quiet as it questioned her.

"What did you do then?"

Angry fire burned in her eyes. "He lied to me. He promised me that, if I joined his army, I would be able to see the world, and perhaps even find that girl. I shouldn't have listened to him, my heart told me to keep moving. But I did listen; I was swayed by his speech of freedom, though his talk of more money than I could dream of almost dissuaded me. My people value items over rupees. So I allowed him to cast this spell upon me, and I drank the wolf's blood he poured out for me, and now I have been reduced to this."

"I see. But why do you look back now?"

Her voice was low and quiet, but filled with rage. It leaned in slightly closer to clearly make out her words.

"Look around you, Urian. You see what we are? What we have become? We were once proud, stupid, greedy people; now we are dumb, fearsome, evil wastes of life, scrabbling in the dirt for our fair share. I will not live to see the world. I am dying as we speak."

It narrowed its eyes, confused.

"But, Inriar…we are all dying as we speak. That is the way of things."

She shook her head and growled under her breath, frustrated with his mindless logic.

"No, you do not understand. I am dying at an accelerated rate, because of this curse. But you…I'm not sure about you."

"How so?"

"Urian, it's just a hunch I've been keeping, but…I think that you can't be hurt. Physically, anyway. Sword blades glance off of your skin, if they even get a chance to touch you. Your face remains as young as ever, and only your eyes change. They grow more burdened every day, I can see it, even if you cannot."

Urian held its hand to its own face, tracing the edges of its own eye sockets in wonder.

"I think you will not die for a very long time to come, if ever. After all, you are already dead! Or, at least, you were. But on the inside, you're so easily tormented that it is surprising. I could hardly believe that one such as you could be hurt so easily by words or by actions, or by lack of both."

It nodded slowly in agreement. 

"Yes, that is odd. But somewhere, deep inside my chest, there is a constant pain. I do not know how it started, but it will not go away, no matter how hard I try to make it."

Her eyes narrowed into slits, and she sniffed at the creature before her.

"Hmm. Perhaps who you once were has not completely left your body."

It rolled its eyes at her. "Now that's stupid. I was dead! Nothing is left but this body."

She nodded, baring her teeth in an odd grin. 

"Yes, your body was dead, but it is common knowledge that the soul endures all. Yes, even death."

It scratched uncomfortably at the tattoos on the backs of its hands.

"Soul? What is a soul? Do I have one?"

She licked her lips nervously, and shook the fur out of her eyes.

"I'm not sure, Urian. I haven't been sure of anything for a long time."

They sat in silence for a while, silently contemplating matters. Inriar dared to speak again.

"General Urian, if I may ask…what are your plans for us?"

It tossed the blonde strands of hair out of its eyes before replying.

"We're going to go talk to this Master person. If I find that he is worthy, we will follow the Master. If he isn't…I'll kill the Master and take his forces for myself."

Inriar looked a little shocked, but she still questioned him, carefully shielding her voice.

"And what would you do then, General? After you took his forces, I mean."

It shook its head. "I don't know yet. But I will find a purpose – I promise you that. I will find a purpose if it is the last thing I do."

She nodded, and, seeing that he had fallen back into sullen silence, left him to join some other Borun around a neighbouring fire. Urian watched as all of the fires burned down, and waited until they had all fallen asleep, even the posted sentries. Then it took off into the sky, swooping and climbing through the chill air, silhouetted by seven moons. In that moment, it was reduced to a mere moonshadow, but all of the people who could not sleep and instead watched the moons and stars were more afraid of that fleeting shadow than anything else they had seen in their short lives. It was on that night that people began to be afraid; for they had not yet seen the forces gathering in the west, but they had all felt, from the smallest infant to the oldest men and women, a feeling of unease. All of them felt the deepening shadow, but few had seen it firsthand, and of those few, only five had lived to tell the tale. 

On that night, an end of the world truly began.

*** 

Exactly one hundred days after Tyr had first arrived in the strange place underneath the fountain, the Goddess Nayru shook her awake.

"Tyr, child. You cannot stay for much longer. Please, get up."

Tyr sat up, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"What? What is it, Nayru?"

The Goddess was in the form of a beautiful young woman with flowing blue hair, but her face was worried and her eyes troubled.

"Young one, you must leave today. Get up; make yourself presentable. I have little enough time to show you the way out. Hurry!"

Tyr got up, taking her time in brushing the leaves out of her shoulder length hair.

"What are you talking about, Nayru? How could we not have enough time?"

"Hurry, child, hurry! If you do not leave before sunset on this, the hundredth day, you will never be able to leave! Quickly, follow me!"

At that, Tyr was mobilized into action. She hurriedly straightened her clothing, thankful she had washed her dress last night in the small, burbling stream running deep through the dark forest. Tyr followed the goddess, running up the hill at top speed and coming to a stop next to the strange playing board painted on an old stump. She stared as Nayru muttered to herself, making adjustments to the pieces and stopping every now and then to stare at her palms. Tyr gazed over her shoulder and gasped. There were pictures on her open palms; pictures of people, those she knew and those she didn't; pictures of her tribe, and the hated faces belonging to it; once, she even saw flashes of Navi, Zelda and Kawhin, along with a strange winged creature she didn't recognize. But it looked almost like a huge eagle…

Suddenly, Nayru whirled towards Tyr, and beckoned her closer. Tyr shuffled forwards, and Nayru pointed to the figurine on the ground.

"That is you, Tyr. As soon as I place your figurine back on the world, you should go back."

"How?"

"I don't know. I've never been visited by any other living being before."

Nayru reached for Tyr's figurine, but the young warrior stopped her hand.

"Wait, Nayru. When I first came here, you said you would answer all my questions. Please, keep your word."

Nayru sighed and closed her eyes. "Fine. But not for long. Ask quickly."

Tyr looked around her, at the mountains and never – ending forest, thinking. "When I came, you said that *we* had arrived, and when I told you I was alone, you laughed. What did you mean by that?"

Nayru reached towards her, and touched the tear pendant hanging around her neck, which had survived the fire. "I meant this. You see, when your mother told you that this stone contains the spirits of your ancestors, she was lying to you. This stone contains an ancestor of yours, and your mother put a curse on the stone to change the person held within. Your ancestor is insane in his own right, and when you turn twenty, he will escape from the stone and be intent on killing anyone he sees. You can change that, you know – if you find a way to release him before your twentieth year, he will not be driven to destroy."

Tyr sat down, feeling tears well up behind her eyes. Her mother had lied to her from her birth, even before she had become a monster. Could she really hate her that much? She didn't want to believe it, but she knew Nayru spoke only the truth. She choked out, "What is his name? How is he related to me?"

Nayru sighed. "I wish you would not ask these questions, Tyr." When Tyr did not take the question back, she spoke again. "His name is Reyn. And he…he is your father."

Tyr leapt up. "What? My mother said my father was *dead*! You're lying!"

Nayru held out a calming hand. "Tyr, do you really believe your mother over me? Just wait…listen to me for a while longer."

The young woman sat down, letting her mutilated face fall into her mismatched hands. She sobbed quietly and listened to the truth.

"Your mother was never mated to your father. They believed themselves to be in love, and…well, you were the result. But your mother blamed and hated your father for 'ruining her life.' She refused to see that it had been her fault as well, and that your birth was a blessing, not a burden. She cursed your father, trapping him in this stone; then she gave the stone to you, saying it held the wisdom of your ancestors. Have you noticed yet that you cannot take it off? You could try and cut it, but it would bend your blade. You can try and slip it over your head, but the lace will shrink in your fingers. You will wear it until you die. She used this stone to exact her revenge upon both you and your father." 

Tyr sobbed quietly, sniffling and wiping her eyes. Nayru sighed again, her immortal heart heavy. "I'm sorry, Tyr, but you asked. This is the truth."

The young woman shook the tears out of her eyes and mumbled, "I know." She stood up again, wavering in place, but still standing. "Thank you, Nayru."

The goddess nodded. "Do you have any more questions? We are running out of time."

"No. I don't want to know any more. Send me back."

Nayru nodded, and slowly reached down, picking up the figurine shaped like Tyr. The woman in question felt a rushing sensation course through her body, and the unpleasant feeling grew as Nayru's hand came nearer and nearer to the playing board. Tyr held up her hand to her face, staring as light erupted from her, spilling out from under her skin. She was wreathed in fire, and she felt her own energy burning up, her feet lifting off of the ground. Nayru shouted out some incomprehensible words, and finally placed the figure on the board, exactly in the spot it had been before it had been knocked off, in the middle of the small clearing deep in the Forest of the Lost. 

Tyr floated steadily higher, rising slowly at first, then picking up speed as the magic strengthened. She screamed aloud and shot off like a cannon, rising into the sky, higher than she could ever have imagined. She saw a slight distortion in the great blue mass, and she aimed for it, shouldering her way through. She came out into a boiling mass of magma, and she shot ever higher, burning her way back up through the earth, through layers of rock and oil and fire, until she finally reached the earth. She then found the tunnel she had fallen down from, and she blasted back up it, back up into the shadows. And as she went, she felt that everything was happening slowly, so slowly it felt as though she would rip apart with impatience. 

She shot up back through the shadows, through the darkness; but this time, she saw a great wave of veined blue colour, and as she passed through it, the world around her seemed to speed up again, and she knew that she was finally out. Even as she thought of this, she burst into the same cube – shaped room, which was once more filled with water. She burst up through the crack above her head and into the air, and then she felt the fire leave her. Just before she fell asleep, she saw two faces that she had almost believed she would never see again.

She laughed softly before being blanketed by darkness, and Ayran rushed to her side, splashing through the evaporating water.

Two large, round, yellow eyes watched them from the darkness of the doorway for a moment, then disappeared and did not return.

*** 

"I am afraid that this is as far as I can take you, Chosen Ones. I wish you luck, though my kind do not generally believe in such things."

Zelda and Kawhin thanked Rhianne, and she nodded and turned back towards her home. But before she left, she stopped and looked at them over her shoulder.

"Zelda, there is something you should know. We centaur cannot see the future; that gift is reserved for a rare handful of Shadow Riders. But we do listen to the leaves on the trees and the chattering of the forest animals, and we are learned creatures. Remember this – no matter what happens, no matter who you meet and what you say, there is always hope. Although things and people change over time, hope will always endure. Never give up hope."

She smiled a bit, and tears came to her eyes. "Rhianne, you almost sound like Link. He always said that everybody has a choice. But…I'm not sure if I can believe that any more."

Rhianne nodded at Zelda. "Believe what you wish, but just remember that hope lives in all things."

With that, the centaur turned and left, galloping through the darkness and back to the sanctuary in which dwelled the only people who would accept her these days. Zelda smiled half – heartedly at Kawhin.

"Well, now what, young Shadow Rider?"

She said this jokingly, and Kawhin joked back.

I'm not sure, Princess. You're the leader here. 

Navi threw in her rupee's worth. "Yeah, Zelda. Get going and lead already!"

Zelda shook her head, but walked towards the weak specks of light anyway, holding Kawhin's hand so they wouldn't lose each other.

"All right, then. Let's get going. We should go to the nearest town, ask if anyone knows a descendant of the dreamer. Maybe we can even sleep on a *bed* tonight!"

That'd be nice. I can hardly remember what a mattress feels like. 

"Same here. Of course, I usually slept in Link's hat…"

"Oh, be quiet, you two. This is our *destiny* we're talking about here!"

Hey, you started it, talking about sleeping on beds. It's not *our* fault! 

"Yeah, Zelda."

"Oh, never mind. Let's just go. Kawhin, do you know where we are?"

I've got an idea. 

"Do you know where Kakariko Village is?"

I should hope I do, my people founded that village. 

"Good. Let's walk along the edge of the forest, heading north, towards Kakariko. After we stop there for a while, we can keep following the border north to Hyrule Castle Town, if it even exists yet."

Zelda? Can you tell me something about the future? 

"Sure, Kawhin. What is it?"

Is it any easier to get food? 

They burst out into the light amid laughter and Kawhin asking them what was so funny.

*** 

He knew no one would come for him. They all knew he was dead. 

Hell, even *he* knew he was dead.

Mists thicker than possible swirled around him, creeping along the ground and making it impossible for him to see his own feet when he walked. He was walking through a valley; he could feel the grass beneath his bare feet. Flashes of memories and lives and things that had never happened assaulted his mind and eyes, and the mist changed into a thundercloud, echoing with soft booming and the smell of lightning on a hot summer night. The air all around him was warm and moist, and the air was deathly quiet. With all of his walking and wandering, he had yet to see another. 

He climbed the tall hill on his right, hoping to escape the dark fog. When what he judged to be several hours had passed, he looked below him. He had moved just one step away from the ground.

He roared aloud in frustration and leapt back into the valley, landing on all fours like a huge cat. He had discovered long ago that he could not move forwards; but he could go backwards, back into memories of his life, or what had masqueraded as his life. He only realized now that he had wasted his precious time on this world, and he only regretted now that he had not realized it while he still had time.

He turned back in the other direction, and tried to walk forwards again. He cried aloud in joy when he discovered that he was able to take a step, but grunted when his head hit a rock made of his own pain, throwing him back into the shadows in his own mind as his body fell forever.

When he awoke again, he heard a croaking voice say, "Welcome to hell."

He shook the dark fog out of his eyes, and looked around him. There were thousands – no, millions of trees, and mountains. The most noticeable difference was that the fog was gone. The sun beat down on his scarred back.

But the first thing he really noticed was an old woman bent over a stump, moving small pieces across its painted surface.

*** 

Dun dun dun! Sorry guys, had to do that. 

Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I enjoyed writing it, even though it took a few MONTHS to get it typed out…apology cake is handed out to all. Here's a few shoutouts and stuff.

Shoutouts:

Wolf: Wow, how long did that take you? Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and feel free to be obsessive compulsive and review again!

Saikatsu: If I said his body got incinerated, then I'm an idiot. Lemmee see, how to explain this…all right. So, the witch peoples put this stuff on the grass that, if it gets into your bloodstream, imitates death (think the potion in Romeo and Juliet). So his soul didn't really *leave* his body, it just seemed to. And his body didn't get burned, they were stealing magic from him. I hope that clears it up for you, I know it's confusing, that's why I'm changing the earlier chapters. Thanks for critiquing!

In the NEXT Chapter: Zelda, Kawhin and Navi find Kakariko, Urian finds a purpose – I hope – and Tyr recovers and decides what to do type thing. Oh, and the goddesses might have another chat, and our two poor souls in hell get better acquainted. Is that grammatically correct? Oh well.

Fav Song: One Thing by Finger Eleven

Fanfic Pick: For all you X-Men: Evolution and Romy fans, check out Team by Aro. It's very, very funny, and a little mushy too. (GO READ IT NOW!)

Th-th-th-that's al, f-f-f-folks!

-Shawshank (E-mail me, I'm considering changing my penname 'cuz some upstart kid picked shawshank21 as theirs…grr)


	28. Chapter 27 The Nightmare

Well, I guess this story is starting to morph into more of a fanfic now, versus an alternate universe, if that makes any sense to anybody. I would say more, but that would just ruin it for everybody. And also, a small note:

CHAOTIC BOREDOM –  IF YOU BREATHE SO MUCH AS A WORD TO *ANYBODY*, I WILL PERSONALLY KICK YOUR SORRY TAIL!!!!!! YOU KNOW I CAN!!! And also, the original earlier chapters DO suck, and they don't even fit the plotline anymore, that's why I changed 'em.

Thanks, guys. Enjoy the chapter, and feel free to tell me how much it *sux*, 'cuz I know it will, even though I haven't written it yet.

Whoa, whoa, hang on there! Before you skip my stupid author notes and crap and read the chapter, which you don't *really* want to read but feel obligated to because you've been reading the story for eight hours straight now, I'd like to place in a little 'blooper', of sorts. This is for you, Blue Taboo!

*** 

It was a bright and sunny day, but Urian still wasn't smiling. Its wings were folded across its back, and it stared off mournfully into the sky. Suddenly, Inriar roughly shook its shoulder.

"General! General! Remember that…that *smell* (here she laughs extremely, extremely quietly, covering it with a slight cough) you were looking for? Well, I think we've got a lead! Some of the Borun have picked up a trail! Come on!"

She pulled it to its feet, and it reluctantly jogged after her, spreading its wings after a moment and gliding low in the air. It soared higher, and saw a small group of Borun frantically searching the huge field littered with flowers and rich grass. Then one howled aloud, and they all began running west. Urian dove down to the ground, folded its wings, and chased after the small creature that almost smelled like… 

It shouted after the Borun, "Wait! Wait! It's mine! Don't touch it!"

Reluctantly, the Borun skidded to a halt. Inriar came up beside him, panting, her tongue rolling out of her mouth.

"General, it's right over there. Catch it, quickly!"

Urian ran after the tiny little creature fluttering through the field of flowers, roaring aloud when it refused to come within arm's length of him. The sun beat down on all of them, and not one of them dared to laugh.

That was the only reason why a soulless angel was chasing after butterflies, in a flowery field, on a sunny day.

**But that's not important.** **What was the moral of this story?** **Tell me what you think.** Meh heh heh…

*** 

You're welcome. Ah, that was fun…

Also, I'm playing around with formats again in this chapter. Tell me if the italics work.

-Shawshank

Chapter 27 – The Nightmare

Shadows moved in the dark sky of midnight, reflected in Tyr's face as she opened her eyes and saw only darkness. She had been dreaming of freedom, and something else; another place, where seagulls wheeled and screamed. She remembered it – the sea. Tyr had stumbled on it once before, when she was younger and still learning the ways of the world. She had stayed there for weeks, not wanting to leave the shores of the huge expanse of water, but knowing she had no choice. So she had eventually left, promising herself that she would go back there someday. What had happened to those days, long ago, when she was carefree and untouched by this dragon's curse? She missed the way she was before she had been forced to kill that dragon; she missed being caught up in the whirlwind of life – now, she was standing either in the eye of the storm or outside of it, she wasn't sure. All she knew was she wanted to be ignorant again – she wanted to be swept off of her feet, to know people and let them know her. 

She wanted to be normal.

She blinked again, and her vision slowly swam into focus. She realized that she was lying under a blanket, she was uncomfortably hot because of it, and the smell of simmering soup was wafting into her room. Her stomach lurched at the thought of food, but it smelled good, so she made to sit up. 

"You stay there, Tyr. Ayran will be back soon – he's getting you some soup."

She rubbed her eyes, leaning back on her elbows, and looked into the open, honest face of Eval. She smiled.

"Hey. You waited for me?"

He smiled. "Of course we did. Where would we go, anyway?"

She sighed and dropped back onto the pillows. 

"So nothing has begun yet? In all this time, nothing has happened?"

Eval looked troubled. "What do you mean, in all this time? Tyr, you've been gone for less than three hours."

A shock of adrenalin woke her up, and she sat upright too fast, causing her head to spin. Eval helped her lay back down.

"What? Three…three hours. I was down there…a hundred days…at least…"

"No, Tyr. We've been looking for you for three hours. But I must ask – where were you? What happened down there, in the fountain? I almost began to think you had drowned…"

She shook her head quietly. "I'm not sure, Eval. I met someone very strange; she claimed to be the goddess Nayru."

Eval stiffened and fell silent.

"But, Eval, I'm telling the truth – I was down there for longer than three hours. I was down there for days and days."

He murmured, "I think it's just the shock. Once it wears off, you'll remember. It must've been a hallucination. Just a funny dream you had."

"Eval! I didn't just *dream* this up! I –"

"Child! Be SILENT!"

Tyr jumped and shrank back, waiting for the sudden rush of adrenalin to fade and shrinking away from him. His anger faded as soon as it had come, and he patted her hand, which was clutching the bedspread so hard her knuckles were beginning to whiten.

"I'm sorry, Tyr. You must forgive me. But, please realize, you cannot say such things; spreading tales like this around will only hurt others. You must keep what you saw to yourself. Do you understand?"

His eyes were distant, and she got the distinct feeling that he knew more about this than he was letting on. But she nodded quietly, content to let the matter rest, for a while, anyway. A few moments later, the door burst open and Ayran came in, balancing a tray of food. Upon seeing her awake, he promptly dropped it, sending the simple earthenware bowls clattering to the ground. 

In the following hush, he stared her straight in the face, and she stared back, wondering what was wrong with him. Tyr raised her human eyebrow, and his face flushed. He muttered, "Oops," and bent down to pick up the cracked and broken dishes. 

*** 

"Hell? What are you…wait a second. Why can I talk all of a sudden? What the…who are you?"

The old woman gave him an appraising glance, and turned back to her small figurines.

"You talk too much, Hero of Time. But then again, I have lived with silence for so long…"

He realized he was naked and felt his cheeks burn, but he didn't really care at this point in time. He stood behind the old woman, looking over her shoulder.

"Who are you? And how could this be hell? Isn't hell all fire and chains?"

She smiled and laughed softly through her nose.

"You've heard too many folk tales. Physical suffering is far too trivial for my hell…no, I am afraid that this hell is mine alone to bear. This hell is meant for those who have gone against the very wishes of the Goddesses, those who have challenged them and won; this hell is for the ones destined to bear the weight of the world for unfair amounts of time." She sighed. "The Goddesses never were very fair, were they?"

He shook his head slowly. "Well, I've never said so aloud, but I'll have to agree. But…why are you here? Hell, why am _I_ here?"

He blinked, and saw that she had morphed, her old, dumpy shape becoming a young, curved woman, breathtakingly beautiful. Despite himself, he noticed how her body was sculpted, muscled like a rock climber, or one who has survived without other people for too long. He remembered what someone had told him…who had it been? Saria? The treasure hunter on the roof? Either way, he knew that being alone for too long could drive one to madness…only a rare few could survive without company, and it was those few who avoided other people, choosing to live their lives wandering in the wilds. 

She turned to him, and he uncomfortably noted how her eyes travelled over him. He backed up a step, but she moved with him. He gulped.

"Uh…what?"

She glanced at him one last time, shifting the tunic on her shoulders before shoving a pile of clothes at him, almost reluctantly. He blushed insanely and backed behind a lone tree a few meters behind him. He noted, with great unhappiness, that she deigned to follow, leaning against the opposite side of the tree and talking with him as he hurriedly dressed in the alien clothing.

"Do you know who I am, Hero of Time?"

He shook his head before he realized she couldn't see him, and opened his mouth to speak. She cut him off coldly.

"Obviously not. Well, I am not so sure that even matters any longer, but…I have been alone for so long…"

Her voice trailed off, and he pulled on the oddly thick pants with furiously trembling fingers.

"You see, Hero of Time…long ago, I fell in love with all things mortal, but no one has bothered to ask why…"

He gulped softly, cleared his throat, and asked cautiously, "Why?"

He felt the sudden silence more than he heard it, and he froze with it for a moment, in the midst of pulling his shirt over his head. When she answered, her voice was slow and dark, moving as a stealthy cat through the shadows.

"Why does my heart belong to your world, or why are you here?"

He spit out the word like it would kill him if he held it in any longer. "Both."

She sighed, and he heard her sad smile in the rush of air. She seemed to move closer; he imagined he could feel her back against his through the tree. He shook this off as mere imagination, and shuddered as he laced up the strings on the shirt, waiting for her to speak. Her breath seemed to ice the air, settling on his skin like frost on the grass. The wasted air rattled through the low branches of the tree, making the small, fragile needles knock together and the blades of grass rustle against the tree trunk, issuing a warning to his deaf ears.

"My heart, if such a thing exists, has not been my own for far too long. You see, Hero of Time, this world is a pale imitation of the one I love, and so it torments me, as it was made to. There is no life here – time has passed over this place, leaving only the sentinels of time themselves, the trees. The mountains are time's stairs to the heavens; the sea, time's voice…the sky, time's single large eye. Hero, you may think time is yours – you are merely an insect running scared across her hand. You think you are special – you think you _matter._ You think that the Goddess of Time actually knows you exist. She does, do not fret – but does she care? It is doubtful. I have met her. She is…unrealistic. Though she has all eternity, she chooses to spend it in daydreams, her eyes clouded over by stray thoughts and hopes. Yes, though she is holy, she still hopes – she hopes for you, Hero. She hopes you will not turn out as you must, though the rest of us know that you don't have a choice."

Link stepped around the tree and into the strange woman's field of vision. Her small speech had riled him, making him angry and self-doubting in the same breath. He grated, "There is _always_ a choice. I will not be controlled!"

She chuckled slowly, and gazed becomingly into his eyes, her deep ocean blue orbs blinking through the suddenly heated air. 

"Why is it that you mortals insist on controlling your own lives? You are made the better for our interruption. We save you from sticky ends…well, sometimes, anyway. Some of you deserve to die early deaths…most deserve to slowly wither away. Why you Hylians value long life, I do not know. Longer life simply forces you to endure more pain. But, I have no say any longer…and I could never destroy a one of you, not a one. You don't know how much you mean to me, Hero of Time…"

She reached up and cupped his face with her hands, her smile widening. He cleared his throat and backed away. "What about me? Why am I here?"

The woman flung her hair back over her shoulder, her hands on her hips. She stood, watching him inch away. "You? You're here because this is hell. Where else would you be?"

"Heaven, maybe?"

She advanced on him again, and he began to get seriously nervous. "Hah, heaven. What an old wives tale. In this world, you either go to hell, are reincarnated, or cease to exist. There _is_ no heaven, Hero of Time."

"I mean, why am I in hell? What did I do wrong?"

She sighed and stopped, plopping down onto the grass. After a few moments of consideration, he joined her.

"Hero of Time, the world works in what you would call…_odd_ ways. You see, we must balance things. There are normal folk, like your friend Saria, for instance. Though she is a Sage, she leads a life in which she is content. Most of the world is like that. Then, there are people like you and your princess, and that young woman, Tyr…popularly known as the Chosen Ones, those who must suffer for all others. You are the few Chosen by the Goddesses to bear the sins of the world on your shoulders; when you pass on, you will burn in a different hell than this, and remain there for all eternity, to make up for the sacrilege (A/N: SACRILEGE! I love that word!) of all others. Do you understand, Hero of Time?"

He nodded slowly, not liking the words that rolled off of his tongue. "Yes, but…does that mean the Goddesses are…_controlling _me? I don't like that idea…"

She grinned triumphantly. "I told you. You have little, if any, control over your life. It's the same with almost everybody."

"What do you mean, _almost_ everybody? Who isn't controlled?"

She smirked again. "Well, me, for one. Who else…hmm…Ganondorf isn't, I know that…and Sheik isn't. That's all of them you know."

He sighed in relief. She really _had_ been telling the truth, back in his past life. "So, Zelda really is separate from Sheik, huh? I knew she wouldn't lie, but I still wondered…" Even as he spoke, he realized that this answer was just too easy. He knew her reply before her lips parted.

He felt her laughter really was getting annoying. He wanted to rip out her throat as she winked and whispered, "Guess what, Hero? Your friend Tyr was right. 'Your best friend for over a year doesn't exist…' remember? Zelda and Sheik are the same person, Hero of Time." His eyes stung, and his heart sunk. So, she knew, then. He had spilled his heart out to Sheik many a night, knowing that he wasn't Zelda, hoping he wouldn't tell her when she returned, which Sheik always promised would be soon. "Zelda and Sheik are the same, Hero, but there is only one difference – when she is Sheik, when her body changes, our control changes. We can no longer influence her to keep her secrets to herself – she could have told you everything that would happen in this timeline, had we allowed her to. She still has prophecies, you know, but she has been better at hiding them lately. She knows all that will happen, though the information is hidden in her mind – she can only truly recall it when she becomes Sheik. But we reached her in her dreams, and her true self – her Sheik self – knows not to reveal anything until the time is right."

The Hero of Time's shoulders shook, and he fought to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. She knew. She knew. She _knew. She knew everything…_

His head snapped up. "Whoa, hold it. Her _true self_ is Sheik? I…I don't…"

The odd woman smiled at his pain. "Yes. Have you ever wondered what happened to her mother? Or how her eyes could be such an unnatural blue colour? Or how she could possibly possess Sheikah magic, let alone know how to _use_ it? No, Hero of Time. Zelda is Sheik, yes, but her _true_ self is Sheik. She was born a half-Sheikah, and only through intense training did she learn how to conceal herself as a full-blood Hylian. Do you know _why_ all of this was done?"

He shook his head silently. His stomach ached, and he thought he might be sick. Zelda had never really existed in the first place…it was always Sheik…only Sheik…

"Her father had his pride at stake. The only woman close to him agreed to bear his child, but on the price that the mother would be allowed to stay close during the child's life, to mould her into a good ruler. This woman also happened to be a Sheikah, and the King did not think through the situation – he did not recall that half-Sheikah, while rare enough to begin with, are extinct in this day and age. There were only two Sheikah women left in the world, and only one was close to the King, so it was obvious who the mother was to all the palace guards and dignitaries. Those who had only seen the little girl once or twice forgot about her red eyes and shredded straw hair, and saw only the girl with long, smooth blonde hair and big blue eyes."

He quietly muttered, "Impa. I never gave it a spare moment of thought. I considered it for a split second, but I thought she was too old…"

"Oh, no, Hero of Time. Impa's sister was the girl's mother. Impa is her aunt, not her mother. Oh, you _are_ a funny one! I can see why she likes you." (A/N: The Matrix rox my sox! The Oracle is funny…meeheehee. Anyhoo, back to this possibly disturbing passage…)

One of his eyebrows raised, but he let that one slide. He tried to turn the conversation away from his past life – it was only causing what was left of him pain. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, tried to smile, and asked her, "What are you, anyway? You seem to know a lot about the world for being a hell-monger."

She smiled that same old becoming smile, but he figured it was how she always behaved, so he left it alone. "Oh, I see things, you know. And…well, you saw me moving the pieces on my board. Time guides my fingers, and tells me what is happening above me. But, Hero of Time, you see that the sun is setting…"

Indeed it was. The huge, bloody sun was slowly sinking below the mountains, looking almost as if it was a huge tablet of salt dissolving into the deepening blue sky. (A/N: Can you tell I'm taking chemistry this semester?) He looked back at her, and saw the strange deep red light flickering on her skin. She smiled at him again, and moved closer. This time, he did not move away, knowing she meant no harm.

"Come, Hero of Time. Let us sleep, while darkness is still over this world of mine. Come."

He blushed a bit, but consented to lay in the long grass beside her, even allowing her to sleep with her head on his shoulder. She sighed and snuggled closer, and he was suddenly reminded of Zelda, and the pain flared up from the dull ache it had receded to, making his breath shudder and come out in strangled gasps.

Even as he slowly fell asleep, he had no idea that the woman sharing his body heat was weaving the fabric of his destiny, gazing into his dreams and stealing small wisps of his very essence, storing them in a jar under her tunic. She smiled, closed her eyes, and worked through the darkness, while his mind was slightly more open to her than it was while he was conscious. 

*** 

Deep in the recesses of his tired, fading brain, an image that struck fear into him like no other reared its ugly head. 

Through that hole in the wall…past the torches…through the door with the Eye…across a gaping chasm…down a hallway infested with spiders…falling into the abyss…

Waking up with three eyes burning into his. Two black as night, and one a mass of red and blue, slowly meshing into purple…

Waking up screaming as the room around him shifted to show him what he would rather die than see…

Waking up a different person, older, more callous…

Waking up as a monster, a broken, pitiful shadow of the life he was before…

Waking up and breathing in the thick, red air…

Waking up, feeling surprised to find that he had not dreamt at all. He sat up and stretched, feeling the too-hot rays of sun on his back, and turned to the tall woman beside him. 

She was staring right back, her evil slitted eyes glaring at him from behind several wisps of pure black hair. He scrambled away, unconsciously reaching for his sword, as a tattoo of a weeping eye burned with purple flame onto her forehead.

*** 

"Dammit, Kawhin! Did you have to eat _all_ of our food?"

"Within the space of TWO FREAKIN' HOURS?!?"

Sorry. 

"Sorry! SORRY? That's all you have to say for yourself? You stupid…ARGH! Men! They're all the same!"

"I remember when Link ate a few pounds of food at a time, and he at least had the decency to BELCH!"

Uh…_hiccup._

"HICCUP! HICCUP? THAT'S THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!?"

"Excuse yourself, young man!"

Um…would this be a good time to mention I'm still hungry…? 

Silence.

Blood rushed to Zelda's face, and she leaned over Kawhin, screaming in his face until her tonsils ached.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!!! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS _LINK_!!!"

Kawhin quietly shuffled his feet, and the empty ration packs on his back rustled around. I said I was sorry…I'm a growing boy, right? 

He grinned, and absently scratched at his side through his dark blue jumpsuit. Unlike Sheik, he did not have a mouth veil, and he let his hair down loose – at least he had since escaping the Sheikah compound. Two rows of teeth were plainly evident to the women glaring at him, both with their hands on their hips, though he couldn't see past the aura of the tiny fairy. He let the fake grin drop and smiled in what he hoped was a winning way, trying to look _cute._ Unfortunately for him, I'm a mean author, and he's a dirty little kid, just like my _brother_, so he's gonna get what he deserves. Sorry guys, family joke…I'll explain later. Anyway…Zelda grabbed his ear, just like an old mother duck would do, and shouted into it.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE CUTEST KID IN THIS WORLD! YOU STILL ATE _ALL_ OF OUR FOOD, AND I'M _HUNGRY!!_" 

Navi chimed in. "Yeah, me too! And I'm not usually the one who complains about stuff, either!"

At this, Zelda and Kahwin both turned to her. Zelda had Kawhin by the collar, and he was on his tiptoes, but both their heads turned to the left (Zelda's left, by the way) and stared in absolute shock at the fairy. The magical creature in question cocked her head to one side and assumed a 'pondering' posture. 

"What?"

As Zelda and Kawhin got up from where they had fallen down anime-style, she fluttered around, trying to get their bearings. 

"Okay, KAWHIN should be good for a few _days_, but me and Zelda have to eat something soon. Let's look for that town…whatchacallit again? I never could remember this one…"

Kakariko. Kakariko Village. 

"Right! I remember that! Sort of…there were some lazy carpenters or something, and this old hunchback guy who went around with a shovel…hmm…well…they're odd folk, I guess."

Who has taken our village since we left? I would like to see the ancient buildings we Sheikah made. 

"Uh…I think it's mostly Hylians now, but I don't know for sure. I'd like to see some ancient buildings too, but in my time, they're just clumps of houses."

"I hope those haven't been built yet."

Yeah, me too. C'mon, there's the signpost – let's cross the river here, it looks shallow. 

In a few moments, Zelda was up to her knees in cold river mud, and soaked to the bone in ice cold water. She shivered violently and glared at Kawhin.

"You were saying?"

In the end, Kawhin had to swim across, and he and Navi pulled Zelda out of the mud, then they sat for a few moments in the sun, Zelda trying not to scream or wiggle and failing miserably as they pulled leeches off of her legs. (A/N: Leeches are kinda bad in some backcountry places, especially Turtle Lake…I saw a momma monster leech, at least two inches long…whopper. Uh, yes, anyway…no killer leeches here, just little suckers. Ha, pun! Sorry. )

"AH! LEECH!"

Kawhin sighed, exasperated. Zelda, that's about the tenth one we've pulled off of you. If you don't hold still, their tongues will stick in you, and you'll just get an infection. 

She screamed even louder, struggling against the kid sitting on her knees in an effort to hold her still. She could only feel the leeches moving on her skin and Kawhin's fingernails scraping at her skin, but that didn't mean she had to sit still and be calm! Zelda kicked wildly, until Kawhin finally gave in and got up.

Fine, get a million infections, for all I care. There's only a few more anyway. I'm sure you can scrape them off yourself…

His ploy worked. Immediately disgusted at the thought of actually _touching_ the bloodsuckers, she sat still and closed her eyes, squealing through her fingers as the leeches were pried off one by one. 

Several minutes later, Kawhin was lining up the leeches in the sun, watching them shrivel. He sprinkled some salt he had found over them, and Zelda watched them curl up and die, smiling in triumph. Finally, those little buggers were getting what they deserved! 

When she was fully satisfied that the leeches were each dead, and after stepping on all of their pitiful salt-coated bodies, just to be sure, she followed Kawhin once again towards Kakariko Village, having never been there herself. 

"Thank the Goddesses for salt. I am never crossing another river in my life. Where to now, Kawhin?"

This way. We should get there pretty quickly, I think. 

"Good. My wings are tired."

Why not sit on Zelda or me? 

"Eew, no! You were both in the river, and those leech things can _kill_ me! I'll play it safe, thanks."

She was staggering along on the ground, her wings trailing over the grass, breathing heavily and bent over double when they finally reached the bottom of the staircase leading to Kakariko Village, where they stopped for a two second rest. Zelda and Kawhin started up the stairs before Navi could beg a ride, and so she was left staring up the immense-looking staircase. The orange light of sunset was beginning to fade over the land, and she watched her orange-tinted shadow for a moment before starting to pull her tired body up the stairs that were exactly her height. 

She grunted and rolled onto the first one, noting the position of the sun again. This could take a very, very long time.

*** 

It pushed angrily through the crowd, for once not able to intimidate row upon row of upright skeletal shapes, making its way to whatever it was they were teeming around. It could make out shouts and screams, slowly increasing in volume as it neared its destination. It finally realized that this was taking way too long, and it had reached a thick barrier of bodies it could not shove through. 

It leapt many meters into the air and spread its great wings, casting evening shadows over the gathering. Still, the Waeul would not be silenced. They cheered on something it could not make out, but when it dropped like a stone out of the sky and into the center circle, the crowd quieted. Whispered mutterings and occasional laughter could still be heard, but, overall, a stunned silence reigned. It stalked neutrally around the edge of the circle, looking each and every creature in the eye. Some were able to stare it back for a moment, but most dropped their gaze to the ground or glanced up towards the sky in search for salvation. 

It grinned insanely and whirled upon the two Waeul who were standing over a pitiful looking mass. The one on the right, the shorter one, was staring boldly at it, but the taller, slightly leaner one had his gaze pinned to the ground. Urian casually paced over, standing before them with his wings spread wide in an unconscious attempt to intimidate them, which worked, though the shorter beast did his best not to show it. 

Urian smiled falsely. "Well, what have we here, hmm? What're you Waeul…" It drew out the word, putting extra emphasis on it. "…so riled up about? Could it have to do with…that thing?" It nudged the bundle of fur with its foot, and looked at the taller Waeul, who was on face level with it. "What's got you so down in the dumps, Moe?"

An angry voice that matched its owner's temper – short and volatile – answered him. "His name isn't Moe, it's Brunn. And I'm Linn. He's my brother."

Urian grinned. "What, you his _sister_?"

The short being frowned and bared its already lipless teeth. "Yeah, actually, I am. What, you think only stupid _Borun _can be female? You think only Inriar here _qualifies_ as female? Is that what you think?"

Its grin immediately dropped. It looked down at her. "You're putting words into my mouth, Linn. What have you done with Inriar?"

She pointed wordlessly at the furry bundle, which was humanoid, and almost covered in long brown fur, all of which was silently swaying back and forth in time with the violent, short bursts of wind. It fell to its knees beside her, noticing that Inriar was quickly losing her fur. It stroked what little clumps of hair were left, watching as she morphed into a young woman with a frowning face. Even as the Borun hair fell out of her scalp, her own natural hair replaced it. 

Its head snapped back, and it bared its teeth at Linn and Brunn. It snapped, "What have you DONE?"

Linn didn't smile, because she couldn't, but her undead eyes sparkled too brightly. "I've removed the part of her heart that was Borun. See the scar on her chest?"

Urian turned her over, and saw a freshly healed scar above her left breast. It gently touched her face, and growled, "Why?"

Linn stalked over so that she could look down on the humbled general, her eternal grin fixed in place. "She is your Lieutenant – she was. Now that she is a mere mortal, you will be forced to promote another to take her place. We Waeul have been thinking – it isn't so fair that a _Borun_ is allowed to be Lieutenant and we are not, now is it? So Brunn will be the new captain in her place, and both races will have been represented, and everyone will be happy."

It looked up at her, and saw she was completely serious. It rolled its eyes, stood up, and killed her with a single blow. Now silence flooded the dusty plain, and Urian's fury was barely contained. It turned to the crowds, and shouted at them.

"Listen well, you idiots! She was my Captain because she could take care of herself in a fight, because she refused to back down, even to me! I don't care whether you're Borun or Waeul, I will still kill you if any of you touches her again!" Quietly, mostly to himself, he added, 'If she even lives through this…' He raised his voice back to a shout. "I will need a new Lieutenant, but rest assured that I will not only be searching for a second-in-command! I will seek out and destroy any mutineers! There is no place for deserters in my army! You are with me, or you are NOT!"

It heard a small moan, and it crouched over Inriar. Brunn, seeming to think he was not needed, attempted to shuffle away. Urian smiled, and he smiled and held his ground. The entire populace had generally left when Urian had shouted 'not,' and so it was left alone with Brunn and the injured Inriar. 

Urian paced nonchalantly, slowing circling in on Brunn, speaking as it did so. "So, Brunn. You thought you had what it takes to be a Lieutenant of mine. Now, maybe it's just me, but I'm not so sure about you. You seem to be awfully…I don't know…_silent_. Argue your point! I love a good argument. Tell me why you should be Lieutenant so I can laugh at you and kill you. Hurry up, I don't have all day."

Brunn pointed at his throat, wildly gesticulating. Urian raised an eyebrow.

"Okaaay…that helps. What, lost your voice?"

Brunn shook his head frantically, again pointing to his throat. Urian smiled slowly.

"I see. You can't speak. What use do I have for a dumb Waeul?"

He mimed out killing an invisible being, and Urian laughed. "Oh, man, you're funny! If I were a King, I'd appoint you court jester in a wingbeat! Are you saying that you should be Lieutenant because you're ferocious?"

Brunn shook his head, and drew a bony finger across its neck vertebrate. Urian nodded. 

"I think I get it. You're saying you'll die if you don't make Lieutenant?"

Brunn clenched his fists and dropped down next to a patch of earth, moving it around with his finger. Urian wandered over, interested. "What're you doing now?" It looked over his shoulder and saw a bunch of funny-looking characters. "That's nice…where'd you learn to write all those lines in patterns like that? What're they for?"

"Are you illiterate, General? Your body, before you inhabited it, appeared to be of some sort of nobility…perhaps you forgot how to read and write when you died. Don't worry, I can read and write. My tribe was fairly well educated, though some of these characters are a little sloppy…"

The fully human Inriar leaned down, squinting one eye and slowly translating the text in the dirt. Urian was silent, and it almost felt…happy. Its one true friend in this place was fine…at least, she gave the appearance of being fine. However, it could smell the blood on her, and hear her slow, weak heartbeat. She had lost a lot of blood, but she looked like she was healing quickly. She glanced up at it and smiled a bit before turning back to the characters, sounding out what seemed to be random syllables. 

"Hmm…well, from what I can make of it, his sister…threatened him? She wanted him to take over the army…she thought that she could earn your respect by taking out the previous Lieutenant, and then she could get in good with you…" She stopped short, then turned to grin at Urian. "I think she liked you, General." She snorted and turned back to the ground, taking note of the slight blush on Urian's normally stoic, stony face.

"Anyway, from what I can make out, the general plan was to take over the army, then report straight in to the Master…they want to go back to the Master, General. How odd…"

Urian closed its eyes and muttered, "How could anyone _enjoy_ being controlled?"

Inriar shook her long, pale blue hair out of her face. "I don't know, General. But apparently the Waeul do not like to think for themselves."

The monster's eyes snapped open, blazing with fresh fury. "Well, I would say it was a waste if that was the truth – the Waeul themselves are a waste of air. Inriar, are you well enough to travel?"

She nodded silently, clutching a fistful of the shirt that now hung loosely off of her shoulders. It was, thankfully, long enough to cover her indecency. Urian snorted and tossed a pair of loose-fitting black pants at her, and turned to Brunn while she hurriedly pulled them on. 

"Go tell the…oh, never mind. We're leaving, so get your stuff together. I guess I'll have to tell everybody…" When Brunn merely stood, nodding, and didn't leave, Urian grew angry. "Get going, you stupid skeleton!" He took off, scared for his life, and kept glancing behind him to make sure the general wasn't following. It glared after him, and turned back to Inriar, narrowing its eyes as it took in her oddly altered shape. She was slender and shorter, and definitely less hairy. The hair she did have was cut short, but still hung into her black eyes. 

She crossed her arms over her chest and stared back at it defiantly, daring it to criticize her. It remained silent, and merely nodded at her, before taking off and heading for its tent to retrieve its few belongings. 

Inriar stared after it, and, for some odd reason, was reminded of the young girl she had known so long ago. If she could see her now, would she still be shamed to know her name? Perhaps. Not like it mattered, anyway – she planned on dying soon. After all, accidents happened…and now that she was human, weak and senseless, accidents would be expected. 

She smiled to herself and watched Urian drop like a stone out of the sky some distance away. But even as she watched that one winged creature, something else moved in her peripheral vision…but when she whirled, ready to pounce, the endless plain was as cold and empty and dust-filled as her own heart.

*** 

She slashed at his face with her sharp, slightly lengthened fingernails. Her body resembled a cat's, lean and sly and able to kill with the slightest of efforts. He saw her spine move beneath her skin as she twisted in midair and aimed for his eyes. 

Her hair was long and black as pitch, hanging over her shadowy face, only her ominous yellow eyes able to pierce the darkness that hung over her. She stared out at him from her own personal pool of misery, her mind echoing with fate, her limbs aching with power. She snarled at him, and the purple eye on her forehead wept with the silence of eternity. He was shaken.

But his momentary shock could not stop him from wrestling her to the ground and holding her there, even while her fingernails tried to rip into his stomach. During the instant he touched her skin, the purple eye faded, and she was left on the ground, a pitiful figure, sobbing so hard her throat hurt. Her hair was still long and dark, but for the moment, she appeared calm. He questioned her.

"What the hell happened? Who are you?"

She looked up at him tearfully. "I…I must tell you who I am. I am Nayru, Hero of Time. I was trapped here…caged by my sisters…but, please, I meant no harm…"

His eyes widened, but he stored away the shock-he could deal with that later. He loomed over her, sneering. "You meant no harm by what? What did you do to me?"

"Your dreams…I needed to…the nightmare you had, it changed me into this…but I managed to make…here, Hero of Time, it is yours, to give to whom you will…"

She tossed a small flask filled with what seemed to be a thousand tiny droplets of light at him, all shimmering with different colours. He noticed that most of them were either a light blue colour or pure black.

"What is this? Tell me!"

She screamed at him, seeming to be in pain. "It is _you_! Whoever you give it to, if they should drink it or even _touch_ it, you would live on through them…please, Hero of Time, release me!"

"NO! You'll go all crazy again, and you know it. What do you mean, live on through them?"

Suddenly, she calmed down. She gazed into his eyes with that same annoying arrogance, and smiled a bit. "Oh, you will know everything you've ever wanted to know and more in a short while. You will know. Now release me, and leave. You have gotten what you came for."

He was confused, confused enough that he stopped looking at the flask for a while and stared at her. "What? I thought I was supposed to 'suffer here forever' or something."

She laughed softly. "No, no, Hero of Time…your part is far from over, but mine ended a few moments ago. Now release me, and be on your way."

Nayru ripped her wrists out of his grip and slashed at his face, making him instinctively duck backwards. She pushed him savagely off of her and dodged away, moving on all fours with the swiftness of a wild animal. He stared after her, and some nameless fear rose in him to see a human moving in such an ancient, primeval fashion. He shuddered and shouted after her, "Where are you going? How do I get out of here?"

She laughed wildly, her voice carrying on the wind. But, just as she left his range of sight, he almost heard a soft sigh. _I am here forever. But you will find the way…if you would only remember what you have forgotten…_

He threw up his hands in frustration and shouted to the sun, which was once again high in the blue mass of sky, "What the hell was _that_ supposed to mean!?"

Silence was his only reply. He began walking.

*** 

Well, that was kind of…odd…abrupt…no, just odd. Anyway, I must apologize for the length of time it took me to get this out of my head – my dad took the laptop last weekend…_grr_…okay, well, time for reviewer replies or shoutouts or whatever you want to call them! Fun fun!

H7 – don't worry, you're not the first (and probably not the last) person to complain about lagging updates. Sorry, gang…heh…

Panda88 – hey, I'm glad you liked it! Remind me to read your stuff, I haven't quite gotten around to it yet. Is it medieval? I guess it is. Hmm. 

Blue Taboo – wow, quite a long and…uh…_comprehensive_ review. I know my characterizations are a little off, I'm trying to fix those. And I realized I forgot Zelda's broken arm, which motivated me to start revamping the earlier chapters! It is angsty, but that's because I generally write while I'm depressed. I felt this chapter was actually pretty happy, so there you are. I'm not getting shorter by the chapter, am I? If so, I'm trying not to, I really am. Long and juicy is good, but I can't let it drag on either, can I? NOOOO, NOT GRAMMAR MISTAKES! Just point out where I screwed up, and I'll fix it! But maybe you're talking about the last chapter, when Eval is relating that legend to them – I follow the grammatical rule that, when a new paragraph starts, but the person hasn't stopped speaking, I don't put closing quotations, though I do put opening quotations on the new paragraph. Is that what you're talking about? Hmm. Thanks for putting me on your favourites…you'll regret it when I don't update again for like two years…not that I'm planning to, don't worry. 

Wolf – Whoa…6 to 8 straight hours of reading? I'm glad I hooked _somebody_…phew. Anyway, thanks for reviewing – I hope you didn't go too stir crazy while I took forever to update! I'm obsessive compulsive – I take forever to update. Sorry again, guys…:D

Chaotic Boredom – Thanks for that one, Captain Obvious…just kidding. When did I mention ghostwriters? Inriar knew Tyr, huh? Oh, you have no idea…*cackles evilly*. What's the Conscription in 1917? I hate history…blech. Yes, Vere'forgad'URIAN, but does anyone know what the heck it means? Connections, connections…I love 'em. 

Fanfic Pick: Hmm…none really stand out…anybody wanna recommend one? Wait, there was one…the one about pirates by Lady Donut…an Inu Yasha fic, but everybody was so in character, it was amazing! Kudos to Lady Donut!

Fav Song: Fields of Gold by Sting. You can't go wrong with 80s…or was it 90s…oh well. The only song by Sting that I like, for good reason.

Lady Rose finally finished her big huge Zelda fic! Agh! Don't you hate it when those big huge stories finally end? It's like, it's nice that you find out what happened in the end, but you don't really want it to be over…the waiting for updates (heh :D) and all that…oh well. Amazing story, though! Also, I got a huge response for the last chapter, and I just want to say that I really enjoyed reading what everybody thought! Feel free to re-review…heehee. Was anybody else able to see the lunar eclipse last night? It was just AMAZING…I see inspiration on the horizon! But, I mean, the moon was _red_…so coolio. 

Anyway, keep R&Ring, and I'll do the same for you! If I get around to it…heh heh. *Hands out apology cake leftovers from last chappie.*

-Shawshank (The one and only!)


	29. Chapter 28 The Broken Silence

Oh my God! Freaky reviewers who are psychic and know almost instantly when the next chappie is up! That means you, H7 and Chaotic Boredom! Ahhhhhh!!!!!!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that little instalment last time, because I'm writing another one! Fun funs!

Wolf: Hold it right there, Shawshank. You're not killing Link AGAIN, are you?

Shawshank: HELL YEAH!

Wolf: Attack, my army of evil Kudos!

Shawshank: *Is immediately covered in evil Kudos* Mmmmph! Geremm offa me! WoOoOoOoOlf!

Wolf: *Runs. Quickly.*

Shawshank: *Throwing off Kudos.* Get back here! Do you want me to get all depressed again? 

H7: NOOOO!

Shawshank: *Eyes H7* What are YOU doing here?

Chaotic Boredom: Same thing I'M doing here – wasting time! Now write the friggin' chapter! And if you get depressed…*wields pen* I'll write your character into my story and make you LAUGH! 

H7: DUN DUN DUN!

Shawshank: Oh, boo hoo. You can wait another two years.

All: *Lock Shawshank in a dark closet.* 

Shawshank: NOOOOOO! CLAUSTROPHOBIA! DARKAPHOBIA! AGH!

Chaotic Boredom: Mwahaha. 

H7: Mwahaha…

Zelda the 7th Sage: Wow, original, guys. 

Chaotic Boredom: Shaddup, you.

Shawshank: *Escapes closet Houdini-style* By the way, I don't have H7's or Chaotic Boredom's or Wolf's or Zelda the 7th Sage's permission to use them in the chapter – they're just some of my favourite *cough*obsessed*cough* reviewers! – so they can sue for cinnamon buns if they want to. Wait…never mind, I don't have cinnamon buns. Ah well. Just feel appreciated, guys.

H7: Bugger.

*** 

Chapter 28 – The Broken Silence

"Where are they from?"

"Who knows?"

"See that kid? What's with his hair?"

"What's that little ball of light?"

"Do you see that woman? Who _is_ she?"

Zelda clenched her fists. She wanted to scream, "I'M THE PRINCESS OF HYRULE!" However, she got the distinct impression folks would either have no idea what she was talking about or kill her for treason or lock her up in an asylum along with a very fat cow. Either way, she remained silent. Kawhin, however, was overjoyed, gazing around him in happiness. 

Look, Zelda! The old buildings are intact! Well, mostly…

There were a few modern houses here and there, but overall, the buildings were of a design Zelda inferred was 'Old Sheikah.' However, she didn't see any Sheikah around; just various people, all staring at them and whispering behind their hands, except very small children, who were held back from running up to them by their wary parents. Okay, maybe not the warm reception they had hoped for, but it would have to do.

Zelda stopped abruptly, pulling Kawhin to a stop beside her. He was clutching her arm, trying to hide from the eyes surrounding them, now that he had noticed the stares. She, however, stood proud under the scrutiny, and when she spoke, it was with the voice of one who knows that their every request would be carried out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please, I would speak to the leader of this community." She didn't know what they called their leader, or if they called it Kakariko Village, so she stuck with safe words. She got some strange looks, but one of the women ran into a modern house nearby, returning momentarily with a man and a woman who was obviously the man's wife.

Almost immediately, Zelda was unsure of their reception. The man was old and looked as though he was normally friendly, but had reason to be cautious. His wife's face had laugh lines around her eyes and mouth, but at the moment she was scowling at the strangers. She was wearing a deep red dress, and her husband had a pair of grey trousers and a blue shirt, coupled with white suspenders. Zelda gulped, but curtsied to them, nudging Kawhin so that he would bow. Navi did the same, but they probably couldn't tell.

Zelda looked up again after several moments, knowing this time was critical. She stepped forward and spoke submissively. 

"Sir, we have travelled far in hopes of assistance. Please, if you would give us a place to stay tonight, and if we could talk together, we would be greatly indebted to you."

The man stepped forward, pulling his wife behind him. He looked at Zelda suspiciously. 

"That depends, little lady. Just who do you folks work for?"

Zelda was taken aback by his odd question. She glanced at Kawhin, and slowly said, "Ourselves. We work only for ourselves."

The woman squeezed the man's hand, and he nodded, his homely face breaking out into a smile. "Of course. You're welcome here. Come, stay with me and the wife tonight."

Zelda nodded graciously and followed the pair, pulling Kawhin along behind her.

*** 

Tyr was wolfing down the thick soup that had been simmering for a while, noting the spicy taste and licking her lips, careful to avoid her teeth. Ayran watched her intently, and she paused in the middle of inhaling another mouthful, glancing at him over the rim of the bowl and raising an eyebrow. He blushed deeply enough to rival a tomato, and his wings quivered as his gaze immediately shot to the floor. She rolled her eyes and continued eating, feeling content under the thick blanket stuffed with soft down. 

Eval knocked softly on the door, and entered without waiting for a reply. He and Tyr exchanged knowing glances, and he opened his mouth to speak. He silenced himself immediately upon noticing Ayran's presence, and stepped inside, sitting down on the bed next to him. Tyr tipped the last of the soup down her throat and swallowed, wiping her mouth on her hands. 

"What is it, Eval?"

"Tyr. We must speak. Alone, please."

Ayran glanced at her, his face open and worried, but she smiled at him, silently asking him to leave. He did, but not before shooting a glare at Eval's back, shutting the door as quietly as he could.

Eval wasted no time. "Tyr. Something has happened. The world is…off balance. Another soul has entered the world which you have so recently left."

She snuggled further into the blankets, putting her chilled arms under the warm weight. "How do you know?"

"I will show you what no other has seen. Come, Tyr. Take the blanket if you wish, but hurry."

She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders as she stood up, lifting it up slightly so that it would not drag on the cobbled floor. She wrapped it in front of her, still feeling a bit self-conscious in the dress, but stalking silently after the Maglar as he hurriedly trotted down the corridor, his cloven hooves making little noise.

They walked through the maze of halls and past many painted doors, until they finally came to a stop in front of the door with a painted warning looking painfully out of place on the old wood. For the first time, Tyr noticed how faded the grain of the wood was; when she touched it with her fingers, she felt the soft material beneath her fingers, half-rotted from age. It smelled different, too…the faded scent was that of the sea. She cast a questioning glance at Eval, who was shuffling his feet, making it obvious he did not want to delay.

"Long ago, this wood was found washed up on the shores of the sea. We took it back here and made this door out of it. Hurry, hurry, we must go! Open the door."

"But, the warning…"

"It is not important. Open the door, Tyr."

She did so, very gingerly, expecting a whirling vortex to appear…but behind the door, there was only a huge staircase, and darkness. Eval continued on without another word, swiftly climbing the spiralling stairs and almost leaving Tyr behind in his haste. She sped up slightly, her eyes widening so that she could see the dark stairs more clearly. Finally, they came to a trapdoor just above their heads, which Eval flipped open with little effort. He hoisted himself up through the square opening, pulling Tyr after him, and shutting the door while she gazed around in wonder.

They were just above the treetops, moving slightly in the cool night breeze. She wrapped the blanket more firmly around her, her cold gaze warming slightly as she gazed at the stars and moons she had thought she would never see again. However, her joy was short-lived – Eval pointed to the west, towards the Wilds, and when Tyr squinted, she saw a distant glimmer of flame. There was a wildfire burning, consuming the dry grasses and bushes!

She started forwards, but Eval held her back, shouting in her ear. She could barely hear him over her pounding heart.

"No, Tyr! You could do nothing there. We must return to that place, you and me. We must remove the one who should not be there, and the world will be set right. But we must do it quickly."

A sudden wind blew against her, nearly pulling her off of her feet. Eval hung on to her arm, shouting in her ear as she gazed, immobilized, at the distant flames.

"Hurry, Tyr! You are the only one who knows how to enter that realm! We must go, quickly!"

She shook him off of her arm, and he backed off, leaning into the gale. Illuminated by the moonlight above the forest that was now moving like a dark, wild ocean, she held a hand out to the west and closed her eyes. The wind buffeted her, but she stood firm, reaching out, trying to still the flames that were eating away at the only home she had ever known. But, even as she forced the flames to burn themselves out, they only grew higher. Eval shook her shoulder, having made his way back to her.

"Tyr! You cannot stop it – your magic will only feed the flames! Hurry, this is the only way!"

She whirled on him, her teeth snapping and her voice throaty and rough.

"How could you know, Eval? You are a fragile unicorn! You know _nothing_ of the outside world! My home is burning because of what you call an imbalance! I will not simply stand here and _watch _my world fall to pieces around me!"

Eval shook his head. "Tyr! Don't you understand? The world has been crumbling since it was first created! Nothing will last forever. Not you, not I, and not those fields! But we still have a chance to save them, for at least a few more generations! I should never have shown you this. I don't know what compelled me to, but I felt you had the right to see for yourself what evils threaten the world in this day and age. I thought it was the only way you would understand."

She walked towards him, her eyes narrowed, her hair blowing in front of her in tendrils. The moonlight glittered on her deep red scales, and she moved with a wild grace, despite the wind that threatened to blow both of them over the edge of the small circular stone tower they stood on.

"I understand perfectly, Eval. I understand that the goddesses have finally abandoned me. I understand that there is no chance left for me. I will become a mindless dragon. I will bring evil to this world, whether I want to or not. I understand that I will betray my closest friends. And do you know what else I understand, Eval?"

She glared at him, her teeth drawn into a disgusted smile. "I understand that you will only stand by and watch when my friends and I suffer, because that is what you must do, and you are too cowardly to go against that which you have been told to do. You sicken me, Unicorn. I will help you, though, but not until the flames burn for a little while longer – fire is a part of life. The plains need fire to continue to live, and who am I to deny the forces of nature? Just as you refuse to deny the fates. I will be a coward, like you, but only because I need to be. You, however…you can tell me what will happen, where the others are, and step down from the part you must play. You can lift the weight from your own shoulders."

He sighed, and closed his eyes. She knew his answer already.

"No, Tyr. I cannot tell you. It is…for the best."

"If that is what you must tell yourself, Unicorn. I know what the world is now."

Her words were harsh, and stung him. She went to sit on the edge of the tower, watching the flames from afar. He crouched behind her and spoke softly, trying to make her understand how much he regretted what he had to do.

"What is the world, Tyr?"

She smiled to herself, a cold, numb smile that had not graced her face for some time, since her life had begun to change. 

"The world? The world is the cage, and we are the songbirds. We are stupid creatures, and though we may think we are weighed down by so much responsibility, in the end, nobody really matters. No one can truly be free, not anymore. Maybe once we could, a long time ago, when the world was young and the goddesses kinder; but not now, and never again. We live simply to die. That is all."

Eval stood and went to the trapdoor, his heart aching. Tyr, his surrogate child, had finally rejected him, once and for all. He slowly lowered himself onto the dark stairs, and closed the wooden door, knowing she would follow when she was ready.

As he turned, he ran into Ayran, who was breathing with some difficulty.

"Eval, where is Tyr? I saw you go through the door, but I didn't go through until now, you told us never to go up here. But where is she? What's up there?"

Eval shook his head, clapped Ayran on the shoulder, and sighed again. Suddenly, he felt as old as he was; he fully realized what Tyr had meant. He smiled weakly at Ayran.

"She is up there. You may go to her, but…she is not quite herself at this moment. Tread carefully, my young friend."

Ayran nodded, completely missing the implications of Eval's warning, and leapt through the trapdoor, which Eval had pushed back open for him. He watched as Ayran paused, dumbstruck, before slowly walking to where Tyr was sitting. Eval closed the trapdoor and went to his room, seeing Furona lying on the floor next to the fire she had managed to build. Her tail waved in the air, but he was too tired to do anything but climb under the covers of the bed and breathe until he fell asleep.

Furona leapt up next to him with next to no effort, laying her soft head over his heavy heart, and stayed there until she realized she could not weep with him anymore.

*** 

"Do I even want to _ask_ as to what you're doing?"

Urian's dry voice made her jump, and the object she had been holding in her hand dropped to the grassy ground beneath the shade of the small tent she had been given upon her promotion to Lieutenant. Inriar picked it up and turned to Urian, holding a hand over her heart dramatically.

"Stop scaring me like that! I was just brushing my hair."

Urian raised an eyebrow, and took the brush from her, sniffing it and turning it over in its hands. "What's that mean?"

She sighed impatiently, holding out an expectant hand for her brush. "Getting the tangles out of my hair. You know, so it doesn't get all dirty and disgusting? Like your hair is now?"

Urian kept the brush in its hand, rubbing a gritty lock of its hair between two fingers. "What's wrong with my hair? My hair is fine."

She sighed and forcefully took the brush from it, resuming her grooming. "It's disgusting, really. Come look in this mirror! You look like a criminal."

Urian muttered something under its breath about _being_ a criminal, but glanced in the mirror anyway. What it saw shocked it.

Its tattoos were in sharp focus, the black lines on its skin clearer than it could remember. It looked at its own face, silently fingering the drooping rose that hung over its eyes, and the tattoos on either side of its face that stated its rule over both Waeul and Borun. It saw the screaming bird spread across its chest and the chains around its stomach, and the bile rose in its throat. It was still controlled by the man who had made it, and it knew that the control would not relinquish until the man was dead. And yet, it had refused to have Yehrutte killed…and it still did not know why. It glared into its own eyes, and snarled.

"I want a shirt. Do you have any shirts that would fit me, Inriar?"

"Yes, just a moment. Why don't you do something about your hair? There's some water in that basin…" Her words trailed off as Urian glared at her. "Fine, fine. Here." She threw a shirt at its face, and laughed as she watched it try to untangle the mess of fabric. 

"Wait, Urian, you'll just rip it. Here, give it to me."

She carefully untangled the shirt, and dropped it into its arms. It ripped two long slits in the back, despite her protests, and pulled the loose shirt over its chest, sighing quietly in relief when the chains and lock engraved in its skin were hidden from sight. It turned to her, shoving its wings through the rips and folding them against the rough fabric.

"Thank you, Inriar. Hurry, we must leave. You can 'brush your hair' later."

She raised an eyebrow as it made to leave. "Hold it right there. What's your rush?"

It stared back at her, its cold blue on black eyes glowing slightly in the dark shadows of the tent. "There is a fire, and it is too close for my liking. We cannot afford to lose any of the tents. Take them west, Inriar. I will scout ahead."

It spread its wings and ducked out of the tent, leaping high into the sky and catching a thermal. Inriar yelled after it.

"Hey, wait! Shouldn't you send somebody else to…oh, never mind. Stupid idiot, it'll get itself killed someday."

She grumbled to herself as she tossed all of her belongings into a small box-like trunk and hoisted it onto her shoulder, missing the extra strength the Borun blood leant her. Then she smiled to herself, remembering that she wouldn't have to miss it for long.

She walked out into the hot sunlight, whistling quietly, and began disassembling her tent. 

*** 

Zelda, Kawhin, and the man – who, he told them, was known as Shiro – were all sitting at the table, mouths watering as the woman cooked a hot meal for them all. He called his wife Grissilda, and he laughed when their stomachs growled aloud. Navi was sitting on a flower that was arranged with several others in a vase, listening in on their conversation and occasionally throwing in what she knew about battle tactics. For, although they sat at the table and laughed, that was what they were discussing – how best to approach this threat.

"You see," Shiro said, "We villagers routinely take turns to patrol around the local country. Now, the runner from this morning came back real fast, said he saw a huge wildfire or something. And then, another runner reported he saw a bunch of campfire smoke and a coupla tents, when he was looping around as far East as I ever send anybody. There's something happening over there, and we've gotta stop it, Miss…Zelda, did you say your name was?"

"Yes, Mr. Shiro."

"Just Shiro, kiddo. Anyway, there's something happening over on the other side of our country. And we've gotta stop it, now, while they ain't strong enough, while they think they're safe."

Zelda held up a placating hand. In order to forestall the inevitable questions about Kawhin, she had asked him not to speak, explaining that he was a mute. Kawhin would shoot his comments into her head, and she would relay them to Shiro. She was doing such at this moment.

"Wait, Mr. Shiro. How do you know they're threatening you in any way?"

The average sized man, who had salt and pepper hair and was very down-to-earth, sighed and scratched his chin through a well-kept, short beard.

"Well, Miss Zelda, I see it this way. They don't mean any harm, then it's all fine and dandy, we leave 'em alone. But if they are trying to cause some damage to us, we gotta nip 'em in the bud. See what I mean?" He sighed again. "Besides, the man who's building that new-fangled town up North yonder sent a messenger askin' us to check it out. Doesn't want his lovely _castle_ being threatened while it's still in the building stages."

Zelda gulped. That had to be Hyrule Castle. Could this man be her ancestor? 

"Mr. Shiro, you speak of a man building a castle…would you happen to know his name?"

His wizened old brown eyes crinkled at the edges and twinkled at her, and he smiled a bit. "O' course I do, young maid. Now, lessee…hmm…I think 'twas…hmm…oh, for the life o' me, I' forgotten. Oh well, young missie, not like it matters anyway. Delusions of grandeur, says I."

Navi piped up, lounging back on the red petal she was currently precariously balanced on.

"So, what will we do about the army in the East?"

Kawhin glared at her, and quickly sent a message. What makes you think it's an army? 

Zelda echoed him. "What makes you think it's an army, Navi?"

Navi snorted and sat up. "Oh, give me a break, Zelda. Any fairy worth her wings can sense evil when it's there."

Zelda's throat caught, but not enough to prevent her from speaking before she thought. "Oh, and I suppose _you're_ worth your wings now, are you?"

Navi caught on quickly, and shot back, "Hey, at least I can keep my _temper_ in check."

"Correction – you _think_ you can keep your temper down."

"Oh yeah? Well, at least I don't need someone to fight all of my battles _for _me!"

"At least I don't _abandon_ the only friend I have in the world!"

"I don't hide behind a mask and _lie_ to my friends!"

"What are you talking about?"

Navi threw her small arms up in the air, glaring at Zelda. "What do you mean, _what am I talking about_!? How could you even _say_ that? And I thought _Link_ was an insensitive clod!"

Zelda's face blossomed into a blush. "Don't you dare talk about Link that way."

"Then don't pretend like you have no idea what I'm talking about!"

"I KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"GOOD! NOW TELL ME WHY THEY HAD TO DIE!"

"BE _QUIET_!"

Silence fell in the wake of the hoarse shout. Zelda and Navi turned to stare at Shiro, but when he shook his head, they followed his gaze to Kawhin. The Sheikah boy sat in a chair, holding his throat. He slowly opened his mouth, and drew breath.

"I haaa…" He cleared his throat and tried again. "I had forgotten."

Shiro chuckled and said, "Why, I thought that boy was a mute! Be this a miracle?"

Zelda mumbled, "I'm not sure." Her gaze refocused on Kawhin. "Since when do you know how to speak?"

He grinned. "Since no…noW. Wa. NOW." Kawhin clutched his throat again and winced. "Ow. Oooowww…OW!"

Navi floated over, and gently touched his throat, leaving behind some specks of light that absorbed into his skin. "There. Now it shouldn't hurt so much when you talk. Try it again."

Kawhin's mood abruptly changed. He glared at Zelda and Navi in turn, his youthful face creased in a disapproving frown. "You two better stop fiii…fight…ing. We don't nee…eee…need fighting."

"The boy is right, my fair ladies." Shiro's wife quickly bonked him over the head with the spoon, and he grinned whilst rubbing his balding head. "Apologies, Grissilda, m'love. You know you be the only fair lady in m' life." 

She muttered under her breath and returned to her cooking. Behind her, Kawhin was still glaring at Zelda.

"Zel…DA. Zelda. Don' lie…no'…not to us. And Nav'…" He turned to the fairy in question, still glaring. "Don' think you…you are better than Zelda. 'Cause you…you're not."

"Kawhin…"

He got up abruptly, sending his chair crashing to the floor. His crimson eyes glimmered, and his lips moved with exaggerated, difficult motion. "Navi. Shut. Up."

He turned and walked out of the small house. Zelda let out the breath she had been holding, and Navi sunk grumpily back into the flower vase. Shiro stroked his beard for a moment, then cleared his throat hastily, sitting up straight. He looked into Zelda's face, felt his wife's hand on his shoulder, and said, "Well. That was interesting."

*** 

(A/N: I'm not quite sure about this, but just in case…***MUSHINESS WARNING!!!*** That's all.)

"Tyr…"

The girl – or was it woman? He still wasn't quite sure – didn't move from where she sat, wrapped in a blanket, her knees drawn to her chest. She was staring off to the west, at a huge, flickering orange mass. What was it? He squinted and peered closer, then suddenly realized it was a huge fire. He briefly wondered why something was burning so brightly and producing so much flame, and sat down next to Tyr, too close to the edge of the tall, circular stone structure. He looked around, and looked up, and was briefly amazed. He had not seen the sky for at least a few centuries, and it was clear tonight, showing all of the familiar constellations he had known growing up as a small boy. He smiled, laughing quietly to himself, and looked back at Tyr.

He gasped quietly as her eyes quietly met his. Their faces were far too close together, and she had been staring at him for some time before he had noticed. One of her eyes twitched, and she looked back out at the wild flames, shuddering and pulling the blanket around her so tight he heard several threads ripping.

"What do you want, boy?"

He gulped, and sighed quietly, watching her watching the fire.

"I have a name, Tyr. You could use it once in awhile."

She glanced back at him, cocked an eyebrow silently, not quite meeting his gaze with her own, and turned back around, content to just listen to him.

"Fine. Ayran. What are you doing here?"

"Watching out for you."

"Don't you have something _better_ to do?"

"Not exactly."

She snorted and glared at him, then turned away again. Ayran sighed. "Why won't you let yourself realize I exist?"

Something in her gaze softened, though he could not see. "I don't know. I can't."

"Are you afraid?"

"I…I…"

"I'm not like him."

Tyr whirled to face him, glaring murderously. "What did you say?" 

Her voice was dripping with venom. However, this time, Ayran refused to back down, though he did sputter a bit. "Well, I-I…" Her eyes narrowed. "Okay, okay. You talk in your sleep, all right? You talk a lot more in your sleep than you do to me." He grinned, the cocky mask making a comeback. "I was starting to wonder if you really had it in for me, until you muttered my name, right before you woke up." 

Tyr blushed slightly, turning away again. Ayran dared to move closer, and he reached out to wrap an arm around her, his fingers twitching; but then he saw one delicate eyebrow arch, and he quickly returned his hand back to his lap. Silently, he cursed all warriors – they were far too observant of the world around them. Life was no fun with observant people around.

He smiled to himself for a moment, then decided to be observant himself, drawing on the clear-headedness he possessed in the old days, before they had been shut up in this forest. Ayran closed his eyes and listened, tuning out the wind, which had been slowly dying down. He shut out everything that wasn't important, and just _sensed_. Tyr was upset, that was for sure – sad, too, about something beyond him – and utterly, hopelessly disappointed. In what? Who knew? The girl was a mystery, even to herself. 

"He hurt you, didn't he? He hurt you pretty bad."

"Shut up."

"He left you all alone…and your _mother_…"

"Shut the hell up."

"That wasn't love, Tyr. You've never known love, have you?"

"Do you _want_ to die?"

"I just want to be your friend, Tyr." (A/N: Cough…just kidding. He has noble intentions, really, he does! Remember, he was last exposed to culture centuries ago!)

"Damn right you do." (A/N: Meanwhile, Tyr was exposed to culture mere days ago…I hate culture, don't you? It's so unhappy.)

He turned to her and gripped her shoulder, turning her so he could grab her other shoulder as well. "Tyr! Don't you get it? Not everybody in the world hates each other!"

She kept her face stubbornly turned away. "Maybe not in your world, boy."

"Ayran."

"Whatever."

"Listen to me, Tyr. I _don't _want to _hurt_ you. If I have, I'm sorry!"

She threw his arms off, standing up, teetering precariously close to the edge of the tower. 

"You know what? I really don't care. You're a lying, stupid, conniving, dragon boy. Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?"

He stood up, too, his calm voice piercing through the angry fog over her senses. "Because I care. Even though it doesn't always seem like there's someone out there who actually _cares_ about what's happening to you, there is. There always is."

She snorted. "Hey, I'm not the suicidal one. That's Zelda's job."

Ayran cocked his head to one side. "Zelda?"

One corner of Tyr's mouth turned up slightly. "Yeah, Zelda. She's a princess, if you can believe that. She fell in love with…" Her voice broke slightly. "Well, she never really realized it, I think, but she fell in love with this…this guy. Of course, she's probably dead now, killed by that same _thing_ that tried to kill me…"

Ayran's eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly. "What did she look like?"

"Why so curious?"

He shrugged. "Well, she's got hair that's a little darker than mine…well, not really _darker_, but more…yellow, I guess. And her eyes are this strange, piercingly blue colour that I've never seen before, and I doubt I'll see again…"

Ayran blinked his own dark brown eyes, and asked, "Have you been in the Hall of Mirrors lately, Tyr?"

She scrunched up her nose, thinking. "No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Come with me. There's something you should see."

He dragged her all the way down the stairs, despite her increasingly violent but somewhat half-hearted protests, and through the maze of hallways, all the way to the shadowy side room that led into the Hall of Mirrors.

She felt the urge to whisper, hearing nothing and seeing only the soft flickering of torchlight at even intervals along the walls. "What? What is it?"

He tugged her by the arm, ignoring her increasingly distracted attempts to pull away, and pulled her into the light to stand directly in front of one of the many mirrors. She gasped in shock, and reached out to touch the glass, only held back by Ayran's strong grasp.

A stranger who seemed to be oddly familiar was staring back at her. While Ayran was the same sandy-haired, brown eyed dragon boy, she was an alien being. Her left eye, which had been red before, was now almost a match to the clear, half-deadly aquamarine gaze of Zelda's strange eyes. Her hair, which had mostly grown out again, was just on the brink of physically glowing, and was too bright to look at for long. Her eyelashes were distinctly longer, and her eyebrows, while still as fine as they always were, were of the same fiery glow. Her hair seemed to be _made_ of a dying flame, and as she looked at her gleaming, red, rock-hard scales, she realized what must have happened. Ayran spoke for her.

"If a Maglar is early in the stage of transformation, they can become a different offshoot of that species. I've only seen it happen once before – Eval got lost in the forest for almost a week, and he came back a black unicorn, soon after we settled here. He was a silver unicorn before."

Tyr was still at a loss for words. Ayran smiled at his own reflection. "You're a fire dragon now. You were a sea dragon before, weren't you?"

She nodded wordlessly. "You spoke of the sea while you slept, and how a dragon from the river cursed you. I put two and two together. I guess the change in your appearance was slightly…dramatic?"

She managed to squeak, "Just a little."

He laughed softly. "So how did you change, Tyr?"

Tyr suddenly found her voice, and pulled away from his grip, only then taking notice of how close he had drawn her. She simmered beneath her own skin, wondering just how he managed to always know just the wrong questions to ask, or how to say the exact opposite of what she wanted to hear. Tyr shot him a glare, her eyes burning holes into his forehead, and growled, "I was crucified and burned alive. Don't you _dare_ touch me again!"

She rushed out, the sound of her claws clicking on the floor with every second step clearly audible. Also easy to hear was her cursing, and the shatter that told him the ceramic pot he had slaved over for months and then proudly placed in the community room had been sacrificed. He winced, then grinned at his reflection again, hiding his concern from himself.

"Talk about a rough childhood. No wonder she's so destructive."

He shrugged at himself, sighed, and slowly trudged to his room, allowing his wingtips to trail slightly on the floor. 

*** (Well, that wasn't really cheese. At least, I hope it wasn't. Was it? Ah, whatever.)

The sun had set upon the world, and Zelda was lying in an amazingly soft bed, still regretting her argument with Navi. Kawhin hadn't been seen since; he had stormed off in a mild fit, it appeared, and though some of the eager villagers had formed a small search party, the small Sheikah had eluded their grasp. Not surprisingly, since the Sheikah were the Shadow Folk – they tended to be very good at being invisible when they wanted to be, as Zelda recalled. 

Either way, Kawhin had eluded their grasp, and although Zelda and Navi had made up, they were still slightly sore with each other. 

However, when Navi had fallen asleep, and moonlight was shining through the princess' window, the world seemed to shift around her. She was half-asleep, and she was having a strange dream – she was chasing someone through a huge field full of dying, smouldering grass, looking for someone who eluded her. Maybe she was running in the wrong direction…

Suddenly, she encountered a cliff she couldn't see and fell, the resulting adrenalin rush jolting her out of bed. Zelda sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked out the window, seeing the moon.

She felt a strange and sudden urge to walk outside, now that nobody was awake to ask her who she was and what she was doing, and the sun was not gazing down on her, casting its tireless heat onto her shoulders. Zelda sat at the edge of her bed, pulled on some slippers and a long, thick bathrobe over her heavy nightgown – borrowed from the mayor's wife – and began to walk as if in a trance. Her eyes never left the space in front of her, as she walked unseeingly down the stairs and out the front door, into the street. 

Moon shadows followed her as she let her feet take her where they would, gazing at the high, peaked roofs and wooden framed houses that were obviously ancient. During the day, they seemed very homely – but now, at night, they cast many deep shadows and seemed to house millions of eyes that stared at her as she walked unerringly up a flight of stairs and through a stone gateway.

Her eyes finally came into focus, but it was already too late to turn back. Zelda's spine crawled, the hidden recesses of her mind feeling the restless spirits around her, but knowing that they were too tired to rise up against her. She walked slowly forwards, careful to only step on the cobbled path, a thick sensation of fogged unease settling over her mind, guiding her footsteps until she stood before the wide, gaping hole that housed her destiny.

She climbed the ladder that seemed to have been put there especially for her, and stepped onto a wide, hexagonal (A/N: ?) stone platform. She didn't dare turn her back on that gaping mouth, but she did turn her head for one moment, her slightly curled, loose blonde hair brushing shyly against her shoulders as she stared with wide, horrified eyes and saw what she had just miraculously passed through.

The spirits were out in full force. They visibly wandered the graveyard, the stronger, quieter and wiser ones taking on more humanlike shapes, the weaker, more newly dead only able to assume the hooded form of common spirits. They all carried lanterns, presumably to guide visitors to their deaths through the murky fog – but somehow, she had passed them all unscathed. Their lanterns moved in an eerily organized pattern, and they seemed to call in weak, lonely whispers, calling for more to join in with their undead dance. 

In the sudden clarity that her fright gave her, she took a moment to wonder what had called them out. Then she turned back to the cave, and her brain was a mass of murky water again, and only her feet led her on. 

Darkness washed over her, and she walked down a flight of steps so ancient and worn that the steps formed more of a slope than a staircase. She was clear-headed enough to keep one hand on the wall close by her side, but nearly missed a step and stumbled when the wall fell away and the stairs stopped, leaving her to stand with her eyes wide in a fairly open cavern. She sensed…_something_ intangible, something or maybe even some_one_ she knew. But how…

She heard the quiet rustling of feathers, and fear gushed through her. Then all was silent, and all of the torches that she had innately known were there flared to life, allowing her a short glimpse of a humanoid form stepping hurriedly out of the circle of light. 

All the noise of her thoughts, the blood rushing through her veins, the wild, frantic beating of her broken heart; the steady rhythm of her lungs—all of it was silenced. Each and every single sensation, memory, and conscious thought escaped her. 

All of it had come to this. The noise in her head rushed, louder and louder, then finally died away. The wraith spoke in a deep, comforting voice that struck fear into her when she realized she was in the presence of a…a _thing_ so powerful it could crush her without a second thought, and she could tell from the sureness of its deep voice that it knew it, too. And yet, it regretted its own strength, somehow. The wraith that she had known all her life and yet had just met spoke to her heart, freezing her in place with three words.

"I've been waiting."

*** 

The figure stayed in the depths of the shadows, staying away from the many torches that burned anew in the dark, undisturbed cave. She was silent, listening to it pace around the edges of the light, almost as if stalking her. Her spine crawled with discomfort, but she was too afraid to move, or even speak. She could now feel the beings incredible power, washing over her and stifling her senses, but making her mind so crystal clear and free of meaningless thoughts that she almost wept. 

"Why have you come?"

She couldn't answer. She didn't dare speak to this inhuman being that lurked in the darkness, waiting for the torches to go out. The tiny hairs on the back of her neck prickled, and her skin began to itch. She desperately ignored it.

"There's isn't any need to answer, anyway. But you can say anything you want to me. You know that, woman."

Her back tensed, and the creature chuckled. "Relax, woman. I wouldn't hurt you, even if I were inclined to. You're too…well. You've come looking for answers, hmm? To speak to the angel that the village man spoke to so long ago? Even if that isn't what you think you've come for, that's the reason."

"That's it." The voice now sounded as though it believed itself to be coaxing a young, frightened animal to eat out of its palm. "It's all right, woman. I'm just teasing you. You search for the angel? Well, there was no angel in the first place. However, there was…something that does not have a name within your comprehension. Sort of like an angel, I suppose, but much, much more than that."

She found her shaking, trembling voice. "Only the goddesses are above the angels."

The voice laughed coldly, and she sank to the floor under its force, tears staining her cheeks. The creature took no notice. 

"Huh. Goddesses. They think they have some power over me. But I am still much more than them. I am much more than all of them combined. Some would say I am _too_ much. They would say I was their creation, but spiraling out of control – but they do not see my potential, preferring to keep me on a lead."

She licked her cracked, dry lips. "What…what…"

"What am I? I am. That is all. I…I am. I am time and space; I am the oceans and the land; I am the animals and the people and everything in between. I am magic and fire and evil and nobility. I am the sky and the clouds, the leaves and the paths. I am the mountains and the valleys, the sun and the moon. I am."

"The angel…"

"That is what I appear to be, to some, anyway. To others, I appear as a different creature. It is their own minds which choose who or what I will be. For some, I am a dead relative or lover, for others I am an animal that looks at them with wise eyes and assures them that someone is watching. But for some, I am an angel, walking among people and spreading what diseases and knowledge and inspirations I must. But you, woman…you do not know what I will be. Therefore, you see me as what I am."

She slowly lowered herself on the small stone platform, wincing as the torches began flickering out one by one. She had almost found her voice again, though she could barely stand staying in this place. It was so full of magic and power that it made her entire body tense up, and she had to constantly fight the urge to turn and run towards the now-distant light atop the ancient, crumbling stairs. She gulped and said, quietly, calmly, "Let me see you, then."

The voice chuckled quietly, and answered huskily. "If I were to show myself to you, it would break both our hearts, woman."

She snapped, without thinking, "I have a name!"

The creature shot back, "I know, but I dare not use it!" When it paused and she didn't reply, it continued. "If I were to speak your name, I would lose my mind. All that I've worked for over these past millennia would be undone."

Her voice trembled as she spoke back. "You know my name, then?"

"Yes."

"Why would you lose your mind, whatever that means?"

"Because…woman, there are two sides to me. I am the first. The second…is unstable. If I were to speak your name, that other would regain momentary control of this body, and I fear what might happen then. Even now, I must share control with that other, but I have most of the power in this form."

Another torch went out. "_This_ form?"

"One of many. This form is a mirror of the pathetic, sewn-together monster I was before I was made the messenger of the goddesses. This is the fallen angel you have heard so much about, and yet, I am still different. There is not another like me in the world; there never was, and there never will be. Never one quite like me…"

Now, only five burning torches remained.

"Tell me your name."

"I cannot. I have no name but Truth, and that is not mine. That is the goddess' pet name for me."

Four.

"Show me yourself, before all of the light disappears. Please."

"Will you be afraid?"

"Yes."

"Give me your hand, woman."

Three. She stretched her hand towards the gathering darkness, and gasped as a large, incredibly strong hand grasped her own. The skin of the hand was mutilated, decorated with lines glowing with such color and brilliance that she had to wonder why the creature wasn't visible in the dark. She almost snatched her fingers back, but resisted at the last moment, allowing her pale hands to rest in the creature's slightly darker skinned ones.

"This is what I am. A twisted mockery of magic and humanness and flight, all forced into one immortal body. A plaything of the goddesses, an imitation of life. I am nothing."

Two torches were all that burned. The creature's warm palms flexed around her thin hand, and she shuddered, pulling her own hand away. The thing sighed, and retreated further away. "You are disgusted. I understand."

Something clicked in the back of her mind. She knew there was something familiar about this thing, something she had known in a past life…tears escaped her eyes, and she whispered, "I know you."

"I have always known you…Zelda…"

The last torch flickered, and went out.

*** 

(A/N: I could leave it there, but even _I'm_ not that evil. But I am evil enough to do this…)

A huge shadow circling in the sky, outlined by the sun, was gazing down on the vast wastelands of Hyrule's western-most parts. It snorted and dropped instantly, pulling up at the last second and landing silently on the hot sand. The heat burned its bare feet, but it didn't notice or even care, considering it couldn't quite link the unpleasant sensation to the hot sand beneath it. Besides, moving would give away its position, and that was the last thing it wanted, even though it had probably been seen already. At least it could still get away if need be.

Urian glared across the dancing heat waves, its eyes unaccustomed to such light. Its gaze skimmed over the endless heads of various monsters, for the most part mindlessly fighting or eating, and right to the single tent among the entire field. It was a light-colored canvas, painted with a vicious red symbol that could have passed for random streaks of paint. 

Urian bared its skeletal teeth, knowing what it would find in that tent. Its so-called 'leader,' who claimed to be smarter, faster, and more powerful than any other being in the world. Well, Urian would find out the truth. 

It stalked straight through the encampment, making no effort to be even slightly stealthy or conceal its identity. As it passed, the creatures nearest to it leapt up, jeering and offering their swords in hopes of a good fight; it paid no attention, making a beeline for the tent. Once it got there, it effortlessly tossed aside the two half-heartedly resisting guards and tore the canvas free from the rocks and sand weighing it down at the edges. Urian was temporarily blinded by a plume of sand that shot into its eyes, and it hurriedly rubbed the majority of the grit out, blinking heavily against the remaining bits. 

When it could see properly again, four figures stood out in the fading maelstrom of dust. One was a short and stocky Borun, and one was a Waeul with shriveled teeth and wings. The third was an average-sized man wrapped in deep purple, bordering on black robes. He wore a scarf tied around his forehead, and was rubbing his hands nervously together. Urian's lips curled back when it recognized Yehrutte, the sniveling coward whom it had regretted not killing ever since the day it had had the chance. The fourth figure was a stranger, a tall, slightly stocky man decked out in ominous black armor. The man's hair was a wild red, and a yellow jewel set in a spider-like, metal piece. This contraption had been attached, mostly likely through a painful process, to the man's forehead. His skin was also an odd shade of green that allowed him to stay out under the sun for long periods of time.

Urian snorted, and Ganondorf, or the Master, as he liked to be called, grinned maniacally back, and snarled at him in a voice dripping with sarcasm and utter contempt.

"So, _you're_ the new addition Yehrutte has been going on about? _You_ are the one I've been wanting to meet so badly? _You _are the one who rebelled against this weasel--" He indicated Yehrutte-- "and then spared his life? All the time, it was _YOU_?"

Ganondorf laughed, clapping an astonished and slightly miffed Yehrutte heartily on the back. "Very funny, Yehrutte. I don't believe it. _Him…_it had to be _him_…"

Yehrutte hurriedly scurried in front of him, rubbing his hands again. "Wait, Master! I will show you…he is not whom you think he is. He was dead, and I took him, and changed him…this is his altered body, and the only part of him I was able to salvage from what was left."

"What part is it, then?" The battered old Waeul had spoken.

"The part that never saw the light of day. The - the part that represented the darkest corners of his mind. I took that negative energy…I took it, and twisted it, and erased what it knew of its former life…and this creature was born. Urian was born."

Ganondorf stroked his chin with one large, meaty hand. "Hmm. Urian? Where have I heard that name before?"

Yehrutte bared his teeth in a nervous grin. "Ah...ah...your mightiness, it would be imprudent to-"

"SILENCE!" Yehrutte immediately stumbled back into his place, kicking up small amounts of sand. "Enough of your endless muttering. Creature! Bow to me. You owe me your allegiance."

Urian's eyes narrowed. "Since when, oh _mighty_ Master?"

Ganondorf seemed to flinch, but Urian must have imagined it, for he grinned again and shook his head in consternation. "You'd best watch that tongue of yours, _General. _Could get you killed someday."

"I am already dead."

The king of all evil reached out to run a hand over Urian's lined skin, but it wrenched away, snarling. Ganondorf reached out and grabbed it by the collar of its borrowed shirt, dragging it close and whispering harshly into its Hylian ears. 

"Listen and listen good, kid. You belong to me, got it? I created you. I own you. You have no say in anything. You're just a worthless fighting machine that I can have removed at any moment I please. But I _won't_ kill you, at least not yet. I want proof of your servitude." Ganondorf released it and stood back, once again grinning. "Bow to me, you useless piece of flesh."

Urian backed up a step and paused, smirking. "One last question, _Master_. Are you that afraid of me?"

Ganondorf quietly replied, "I fear nothing."

"Then why do you tremble?"

Ganondorf clenched his hands, but was unable to stop the minor shaking that had manifested a few minutes before. "This is the last time I offer my allegiance. If you refuse, I _will_ hunt you down and destroy you."

Urian let the smile drop from its face, leapt forward, and struck him in the jaw. Ganondorf stared with wide eyes as it leapt high into the air, spreading its wings. Ganondorf spit out blood, pointing up into the sky and shouting, "Shoot it! Shoot it down! Now!"

Arrows flew towards Urian, but only one came close enough to cause any damage. Urian caught it and threw it back down, and it landed buried halfway in sand. Urian wheeled twice, shouting, "You're not worth it, slime ball! We'll meet again, under very different circumstances, I promise you!"

It vanished into the distance, and Ganondorf angrily ordered the two guards to set the tent up again. He noticed the creatures all staring at him, wondering what was happening, and he angrily shouted, "What're you all looking at? Sit down and shut up!"

Thoroughly cowed, they sank back to the ground as he stalked with hunched shoulders into the shade of an outcropping of rock.

*** 

Well, I think that's all right for now. Sorry about the wait - I seriously didn't have time, finals are coming up and teachers are piling on the homework. But thanks to my many *cough, cough* reviewers!

H7 - OUCH! I know you hate me, the rest of the world does, including myself. And what makes you think I'M alive?

Wolf - I'm glad you enjoyed it. Here's the chapter for you!

Chaotic Boredom - Jeeze, if you're so worried about it, just don't sign in and throw your name in the box! What's Kwanza? And you shouldn't be the tinman, you should be the lion, you chicken. Wait a sec...

??? - Yeah, I know the blooper sucked, I was just bored. Glad you're back! It's confusing, I know, I'm trying to make it as clear as I can. Heh. 

Picks of the Week:

Fav Fanfic: Original Interview by Beck. Did I mention this one already? Oh well. It's great, makes me laugh every chapter! If she gets her rear in gear, my character might be making an appearance someday. For X-Men: Evo fans.

Fav Song: Holiday in Spain by Counting Crows. I got a Counting Crows greatest hits CD, and it's amazing! 

Anyway, that's about it - look forward to the next chapter in less than a year! Just kidding. Wait, I mean...oh, never mind. See you next time.

-Shawshank

(The first violin is slouching!)


	30. Chapter 29 The Twisting Threads

Yeah, so I'll just leave everybody alone today…enjoy. It was a long time in the coming, and I'm afraid it could be better, but this is what you get due to reviewer guilt at about one in the morning.

Chapter 29

The Twisting Threads

For the second time in less than two days, Tyr was leaning against the lip of the fountain, staring at herself in the quietly rippling water. She could hear the voices around her, shouting in surprise and sometimes pain, as the normal rules of their simplistic world were suddenly twisted and broken. The building was crumbling around them, and for a moment, Tyr felt as though she was carrying some of the weight she had seen all too often in Link's now-dead eyes.

She shuddered involuntarily. Though she _had_ seen some sort of burden in the ebony eyes of the creature that walked in the late Hero's skin, it was not the same mortal burden of others. Tyr laughed quietly to herself, trailing pale fingers in the cool water. Who was inhuman or rich or innocent enough to _not_ carry a burden these days? Just as this thought scattered over her mind, one of those select few tugged shyly on her hair.

She smiled down at the owl Maglar child, who blinked huge, luminous eyes up at her. Somehow, she had never quite gotten over her love for children, which had developed during her years in the crèche, watching over them while they loved her without condition.

__

She was lying to you…she cursed both of you.

For some reason, Nayru's soft, deadly voice echoed in her brain. Her breath caught for an instant, but she forced out a small grin and ruffled the boy's hair. Tyr knew that, when all else failed, at least children would still love. Somewhat comforted, she opened her mouth to speak - but the boy beat her to it.

"What are you doing here?"

Tyr was momentarily silenced and permanently taken aback at the serene calm and subtle hint of wisdom echoing in this deceivingly young-looking child. Perhaps the centuries begun to weigh too heavily, even upon the shoulders of children...

"Do not be afraid. You were meant for this. But before you go gallivanting off into the real world again, I thought it'd be best for you to know-"

"Wait a moment. What are you saying? You're just a child."

His voice was, unexpectedly, laced with regret. "This body of mine is more than two hundred years old, and this soul was there from the beginning."

Tyr opened her mouth to speak, but again the boy cut her off. "Child, others may say you are merely another link in a chain that has been added to since the beginning of time. However, I believe that you will not just be _any_ link - you will be the final link, you three who were Chosen."

The boy leaned closer and blinked, his small hands gripping the material of her dress, giving every appearance of being a small child. His eyes told her a different story.

"Listen, and listen carefully. _I am not who I seem._ You would do well to learn to trust your heart, and not your eyes." The child beckoned her to lean closer, and whispered in her ear, "We will not meet again. But you must know the way of things. _There are always three._ No more, no less. But that was before, and, if all goes well, then you will be the last. We have been planning this for centuries, and you must not destroy our efforts. Do you understand?"

Tyr whispered back, "I'm not sure I want to, little one."

"Tyr?"

She turned to Eval, and her face immediately darkened. "What do you want, unicorn?"

Eval smiled weakly under the scrutiny. "We should leave now, if we are going to leave at all."

A small voice beside her, so soft she almost thought it was in her head, whispered, "Don't. Leave the forest. Quickly."

For some strange reason, Tyr decided to trust the little squirt. After all, he did seem reasonably…_sane_…and she had no intentions whatsoever of going back to _that_ place.

"No way. You can go by yourself. I'm leaving, and this little kid – "

She turned to look at said kid, only to find air and a single, tiny brown feather left on the floor. She hid a smile and turned back to Eval, who was looking at her strangely. She said, "Well, let's just say a little bird told me not to. I'm leaving the forest, Eval, and I'm leaving now. So I'll see you around."

"You can't leave."

Tyr got onto her feet, tugging absently at her dress. "Excuse me?"

Eval looked slightly uncomfortable. "You'll die if you leave. The moment you step outside that forest, you're transformation will speed up, so quickly that your body will change too fast for you to survive. You'll be literally ripped apart."

She could smell the desperate lie on his breath.

"I don't care. I have to get out of here."

She turned to march straight out of the Hall and into the forest, but an outstretched hand and a sigh from Eval stopped her. "Wait. Just a moment. I can't let you go alone. Let me call the others, see who will go with you. This threat will eventually affect all of us, and we know this." He sighed heavily. "For too long, we have been afraid to leave these Woods. But...maybe, if luck is with us, the tales told about the barriers surrounding this place are not true, even if only for now, because of this strange shift of the world." He grinned spontaneously. "Besides, I have a feeling that a certain someone will not allow you to go anywhere by yourself, no matter the consequences to himself."

Tyr growled softly, but sank back onto the lip of the fountain, content to wait, at least for the moment. She quietly tucked the feather behind her ear, and put her hands in the soothingly cool water.

By the time the Maglar arrived, the water was beginning to steam.

Oo

"Zelda."

She was, in that moment, suspended in stifling air, a warm fuzziness that someone swelled her hands and filled her lungs and made her think of herself as a bloodless doll, crushed in the arms of a sleeping child. She was a wingless angel, swimming through darkness, trying to surface into the light. She could barely remember how to breathe. The sharp, cold clearness was gone, replaced by the constant warm fuzz she had never quite noticed before.

A heartbeat later, and the world fell around her.

The effects of the imbalance between dimensions were being felt throughout the world, and the places where ancient and powerful forces resided were among the first to tremble with fear.

Someone had cheated death, and now the world was going to be made to pay.

She vaguely realized in the back of her mind that a light tenor voice that she had captured inside her heart from the beginning had shouted at her, and hands had roughly shoved her with inhuman strength up the stairs, out of the way of the falling rubble. She drunkenly stumbled out of the stairway, and sat down hard on the ground.

__

Oh, she thought to herself, _that monster is trapped in there. But it's not really a monster, is it? I'm really not sure..._

She jumped and screamed when a searching hand emerged from the rubble, half-glowing in the darkness around her. But it was not dark any longer...she gazed at the sky and saw the flying coals of molten rock flying out of Death Mountain. The rivers of fire beneath the earth had been awakened.

She shuddered in fear as lightning spiked through the sky. Just as suddenly, a vision spiked through her mind.

Zelda fell onto her back, her mind lost to the Mists of Time, as the monster slowly struggled out of the fallen rock.

Oo

__

A field. Fire. Burning...dying fire...a dying sun. The sun setting on this time and rising on a new age of organized violence on a widespread scale the world had never imagined.

Gone was the quiet, slow existence of peoples before. The ability to live as one pleased, to do whatever one pleased without having to pay for one's own existence. Vanished like smoke in the wind.

Nobody was free any longer.

Instead, they were all slaves, many individuals gathering together on a barren plain to clash in the so-called 'art' of war.

Countless individuals. Monsters everywhere. People struggling for air, struggling to breathe against the loud crashes of steel on steel and the cries of the dead.

And in the middle of it all, men found their destinies. Some left this world; some stayed, much to the pity of others. And some even overcame themselves and realized who they truly were.

And one...

One was left alone. Completely, utterly alone.

Zelda shook as a pair of eyes burned into her, through her...

Oo

The blood-curdling scream that curled hair and curdled butter miles away rang through the small house suddenly, just as the first rays of light were beginning to break over the horizon.

Kawhin and Navi raced to Zelda's room, where they found her gasping for air, gripping her sheets with white knuckles. She was making an attempt to control her breathing, hoping that the shaking would stop as soon as she got normal amounts of air in her system. Kawhin approached her cautiously, patting her softly on the cheek, as if trying to wake her from a deep sleep. She did seem as though she was somewhere else; her eyes were glazed over with distances beyond the papered walls of the cramped room.

Zelda eventually managed to calm down, and Kawhin sat down on the bed, Navi perched on top of his head, hanging on by a few pure white strands.

Kawhin cleared his throat, making an attempt at speech. "Zelda...what...wrong? Okay?"

She breathed deeply, then opened and shut her eyes several time, as if not believing what she was seeing. "Well, I'm not...entirely sure. What happened?"

Navi dodged into Zelda's face. "You slept sound all night, and then you just woke up screaming like something really ugly was about to eat you! Did you have a nightmare or something?"

Zelda slowly shook her head, trying to salvage what few memories she had retained from her encounter. "I could've sworn...there was...an angel..."

"Yep, must've been a dream of some sort. C'mon, Grissilda makes a mean waffle."

"But..."

"Zelda. Eat. Good...for you."

"Kawhin's right. C'mon, you need to get some food in you. The morning's almost over already."

Zelda looked directly at Navi, her thoughts returning to their violent outbursts the previous evening. "Navi, I must apologize. I...last night. I said some things I shouldn't have, and...I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too. I just tend to get a little touchy about...certain subjects."

Zelda smiled at her, but some of the cold tension remained, unable to dissipate in the warm morning air.

"All right, let's eat. I'm feeling really hungry today."

"'Bout...time. Eat! Food!"

"I have a feeling those are going to be two of his favorite words, eh, Princess?"

"Maybe we should tie him up, so we at least get a chance at eating something..."

Oo

When Urian landed roughly on all fours, with knees bent and wings outspread, none of the creatures under its command noticed. They were too engrossed in a scuffle to pay it any mind, betting and jeering at the fighters, shouting loud comments that made even Urian wince. It strode through, throwing aside Waeul and Borun as it went, until it reached the outside ring. There, it saw a sight that almost managed to surprise it.

A woman and a Borun were locked in battle, wrestling on the ground. The woman was screaming, and the Borun was snarling at her, nose wrinkled and ears pulled back. Only after a moment did Urian realize that the woman was actually screaming words.

"You stupid, dumb, smelly excuse for a mutt! Come on, _fight_ me! You have the strength of a week-old kitten!"

It took a second later for it to click in Urian's brain that the woman was Inriar. And she was fighting like a lunatic.

A lunatic that was losing.

It strode forward angrily, shoving the Borun off of Inriar and killing it with one swipe of its giant wing. It scooped up the Lieutenant, glaring at her, and barked out orders to the rabble to start moving, knowing it and Inriar could easily catch up.

Urian stalked into its tent, still not taken down, and threw the Lieutenant on the ground, and began pacing back and forth, barely able to contain its simmering anger.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking? Did you _want_ to die? You know better than to pick a fight with a Borun!"

She glared moodily into a corner. Urian grabbed her face and stared right at her, teeth bared.

"Listen to me, Inriar! I don't care what your motives are, you will _never_ attempt to take on one of the horde again! We need you as a leader, not as a corpse."  
She sighed, and nodded silently. Urian backed off, sitting down on a crate in the opposite corner.

"What _were_ you thinking, anyway? Explain it to me. I don't understand."

The deadness in her eyes as she refused to look at its face answered its question. It immediately quieted.

"Oh. I see. You miss...being a Borun? A dead thing? A sad imitation of life?"

Her eyes flew wide open, and she exploded on him. "What? No, you idiot! I miss the strength! I miss the emotionless memories! But most of all, I miss..."

"What?"

"The anonymity. If we ever...ran into someone...they wouldn't know me. They wouldn't hate me on sight..."

"Oh."

She glared at him. "Shut up, you."

It raised an eyebrow. "You know, I would kill anyone else that said that to my face."

"So why don't you just kill me and get it over with?"

It cocked its head, pondering. A moment later, it snapped its fingers.

"Aha. I've got it. Because you're my Lieutenant. Get it?"

It stomped angrily out of the tent as fast as it could without seeming hasty, before she could ask any more questions that made it examine itself. There were some places it could not yet bear to look.

It walked out into the heat, shouting back at her, "Get out of that tent! I'm taking it down. Move!"

She crabbily stood outside, watching and hanging back as it packed up the tent and its meager belongings, setting fire to what it did not need. It tied its baggage onto the crimson horse and set her on, ignoring her silent protest. It lightly hit the horse's flank, causing the mare to gallop towards the ever-sinking sun, after the swiftly disappearing mass of black in the sky.

Urian itself erupted off of the ground and high into the air, spreading its wings and trying to get high enough to forget everything that was important to it.

All that mattered was ridding itself of every reminder of its inhumanity.

In bittersweet sorrow, it imagined itself as an angel, flying above and beyond immortality and death.

Oo

"Would you STOP following me?"

"Well, where else am I supposed to walk? We're both going the same way, right?"

"Yes, but you're practically walking on my heels."

"Hey, you need someone to guide you out of the forest."

"Well, I won't have someone for much longer. You're probably going to die as soon as we hit the tree line."

"If I do, will you at least kiss me first?"

"NO!"

"Hey, just asking..."

Tyr cracked her knuckles, hoping to silence the voice directly behind her, so close behind, in fact, that she could feel the heat radiating off of his body. Far too close for comfort in her books, but...she hated to admit it to herself, but she seemed to enjoy making an exception in Ayran's case, on some deep inner level.

Damn his arrogance, and his self-assured smile that only came out _after_ he was sure she wouldn't attack him for it! This entire situation was his fault. The wish that suddenly lurked at the back of her mind, the small voice that wondered what it would be like to touch his face without punching him in the process...

She shoved her anger back, ready to take it out later, when they made it through the barrier alive. _Alive,_ she thought, _that's the important part. And of course we'll make it alive!_

Most of the Maglar had come with them, all except the very, very old Maglar who had no desire to leave the only home they had known for years, crumbling as it was. The others saw no reason in staying in a place that was falling apart beneath their feet, so they jumped at the chance of an escape of any kind. Even Eval and Furona had agreed to come, though the sadness in Eval's eyes when he looked at her was almost more than she could stand. It wasn't _her_ fault that he had failed himself, and yet she always felt as though she was the only one who could make him smile again...

...and Ayran was breathing on her neck again, snapping her out of her inner thoughts. She held her tongue against an angry protest, seeing the edge of the forest just in front of them. Ayran grabbed her arm, slowing their pace. She tugged against his grip, but he refused to let go, whispering conspiratorially in her ear.

"Slow down for a minute. Let's make sure everyone else is caught up before we try to cross the barrier."

A moment of silence. Tyr almost breathed a sigh of relief.

"By the way, that offer for a kiss-before-certain-doom still stands. Any takers?"

"Get lost."

"You wound me, Tyr."

She rolled her eyes, then reluctantly pried his hand off of her arm, dropping a kiss onto his palm. "There. Happy?"

He smiled, a small spurt of joy rising in his chest. He released her and moved towards the barrier. "For now. But you can make me happier once we both leave this forest."

"Fat chance."

"Hey, it was worth asking. All right, here goes nothing."

For just a short moment, Tyr and Ayran locked gazes in the darkened forest, genuine fear shining in both their eyes. Fear of what lay beyond that last line of trees, fear of never returning...and most of all, fear of what might never be.

Ayran nodded silently, then turned and walked between two trees, finally escaping the darkness he had been imprisoned in for most of his long and lonely life.

Tyr waited a moment, hoping for some sign. When nothing came from beyond the tree line, she took in a deep, shuddering breath and ran, shielding her face from the long whipping branches.

And then the whole world faded into light.

Oo

Shiro had sent out runners overnight, and by afternoon Kakariko Village was swarming with not only willing soldiers, but also refugees, hoping that somehow Kakariko could be a safe haven from the earth-shaking storms and the shifting of the earth as well as from the violence and death that had long been haunting small villages the world over. Kawhin stared in wonder at the teeming masses, but Zelda's spine was prickling. The sight was eerily reminiscent of the vision that had left her with a sharp pain in the back of her skull all day. Navi had hidden in Zelda's hair, not wanting to be picked out by any superstitious people who happened to walk past.

I don't think I've ever seen so many people in one place in my entire life!

"You may want to speak, Kawhin, you never know who may be listening." Zelda cautiously glanced around where they sat on an old wooden crate that had been on display in front of Shiro's house for who-knew-how-long.

"Yes. How...many?"

"At least seven hundred. Maybe even a thousand, if we're lucky."

"Hmm. Enough?"

"I'm not sure. The runner who saw the horde didn't go close enough to estimate their numbers."

"You sure...horde evil?"

"Kawhin, just look at these people. Smell the wind, listen to the sound of fire burning. See the tenseness in their faces and their hands. They all know it, consciously or not. There is something stirring that has not stirred for a long time, and it will not rest again for many years, I'm afraid."

"I hope...you wrong."

"I too, Kawhin. I hope..."

"Line up! March out!"

Both heads turned in the direction of Shiro, who had taken impromptu command and organized the multinational villagers. Zelda and Sheik stood up, moving to the back of the large group as they started to exit down the staircase and onto the seemingly endless field that lay beyond.

"Whoa, there!" The leader of another village looked at Kawhin and Zelda, and pointed back towards the houses. "I don't think so. We don't bring any women or children."

Zelda could feel Kawhin's anger, and it only added to her own sudden onset of self-righteousness. She opened her mouth to defend both of them, but Shiro stepped in for them.

"Now hang on there, Lurn. These two are special. They're coming with us."

He shot them a huge wink, and walked the other village leader back to the small group of other leaders, where all of them immediately fell into discussion as they walked out in the middle of the large group of volunteers.

Zelda and Kawhin clustered closer together, afraid of losing each other in the mass of people, and took another step towards what they each privately felt was a pointless effort.

Oo

Well, I suppose that's about it, guys. I've been really, really busy over the past couple of months - Physics is not my best friend. Besides that, I've been completely uninspired. Hopefully the worst of the writer's block is over now...and about the weird formatting stuff I couldn't fix, like the sudden absence of the stars…well, what about it? I'm afraid of technology, okay?

Anyway, I must thank the anonymous reader (Fader, was it?) who helped me get my rear in gear. Today is July 20th. It's 3:15 AM, and I'm not really tired. Maybe I'll work on the next chapter...

Also to Wolf, for always, always, ALWAYS having something positive to say.

Zelda the 7th Sage, who is WAY in over her head…why she ever started reading this monster is beyond me…

To ??? who usually always shows up and more often than not has a good pitch to throw in…

L'tariel, who SOMEHOW read the whole thing…to Sheik for the same feat - you guys should get medals. Whoa.

Also to all the other reviewers along the way…you provide motivation, and that's a good thing!

Many thanks to H7, because even though she doesn't know it, she inspired me to get back into a 'Zelda' frame of mind again. That Act I: Trial of a Man story is just awesome, and I haven't even worked through the tip of the iceberg.

Heh. I just tried to spell iceberg wrong.

Anyway, hopefully we can continue on towards the end without much further tragedy, folks. I've just got some things to take care of in my personal life, along with a bit more vacation to enjoy.

Also, please forgive any nonsense sentences or bad grammar in this chapter, considering the brain isn't meant to function properly this early.

I have to wake up in about five hours...ugh.

-Shawshank

(Yeah, that's right. I'm back. Dead? Just about, but not quite.)


	31. Chapter 30 The Way Out

Chapter 30 – The Way Out

"Oh my goddesses…"

When Tyr's eyes opened, she was immediately blinded by the sunlight scorching her skin, and she fell to the ground in a pained daze.

She could hear quiet murmuring all around her, punctuated by the odd yelp of pain. Obviously, they had breached the spell barrier.

Tyr slowly opened her eyes, squinting against the source of all life, and searched desperately for the sound of Ayran's voice. Then she heard it, somewhere beside her, murmuring in wonder. She fought against gravity, pushing herself onto her knees, and saw him.

He sat on the ground, desperately trying to control his breathing as he held out his hands, watching the scales spreading slowly up his arms, penetrating deeply into his flesh and sometimes pushing out blood as they fought for control of his body and mind. The dragon spread through him in time with his heart, rushing forward with every damning beat, claiming more of Ayran's flesh with every life-granting rush of blood. Tyr could not tear her gaze away, but out of the corner of her eye she glimpsed dark shapes fleeing over the plain and back into the forest, some even into the air.

The Maglar were on the run. Their instincts had taken hold, and some had forgotten their human minds in favor of the comfortable numbness brought on by a lack of reason. The curse laid upon them all those centuries ago had been jump-started, allowed to run rampant, no longer reigned in by the slowing spell protecting the forest.

Tyr jumped up and gazed down at herself in surprise, feeling the familiar pain of her curse spreading. She paled as she felt the blood approach her heart, then allowed herself to relax as the change ground to a halt, safe for now.

Tyr returned her eyes to Ayran's face, and their frightened gazes met even as amber began to creep into Ayran's eyes, scales crept along his jaw. He shook as the scales finally slowed, ending in a crescent that lovingly cradled his face in the sickening grasp of unavoidable fate.

Ayran snapped his wings out, his fully-grown fangs bared as a sudden blankness flashed over his face. He spread his wings wide and stood, with his back to the afternoon sun, his eyes flashing through the shadows his instruments of flight had created.

Tyr stood and bared her teeth at him, taking his challenge head-on. But even as she prepared to lunge at this stranger, the man she knew to well for her own good returned, shaking and holding his head, sinking to the ground in shame. She vaguely heard murmuring and the force holding her legs in place was broken. Tyr rushed to him, falling to her knees in front of him and gathering him close to her, listening to his half-coherent apologies.

She held him, half holding onto the ideals that she could protect him, could save them both from their eventual fates…and as she pretended, she closed her eyes against the alien heat of the sun, and tried to weep. Only when she felt the cold noses of a four wolves pushing fearfully at the back of her neck did large, hot tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

(Meanwhile...)

"So, where _exactly_ we goin'?"

"West, Shiro said. That's where all the trouble seems to be."

"I dunno 'bout this one, boys. Seems to me like we're taking on something too big for us, y'know."

"Well, we gotta try anyhows. S'not like sittin' around and waiting for those clouds to get o'er here is gonna help any more."

"Sum'thin' off 'bout that girl. She got funny-coloured eyes. Ain't never seen eyes like that anywhere."

"And that kid, too. He's awful quiet for a youngster."

"They wouldn't be here if they didn't have a will to go at 'er. They might be some o' them crazy ninjas y'hear about on the outskirts of the Forest."

"Ninjas? Nah. Probably witches o' some kind."

"Either way, they walk like they know somethin'. So best keep quiet. We'll see how they handle theyselves in a fight soon 'nough."

Zelda let go the breath she had been holding, allowing herself to relax once the conversation drifting over from the crowd of volunteer soldiers had died down. She had to admit that she was surprised by the confidence these men had in their leaders, and how well she and Kawhin had been treated so far. Any doubters had been silenced by the men around them, or Shiro had been called to intervene.

The princess supposed that this was the difference between her father's army and the volunteers. The horde made of willing, honest and hard-working people from small villages was held together by faith and trust in those who lead them, a loose and easy-going system of hierarchy, an undying optimism for the future…on the other hand, her father had chosen to let the troops fall apart under the weight of his misguided leadership, trying to use the fear instilled by his wrath to get them in line and usually losing the motivation to do so halfway through. Her father had lacked the drive to be a charistmatic leader, had lacked the love of country and citizens that the villagers had in abundance.

All at once, it hit her – her father had been a weak man, easily driven to anger and violence when questioned, only ever caring about himself, willing to let the kingdom fall to pieces around him if only he could stay shut up behind the walls he had been hiding within for so long. He had been unwilling to face the pain of who he really was.

Could she be brave enough to face herself, if need be? Could she find the strength to own up to the lies she had been using for shelter for too long?

And, most importantly, could she nurture the faint hope that someday she would cast out all the shadows that lingered in the back of her head?

Sometimes, she almost thought that she could remember things that had never happened. A long period of darkness that could have been years, and then suddenly waking up, only barely knowing what was going on, trapped and confused, but never frightened. And always, always that soft voice wrapping around her self-awareness, telling her what to say, what she needed to do, even if she could scarcely stand and had no idea what had happened, who this grown man was standing before her and staring at her like he was caught somewhere between love and hatred.

And then she would slip out of the daydreams, shocked by the thought that it might be a prophecy – and so afraid that it was, she would bury it away and try to think about something else. And eventually, the half memories would slip away, as all dreams must, and the only thing that was real was the blue of the sky, the green of the grass, the noise of several hundred men tramping, and the hurt still raw and living deep inside of her.

Kawhin always knew when she was mostly aware, because he would glance up at her, her pain washing against his mind, and he would shake his head and sigh and keep walking. What else could he do? What words could any person offer to another to help the walking dead?

And always, always, they kept the Forest of the Night on their left. They had been walking for half a day, and it seemed like they had gone nowhere. The steps leading to Kakariko had blurred into the mountainside in the distance, but there was no sign of the distinct plateau country that lead to the dry lands, the desert…and the paradise beyond the sands, as quiet whisperings had promised. It was said that if one walked far enough, brought enough water, could bear the grating sand and wind and occasional drowning rain…one would come upon a mountain range that reached beyond the clouds, and past it the greenest of meadows, filled with flowers and birds…and then the ocean. But no Hylian had seen an ocean in many milennia, so the concept was as distant as the fabled mountain range…but it remained.

Kawhin had once read of this paradise beyond the ever-shifting sands, and sworn to travel there someday. But that was before he had been into the world, and before he had learned of The Way Things Work…that dreams are just dreams, and in order to live, one must pay, and in order to pay, one must work.

Tyr had restored his hope. He drew in a shuddering breath, thinking of her burned body, hanging and still smouldering…no. He would not think of that. She had told him of the ocean, how she had been there, though refusing to reveal the way, no matter how much he asked. And now he would never be able to ask her.

As he walked by Zelda's side, he took her hand, hoping to offer whatever hope he could, and tried not to think about anything but the thunderheads gathering in the east.

(Meanwhile...)

"Tyr? Tyr. Wake up. C'mon, get up…"

She shook her head and blinked, realizing that at some point in time her emotional exhaustion had driven her into restless sleep. The roughness of wolves' tongues on her face made her sit up, and she saw the eternal grins of four grey wolves surrounding her, along with the worried face of one boy who was beginning to mean entirely too much to her. Before she completely got her bearings, he darted forward and kissed her on the cheek, and began reasoning with her even as a deep scarlet blush crept up his neck and over his ears.

"Listen, Tyr. There's a huge dust cloud headed this way. It must be an army of some kind. Do you know anything about it?"

She rubbed her human eye with her human hand, considered slapping him briefly, decided against it and stood cautiously. "No, I…well, there was an army the night that _creature_ tried to burn me alive. They mostly stuck to the shadows, so I have no idea what numbers they have…but by the sound of it, there was a lot of them. And they were all pretty nasty-smelling."

The blush was already beginning to fade as Ayran got to his feet replied. "Not many of the Maglar are left. Most of their hearts were touched by their curse, so they had to leave…but Eval is still here. Furona is mostly herself, but we'll have to keep an eye on her. Rhianne is all right, and so is Gregory…but all the rest have gone."

"What about the little boy?"

Ayran chuckled. "Oh yeah, he's still alive and kicking too. He keeps looking at that dust cloud and never says anything…maybe he's gone a bit odd in the head."

Tyr turned to face that aforementioned dust cloud, noting its approach from the north and a bit east. She shielded her eyes and squinted, and could almost make out the large moving mass that must have been the army.

Ayran gently took her by the arm and turned her towards himself. "What should we do? Should we hide, or run?"

A dangerous and grim smile appeared on her face. "I vote for fighting. Or I would, if I had my swords." Her gaze became dark and inwards, and she fingered the metal bars holding her wrists together, a reminder of her mock crucifixion.

Ayran's hands slid to hers, and he pulled her attention away from the horrific memories. "Tyr. I…I'm glad you're still here."

She smirked up at him, rolling her eyes in impatience that he knew was sarcastic. "Thanks for that one, Captain Obvious."

He shook himself, as if waking from a dream, and closed his eyes, listening. "I hear…the footsteps of many beings, all coming this way." Ayran met her gaze, amber on shades of indigo. "They're getting close. We have to do something."

Tyr looked over at the few survivors. Furona was shaking, and the short horsehair covering Eval had spread to his waist and all the way down his spine. His mane had lengthened so that it flowed over his shoulders, and his hands were beginning to turn grey and his fingers to meld together. Rhianne looked no different, and Gregory's entire face was covered in soft hair, and he had acquired an odd habit of twitching his nose. He also was sporting an odd bob tail.

The child, meanwhile, had been greatly affected. His entire head had become that of a great tawny owl, and his arms were beginning to feather and stretch out and would soon become wings. His feet were now talons, and his legs had shortened a few inches. His head turned around all the way on his neck as he looked at her, winked, and then turned all the way back around to gaze at the dust cloud again.

Tyr gestured to Rhianne and Gregory, and they all went to Furona and Eval. For some reason, Tyr could not bring herself to let go of Ayran's hand. She told herself that if she didn't drag him along, he would probably get lost, the great idiot…and _then_ she told the laughing voice in the back of her head to shut up, she had the situation under control.

She spoke quickly and with conviction, laying out their options to the ragtag band of half animals. "I don't like the look of that cloud. We could hide in the forest, but if we did, could we get out again? And where could we run? I doubt we could fight. Any ideas?"

The owl child had wandered over, and through his laughter, he said, "We should wait here." Then he walked away again and resumed his perusal of the sky.

Tyr stared after him, then glanced back at the others, who had accepted the advice of this boy and were willing to follow it without question. She raised her human eyebrow. An explanation was forthcoming in the form of Ayran.

"Tyr, the thing you have to understand about Pora…the reason why he was cursed and sent to the forest along with the rest of us is that he was a general during the wars, too. You might wonder why we let a mere child command troops…but he tends to mostly live in the future. We never quite understood how – he was always like this, a touch prescient. So when he says to do something, in _that_ tone of voice, you do it, because no matter how odd the means, the end is always positive."

Tyr looked at the approaching horde, almost able to pick out individual shapes, and doubted.

(Meanwhile...)

From the branches of a tall old growth cedar, two eyes watched, peering out through an aura of shifting light and shadows, but so subdued that the flickering was hidden by the thick needles of the huge tree. The Truth sat, and thought, and watched everything fall into place.

And while everything fell into place, the Truth could scarcely keep from weeping. He had hoped for freedom, for an end to this endless cycle of birth and death, fall from grace and redemption…he had hoped that at last, sleep would be forthcoming. But instead, all of the strings were being pulled in perfect time, and all things were happening according to plan. Just as they should be. Just as he had hoped they would not.

These were supposed to be the last of the Chosen, the breakers of the chain, and ones who would stand up and somehow rise above the powers too great for even they to fathom. This was his hope in crafting their creations – this was the thought always in his mind as he had watched them in their childhoods, thrown them incentive to break their respective molds and live in a way that would defy all they had been taught.

But in doing so, in interfering, he had just made things worse. Now, these latest Chosen had caused the chain to tangle, not break.

But perhaps in the tangle of bonds, there was a weakness, a bent link lost amongst all the intertwined perfection.

He smiled to himself, hoping that the Goddesses were not listening. He knew something they did not, and it was only because they did not know that there was even the smallest hope of a permanent balance being granted to this earth.

There was one extra piece to the jigsaw the Goddesses had concocted. And he was holding it close to his heart, in secret.

He leaned back against the tree, torn between laughter and tears, and allowed a small grain of hope to crawl into his mind. For if he had hope, then he had something, didn't he?

Didn't he?

Wow. Talk about a hiatus. ONE FREAKIN' YEAR.

Well, as you can probably tell, a lot of stuff happened. I actually started working on this a few weeks back, except then I FORGOT most of what I wanted to have happen, except for the eventual end goal…and the basic outline of the plot. So I had to go back and read the monster through about three times to get everything into my head.

I won't apologize, because I've been doing too much of that lately. And I'm sure you really don't care what happened to make me lose that spark of interest in this story, so I won't share that.

I will say, however, that I will be continually working on this story now – I can't promise regular updates, but I aim to finish this story by the end of the summer, if not before.

So there you are. Hope you enjoyed. Drop a line or not, I really don't care – I just have to get this out of my head before I ACTUALLY go insane.

Shawshank


End file.
